The Demon's Brew with Bottle and Cube
by Silentman87
Summary: Two Weeks, no School, enjoy life. That's what should have been if it wasn't for a certain bottle that made you do things you don't remember doing. Which is exactly what happened to Peter and Ava, because what they got and what they did not only made their situation complicated, it made them targets by a certain terrorist group
1. Chapter 1: One Bad Odd Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is purely a fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello There. I'm new here and this is my first FanFic for a long time. I use to do fanfics before, but I stopped a couple of years back. But I'm a comic book fan and I tend to read comics that interests me.**

**Lately Marvel has some comics and animated series I like, and some I don't like. Lately I've watched Ultimate Spider-Man, and while I did enjoy some of the episodes I was never really a fan of the show. However, what I did like about it is the characters, especially with Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Ava Ayala (White Tiger). I really like the pairing very much, but I know Marvel is not gonna get those two hooked up, but I have this idea in my head that I would like to make a story out of it**

**I was recommended by someone to come to this site and that I would do this, so this is me coming back doing FanFics again, and I hope you enjoy what I got. My story-making is not as good as it use to be, but I'll try improving**

* * *

_In downtown New York, People are screaming and running as the villain known as the Ringer stands on top of a car and blast rings around the street as he steals from a jewelry store and pins down a squad of police._

**Ringer**: Hahahaha! That's right you retarded dumb-asses in blue! Run home to your fat ugly mothers! I'll ring you up, find a box full of doughnut and shove it right up your asses, throw up on your faces, take your cop hat and beat you with it! Cause I'm The Ringer you sons of Bi! (twip).

_Ringer's mouth was covered on web as he rips it out and sees Spider-Man and his team._

**Spider-Man**: Dude! Seriously!? You kiss your mother with that mouth!?

**Nova**: Yeah man what is up with you?

_In a fit of anger, Ringer torn the webs out of his mouth and pointed his arms at the team._

**Ringer**: "What is up with me is I can take this golden shiny ring AND SHOVE IT RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROATS!"

_Spider-Man and his team evades as The Ringer keeps shooting his rings at them. Spider-Man grabbing two of the rings with his webs and repelling them, Power Man picks up a police car and shield himself, Nova blasted the rings, and both White Tiger and Iron-Fist tearing the rings in half with Iron-Fist closing in on Ringer_

**Iron Fist: **I got him!

**Ringer:** Think again kung-fu boy!

_The Ringer shot his rings at him and got Iron-Fist as the rings tightly restrained him._

**Spider-Man**: Iron-Fist!

**Nova**: Hang on! I got this creep!

_As Nova yelled as he shoots his energy beams at him, but Ringer evade as the car explodes. Using the explosion as a smokescreen Ringer shoots multiple rings at Nova from head to foot. Spider-Man used his webbing and pulled both Iron-Fist and Nova out of the way and put him in a safe area._

**Spider-Man**: Power Man! Get them out!

**Power Man**: I'm on it!

**Spider-Man**: Tiger! I got an idea; keep him busy, for a second.

**White Tiger**: Okay Webs

_As Spider-Man prepares himself for his plan, White Tiger gets Ringer's attention_

**White Tiger**: Hey Ring Man! Its time you end this ring-toss game.

**Ringer**: The name is Ringer! And you will show me some respect you dumb slut-face whore!

_The Ringer yelled words leaving White Tiger shocked by his comments._

**White Tiger**: What!…What did you just call me!?

**Ringer**: You heard what I said whore! You and your fat curvy ass and your B-cup chest! You that desperate to fit in that tight suit to show them off huh!? Oh wait could it be the fact that you want someone to notice you so they can give you a taste of some dingaling before your whore mommy takes you back to your dick-head of a daddy to give you some well earned spanking!?

_Ringer's word angered White Tiger as she was never called those names before nor never heard someone saying rude comments about her family and prepares to unleash her claws at him, until Spider-Man appeared with a large fridge._

**Spider-Man**: Hey Ringer! That is no way for you to be insulting and sexist to a girl!

_Spider-Man threw a large fridge at him, and turns to White Tiger._

**Spider-Man**: White Tiger now!

_As Spider-Man saw Ringer evaded the fridge and White Tiger runs towards him. White Tiger jumps as she saw Ringer prepare to shoot rings at her until Spider-Man webbed his arms. Unable to shoot his rings, Ringer looks up at a vengeful White Tiger coming at him._

**Ringer**: Ah Hell!

**White Tiger**: Ah Hell is right jerk!

_A loud White Tiger saying in a vengeful tone as she kicks him in the face and starts punching him brutally. Nova, Power Man, and Iron-Fist watch as they were surprised by the sight of her being brutal, with Spider-Man trying to restrain her._

**Spider-Man**: Tiger stop! He's down!

**White Tiger**: Let go of me! I'm gonna take his rings and break his teeth with it!

_Nova, Power Man and Iron-Fist looked over, wondering if they should help Spider-Man._

**Power Man**: Should we go in and help Spidey calm Tiger down?

**Nova**: I'd rather not get in the side of Tiger were she's catty

**Iron Fist**: Are you sure it is wise for our leader to restrain her all by himself?

**Nova**: Believe me its best if you don't in that state of her's. Believe me I know.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, a large Submarine seen in the ocean with five mini submarine bearing HYDRA symbol dive towards the bottom of the sea, with one of them discovering a glowing object, later revealed as a shape of a cube._

**HYDRA Soldier 1**: This is HYDRA Sub One calling Sub Base over?

**HYDRA Sub Base Communicator**: HYDRA Sub Base confirmed, reply over.

_As Communicator answered the called with HYDRA Agent Viper walking toward him_

**HYDRA Soldier 1**: I have news for our mistress…I've found it.

_As the HYDRA soldier picked up the cube and Viper smiling as she witness the cube on screen._

**HYDRA Sub Base Communicator**: Mistress!?

**Viper**: Call back all Sub forces and send word back to headquarters…the Cosmic Cube has been found

_The HYDRA Soldier brings the cube inside as he returns to Sub Base._

**Viper**: The Queen will be very pleased…Hail HYDRA

To be continued...

* * *

**Here it is. I hope you like it, please review. I put The Ringer up because I find him a laugh as a bad-mouth kind of guy that swears alot. He only appears in the Ultimate Universe and not the 616 Universe.**

**As for the story, I want to build the setting first before it can get anywhere, because I don't to rush this and so I'm taking my time on it**


	2. Chapter 2: Fury want's a word

_After finding the Cosmic Cube, the soldiers return to their secret HYDRA base, somewhere in New York. As the submarine docked, Viper exited with a briefcase the as was greeted by Queen Hydra as Viper bowed_

**Viper**: My Queen, I have brought for you…the Cosmic Cube

_Viper opens the case revealing the Cube, as Queen Hydra was memorized by its beautifully glowing Blue color as she picks it up_

**Queen Hydra**: Its…Beautiful. You have done very well Viper.

**Viper**: Thank you my Queen

_As Viper stand up, Queen Hydra raised the Cube up high, with the rest of the HYDRA soldiers witness the Cube in amazement._

**Queen Hydra**: Behold my soldiers! For this is the power that will lead us to a new age of glory! An age were no hero or country will dare to oppose us! An age were all will bow down to our feet! An age were we will rule supreme! An age were all will obey us! The "Age of HYDRA"! HAIL HYDRA!

**All HYDRA forces and Viper**: HAIL HYDRA!

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

_A large TV screen appeared, with J. Jonah. Jameson appearing._

**J. J. Jameson**: Good afternoon my fellow New Yorkers. It is come to my attention that this morning that no-good wall-crawling menace known as Spider-Man and his equally menacing team of costume freaks cause havoc in down-town Manhattan while the dastardly villain known as The Ringer has caused even more damage and left 7 of New York's finest in hospital, but what's even more shocking is that one of the web-head's team member from what video images shows of a cat-girl in white brutally beating the Ringer, leaving him with what medical expert says are broken nose and jaws, a black eye, claw marks on his face and body, and the last part which I will not describe due to younger viewers discretion, but this act confirms that the old web-head can't control his own team members, especially a girl. Tune in next time for more info of that bug-eyed web-head freak.

_Nick Fury shuts off the TV screen with the remote and looked at Ava with an unpleasant face, while Ava maintains a straight face in front of him._

**Nick Fury**: Care to explain what happened?

**Ava**: Director Fury, I admit that I have behaved in an undisciplined manner and know that it will never happen again.

**Nick Fury**: …But?

**Ava**: …

**Nick Fury**: Explain why you, my most disciplined star pupil, suddenly acted like a rabid-teenager who would rip someone's eye out in front of a Justin Beiber concert?

**Ava**: …In my defense sir, The Ringer had said some harshly offensive and insulting comments

**Nick Fury**: And what he said…they upset you?

**Ava**: …Yes sir

**Nick Fury: **Hmm…and what he said about your parents is the reason why you're like that on screen?

**Ava:** ...

**Nick Fury**: Figures. Look Ava, I know how you feel about someone insulting you parents, but that's still no excuse for you to behave like that. Out of all of your team-mates, you are the one that has shown more promise and potential than any other hero I've met, and that the fact you behaving like that is setting a bad example

**Ava**: I…I understand sir

**Nick Fury**: Good, because I want you to be an example for the others, and that means you being disciplined and show restrain the next time you want to brutalize some other knuckle-headed punk…alright.

**Ava**: Yes sir, it won't happened again sir

**Nick Fury**: Good…you're dismissed

_Ava was slightly surprised he didn't give her anything else but a pardon._

**Ava**: Director Fury…am I not getting punished for this?

_That's when Fury started to smile as to what he was about to say_

**Nick Fury**: Heh, actually I was planning to give you a 3 day disciplinary absence for your action today, but…

**Ava**: But?

**Nick Fury**: Believe it or not, Parker came to your defense after he told me what happened and why you behaved like that.

_Ava was surprised how Peter came to her aid and convinces Fury take it easy on her._

**Ava**: Peter…came to my defense?

**Nick Fury**: That's right, and what surprised me is that he wanted to take the fall for you so you won't get punished. Because you may not know this but Peter respects you greatly Ava and more importantly, and I know well he won't say it, Peter really cares about you a great deal…and I hope you remember well for what he did for you because that would serve you as a reminder to ensure that you never do that again

_Hearing those words from Fury made Ava more surprised and slightly blushed that Peter would do that for her, even when he was trying to restrain her, she now knows how much Peter's been protecting her. This reminded Ava that she needs to restrain herself and not cause any problems for Peter._

**Ava**: Yes sir

**Nick Fury**: Good

_As Ava was about to leave, Nick Fury further made comments of Ava's past words._

**Nick Fury**: You know it's quite funny once you are reminded of something of past life

**Ava**: What's funny sir?

**Nick Fury**: Before I even know and recruited Spider-Man, I originally wanted you to lead the team

**Ava**: Really?

**Nick Fury**: That's right, but like the rest you don't have any real world experience, but Parker does and he knows his way around things, which is one of the reasons why he's here, but also you sometimes need to act your own age, have a life outside the costume...and in your own personal experience, what you think of him?

**Ava**: I admit when you first introduce us to him I wasn't impressed with him, all I see is him just being another goofball that just hit things. He still makes his ridiculous jokes, he's lazy, unprofessional, prune to make mistakes, and I don't even know if he's talking to himself or somebody else because he's been doing that a lot.

**Nick Fury**: …But?

**Ava**: … But in action, he proved me wrong. He's much smarter than I thought, and weather he focuses on something he carefully plans the situation and made sure he gets the job done, even if he tries. And there are other qualities that I found him…admiring

**Nick Fury**: I see

**Ava**: May I ask sir, why bring him up?

**Nick Fury**: No reason…except I can see he's already growing on you

**Ava**: W…What!? Sir there is absolutely going on between us

**Nick Fury**: I know that, all I'm saying is will it also be enough to convince you to stay?

_Ava stayed silent after Fury said those words as he looked at her with a serious face_

**Nick Fury**: When I first recruited you the first thing I notice you having was trust issues since the death of your father, and ever since I brought you here you've been mostly distance the first time I've introduced you to the team. Since then you have improved your relationship with the team and even performed admirably, but it wasn't enough and even though you've gotten close to them, you once told me you were thinking about leaving the team to start your own career as a hero after you go to college. And with Parker here, are you still planning on leaving?

_Ava started to look at Fury with a straight and serious face, still remembering her past plans, but still hasn't decided at this point_

**Ava**: Is this an order sir?

**Nick Fury**: It's a recommendation, one I'm still hoping you'd take

**Ava**: …I'll be excused.

_Ava left the room with the door closed behind her with Fury developing a slight concern for her, until a call appeared on Fury's screen, revealing to be Maria Hill._

**Nick Fury**: What is it Hill?

**Maria Hill**: Sir, we just got a message from one of our sleeper agents in HYDRA, it's serious.

**Nick Fury**: What happened?

**Maria Hill**: …You were right sir, they found it. They found the Cosmic Cube

_Fury was slightly shocked by this news that HYDRA found the cube sooner then expected, but quickly put up a straight face._

**Nick Fury**: …Damn

**Maria Hill**: What do we do? Do we call the Avengers?

**Nick Fury**: They're off-world, we haven't heard from them since

**Maria Hill**: Sir…what do we do?

**Nick Fury**:…Call back agent Johnson, get every available agent you can. The Cube must not remain on HYDRA's hand…it must not remain on her hands.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Cafeteria Talk

_Scene takes place in Midtown High cafeteria_

**Sam**: Hey guys! You heard the news? Jason Ionello's parents are gonna be out for the weekend and he's got a party coming up, and everyone's invited

**Luke**: Seriously?

**Sam**: Seriously dude! We should totally go!

**Peter**: …umm, why?

**Sam**: Dude…Party…Music…Drinks…Food…Girls!

**Ava**: Excuse me? You want to go on a party for that?

**Peter**: Not that I'm complaining but a party with Jason as the host?

**Sam**: Yeah, so what?

**Peter**: So what is that Jason has something of a reputation that got him in some kind of trouble?

**Sam**: Look the guy means well, but that's not the only thing he's got. Rumor has it that Jason has bagged himself a drink from this guy

**Peter**: Which everybody knows who it is

**Sam**: But according to him that this drink was so illegal that it was banned because it was so extreme that the human body would go numb…and he's saving it for this one night only.

**Luke**: …Does something like that exist?

**Danny**: Some beverages tend to have some temporary side effects, but I'm intrigued about this one, what's it's called?

**Sam**: "La Seducción del Diablo"

_With Sam's mock Spanish saying the name of the drink reveal, the rest of the team itself was surprised as they know of the drink itself_

**Peter**: …You're kidding me?

**Sam**: Nope

**Luke**: Seriously? He got one!?

**Sam**: Yep

**Ava**: The…Devil's…Seduction?

**Sam: **You know of it?

**Ava**: Just the name, but not much of it

**Danny**: I've heard tales of it and its effect that it takes the person to an unknown trance but not all of it

**Peter**: And you're telling us that Jason got one?

**Sam**: And that's why we have to go, because in the middle of the party the lucky few get to have a sip of it

**Ava**: And you expect us to go and expect one of us to get a taste of it?

**Sam**: Nope, I'm gonna record the guy on every humiliating moments of his day and post it online for the whole world to laugh at.

**Peter**: But what if something bad happens, nobody knows what else it can do

**Sam**: And doesn't that feed your curiosity? So…We in?

**Luke**: I'm in

**Danny**: Same here

**Peter**: This…could be interesting

**Ava**: Forget it, I got homework to finish during the week and there is no way I'm ever gonna go to that party

**Sam**: I know, that's why you're not coming

_This response from Sam has surprised Ava as much as the gang_

**Peter**: Woah…really?

**Luke**: Dude?

**Ava**: You don't want me to come!?

**Sam**: Take no offence Ava, I still love you though, but I kinda want the four of us guys to go on this

**Luke**: Emm…why isn't she coming with us exactly?

**Sam**: For starters, reason 1) I want this to be a guy only thing…you know, just the four of us guys

**Luke**: huh?

**Sam**: 2) If Ava manages to be the few that drinks that stuff then well if the rumors are true then we'll be looking the return of "Crazy Cat part 2: The Fangs of Vengeance"

**Ava**: …Is it about that time I've wasted you after Peter and I got Kraven?

**Sam**: …Errrmmm…

**Peter**: It is isn't it?

**Danny**: What are you talking about?

**Peter**: You guys didn't know about this, but Ava went full fury mode on Sam after recording of us

**Luke**: Why's he recording you both?

**Peter and Ava**: …No reason

**Sam**: They were embracing each other

**Peter and Ava**: Sam!

**Luke**: What!?

**Danny**: Seriously!?

**Peter**: It was a tense moment! It meant nothing!

**Sam**: Oh come on its not that bad

**Ava**: That video went viral and it was watched all around the world.

**Sam**: Which got over 800,000 hits and made you two famous

**Peter**: They made a website of us asking whether or not Ava and I should become a couple.

**Ava**: And it came from a website called "Web-Love-Stripe dot com"

**Peter**: With 89% saying yes

**Luke: **Oh that is hilarious

**Sam**: Okay fine, but back to the issue here, reason 3) you don't socialize to anybody…ever

**Ava**: What!? I socialize with people

**Sam**: Only with us, Fury, Coulson, and a few teachers. Seriously ever since we've hang out with Parker I haven't seen you talk to anybody else, heck I haven't even seen you talk to Peter's friend, especially MJ.

_Hearing what Sam had to say about Ava did have Peter, Luke and Danny thinking, they have never seen Ava interact with anybody else._

**Peter**: Come to think about it, he does have a point

**Luke**: Yeah, he does

**Danny**: Isolating yourself from others does not make you whole

**Ava**: Don't even think about telling me how to run my life, besides I've been studying and doing my homework

**Luke**: Which you tend to overdo it

**Sam**: Like alot

**Danny**: And when you have spare time you tend to read Romance novels

**Sam**: And you have a stack of em

**Peter**: You still read those?

**Ava**: They keep me entertained

**Sam**: No, comic books keep you entertained, and if you're reading novels then it would have been something that's awesome.

**Danny**: Like "Tzung Shu's: River of Dreams"

**Luke**: Or those "Conan" books

**Sam**: Yet you still read those. It's almost like you wish you were one of those characters

**Ava**: Hey! It's none of your business what novels I like to read, okay?

**Peter**: Okay Sam stop teasing her, we don't want Ava's feelings hurt, whatever she does with her spare time is her thing. And if she likes to read Romance novels out of enjoyment then let her. It's not our business.

**Ava**: Thanks Pete. At least someone is respecting my privacy

**Sam**: See, now there's another thing I'm starting to realize…what is going on with you two?

**Ava**: What!?

**Peter**: What do you mean?

**Sam**: Don't you think its abit curious that out of all the people Ava knew she would have a talk with; Parker is perhaps the one person she talks to more than the rest of us? It's almost like you two want something out of it to happened…or is it something else I wonder

_This response has surprise the team, especially with Peter and Ava, but it did got Luke and Danny curious. However, Ava, who s getting fed up with Sam's comment, stood up and left the table, but not before she responds to Sam_

**Ava**: You're an idiot Bucket Head

**Luke**: …Dude, you got her mad

_The team looked as an annoyed Ava walk past the door, but later looked at Peter, wondering if something was going on with him and Ava._

**Peter**: …Oh no

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is now the name of the bottle that will be part of this story. Be patient, it'll go somewhere**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Last Day Before the Notice

_Midtown High…the last day of school as the final bell toll of the day rang_

_School Hallway_

**Sam**: Finally! Two weeks of no school starts now!

**Danny**: Two week of relaxing and enlightenment

**Luke**: I won't be seeing homework for two weeks!

**Peter**: Except we'll be doing them in those two weeks

**Luke**: Which I am hoping Pete if you would…

**Peter**: Forget it; I'm not doing your homework again

**Sam**: Which reminds me, where's Ava?

**Danny**: She says she's in the Library. She said she'll arrive home abit late

**Peter**: She probably wants to finish her homework early. Maybe have some free time for herself.

**Luke**: You maybe right, she could use the weeks to relax

**Sam**: Yeah! Weeks for her to read more romance novels. Heard there's a new one called "Webs of Passion"

**Peter**: Okay seriously you bring it back up?

**Sam**: Well you do have to admit, you are the one person she talks to more that the rest of us. And she seems more…open to you

**Danny**: You two do seem close somehow

**Luke**: Are you sure nothing's going on between you two

**Peter**: Yes! There is nothing going on between us okay. And why think there is? I'm sure she talks with you guys a lot

**Sam**: Yes we sometimes talk about things, but not in the way it was with you. Like never an "I wanna get close to you" kind of person

**Peter**: Was she never that much close with you guys?

**Luke**: Are you kidding? The first time we met her she was never that much close to anybody

**Danny**: Although with time she did become open to us, but still kept her distant

**Sam**: It's almost like she's hiding some dark secret from us that she's never gonna tell

_After hearing this made Peter remember Ava talking about her past involving her father and made him promise never to tell the others about it_

**Sam**: By the way does she ever tell you anything about herself that we should know

**Peter**: …No…

**Luke**: You sure?

**Peter**: …Yes…

**Danny**: Why are you talking like that?

**Peter**: …No reason…

**Sam**: Well whatever, were going to meet Jason down near the Bean's parking lot. Hope Ava makes it

**Peter**: You guys go on ahead I'll catch up

**Danny**: Were you going?

**Peter**: I just go and check up on Ava if she needs anything

_As they witness Peter head to the Library, Sam, Luke and Danny are starting to get curious_

**Luke**: Okay, now this is getting a little suspicious

* * *

_School Library_

_Taking place in the Library, Ava is seen doing her homework, but looked up as Peter appeared in front of her_

**Peter**: Hey Ava

**Ava**: Peter? What are you doing here?

**Peter**: Thought you might need some company

_Peter said as he sat next to her_

**Ava**: Why?

**Peter**: Well for starters, I could use some help with my homework, and I figured you could use some company

**Ava**: I know you can do your homework on your own, and why do you think I could use some company?

**Peter**: Because I'm concerned about you when you are on your own

**Ava**: Really? You're that concerned about me that you would sit with me in a nearly empty Library, which what it appears to be just the two of us…alone?

**Peter**: …Also, homework can be fun when you're doing it with someone, and it's even more enjoyable when it with someone on you care about

_As Peter says it in a playful voice and Ava started to smile and laugh abit_

**Ava**: There's nothing for you to be concerned about me…but thanks anyway, it's sweet of you.

**Peter**: Well I had a feeling you could use a friend right now to lighten the mood

**Ava**: …Thanks

* * *

_In front of the Beans_

_The rest of the students, including Sam, Danny and Luke, surround Jason Ionello near a local car park near the Bean. Jason Ionello, a student with a somewhat shady reputation took the item out from his car and revealed the drink everyone's talking about_

**Jason Ionello**: Here it is people. The Devil's Seduction

_As the students witness the large bottle of the Devil's Seduction, as it produces a glowing red shine, Danny, Luke and Sam started to comment on what they think_

**Danny**: Are people really that much exited that they get to see an actual bottle of the Devil's Seduction without actually getting a chance to see what and how the effects would look like or him drinking it?

**Sam**: Well you have to give it to Jason. Showing that thing off is like showing off some young kids the world's greatest action figure in pre-school

**Luke**: It also makes you curious if the rumors are true. I mean shouldn't the "devil" or the "seduction" part says a lot of what it can do?

**Danny**: Maybe…

**Sam**: …You know what would be funny?

**Luke**: What?

**Sam**: If somehow Peter were to take a sip of that stuff

**Danny**: Huh?

**Sam**: I mean seriously how messed up Parker would be if he were to do something embarrassing…Oh think of the hits my YouTube page will get

**Luke**: Wait…Was there a reason for you to invite Parker in this party?

**Sam**: …I asked Jason if he were to pick a few people to get a sip of that stuff, then he would make sure Parker is on that list

**Luke**: What!?

**Danny**: Dude!

**Sam**: Oh relax. Even if Parker drinks it I know nothing's gonna go wrong

**Luke**: But still…

**Sam**: Oh come on! What's the worst that could happened?

_Just then, an explosion was heard from a local bank near by were the Bean is_

**Luke**: Sweet Christmas!

**Sam**: What the!?

_As the smoke clears a new villain has appeared and revealed himself, Destructor_

**Danny**: What…is that?

**Destructor**: Those who stand in my way will feel my wrath! For I, Destructor, will destroy you all!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: We are near to the point were it begins**

**Here we have three materials from three Spidey comics. And I used Slayzer's "Webs of Passion" reference. Props Slayzer**

**Anyone who knows the "Beans", its a coffee house that was from "Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane" series, which Mary Jane, Liz Allen talk about stuff. I would highly recommend this series because despite having a sort of girly feel to it, the art is good and there is nice drama in it**

******Jason Ionello was a character that first appeared since Spider-Man's first apperance in Amazing Fantasy issue 15. Since then the character has not been seen since Peter's graduation **

**Another is Destructor. He's from issue 698 of The Amazing Spider-Man. Its also the issue were Doc Ock took over Spider-Man's body**

**Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5: A Nice Chat in the Library

_Midtown Library_

_Peter and Ava are still doing their homework_

**Peter**: Aunt May will be coming back home from her trip next week or more. We'll be getting an extra long week.

**Ava**: Really?

**Peter**: Yep

**Ava**: I thought she'll be coming back next 3 days?

**Peter**: Turns out one of her friend was in a skiing accident. She's in hospital and wants Aunt May to stay abit longer

**Ava**: What is it with your Aunt May and her trips?

**Peter:** No idea. Maybe she doesn't like being held up in the house all the time

**Ava**: Like be one of those women that sits down and listens to old music

**Peter**: And talk about how the 80's were like

**Ava:** And wear old clothes and go to boring old disco parties

**Peter**: Unacceptable this is. Live on and prosper she must. Avoid the enemy, bored ness, she will

_Peter said in a clownish Yoda accent, with Ava laughing abit_

**Ava**: Heh, which Sci-Fi world does that come from?

**Peter**: Star Wars

**Ava**: …Never heard of it

**Peter:** …You never heard of Star Wars?

**Ava**: Nope

**Peter:** Are you kidding me!? How can you not heard of Star Wars?

**Ava**: I was studying and training; I didn't have much time to watch movies

**Peter**: Why not? You must enjoy life to feel alive

**Ava**: Okay then and maybe I'll look up on that movie, is it good

**Peter:** It is not just good, it is a piece of Sci-Fi Hollywood classic for the entire world to enjoy; until they did the new version…"Phantom Menace" was disappointing

**Ava**: Really?

**Peter**: Well not all of it. They got a two-headed Lightsaber…which looked awesome

**Ava**: You enjoy those kinds of things, do you?

**Peter**: I'm a proud nerd and I enjoy life to the fullest, and you should to

**Ava**: Heh, I'll keep that in mind

_While Peter and Ava are continuing their homework, Ava talks to Peter about something else_

**Ava**: What…will you be doing after this?

**Peter:** What!? You mean after this?

**Ava**: I mean what will you be doing after High School?

**Peter**: …Go to college of course

**Ava: **Which one?

**Peter**: Empire State University

**Ava**: Really?

**Peter**: Yep. Aiming to be the world's greatest scientist one day. You?

**Ava**: Haven't decided which one yet

**Peter:** So what you aiming to be?

**Ava**: …I haven't decided yet

**Peter**: What!?

**Ava**: Well…I originally wanted to be a lawyer, but…

**Peter**: But?

**Ava**: …Ever since my time with SHIELD…I'm actually thinking of staying full time, but I don't know

**Peter**: What made you want to be a SHIELD agent?

**Ava: **…Well…because

**Peter**: You know what, forget I ask

**Ava**: What?

**Peter**: I admit, the spy stuff is cool, and I know you'll make an awesome agent…and...I'll be rooting for you

**Ava**: I…Thanks…I think

**Peter**: Although I will miss seeing you

_Ava was surprised by Peter's response, with Peter realizing what he said_

**Ava**: …You…miss seeing me?

**Peter**: I…rrr, I meant…well

**Ava**: Did…did you just said?

**Peter**: Well I was meant to say was, I will miss you…because if you become a SHIELD agent…then I'll be seeing less of you…because you'll be going on missions…and stuff

**Ava**: Oh…uhhh…well, I thought maybe

**Peter**: Maybe?

**Ava**: If you're interested...if you become a scientist, why not you…join with me

**Peter**: What?

**Ava**: I mean why not join SHIELD with me?

**Peter**: M…me? A SHIELD agent?

**Ava**: You can be an agent, but you can be a scientist also

**Peter**: I would, but I can't

**Ava**: Why not?

**Peter**: Even if I did become a scientist, I'm also worried that whatever I made it would turn something that would hurt people rather than help people

**Ava**: You…actually think like that?

**Peter**: Of all the things that's been going on, especially with Connors, Norman Osborn, I'm just concerned that if things get wrong or something I made gets turned into something I never intended of it to be, then I would never forgive myself for it

**Ava**: …Oh

**Peter**: I don't want you to think I'm doing it for the wrong reason

**Ava**: No it's perfectly understandable

**Peter:** I'm sorry

**Ava**: No, its okay I get it…I just thought, if you were to join SHIELD, then…you can be with me

**Peter**: What!?

_Ava blushed after what she said_

**Ava**: I…I mean, because I don't even know if the others will be with us after high school, or stay with SHIELD. And I'm not good with new people, and if you're with me…then I won't feel lonely

**Peter**: You…feel…lonely? Without me?

**Ava**: Well…Sam was right about one thing

**Peter**: Which…is?

**Ava**: You and I…do talk…a lot, and somehow…we are…getting close

**Peter: **…I…I mean yeah we are…close…like best friends close

**Ava**: Yeah…like family close

**Peter**: Because…I do find you pretty…awesome

**Ava**: And…I do find you an incredible…great guy

**Peter**: …So…

**Ava**: …So…

**Peter**: …Yeah…

**Ava**: …Yeah…

_As the two resume and nearly finish their homework, both Peter and Ava can't help but feeling that something is going on with them as the two started to blush and their hearts starting to beat fast. With Peter feeling like he's in a high school soap drama and Ava feels like she's a character in one of her romance novels. As both started to look at each other face-to-face, they started to have the same thought on their minds. What future will await them, and will they ever see each other again if they go their separate ways. __The two finish their homework and left the library quietly._

___School Hallway_

_As they walk in a quiet and empty hallway, the two are in their thoughts as they realize they are alone together as they near the front entrance. As they prepare to go any further, Peter stops and Ava turns to him as he nervously breaks silence and tries to speak his mind_

**Ava**: P…Peter?

**Peter**: Ava…I…

**Ava**: Yes?

**Peter**: If…there was a way

**Ava**: A way…of what?

**Peter**: that you…and I…were

**Ava**: …

**Peter**: If…maybe if we

_Just as Peter was about to finish his sentence, his wrist communicator started ringing an alarm. This broke the mood between Peter and Ava, as Peter answered, Sam in his Nova costume appeared on screen_

**Peter**: Nova

**Sam (Nova):** Webs! Get your butt down near the Bean man! Some dude with sparkly gloves is blowing up the place!

_Peter and Ava looked at each other, knowing they had something on their minds to say, prepares to suit up in their costumes_

**Peter**: Were on our way

To be continued...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: We are getting close to the point**

**And as for this, I'm not much good with romance moments but I did my best here**

**Please Review...**


	6. Chapter 6: That's Heading Places

_Near the Bean_

_Most of the students near there manage to get away, as Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist continue to fight against Destructor._

_Nova blasted his energy beams around him, causing a smoke screen to appear and leaving Destructor open to an attack by Iron Fist. However, Destructor activated his visor's heat-seeker, allowing him to avoid Iron Fist's attack and electrocuted him. Power Man then throws a car at him, which Destructor grabbed and smashed Nova to the ground with it._

**Destructor**: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?

**Power Man: **NOT EVEN CLOSE!

_Power Man continues his assaults on Destructor, as Destructor avoided his attacks and manage to toss him far. Power Man got up and prepares another assault, but Destructor's gloves begins to charge as he fires a large amount of pulse of energy at him, causing Power Man to bend in pain._

_Iron Fist and Nova manages to wake up, but witness Power Man in trouble._

**Destructor**: HAHAHA! YOU LIKE THAT BOY!? YOU LIKE THAT!?

**Power Man**: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Iron Fist**: P…Power Man?

**Nova: **L…Luke

**Destructor: **THIS IS WHAT YOU GET BOY! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU FACE THE DESTRUCTO (twip) AAAHHH! WHAT THE!?

_Spider-Man arrives with White Tiger in his Spider-Cycle as he webbed Destructor's face._

_As Destructor tries to remove the web out of his visor, with Power Man starting to recover, Spider-Man calls on Nova to get ready as he targets Destructor with his Spider-Cycle, with both he and White Tiger prepare to jump_

**Spider-Man**: Tiger! You ready!?

**White Tiger**: Let's do this!

**Spider-Man**: Nova! Iron Fist! Get ready!

**Nova**: On it

**Iron Fist**: Understood

**Spider-Man**: Jump!

_Both Spider-Man and White Tiger jumped as the Spider-Cycle was heading directly at Destructor, with Destructor seeing it as he removed the webs on his visor and grabbed it._

**Spider-Man**: Nova now!

_As Spider-Man grabbed White Tiger and carries her as he shoots his webs, Nova shoots his energy beams at the Spider-Cycle, causing it to explode and left Destructor damaged._

**Destructor**: AAAAHHHH! GOD DAMMIT! I ACTUALLY FELT THAT YOU SON OF A!

**Spider-Man**: Iron Fist! His back!

_Iron Fist quickly rushed and used his power to destroy the back's armor, exposing the suit's motor functions_

**Destructor**: WHAT THE FU!? (BASH!)

_With Destructor distracted, Power Man appeared and punched his head, causing his visor damaged and broken, leaving his face exposed as Destructor prepares to shoot his remaining energy, with Spider-Man swinging with White Tiger holding his right arm as he prepares to throw her as Destructor's back was exposed_

**Spider-Man**: Ready!?

**White Tiger**: Ready!

_Spider-Man threw White Tiger toward Destructor's motor functions, causing White Tiger to destroy it with her Claws. Leaving Destructor motionless as he witness Spider-Man shooting his webs at both his sides as he pulled and approached him with his fist revealed_

**Destructor**: I CAN'T LOSE! I'M DESTRUCTOR!

**Spider-Man**: DESTRUCT THIS!

_Spider-Man punched Destructor in his exposed face, leaving him unconscious due to the speed and the impact._

**Spider-Man**: You guys okay?

**Power Man**: Never been better

**Nova**: You guys are late; we almost got a thrashing beat down

**White Tiger**: Well at least you're breathing

**Nova**: Barely

**Iron Fist**: At least we brought down this villain

**Spider-Man**: A villain who bagged himself some neat tech

**Power Man**: I know, I actually felt that. Where he get this stuff?

**White Tiger**: We better call Fury to pick this guy up. They might figure out were he got those from

**Nova**: Oh well. All's well that ends well.

**Jason Ionello: **Oh Hell No!

_Just then, the team witness Jason in panic as not only his car was damaged, but they witness him looking around the area as he appears to have lost something important._

**Jason Ionello:** It's gone! The Seduction! It's gone! Where the hell is it!? You guys seen it!?

Jason said the last bit to the team, who don't know what happened

**Power Man**: …Uhhh…

* * *

_Parker House_

**Ava**: SHIELD called, its just some guy who manage to break into a storage facility and stole some equipment that belong to other super-villains

**Luke**: Well that would have been a bummer

**Ava**: Agreed, if the location of the facility was compromised then SHIELD will be increasing its security to insure it doesn't happened…

**Danny**: He was talking about the party Ava

**Ava**: Excuse me?

**Luke**: Jason almost called it off in the last second

**Peter**: Still going?

**Luke**: Definitely

**Ava**: …A SHIELD storage facility was broken into and you're worried about a party?

**Peter**: We've notify SHIELD about this, they got the message, and they'll sort this out, no problem

**Ava**: But…

**Luke**: Pete's right, they got this, no worries. Shame Jason lost the Seduction, which would have been fun

**Peter**: I know right?

**Danny**: I would have been curious about it myself

**Sam**: …Guys…There's something I gotta show you guys

**Peter**: What?

_As Sam took out his bag, the team was shocked to see him pulled out a large bottle with Spanish writings on it, realizing it's the Devil's Seduction_

**Peter**: …No…Way…

**Sam**: Yeah

**Ava**: Oh no…

**Sam**: I know

**Luke**: You…You

**Danny**: You stole it!?

**Sam**: Its not like I'm gonna keep it

**Peter**: You stole it!

**Sam**: For safe keeping

**Luke:** How'd you manage to hide that thing without people seeing it?

**Sam:** Not important

**Ava**: What were you thinking!? If anybody else finds out about this!

**Sam**: No on is gonna find out about this. I'll eventually give it back…during the party

**Luke**: Is that why you stole it?

**Peter**: So that people will see you as the hero for finding that thing and you get notice by the in crowd?

**Sam**: So what!? It's not like nobody's gonna get hurt with it

**Ava**: No way! We are not giving that thing back to Jason. In fact, we are not giving it to anyone

**Sam**: What!?

**Luke**: Seriously!?

**Ava**: I don't even know what's the deal with this drink and personally I don't give a damn, and I find the idea of people goggling over it is ridiculous. We're getting rid of it

**Sam**: Are you kidding me!? This is "La Seducción del Diablo"! "The Devil's Seduction"!

**Ava**: It's just a drink, there's nothing special about it

**Sam**: Says you! You're just saying that because you're not even invited to this party

**Ava**: If I was invited to any party I might go, but I wouldn't be going if I knew something would happened

**Sam**: Or maybe because nobody's interested in inviting you because you are just so boring!

**Ava**: What!?

**Danny**: Should we intervene?

**Luke**: I'd rather not

**Peter**: Okay that's enough Sam

**Sam**: What!? Because you think she's right?

**Peter**: I didn't say that

**Sam**: But you're thinking about it aren't you!?

**Ava**: At least he has the brains to make right decisions

**Sam**: And you're saying I can't make right decisions?

**Ava**: If you were a leader then yes, you would be terrible at it

**Sam**: If I was team leader I would be awesome at it

**Ava**: Except Fury made him team leader, and he's done a far better job at it

**Peter**: Okay let's just stop this before it gets any further alright

**Sam**: Come on Pete you can't seriously back her up on this right?

**Ava**: Pete, it's just a drink

**Sam**: Come on Pete!?

**Ava**: Pete…Please?

_As Sam and Ava argue over the drink with Peter, with Luke and Danny watching what happens next. Peter looked at Ava as she hoped he would side with her, and knowing how close the two are Peter eventually made his choice, leaving Sam mad_

**Peter**: …Well, now that I think about

**Sam**: Oh come on! Are you for real!?

**Peter**: …Well…

**Sam**: Luke! Danny! Back me up here!?

**Luke**: I am not getting involve in this

**Danny**: Let's just be reasonable here

**Sam**: You know what!? Fine! Here!

_Sam angrily passed "The Devil's Seduction" to Peter as he went upstairs, but not before Ava tries to talk to Sam her reason, despite Peter telling her not to, but Sam speaks his mind_

**Ava**: I'm not trying to be boring or take the fun out of things; I'm just being responsible here.

**Peter**: I wouldn't say anything further…

**Ava**: Yes I would Peter. Look Sam, there are other ways we can still have fun, but it doesn't have to involve something that could be unhealthy for us

**Sam**: Oh Yeah!? Well that's precisely whats annoying about you! You always think you're better than everyone else that you think we have to know thing we don't know from you! Always so disciplined and have to know everything that you have to just shove it right at our faces!

**Peter:** Sam! That's enough!

**Sam:** No Parker! She has to hear it! And why should you act all high and mighty here!? You're not even in charge of this team, let alone a family! So why don't you just stop with the superiority act and just shove it! And its precisely why no one is interested in you! Always looking down on us and being better than everyone else! And that's why you're gonna end up alone for the rest of your life!

**Ava:** …

**Luke:** … Whoa

**Danny:** Dude

**Peter:** Sam!

**Sam:** That's what it is with you Parker! Always taking her side! Well why don't you two just get a room and not give a damn about us!

_As Sam went upstairs with Peter holding "The Devil's Seduction", the gang tries to comfort Ava, who felt a little hurt by Sam's words_

**Ava**: …I was just…being responsible...

**Peter**: Hey don't worry about what he said Ava, families are like that

**Luke**: Yeah Ava. You know Sam doesn't mean it like that

**Danny**: Sam doesn't think straight when he talks. Don't let it get to you

**Peter**: This is just you being an adult here. Tomorrow I'm sure he'll blow over on this

**Ava**: I…I guess your right

**Peter**: Of course I'm right. When does bad stuff happened like that anyway?

* * *

_SHIELD's Tri-carrier_

**Nick Fury**: Thank you all for coming. Now I know its sudden calling you in, but we've just recently received words that a known terrorist group known as HYDRA has acquired an unknown source of power, one that hasn't been seen since World War II.

_Fury later introduced the team to Maria Hill_

**Nick Fury**: As many of you know, this is Maria Hill. She'll be filling in for Agent Phil Coulson, who's currently in a leave of absence. Agent Hill…

**Maria Hill**: Sir

_Hill pulled out a remote and showed on screen the object and old World War II images_

**Maria Hill**: This is called "The Cosmic Cube", as it was known back then, is an object of great power that if used correctly could grant the user unlimited amount of power. During World War II it was first discovered in an unknown religious site in Norway by Nazi soldiers under the direction of Head division of Science and Occult, Johann Schmidt, some of you know him better as the Red Skull. After his possession of the Cube, the Skull has been using it to create powerful weapons that it almost won him the war. That was until Captain America and the Howling Commando intervened as the Skull was planning to launch the new Cube-powered missiles on the state's capital and all around. While you know the rest of the story with Captain America, the cube itself was lost…until now.

_Hill turned off the screen and turns to the team, with Fury stepping in_

**Nick Fury**: Now normally I would contact the Avengers to settle this, but since they are off-world I haven't been able to contact them, and I don't want my other team of young super-powered teenagers for this due to multiple chances of a risk happening. So I decided to call on each of you to settle the matter old school, with Agent Hill in charge of the operation. The mission is simple; get the Cube back before HYDRA gets a chance to use it, by any means necessary

The team is later revealed to be Daisy Johnson, Jessica Drew, Carol Danvers, Bobbie Morse and Monica Chang. The SHIELD Maidens

**Daisy Johnson**: Director Fury, consider it our pleasure

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has been quite challenging for me as I am trying to match the dialog each characters are saying, so I'm going to have to know the characters more to get it right**

**Also I'm taking some materials from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, namely were the Cube comes from, which also appeared in that Captain America movie**

**I'm also introducing the SHIELD Maidens as there will be a moment involving the Cube**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Day is Set

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Rider Paladin: This version of Jessica is based on the 616 version but she does not have any spider-like powers, but she will have something similar to it. She won't get it just yet, so wait and see. Read "Spider-Man Team-Up" issue 7 (1998). And as for the Cube...wait for it**

**EmberAmberFirdaus: I've originally thought about that, but I want Ava to remain the strong type. She's pretty much the parental type as she is a sister type to the boys. So it's her just being a responsible parent type**

* * *

_HYDRA's secret New York facility_

_A group of scientist in one of the labs are preparing prototypes for the Cosmic Cube, while another part of the facility of HYDRA's lab are creating other technologies, including costumes and equipments for HYDRA's own super-team version, with few costume and equipment finished, including one bearing HYDRA's own version of Spider-Man and equipment_

_With the Prototype almost finished, Viper appeared to oversee the operation_

**HYDRA Head Scientist**: Mistress Viper

**Viper**: What's the status of the Prototype?

**HYDRA Head Scientist**: The prototype is running smoothly and on schedule Mistress. Once we have the safeties checked up we'll be conducting test soon

**Viper**: Skip the safety checks

**HYDRA Head Scientist**: Mistress?

**Viper**: I want the prototypes ready ahead of schedule. The earlier it's done the quicker our plan accelerates….And I don't want any mishaps if the prototype fails

**HYDRA Head Scientist**: But Mistress…

**Viper:** Or would you rather have a word with the Queen as to the reason why the project is being delayed

**HYDRA Head Scientist**: …We shall double our efforts Mistress

**Viper**: For your sake, you better

_Viper then moves to the other part of the lab to oversee the progress another project, Project: Revengers. As its head Scientist Micky Patel revealed the complete subjects_

**Micky Patel**: Mistress

**Viper**: How is Project: Revengers coming along?

**Micky Patel: **It is coming along very nicely Mistress. As you can see we have completed five test-subjects that are in-line and once I've recalibrated their brain patterns and function, then they will be combat ready and awaiting your orders Mistress

**Viper**: Good. What do we have so far?

**Micky Patel: **A few personal favorite. Some I think you will like

_Micky Patel showed Viper in his pad and revealed to her the information of the five test subjects and their equipment_

**Micky Patel: "**Revenger S1: Wonder Man", real name Simon Williams, and was the owner of Williams Innovations a few years back before it got bankrupted due to his competitor, Tony Stark. He was later in a car accident when he was trying to confront Stark. Lucky for us we manage to pick him up, and with that deep hated for Star, we manage to convince Simon to work with us so he can exact his revenge. We infuse Simon with Ionic-Energy, making him a being of pure ionic energy. Although it left him unstable with the risk of him evaporated into tiny atoms, his new suit keeps him stable, which allows him to unleash his power, risk-free

**Viper**: Hmm…

**Micky Patel: "**Revenger S2: Detriot Steel", real name Lt. Doug Johnson III. Part of Sasha Hammer's volunteer program by Hammer industries, the U.S. Military wanted the next generation of military weapons that can surpass Iron Man, which led to Ms. Hammer ordering the construction of that large armor you see before you on the screen. But they needed an edge that can surpass Stark's Iron Man. With her connection with AIM, Ms. Sasha Hammer obtains the Extremis virus, which she later modify to increase the pilot's efficiency and stamina…or so she thought. It turns out she made one mistake, and that mistake turned Lt. Johnson into a raging sociopath that not only caught the attention of The Avengers but killed some soldiers and caused the U.S. Military to loose both its talented soldier and the armor

**Viper**: And how did you get the two?

**Micky Patel: **We were lucky. During the fight with the Avengers, it crashed into the open sea, were a HYDRA submarine manage to fish it out.

**Viper**: And the other one?

**Micky Patel: **This one is **"**Revenger S3: Black Spectre", Carson Knowles, disgraced U.S. Soldier, served in Iraq. He suffers from PTSD, along with a drug addiction and depression, then later on he developed a sense of anger of how the war was really about and felt his honor was stripped, and then he got into an argument with his commanding officers that lead him dishonorably discharged with no pension. In retaliation, he killed his Commanding Officer and his entire family.

The next one is **"**Revenger S4: Jaggedeye", real name Joe Emberlin. His history is unknown, but he's well known as a master sharpshooter, a skilled archer, and knows how to use throwing weapons exceptionally well. And with his new cybernetic upgrades, his skills have surpassed 3 to 5 times then his average. To put it simply, he's our very own Hawkeye but so much better

**Viper**: That could be useful

**Micky Patel: **And the last one is **"**Revenger S5: Hive". He's our latest and perhaps our most impressive edition yet. Created in one of our HYDRA base in Gehenna, Hive is created to become the living embodiment of HYDRA. Despite his large and grotesque appearance, he's been created to bear some level of intelligence but has superior knowledge when it comes to fighting, his think skin is impervious when it comes to penetration and has superior Arial flight capabilities. He's our Hulk with wings and claws.

**Viper**: This…is a very impressive display you have here

**Micky Patel:** You are too kind Mistress

**Viper**: And will they be ready?

**Micky Patel: **They will be once I head to our Florida base tonight, just as a precaution. You can never know when something bad is going to happened

**Viper**: Very clever of you, and I see you're making a 6th one?

**Micky Patel: **Yes Mistress. I thought five would be enough, but recent…events have shown new heroes joining the game, and one has caught my interest

_Micky Patel revealed footage of the hero that caught his attention, Spider-Man, as well as opening a briefcase carrying a black-and-red version of the Spider-Man costume with the new stylish Web-Shooters_

**Viper**: Spider-Man? I've heard of this one, but he's nothing more than an imbecile

**Micky Patel: **Agreed, but he's an imbecile with an impressive display of powers and abilities. Plus how he makes the webs is quite interesting. One could imagine the uses of obtaining something like that. This is why I propose we have our own Spider-Man. I code named it…Blood Spider

**Viper**: I see, and you're making the costume and the gear without a subject?

**Micky Patel: **That won't be a problem. The suit is made out of nano-tech fabric with auto-fitting including Multifunction layers. I haven't installed the security system yet, but regardless anyone can wear it, but beside this the Revengers will be ready at your command

**Viper**: Very well. I will be expecting the result soon Doctor Patel.

**Micky Patel: **At once Mistress

_As Viper leaves, Micky Patel prepares to depart for the Florida base and called on one HYDRA Agent to manage his things along with the briefcase carrying the Blood Spider costume_

**Micky Patel: **Bob!

_Just then a slightly clumsy but straight new HYDRA agent name Bob appeared_

**Bob: **Y…Yes sir

**Micky Patel: **Put this in the Narayan, I'll be departing soon

**Bob: **Yes sir…

**Micky Patel: **…You do know what a Narayan is?

**Bob:** Y…Yes sir, I do sir

_Micky Patel witness Bob running off, questioning if he's good enough as a HYDRA Agent._

**Micky Patel: **…Why did we ever bother recruit someone like him?

_Meanwhile in a hidden corner of the facility, one HYDRA agent later revealed to be the sleeper agent, secretly contacted command, with Maria Hill on the line._

**HYDRA/ Sleeper Agent**: Sleeper Agent, code name Whisper, to command base, transmitting location of HYDRA base layout and Cube location

**Maria Hill (Speaker)**: Data received, good job Whisper. All right team, transmitting data to you now

* * *

_Daisy Johnson, Jessica Drew, Carol Danvers, Bobbie Morse and Monica Chang are in a van in an alleyway near downtown New York_

**Daisy Johnson**: Data received Commander Hill, beginning operation soon

**Maria Hill**: Be careful out there, and good luck.

_Daisy Johnson shut off her COM link as she brief the team of the plan_

**Carol Danvers**: So this is it then?

**Maria Hill: **The moment we have all been waiting for is now

**Bobbie Morse**: Finally, we actually get to take on HYDRA

**Jessica Drew**: I don't even know want could actually be better than this.

**Monica Chang**: Stopping a drugs and weapons shipment in Brazil with large raining numbers of bullets and explosion

**Bobbie Morse**: Not to mention meeting cute guys there

**Daisy Johnson**: Alright focus here. Monica, is the data encrypted?

**Monica Chang**: Encrypted and beginning our plan of action

**Maria Hill: **All right, let's get it together girls; the moment we've been asking for is now. Time to bring our A-game on, and show what the "SHIELD Maidens" can do.

* * *

_Outside New York City, in Queens_

_Sam, Danny and Luke are on their way to Jason's party. As the three walk, they discuss Peter, who's not with them, and their discussion about Ava_

**Sam:** This sucks

**Luke**: Well you have to admit, he can't just leave her alone

**Sam:** Even though I said to Ava that she can come with us

**Danny:** Which she admits she's not interested, and Pete can't just leave her alone

**Sam**: But this wasn't meant to be…This is not how it was suppose to happened

**Luke:** Look Sam, I know that this is not how you wanted it to go, but that's no reason for you get all upset like that

**Danny:** Yeah dude, it not like you getting upset over a party

**Sam:** It not just about the party you guys, it's just…

**Luke:** What is it about Sam?

**Danny**: Yeah, what do you mean?

_Sam stopped walking as he looked at both Luke and Danny_

**Sam:** …

**Luke:** Sam, what is this really about?

**Sam:** …When I told Ava that she wasn't coming to the party…I felt a little bad about it

**Luke:** Well you should be, and honestly I didn't think you would lash out at her like that over a drink

**Sam:** Well you have to admit, she does work too hard and she doesn't hang out much with other people besides us. Heck I haven't seen her hang out with MJ yet

**Danny:** That I agree with, but what's the point of it anyway?

**Sam:** I though I would do something that perhaps the five of us would enjoy. Something that we can have a huge laugh at, and then the idea sort of presented itself

**Danny:** What?

**Sam:** When I stole "The Devil's Seduction", I thought about what we can do with it? Like use it to make pranks with it. Hell we can actually use it on Jason and everybody else, hell we can even use it on Jameson and watch on screen how he embarrassed himself live, heck we can even use it on Fury and maybe even Hill

**Luke:** Heh, I have to admit that would have been funny to see

**Danny:** It is.

**Luke:** So why didn't you say anything about why you took it?

**Sam:** Because I can see that even if I tell her she would still not be interested in coming

**Luke:** Wait what? You really think that?

**Sam:** I don't know. Personally I don't even know much about her, heck none of us do, and yet we still hangout, out of all the odds

**Danny:** Everyone has secrets they are not ready to share Sam

**Sam:** Then why do I feel like she doesn't get close to anybody because she has something to hide from us? And why do I get the feeling that Parker knows something that we don't

**Luke:** …Uhhh

**Danny:** …

**Sam:** …Ava's gonna leave the team

**Luke:** What!?

**Danny:** You sure about this dude!?

**Sam:** …I overheard Ava talking about it with Fury. And I think Parker knows it to

**Luke:** You really think so?

**Sam:** Why'd you think Parker's been defending her all the time? And not because they're friends, but most of all why Parker and not us?

_This comment made by Sam got Luke and Danny thinking as to what led Ava to decide to leave the team, and if Peter might have known about it. But Sam was about to say something, but started to hesitate_

**Sam:** We've known Ava for a year, and yet she told Parker, a guy we've known for few months

**Luke**: So are you saying Sam?

**Sam:** …I…I…you know what, forget it lets just go

**Luke:** Sam?

**Danny:** What's wrong?

**Sam:** Nothing. Besides, whatever Peter and Ava is talking about, it doesn't involve us

* * *

_Parker House_

_Peter is watching Television as he's flicking some channels, with one channel News Network 7 highlighting the events of the day, while Ava is using her laptop on the dining table to check up on things_

_As Peter watches Televisions and Ava using her laptop, both __Peter and Ava_ then realize that the two are alone together. Remembering what happening in the School library, they then slightly glared at each other before turning away, with Peter breaking silence.

**Peter:** You want anything?

**Ava:** What?

**Peter:** Do…you want me to get you anything from the kitchen?

**Ava:** Oh uhh…what do you have?

**Peter:** I was thinking we could set up dinner if you're hungry…Aunt May's famous Pasta?

**Ava:** …Okay

_Peter and Ava entered the kitchen and prepared for dinner and looked inside the fridge, they take out some ingredients to prepare to make dinner, but stayed quiet and try to avoid eye contact until they reach for the same ingredient as their hands touched each other. At that moment it has caused __Peter and Ava_ to look at each other as the two stare at each other, but then they remember their time together as friends, but then realizing their relationship has grown into something else entirely as they also remember the point before yesterday when they were about to leave school. With their heartbeats starting go faster and the two started to blush abit, causing them to move slightly closer, until Peter said the first line that came out of his mouth.

**Peter:** Do you wanna go out?

**Ava:** W…What!?

**Peter:** I…I mean on Patrol! Do you wanna go out on patrol!?

**Ava: **Uhhh…Y…Yeah…Yeah sure

**Peter:** What…about dinner?

**Ava:** We'll…eat on the way

**Peter:** …Okay

**Ava:** Yeah…

**Peter:** So…

**Ava:** Um…

**Peter:** Uh…

**Ava:** We…

**Peter:** Should…

**Ava:** Yeah…

**Peter:** Right…

**Ava:** Okay

**Peter:** Alright

**Ava:** ...

**Peter:** ...

___Peter and Ava_ clear up the kitchen as they are still blushing in an awkward silence while they left to get ready

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here we have the introduction to a team some of us remember from the MC2 universe and in the 616 universe for a short time, The Revengers. This is my version of the team, with one change, Jaggedeye. Originally known as Jagged Bow and he's one of the student of Taskmaster from "Amazing Spider-Man" issue 367 (1992). The Blood Spider is also from that same issue, but this version is based on the Spider-Man Millennial version, as seen on the thumbnail of this story, because personally I just like that costume. Won't make an appearance just yet, but they will**

**Micky Patel is my OC character as he will play a part in this**

**Bob, the agent of HYDRA, also makes an appearance as he too will play a part in this, and it's very stupid**

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8: SHIELD Maiden's Assault

**_REVIEW RESPONSE:_**

**_lunar silver: Not what I was planning, but I'll think about it_**

**_Rider Paladin: Yes_**

**_impatient guest: Next chapter_**

* * *

_In HYDRA's Secret Facility _

_The "SHIELD Maidens" manage to break in with little trouble at all as they split up._

**Jessica Drew**: Well, that wasn't so bad

**Bobbie Morse**: Except I got some dirt on my hair

**Daisy Johnson**: Alright Maidens you got you got your mission, lets move out

_With Maria Hill over seeing the mission back at the Heli-carrier, Daisy Johnson and Carol Danvers scout around the area while searching for their leader, Jessica Drew planted bombs at each part of the facility, and Bobbie Morse searches for the Cube. Monica Chang then took out some HYDRA security guard and disables the security system, then plans an escape route in-case the worst happens. Bobbie Morse then found one facility and found the Cube, which has been heavily guarded._

**Bobbie Morse:** This is Morse, Cube located at my location preparing to engage

**Jessica Drew:** Drew here, bombs are set and ready to go

**Monica Chang**: Chang reporting, security systems are down and we have ourselves an exit route

**Daisy Johnson**: Copy that. Commander Hill we are set and ready to go

**Maria Hill:** Alright team; get ready, on my mark

_As they begin their operation, all of the HYDRA soldiers stood in a military position as the HYDRA Queen appeared. Daisy Johnson sends the word out to the rest of the team._

**Maria Hill:** Wait, what's going on?

**Carol Danvers:** Holy crap!? She's here!?

**Maria Hill:** Team? What's going on?

**Daisy Johnson:** It's her, the HYDRA Queen

**Maria Hill:** What!? She's there!?

**Daisy Johnson:** Commander Hill, what do we do? Should we engage?

**Maria Hill:** Negative, I want to see what's going on

_The Queen stands, with Viper and Micky Patel at her side as she gave a speech to her troops, with the rest of the SHIELD Maidens and Maria Hill listening_

**All HYDRA soldiers:** HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA!

**Queen Hydra: **Thank you, my proud soldiers. If it wasn't for your dedication HYDRA would have fallen and our enemies would have emerged victorious. For years this corrupt and fascist system that has brought this world into absolute damnation. A system that it believes it can decide our fate, well they are wrong. We will show them what power we possess, we will show them that well not fall that easily, and we will show them the absolute power of fear once we strike at the very heart of their very own symbols. The "Age of HYDRA" will be upon us

**Maria Hill:** The "Age…of HYDRA"?

**Queen Hydra: **While our cause remains just, there are some who do not believe so, some who believe they can rebel against us, and for that they are sadly mistaken.

_HYDRA Queen snapped her fingers as two HYDRA Soldier apprehended one other soldier as he was brought to the Queen with Viper taking her gun out and pointing at his head, with the team shocked as they started to realize they have been compromised_

**Carol Danvers:** What's going on?

**Daisy Johnson:** Commander Hill, something's happening

**HYDRA/ Sleeper Agent: **M…My Queen!?

**Queen Hydra:** Do you really think we would not have figured it out sooner? That you would betray us to our enemies

**HYDRA/ Sleeper Agent: **I do not know what you mean my Queen? I would never

**Micky Patel:** Code-name: Whispers, am I right?

**HYDRA/ Sleeper Agent: **"gulp"

**Micky Patel:** Do you really think we haven't notice your behavior for a while now? But that being said, "Whispers"? Really? Can you SHIELD guys not come up with better names? But what am I saying? Names are hard to make right?

**Viper:** And do you really think that a small group of SHIELD agents could easily breach the facility undetected and try to steal the Cube from us?

**HYDRA/ Sleeper Agent: **Huh!?

**Maria Hill:** Oh no. All SHIELD Maidens abort! I repeat! Abort!

**Daisy Johnson:** Maidens abort, Jess set up the charges, Monica get the escape route ready

**Jessica Drew:** On it

**Monica Chang**: Escape route ready

**Bobbie Morse: **What? But the Cube?

**Micky Patel:** By the way before we get this any further, introducing our new member, Wonder Man!

_The SHIELD Maidens witness the encounter of HYDRA's new superhuman member, Wonder Man, as he grabbed the Sleeper Agent's head_

**HYDRA/ Sleeper Agent: **N…No please!

**Viper:** Goodbye

_The SHIELD Maiden watched in shock as Wonder Man crushed the Sleeper Agent's head with his bare hand, but gasps as a HYDRA Drone spots them, with Micky Patel replying as Viper gave the order. The HYDRA scientist took the Cube and put it in a briefcase as they leave_

**Daisy Johnson:** Oh no!

**Micky Patel**: Hello SHIELD girlies! I see you!

**Viper:** Soldiers! Open fire!

_All HYDRA soldiers open fire at the sight of the Maidens as scientist carries the briefcase containing the Cube. With Daisy calling on Jessica to activate the charges as they struggle to fend off the attack._

**Daisy Johnson:** Shit! Jess! Set the charges

**Jessica Drew: **Get some!

_Jessica yelled as she activated the charges, killing a large numbers of HYDRA agent, with the entire facility starting to collapse. With the Maidens fighting back with their weapons, with Daisy using her new sonic gauntlet at a large number of HYDRA soldiers, but could not counter Wonder Man's attack as he slightly injures Daisy as they try to escape. Bobbie killing some on the way while trying to get to the Cube_

**Maria Hill: **Maidens, the entire facility's gonna collapse! Get out of there now!

**Daisy Johnson: **We're on it, Monica! We're getting out of here!

**Monica Chang**: I found a vehicle we can escape on! We can get out of here

**Daisy Johnson:** Alright Maidens! We're getting out of here!

**Bobbie Morse: **Not yet! I can still get the Cube!

**Daisy Johnson: **Bobbie!?

**Bobbie Morse: **I can still get it!

_Bobbie manages to shoot more HYDRA soldiers, including the scientist carrying the briefcase containing the Cube as it slid itself into the opening._

**Bobbie Morse: **Yes! I almost got it

_But as she was about to, parts of the facility's structure fell near her, blocking her way and loosing sight of the briefcase._

**Bobbie Morse: **Dammit! I can't see it!

**Daisy Johnson: **Bobbie! This place is falling apart; we have to get out of here now!

**Bobbie Morse: **But the Cube! I can still get it!

**Daisy Johnson: **That's an order Bobbie! I'm sorry, but you make it this time

**Bobbie Morse: **…Dammit!

_As Queen Hydra, Viper and Micky Patel escape in a large Ariel Jet, with Wonder Man protecting them as he enter's also. Bob appeared trying to get on board, until Micky stops him, demanding he find the Cube instead._

**Micky Patel:** Stop!

**Bob:** What!?

**Micky Patel:** You're gonna stay and retrieve the Cube

**Bob:** B…But Boss!? This place is gonna collapse! I won't be able to find it!

**Micky Patel: **Either you find the Cube and get out of here! Or you stay here and get buried here!

**Bob:** But Boss!?

_Just then Viper pulled out her gun and pointed it at Bob's head_

**Viper:** You will do as he says and find the Cube or I will end your life! Right here! Right now!

**Bob:** Y…Yes Mistress!

**Micky Patel:** Soldier!

**HYDRA Soldier:** Yes sir!

**Micky Patel:** Send the word to the pilot! The Queen is on board! Take Off now

**HYDRA Soldier:** Understood sir!

_With Bob staying behind to desperately searching for the Cube as the jet took off, the Maidens killed some more HYDRA Soldiers as they hijacked one of their vehicle and escape through the tunnels_

**Daisy Johnson: **Monica! Step on it!

**Monica Chang**: Peddle to the Metal!

**Bobbie Morse: **We blew it didn't we?

**Daisy Johnson: **We got a taste of what they're capable off; we'll get them next time!

**Bobbie Morse: **…

_Bob struggles to stay alive from the fallen debris as he searches for the Cube, until he found it in an open briefcase. As he took the briefcase containing the Cube, he spots a large vehicle, with two HYDRA soldiers boarding it as he open the back door and climbs aboard_

**Both HYDRA soldiers:** …

**Bob:** Hey guys

**HYDRA soldier 1:** What the!?

**HYDRA soldier 2:** Bob!?

**Bob:** I got the…

**HYDRA soldier 1:** Fuck this! Let's go!

**HYDRA soldier 2:** Right!

_As the remaining team escapes, Queen Hydra, Viper, Micky Patel and Wonder Man appeared on the bridge observing the situation, with HYDRA's facility revealed to be underneath the abandoned prison, The Raft._

**Queen Hydra:** This is an unfortunate predicament it has turned out to be. To loose the Cube and its power

**Micky Patel:** Now that SHIELD knows of this place it must not be left standing

**Viper:** Agreed.

**Queen Hydra:** Viper, prepare to activate the self-destruct system

_Viper took out a remote and prepares to activate the self-destruct system_

**Queen Hydra:** "We are Strong, for we are fearless! We are Powerful, for we are Immortal! We are Words, for we are knowledge! For if one fall, two will take its place! We…are…Forever! Hail HYDRA

**All HYDRA Soldiers:** Hail HYDRA!

**Micky Patel:** Hail HYDRA!

**Viper:** Hail HYDRA!

_Viper press the remote button as the entire facility has been destroyed, with the abandoned Raft prison collapsing above it._

**Micky Patel:** Take us to the Florida base! Contact and confirm any surviving HYDRA soldiers and sent word were we are heading.

**Viper:** And of the Cube?

**Micky Patel:** If any of our forces manage to retrieve the Cube, then fortune favors us

**Queen Hydra:** And if not?

**Micky Patel:** If SHIELD manages to retrieve it, then we must prepare to take it back. But one thing is clear; either we have it, or no one have it.

**Queen Hydra:** Hmmm…Let us depart from here

**Viper:** Activate the stealth system. We're leaving

_As the large HYDRA jet departs, the SHIELD Maidens witness the Raft prison's collapse, as Daisy contacts Hill_

**Daisy Johnson: **Commander Hill, this is Agent Johnson please respond

**Maria Hill: **Commander Hill responding. How is your team holding up?

**Daisy Johnson: **Like being disappointed on a first date

**Maria Hill: **Don't beat yourself up Johnson; you and your team did your best

**Daisy Johnson: **But we lost the Cube. We don't even know if it's buried in there. And I think I need a medic

**Maria Hill: **We'll send a team to scrap threw the wreckage along with first aid. Come home team, there's always next time.

**Daisy Johnson: **…Understood

_Daisy turned off her COM link, as the Maidens looked disappointed by the outcome of this mission_

**Daisy Johnson: **We're heading back to base, let move out

**Bobbie Morse: **They have their own Superhuman

**Daisy Johnson: **I know

**Bobbie Morse: **I thought they were not ready!

**Daisy Johnson: **The Sleeper Agent might not have known about this, Bobbie! This could happened to anyone, they may have suspected though

**Carol Danvers:** Well of course they do. They fought the Avengers; their equipment was specifically made for them and not us and they clearly suspect something was going to happened, and got that guy prepared.

**Daisy Johnson: **….

**Jessica Drew:** So what do we do now?

**Daisy Johnson: **…I think we may need an upgrade

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the SHIELD Maiden's assault on the HYDRA facility, which they blew it and lost the Cube, but it will give them a reason to get an upgrade now that they know what they are up against and will face them in the near future, along with the other heroes**

**I'm also trying to do action scenes here, but they are quite challenging to do. I'll try to improve on it if I can figure out how to do it perfectly**

**Next chapter, it all begins**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Sip to get Screwed

_In another part of New York, Spider-Man is swinging, while carrying a bag on his side and White Tiger on his back as she wrapped her arms and legs around him._

**White Tiger:** Hehehe

**Spider-Man:** What's so funny?

**White Tiger:** Nothing, just enjoying the view. Never knew New York looks so beautiful from up here

**Spider-Man:** Heh, yeah it's awesome. Make you think about things

**White Tiger:** How simple and easy things can be…

**Spider-Man:** Yeah…

**White Tiger:** …

**Spider-Man:** …

**White Tiger:** …What's with the bag?

**Spider-Man:** "The Devil's Seduction" is inside

**White Tiger:** You brought that thing with us!?

**Spider-Man:** You said you want to get rid!? So we get rid of it!

**White Tiger:** Can't you like dump it on the sink?

**Spider-Man:** Thought about that, but if it gets to the sewer and some wild animal gets a taste? You'll be expecting Animal Invasion in New York

**White Tiger:** …You actually believe this stuff could affect anybody drinking it?

**Spider-Man:** I don't know! But just in case the worst were too happened?

**White Tiger:** …The worst were too happened?

**Spider-Man:** You never know

**White Tiger:** Right…

**Spider-Man:** …

**White Tiger:** …

**Spider-Man:** What…do you think of Middle-Eastern food?

**White Tiger:** What?

**Spider-Man:** Middle-Eastern food. You tried some?

**White Tiger:** Err…Well no I've…never had one

**Spider-Man:** Well you should. There's this nice Middle-Eastern family I helped once owns a restaurant down town, it serve all kinds of good Middle-Eastern food there, including this food called Doner Kebab.

**White Tiger:** What's…that?

**Spider-Man:** Oh its awesome. It's like a Burrito but not like a Burrito. It's just this chunk of meat being cut from a rotisserie, then it gets put on this flat-bread and they put salad with sauces then wrap it, not like Shawarma were its get stuffed inside a pita bread but its similar and it's still good, and you can even add cheese in it…

**White Tiger:** I'm thinking of leaving the team!

**Spider-Man:** Wait what!?

_Shocked by this news from White Tiger, Spider-Man landed on top of a building and confronts her_

**Spider-Man:** …Say that again!?

**White Tiger: **…I'm…thinking of leaving the team

**Spider-Man: **What!? But Ava why!?

**White Tiger: **It's not like I'm going to leave the team anytime sooner Peter! It's just that…this is something that I've been thinking for a while now

**Spider-Man:** … For a while now? But why?

**White Tiger: **…It's…It's just that…

**Spider-Man:** What…

**White Tiger:** …It's…

**Spider-Man:** …Ava

**White Tiger:** …

_Spider-Man then approached her as he placed both of his hands on White Tiger's shoulders_

**Spider-Man:** …Ava…Please. We've been through all sorts of things together. We fought alongside together, we studies together, we trained together, and we even have a few laughs together. You and I had some Ups and Downs, but we've past that. And because we've known each other… I've actually grown close to you

**White Tiger:** P…Peter!?

**Spider-Man:** The…The truth is…I trust you Ava, and I really care about you. And I know you have a good reason for the decisions you make

**White Tiger:** …

**Spider-Man:** You're my best friend Ava…my family, and I know you have a good reason for this, because if not then I am going to do whatever it takes to make you stay. I'll beg, I'll cook, I'll even make so many lame jokes and I won't even stop until you've change your mind because I can loose my breath from talking too much. Heck, I can even eat a bowl full of bugs just to make you stay. I might throw up, but I'll still eat them anyway…

**White Tiger:** …Hehehe…You're an idiot

**Spider-Man:** That's what I'm best known for

**White Tiger:** …You're really sweet Peter…

_Spider-Man then move his hands from White Tiger's shoulder's and held her hands, causing her to slightly blush_

**Spider-Man:** …Please…

**White Tiger:** …The…The truth is…

_Just before White Tiger can explain to Spider-Man her reason to leave the team, an explosion was heard down town, with the two heading there to check it out_

**White Tiger:** What was that!?

**Spider-Man:** Don't know. Let's check it out

**White Tiger:** Okay

* * *

_The explosion was later revealed to be caused by a large vehicle, driven by HYDRA soldiers, with Bob still on the back as he witness HYDRA soldier 1 shooting a squad of police cars with a Laser Cannon_

**Bob:** HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!

**HYDRA soldier 1: **SHUT THE FUCK UP BOB! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Bob:** But!? But!? You didn't need to kill them!? Plus you ran over that woman back there!?

**HYDRA soldier 2: **She was a hooker Bob! Nobody gives a shit about a hooker!

**Bob:** But!?

_HYDRA soldier 1 slapped Bob_

**HYDRA soldier 1: **SHUT THE FUCK UP BOB! JUST SHUT YOU'RE FUCKING MOUTH UP! AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU TALK OR EVEN ACT LIKE A PUSSY AGAIN!? THEN SO GOD HELP ME I WILL START BITCH-SLAPPING YOU LIKE A PUSSY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?

**Bob:** …

**HYDRA soldier 1: **GOOD!

_HYDRA soldier 1 then sat on the front seat_

**HYDRA soldier 1: **How much farther?

**HYDRA soldier 2: **We're almost at the Brooklyn Bridge, we get through Staten Island and we meet the others at the rendezvous point.

**Bob:** Shouldn't we go to Newport. We get through Jersey City and we meet the others at the rendezvous point.

**HYDRA soldier 2: **…First of all, BE QUIET! And second, it's in a toll route! The traffic will be jam-packed and I'm not paying some loser my change.

**HYDRA soldier 1: **Alright were nearly at the Brooklyn Bridge, the Marauder is in good condition, and as long as no capes coming after us, we're home free.

**Bob:** …This…is the Marauder?

**HYDRA soldier 2: **…What!?

**HYDRA soldier 1: **…Yes it's the Marauder, what do you think this is!?

**Bob:** …Not the Narayan?

**HYDRA soldier 1: **…The Narayan is a large Arial plane the Queen and Mistress Viper were in

**Bob:** …Oh…

**HYDRA soldier 1: **…Why?

**Bob:** …No reason…

**HYDRA soldier 1: **…

_The HYDRA Soldiers said quietly to each other_

**HYDRA soldier 2: **…We should have just left him in the facility to die there

**HYDRA soldier 1: **I know…I know

_Just then Spider-Man and White Tiger saw the large vehicle, The Marauder, and are planning to board it_

**Spider-Man:** Ready Tiger!?

**White Tiger:** Always!

_As they cross the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man tosses White Tiger on the roof of the Marauder, with White Tiger trying to threaten them to stop, with Bob screaming like a girl_

**White Tiger:** Pull over now or I'll rip off your faces!

**Bob:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**White Tiger:** …

**HYDRA soldier 1: **…

**HYDRA soldier 2: **…What…the fuck!?

**Bob:** HOLY SHIT! IT'S THAT CRAZY PSYCHO CAT GIRL!

**White Tiger:** Huh!?

_In a state of panic, Bob open the back door and jumped, leaving the back door completely open as the HYDRA soldiers saw not only a small squad of police cars after them, but Spider-Man is seen behind also._

**HYDRA soldier 1: **Are…you…FUCKING KIDDING ME!?

**Spider-Man: **There's my entrance!

**HYDRA soldier 2: **HE'S COMING IN! GET THE GUN!

_As HYDRA soldier 1 was about to get his gun Spider-Man shot his web and got inside the Marauder and kicked him in the stomach before he could use the gun, while HYDRA soldier 2 tries to get White Tiger off the Marauder with White Tiger holding on._

**Spider-Man: **Dude! Your breath stick!

**HYDRA soldier 1: **Fuck you wall-crawler!

**HYDRA soldier 2: **Hey Tiger bitch! You're gonna be road-kill soon!

**White Tiger:** Oh Yeah!? Well game-on!

_White Tiger then performed an acrobatic move and Spider-Man kicked HYDRA soldier 1 on the balls, causing HYDRA soldier 1 to stand up. Using that moment, White Tiger appeared behind the back as she crossed her legs on him and threw him out as she went inside as she performed an arm-lock on HYDRA soldier 2's head_

**White Tiger:** Think I'm road-kill now!?

_Meanwhile, HYDRA soldier 1 was surrounded by cop cars, as they pointed a gun at him. With his leg fractured, he performed one act to ensure HYDRA's secret is not exposed_

**Police Officer 1:** Alright dirt-bag! You are under Arrest! Put your hands in the air were we can see them!

**HYDRA soldier 1:** Hehehehehe…Do you really think…that I'm going to be arrested…by a bunch of fat overweight pussies like you! THINK AGAIN ASSHOLES!

_HYDRA soldier 1 took out a chemical formula in his hand_

**Police Officer 2:** What the!?

**HYDRA soldier 1:** Hail HYDRA

_HYDRA soldier 1 injected himself with the formula, with the rest of the police officers watched in horror as his body was being dehydrated and turned into ash, leaving only his uniform and gear on the ground_

_Meanwhile, back in the Marauder as they have nearly passed over the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man closed the back door as both he and White Tiger called on HYDRA soldier 2 to stop, which he refused as he's planning something else_

**White Tiger:** Okay you jerk, either you stop this vehicle or I'll choke the air right out of you

**Spider-Man:** I'd do what she says, because you do not want to mess with her

**HYDRA soldier 2:** Hehehehe…go right ahead, I'm not afraid to die. Besides I don't think you have it in you

**Spider-Man:** You wanna bet on that?

**HYDRA soldier 2:** Already did, and I hope you know how to drive this

**White Tiger:** Huh?

**Spider-Man:** Say what now?

_HYDRA soldier 2 then injected himself with a chemical formula, hidden in his hand, as he knocked White Tiger with his head and jumped of the Marauder. Determined not to get captured as his body started to turn, he jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge yelling as his body started to turn to ashes_

**HYDRA soldier 2:** UP YOURS BITCHES! HAIL HYDRAAAAA!

_As they passed over the Bridge, the Marauder started to swerve_

**White Tiger:** This thing is getting out of control! We need to stop this

**Spider-Man:** Hang on! I got this!

**White Tiger:** You know how to drive this?

**Spider-Man:** I think so

_Spider-Man first sat in the driver's seat, as he uses whatever knowledge he has as he tries to figure out controls, and has managed to stop the Marauder from going out of control, which stopped inside a park over-looking the entire city of New York_

**Spider-Man:** …

**White Tiger:** …

**Spider-Man:** …We're…alive

**White Tiger:** …How…do you know…how to drive…like that?

**Spider-Man:** …Gran…Turismo

**White Tiger:** …What?

**Spider-Man:** Gran Turismo

**White Tiger:** …The video game?

**Spider-Man:** Yep

**White Tiger:** …You know how to drive…from a video game?

**Spider-Man:** And they say video games are a waste of time

**White Tiger:** …Heh. And they have this kind of vehicle in the game?

**Spider-Man:** …Similar, but not like this. I mean look at this thing, never seen a more advance vehicle like this

**White Tiger:** I know, I mean these weapons and gears looks way advance than SHIELD's. Better call Fury to let him…know…

**Spider-Man:** …You left your wrist communicator back home?

**White Tiger:** …You too?

**Spider-Man:** …Yep

**White Tiger:** …

**Spider-Man:** …

_As the two sat inside the Marauder, both were enjoying the view of New York lighting up_

**Spider-Man:** Look at that. She's beautiful isn't she?

**White Tiger:** You called the city a she?

**Spider-Man: **New York is a maiden that is never satisfied until she gets the last dance, as she lit up in a glorious beauty just to be loved and admired by all

**White Tiger:** Look at you being fancy with your words. Didn't know you had it in you

**Spider-Man:** I'm a bag full of surprises waiting to be sprung

**White Tiger:** …Heh…

**Spider-Man:** …

**White Tiger:** …My Mom likes romance novels

**Spider-Man:** What?

**White Tiger:** You still wanna know why I wanted to leave the team?

**Spider-Man:** …Yeah…If you want to?

**White Tiger:** …When I was a little girl…my Mom always read me romance novels before I go to bed. She always tucks me in and reads me how…in some different and unexpected circumstances…this young girl from the stories gets to meet her Prince Charming

**Spider-Man:** …Heh…Really?

**White Tiger:** Yeah…You think its stupid don't you?

**Spider-Man:** …No…I actually think it's nice

**White Tiger:** Really?

**Spider-Man:** …You want to be reminded of all the good times you have of your Mom…It must have been special for the both of you

**White Tiger:** …Her circumstances were…not so innocent

**Spider-Man:** What do you mean?

**White Tiger:** …She…did things…that she's not proud off…things that almost destroyed her life. I once ask my Dad what she was before they both met since my Mom won't talk about it, and my Dad partially says thing I didn't understand back then. I think my Dad was trying to keep Mom's secret from me, telling me I shouldn't know about any further, but as I got older I sort of figured it out what she was.

**Spider-Man:** …

**White Tiger:** …When my Mom was young…she…was a prostitute

**Spider-Man:** What!?

**White Tiger:** …Yeah

**Spider-Man:** …Oh…

**White Tiger:** She was involved in this group that did a lot of illegal things. Things which can break a person's soul, which almost destroyed my Mom's…

**Spider-Man:** …Maybe you shouldn't talk about any further… if it makes you uncomfortable

**White Tiger:** No its okay…its okay…I'm fine…

**Spider-Man:** …

**White Tiger:** …The things my Mom experience...it hurt her…and the only thing that's keeping her sane was doing the only thing she enjoys the most…reading old romance novels. She reads them to keep her spirit up…she read them just to put a smile on her face…and she reads them hoping her Prince Charming would come down and saves her…that was when she met my Dad as the White Tiger. My Dad came in and fought everybody down like the hero he was, and when the group's leader was about to deal with him my Mom intervened and saved him, but it almost cost her own life…

**Spider-Man:** …Ava…

**White Tiger:** …My Dad saved her…he protected her and kept her safe all this time, and before you know it they fell in love. My Dad was my Mom's Prince Charming, and she never stopped thanking him for the life he'd given her, even before she died my Mom never stopped. A home, a husband, and the one precious thing she never lets go of…seeing me born. I still even have her favorite novel.

_As Spider-Man looked at her with deep sympathy, White Tiger took off her mask in front of him, revealing a slightly sadden face as she tries to remain strong in front of him_

**Ava Ayala:** I'm not leaving the team because I wanted to…I'm leaving the team because I know I can do more…that I can stop things from happening to people like my Mom. To prevent thing not even SHIELD nor anybody else can do. I wanna stop people from causing anymore harm to others…I wanna be the kind of hero that my Dad would be proud of…that my Mom would be…

_As Ava looked down in sadness, Peter placed his hand on her shoulder as he took of his mask and dragged Ava closer towards him. Embracing her_

**Ava Ayala:** P…Peter!?

**Peter Parker:** If you want to leave the team just to help more people…I won't stop you

**Ava Ayala:** Really!? You're not upset about it?

_Peter then backed and looked at Ava with a proud smile on his face_

**Peter Parker:** Yes I'm upset, and I'll be even more upset on the day that you'll be gone for a long time, but I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you believe its right. And what you are doing is perhaps the most unselfish thing you've ever did. And I would be proud to have known someone like you…the most amazing, the strongest, and perhaps the most unselfish and greatest person I've ever met

_Hearing his comment started to made Ava smile more as she never thought Peter would be more understanding_

**Ava Ayala:** Thank you Peter!?

**Peter Parker:** Did the others know?

**Ava Ayala:** …No, you're the only one I've ever told

**Peter Parker:** R…Really!? Why telling me this and not the others?

**Ava Ayala:** Because I know that the others are gonna start sobbing about it and feel sorry for me…But also, you were right about what you said at the roof

**Peter Parker:** Which is?

_Ava moved her left arm and held Peter's right hand, causing Peter to blush slightly_

**Ava Ayala:** …You're my best friend…and now you're my family, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this…I'm really happy and glad that I've met you. Thank You Peter

_Both Peter and Ava smiled as the two are still holding hands_

**Peter Parker:** When will you be leaving?

**Ava Ayala:** After College

**Peter Parker:** Great. That means I owe you a Doner Kebab till then, if you're up for it?

**Ava Ayala:** …Definitely

**Peter Parker:** Awesome. Let's stay here for a few minutes, and we go

**Ava Ayala:** …Or…

**Peter Parker:** Or?

_Ava looked at the back and sees the large bag Peter brought, with the "Devil's Seduction" still inside_

**Ava Ayala:** …I saw some cups in the back

**Peter Parker:** Wait! You sure?

**Ava Ayala:** One sip and we can dump the rest…how bad can it be? And besides I'm actually starting to get curious as to what's all the fuss about…How about it?

**Peter Parker:** …One sip

_Peter web-pull the bag and taking out the large bottle, along with two small ball-shape cups. As he unscrew the large bottle and filled both cups, as it delivered a strong aroma, both Peter and Ava looked at each of their cups as they prepare to drink it_

**Peter Parker:** Well….here goes nothing

**Ava Ayala:** I…I guess

_The two drink the Seduction, as the taste appeared strong but overtime becomes sweet and spicy as a fragrant smell started to erupt in their mouths with taste that becomes undescribed as they drank the whole cup_

**Peter Parker:** …Wow….It's…this is really strong…but good

**Ava Ayala:** Yeah…it is

**Peter Parker:** I can't believe this what it taste like, and I don't…feel…any…different….

**Ava Ayala:** I know, this is just another…drink….nothing…..special….

_Just then, the Seduction has started to take effect as both Peter and Ava started to see the river turning into a sparkling crimson red sea, with the sky breaking up from the moon as it changes from white to black with the cracks revealing a purely bright white sky, and the buildings started to break and exploded as the debris and the remaining building started to float as it turns to a gold color diamonds as it dazzled the two to the point were it blinds them both_

_In reality, the two threw their cups away as they looked at each other, revealing their eyes pale with their pupils widened with emptiness. Peter and Ava are now in a trance state, and while they may not remember it, the two did something they may not remember._

_Peter and Ava moved closer together as the two embrace tightly with their lips touching each other, passionately kissing with their tongues touching and entering each-other's mouth. While the two unknowingly formed a passionate night together under the shine of the moon, unknown to them is one of the briefcase still contains the Cosmic Cube, as the inside of the briefcase revealed the cube starting to glow brightly than ever before _

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It begins!**

**This has been slightly challenging, but I'm trying to do some drama scenes for Ava and trying to make her sympathetic. Since I have no idea about the mother, the romance novels did add some nice touches as to partly why Ava reads them so much, which honestly drama is not much of my strong suit. I'm also trying to add some humor into this, which you'll be seeing more of it**

**I've also added Doner Kebab, YouTube or Goggle it if you don't know, which is a popular Middle-Eastern food, like Shawarma which was seen at the post-credit scene of "The Avengers" movie**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10: 4 Days Later

_Day 1:_

_Returning from last night's party, Sam, Luke and Danny are on their way back to Peter's house, along with Mary Jane Watson, while discussing what happened in Jason's party_

**Luke:** You got her number!

**Mary Jane:** You got Mercedes Knight's number!

**Danny:** She prefers that I call her Misty, and she insist that I call her

**Luke:** Well you should dude, you bagged yourself a hot one

**Mary Jane:** Well she is cute, and I can tell she really likes you Danny. You definitely gonna call her?

**Danny:** I will actually, she's smart, polite and charming. And I'm surprised that someone has taken an interest in me

**Mary Jane:** Well you have to admit you do work out, and it shows, and guess what Luke, she also has a friend she would like you to meet

**Luke:** Really? Is she cute?

**Mary Jane:** Coleen Wing, Asian, star athlete, martial artist, health food lover, like automobiles, thinks you're cute

**Luke:** Sweet

**Sam:** Okay lets just quiet down for a bit, I still got that headache from last night

**Mary Jane:** Didn't sleep well Sam?

**Sam:** Not much

**Mary Jane:** Aww, well don't worry about it. I know something that can fix you straight up

**Sam:** More sleep?

**Mary Jane:** Spice Coffee with Tomato juice

**Sam:** Well didn't help with the party being a slight drag

**Luke:** Hey, at least the party wasn't so bad, plus we slept over.

**Danny:** Not to mention helping Jason clean up the house before his parent's come home

**Mary Jane:** Too bad Peter and Ava didn't come

**Sam:** Yeah well…tough break

**Danny:** At least we brought some left-overs for them to have

**Luke:** You sure it's alright for your folks to come over to Pete's place

**Mary Jane:** Of course. It's Peter after all, they'll know. And I haven't talk to Ava much; she's always been so busy, so this would be a good thing

_Sam, Luke, Danny and Mary Jane arrived back at the Parker household as they called the two out, only for the house to be empty_

**Sam:** Hey Parker! Ayala! Were back!

**Luke:** ….Hey guys! You up yet

**Mary Jane:** …Peter!? It's MJ, the soon to be TV journalist calling here!

**Sam:** …Guys!?

_The four called out Peter and Ava, thinking they could be awake, only for the house to remain quiet_

**Mary Jane:** …That's odd; shouldn't they be up at this hour?

**Danny: **…Yeah they should be

**Sam:** Guys!?

_The four looked around the house. With Luke looking at Peter's room, Sam checking Ava's room, Danny looking at the kitchen, and Mary Jane looking at the basement, the four realize the house is completely empty as Luke and Sam found Peter and Ava's wrist communicator._

**Danny:** You found anything?

**Luke:** I found Peter's wrist communicator

**Sam:** Found Ava's also

**Danny:** What's going on? Where are they?

_Mary Jane came up later, with Sam and Luke hiding Peter and Ava's wrist communicator_

**Mary Jane:** They're not upstairs?

**Sam:** No. They're not even in the attic either

**Luke:** Not in the basement?

**Mary Jane:** They're not anywhere?

**Luke:** The house is completely empty

**Sam:** What's…going on?

* * *

_Day 2:_

_Downtown New York, where a large number of police officers appear as parts of the city appeared in a state of anarchy, with the New York Stock Exchange badly damaged, Wall Street destroyed, Daily Bugle Communication's and other corporate media buildings attacked, and a large numbers of Banks included the Federal Reserve burned, destroyed and looted._

_J. Jonah. Jameson appearing on the large screen explaining the situation_

**J. J. Jameson**: Good morning my fellow New Yorkers. Continuing this shocking News, New York City Robbed of Wealth. It's been two nights since the surprising and unexplained attack on this city that has left its economy shaken and its banks damaged, burned, destroyed, and looted as the city's immense staggering wealth was stolen. New York Police Department still can't explain how this shocking incident happened or how it was pulled of as they commented that no traces of evidence was found and security footage were destroyed, with expected casualties to be met with report later to be released. The Officers themselves have described it as the biggest and perhaps the largest robbery anyone has ever pulled off as they have said not a single criminal organization or super-villain has ever attempted a robbery in a scale this large before. But what surprised many the most is its disappearance, including 20 million pieces of gold bricks stolen from the Federal Reserve Bank, each of them worth over $480 thousand. While it is unclear how a large amount was stolen so easily in a sort amount of time, eyewitness did report seeing a couple of trucks with men coming out off what describe as a military-trained like robbery with highly advance weapons and gears, and as they made it off with all of the gold, money and other valuable items this city has, and it has been reported that they escape through Jersey City through a toll route, destroying ongoing vehicles and blowing up a toll booth. The identity off these individuals are unknown but rest assure New York that these unforgiving criminals will be hunted down and brought to justice

In other news, it has been reported that the President of the United State will be addressing an emergency State of the Union this afternoon after a recent impact on the US economy. This while congress passed three days ago a controversial bill that includes budget cuts to social spending and welfare, but increase its military budget even further despite the country being burdened with almost $17 trillion dollars worth of debt and its infrastructure crumbling. In recent Tolly Polls the majority of Americans put the US government a 13% approval rating, comparing to last months approval rating which was 17%. And like many I will not stand by while hard working American are at risk of loosing their jobs just so these hypocrites can have to fill their pockets in their…

…We have just received breaking news that last night a US facility near the city of Virginia was broken into as it has been reported that a large number of soldiers and scientists were killed. It has been reported that a spokesperson for the US military says top secret data of classified military equipment, vehicles, and gears have been stolen. Eyewitness's later report saying the killer who stole secret military documents and killed all the staff and soldiers was revealed to be….A Monkey?

* * *

_This Afternoon:_

_SHIELD's Tri-Carrier: Nick Fury's Office_

_Nick Fury recently received words from the team that Peter and Ava are missing, adding to the already worried Director. Maria Hill entered Fury's office_

**Maria Hill:** Director

**Nick Fury:** …What is it Hill?

**Maria Hill:** Intelligence received word that HYDRA is heading towards somewhere in the west coast area

**Nick Fury:** Any idea's where?

**Maria Hill:** Not yet sir, but we're getting close

**Nick Fury:** …I see

**Maria Hill:** Director, is something wrong?

**Nick Fury:** …Spider-Man and White Tiger just went missing

**Maria Hill:** What?

**Nick Fury:** …One of my pupils called it in. They haven't been seen since yesterday. That's why I want you to put the word out Hill. Along with finding HYDRA, I what to know what happened to them, and I want them found

**Maria Hill:** …Understood sir.

**Nick Fury:** Good

* * *

_2 hours later:_

_Parker's House_

_The rest of the team sat in the living room, still worried about Peter and Ava, with Mary Jane and Harry Osborn calling people they knows to help, ended with no results_

**Harry Osborn:** …You sure….Alright, thanks

**Mary Jane:** Anything?

**Harry Osborn:** …Nothing…They're just gone, nobody knows where they are

**Mary Jane:** Where could they have gone?

**Danny:** Misty called back; she and Coleen don't know where they are either

**Luke:** It's not like those two to just disappear like that

**Mary Jane:** Should we call the police?

**Sam:** We called already; they'll see what they can do. All we have to do now is wait

**Mary Jane:** …

**Luke:** …

**Danny:** …

**Harry Osborn:** …

**Sam:** …I'm getting some fresh air

_Sam went outside and stood out the front yard looking at the dawn sky, with Mary Jane following moments later._

**Mary Jane: **…You okay Sam?

**Sam:** …What do you think?

**Mary Jane: **…What happened?

**Sam:** …What?

**Mary Jane: **Luke and Danny mentioned you had some argument?

**Sam:** …Ava and I kind of…got into a fight

**Mary Jane: **You got into a fight? About what?

**Sam:** …It was nothing. We made up afterwards…but

**Mary Jane: **But?

**Sam:** …I don't know, I just don't know. I don't even know what's on! Especially with Peter!

**Mary Jane: **Peter? What does Peter have to do with it?

**Sam:** …It's just…she listens to him

**Mary Jane: **Pardon?

**Sam:** …It's like he matters to her or something. She never talks much to anybody about her, always secretive and was never too close nor does she like being really close to her. But with Peter it's like she can tell him everything and we meant nothing to her? To Luke…to Danny…to me…

**Mary Jane: **…Do you…like Ava?

**Sam:** W…What!?

**Mary Jane: **You do! You like Ava!

**Sam:** I…I…

**Mary Jane: **Oh my god! Since when?

**Sam:** ….It was a long time ago

**Mary Jane: **What was it like? Your first meeting with her?

**Sam:** …When I first met her I actually was attracted to her, but looking at her I can tell she was really distant, not like she was right now, but back then its like she completely isolated herself from everybody. She opened up to us yes, but just to keep us behaved or something

**Mary Jane: **She's like the leader of your gang

**Sam:** Something like that. She always has this superiority complex on her, like she's better than everyone else and she always expect us to be in line. But deep down, she has another side I actually like, and I actually find her…interesting. But out of all that, she was just…awesome

**Mary Jane: **Did you tell her how you feel about her?

**Sam:** …I almost did, but she prefers that we stay friends

**Mary Jane: **…

**Sam:** I never said anything to her, but she knows it…and she rejected it

**Mary Jane: **…I'm sure there's some explanation

**Sam: **Well if there is she didn't say anything. So I just let it go and we remain friends. But with Peter…it's different.

**Mary Jane: **How different?

**Sam:** With Peter it's like she can tell him everything. Every secret she has she told Peter and she's always so…open to him. It's like she's a different person when she's with him. And a part of me keeps saying "What's so special about Peter for Ava to be more open to him?"…why does he matter more than me?

**Mary Jane: **…What…are…you…saying?

**Sam: **The others may think something bad happened to them, but I'm thinking they could have ran off

**Mary Jane:** You really think that?

**Sam:** I don't know, but I just wonder why would Ava want to be with Peter and not me? Why couldn't we work but they could? What make those two work and not us?

_Hearing this from Sam, Mary Jane started to think back all her times with Peter and wonder why they didn't work as a couple, but got curious why Peter would be interested in Ava and not her. Mary Jane then approached Sam and places her hand on his shoulder_

**Mary Jane:** …Maybe…you're thinking too much about this

**Sam:** …Maybe

**Mary Jane:** …Come inside, I'll make something to eat. I'm sure it's nothing

**Sam:** …Heh, maybe you're right…I guess I haven't slept well

**Mary Jane:** I'll call some friends over to help around the house

**Sam:** …Okay…

_Mary Jane went back inside the house, but not before telling Sam something with a smile on her face_

**Mary Jane:** Sam!

**Sam:** Yeah MJ?

**Mary Jane:** …When Ava comes back…be sure to tell her how you feel

**Sam:** Heh…Maybe I will

**Mary Jane:** You better, because I wanna know all about it

**Sam:** …Thanks for hearing me out MJ

**Mary Jane:** Well that what friends do silly

**Sam:** …

**Mary Jane:** …

_Mary Jane close the door, hiding his sad face, still worried about what happened to Peter but also wondering if she and Peter would have worked things out. Meanwhile outside, Sam is alone with his thoughts, not telling MJ or his fellow team-mates about something_

**Sam:** …Me…telling Ava how I feel about her? Don't think I'll ever get the chance… because I won't be here…

* * *

_Sam's Flashback:_

_Sam later remembers how he first became Nova over a year ago in Carefree, Arizona. Riding his skateboard as he rides back home after meeting his Mom and little sister, a young Sam encountered a bright flash of light appeared, revealing themselves to be three members of the Nova Corps: Morrow, Irani Rael, and Zan Philo. The three told Sam about his father, Jesse Alexander, and revealed to them that a war in the universe has taken place and left his father in a coma. While the Nova Corps has managed to contain it, it was not enough to end the war and is calling for recruits. Morrow then gave Sam his father's Nova Helmet as he told him they will come back for him once Sam turns 18. As the three left, Sam put on the Nova Helmet, transforming him into Nova._

_ Flashback end_

* * *

_Just then, Sam suddenly saw a crack in the sky, revealing a bright white light appearing and getting bigger._

**Sam:** What…The!?

_SHIELD's Tri-carrier: Bridge_

_SHIELD staff in panic as the crack in the sky appeared, with Maria Hill surprised as the cracks get bigger_

**Maria Hill:** What…is that?

**SHIELD Staff analyst:** There appears to be an energy signature coming out of the cracks

**Maria Hill:** Get this sector of the area scanned, I wanna know if there are more of these things

_Just then Nick Fury enters the Bridge_

**Maria Hill:** Director?

**Nick Fury:** Give me the situation

**Maria Hill:** We've just started analyzing the anomaly, but the cracks are widening and a fast pace

**Nick Fury:** Why didn't our sensors didn't pick this up?

**Maria Hill:** We don't know. The cracks just appeared out of nowhere

**Nick Fury:** I want a full info of this; get ever available SHEILD bases on standby. I want a full defcon 5 on this. What ever is going we better be ready to pack some firepower

**Maria Hill:** Yes Director

**SHIELD Staff communication:** Director! We've just received word...oh my god...

**Nick Fury:** What is it?

**SHIELD Staff communication:** ...Everywhere. It's…It's not just New York…Its everywhere

**Maria Hill:** What do you mean everywhere!? The State!?

**SHIELD Staff communication:** No commander…The world…The cracks just appeared…all around the world. And are opening at an alarmingly faster rate

**Maria Hill:** What!?

**SHIELD Staff analyst: **Reading confirmed…there appears to be an energy reading coming out of the cracks, and its spiking…and we're in range

**Maria Hill:** …

**Nick Fury:** Get the Tri-Carrier over the water! NOW!

_Back in Parker's house, the rest of the gang went outside including a couple of bystanders, seeing the cracks in amazement as it gets bigger_

**Luke:** Sweet…Christmas, look at that

**Danny:** It's…Bright…Too bright

**Harry Osborn: **How…can this…be possible?

**Mary Jane** …What's…going on?

**Sam:** …What's…Happening?

_As the gang wonders, the cracks continue to get bigger and bigger until the entire sky turns completely bright white as a loud sound emerges from it_

* * *

_Day 3: _

_J. Jonah. Jameson appearing once again on the large screen, except he appears saddened as he explains what happened yesterday_

**J. J. Jameson**: …My…fellow Americans, yesterday many have witness what appears to be one of the most…greatest tragedies…this world has never known. A tragedy so horrific…that it has perhaps claimed the lives of over one-quarter of the world's population, but what's more horrific is the aftermath and the lives it has claimed. We have just received words that the President of the United State and every government officials are killed in the Washington incident that includes few other spots across the country including the Pentagon. And as reports have been confirmed, America is not the only one as other countries all around the world also experienced this matter. It has been confirmed that Canada was also affected with riots and looting taking place, including the murder of some Canadian officials and government including the Prime minister himself. Europe is in a state of collapse with parts of the states been party affected. Nearly all parts of the Middle-East are also in a state of chaos and destruction with reports confirming some members of the royal family including the Saudi King being killed by this event. Some parts of Asia and Russia are also badly affected. Parts of Africa and Latin America also affected

While tragedy happens in all across the world, other parts of the world have also been affected by this event, as some of the area's environment. "The National Scientific of Climate and Environment" has reported a planetary reconstruction and recreation as some of the landscape has changed with new lands appearing and existing lands partly changed. Temperatures from global warming have drooped, causing the polar ice caps from the North Pole to increase and rebuild in size. Parts of the Middle-East have also been affected, including Dubai as the country has been plagued with what can be described as the largest sandstorm to have ever occurred in a daily bases. New islands have been appearing in the Pacific Ocean, causing scientist to wonder how it could have happened.

Some would call it an intergalactic attack from outer space, few would call it a planetary reconstruction, while many including religious leaders would called it Judgment Day. But what ever this is as many have survived the so-called "White Judgment" event then let this be known, no matter how destructive it can be, no matter how much blood has been spilled, then let this be known that this will not make us break our spirit and we will stand united…as a people…as a country…as a nation…and now as a planet. Let us stop our hatred towards our fellow human beings, whether they are friend or foe, we must work together to restore what is lost, we must rebuild what life it has taken. This is the moment were people from different backgrounds, different race, different religion, and different country. Let us end this division and start working together…as a community we were meant to be.

This is J. Jonah. Jameson. Goodnight and good luck

* * *

_Day 4: _

_In HYDRA's Florida facility, the command center filled with HYDRA staff searching for the Cube, with Micky Patel overseeing the progress_

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** Doctor Patel! We've found something!

**Micky Patel:** What you found?

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** During our scanning from the "White Judgment" event we've used whatever data we have on the Cube to trace its source. It came from the west coast side of the country

**Micky Patel:** West-Coast? Does SHEILD have a facility there?

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** We don't know, but we did use the data to pin-point the strongest source the Cube's radiation would emit and not directly we found the location

**Micky Patel:** Where?

_The HYDRA Analyst commander reveals to Micky Patel the location of where the Cube will be on screen._

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** Somewhere in Nevada. Its energy is faint, but it's somewhere there

**Micky Patel:** …Continue scanning the area and pin-point possible spots were the Cube might be. And be ready to send a team to Nevada. I'll contact Mistress Viper and let her know…the Cube will be found and will be back in HYDRA's hand

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all you lot**

**Here we have events that will explain what happened in the future, and how Peter and Ava are tied to it. Also, here I'm being slightly political here because I want to point out the US government is doing cuts to alot of stuff like social welfare and others, but they don't bother cutting military budget to save money, instead they just increase it. Look at the US debt, are they even going to think about paying it off rather than dissing everybody else!?**

**Anyway back to the story, I added mention of Mercedes "Misty" Knight and Coleen Wing, with Danny and Luke dating them respectively, because I like those two and they should be in the cartoon series, since it's announced that a third season is on the works. I like Coleen Wing more because she's fun and awesome**

**As for Sam, this wasn't my original plan but I decided "Why the Hell not" because already people in this site has done it already, which I don't find the pairing interesting except for the Sam and MJ pair. Sam like Ava, but Ava prefers to be friends, and yet she's close to a guy like Peter for a short time, while Sam knows her the longest. This has annoyed Sam as to why Ava would pick Peter and not him. I also added his origin story, partly from the comic itself, but with some changes**

**I also got the entire United State government killed off, which in the future of this story will show the aftermatch. They did it in the Ultimate Comics series, which they killed off President Obama and everybody else in issue 9 of "Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates" , so I'm doing it too**

**As for the reason why it's 4 days later. I got this idea in my head since I started this story and I have already have an ending in plan which will involve "The Devil's Seduction" drink, and will explain in the future how this event all happened. It's getting somewhere and we'll see HYDRA getting involved more**

**Next Chapter will take place in Nevada, and you can already figure out who's there**

**Please Review...**


	11. Chapter 11: What Happened in Nevada

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**lunar silver: very nice**

**DEAJ is theWHITESPIDER:** **You'll have to find out when I get to reach the ending**

**Rider Paladin: Thanks brov, and whatever disaster that happened like the Oklahoma Tornado (My thoughts and prayers goes to the victims and their family, and I hope you pull through) the politicians would just politicizes it as always and won't actually do anything.**

**And back to the story, yes. That is exactly what I was thinking of with Sam's reasons for his behavior on Peter. Good description**

* * *

_San Francisco:_

_San Francisco Port_

_In a raining night, a boat full of Chinese men is waiting for a package from an unknown individual; among them are Chen Lu "The Radioactive Man", General Su, and his aide Captain Fong. All wearing suits while covering their presence_

_(Translating in Chinese)_

**Captain Fong:** …[Curse this weather. What's taking them so long, they should be here]

**General Su:** [Patients Captain, there is still time. We just came here abit early, that's all]

**Captain Fong:** [But what if it's an American plot? It could very well be a trap]

**Radioactive Man:** [If it is then I will melt their skin and burn their insides]

**General Su:** [They wouldn't dare, not in this state. And it's fortunate that the meeting would take place in San Francisco, one of the few places not affected by the "White Judgment"]

**Radioactive Man:** [Which is why I must ask General, why not notice the Chinese government about this? Wouldn't they know where we are]

**General Su: **[Do not worry, Chen Lu,I have someone to take care of it. The Premiere won't know where we are]

**Captain Fong:** [But why now? At this time? Won't they notice? And shouldn't we stay in China to help with the reconstruction? We could just reschedule the meeting]

**General Su:** [I also asked about this, but our mysterious caller known as Saru insisted that we meet at this time and date since security will be less focused on the matter. And what he said is that he would give us a package that would increase China's power, but at a price]

**Captain Fong:** [It's always money with these people. And why would he call himself Saru?]

**Radioactive Man:** [Do you really believe that someone like could simply just give us such a prize?]

**General Su:** [I do not know, but knowing the kind of technology the Americans have would be beneficial for our country]

_Just then a large vehicle appeared and flashing its lights towards them, with the three noticing it_

**General Su:** [He is here. Men arm yourselves, just in-case. Fong, stay here and defend the boat for our departure]

**Captain Fong:** [Yes General]

**General Su:** [I will hand him the money myself. Chen Lu, you are with me so be on your guard]

**Radioactive Man:** [Understood General]

_With the mysterious figure coming out of the large vehicle with a large briefcase, General Su and Radioactive Man approached him, only to be surprised by his appearance._

**General Su:** [Huh!?]

**Radioactive Man:** [What…the?]

_The mysterious figure, Saru, is a Japanese Snow monkey in a suit_

**Saru:** Hello

**General Su:** You…you?

**Radioactive Man: **You…can talk?

**Saru:** Look, I'm sort of in a rush, so can we wrapped this up before somebody else knows about it?

**General Su:** ….

**Radioactive Man:** ….

**Saru:** Is that all the money?

**General Su:** …. $100 billion dollars….that's the amount you ask for

**Saru:** Good, here it is

**Radioactive Man:** ….What's…in it?

**Saru:** I told you, these are designs and blueprints containing both advance military hardware and stolen SHIELD technology, that includes blueprints for China to have it own Tri-Carrier

**Radioactive Man:** …What is...a Tri-Carrier?

**Saru:** Look I'm in a rush; can we get this done now

_Reluctantly Saru hands General Su the large briefcase in exchange for the money. While on the other side of the street, three US agents witness the trade._

**US agent 1:** Holy shit I knew it, but I didn't think they would go through with it

**US agent 2:** So the Chinese pretended to be sympathetic but bullshits you from behind. Typical

**US agent 3:** Is that a monkey?

_Just then, Saru notice the van and knows who it is_

**Saru:** Wait 5 minutes

**General Su:** What?

**Saru:** Wait 5 minutes, and leave…now

**Radioactive Man:** And why should we do that?

**Saru:** Because we are being watched from the other side of the street, were a van is watching us

**General Su:** Huh?

**Radioactive Man:** What?

**Saru:** Don't worry I'll handle it

_The three US agents watch as they saw the Monkey walking away with the bag of money and gone_

**US agent 3:** I have to admit, that's pretty clever

**US agent 1:** What?

**US agent 2:** You serious?

**US agent 3:** Come on. They don't want people to know who you are, so why not send a monkey to do it for you

**US agent 1:** Are you really saying that some dumb animal could know how to count?

**US agent 3:** Monkeys are not just some animal, they are quite smart

**US agent 2:** Yeah sure they are

**US agent 3:** Hey! You watch a video on YouTube of a karate trained chimp, and you tell me that a can't do sh (skint)

_Just then, US agent 3 was stabbed in the head through the van roof with a katana_

**US agent 1:** WHAT THE!?

**US agent 2:** HOLY FUCK!?

_The two watched their fellow agent on the ground bleeding with the Katana pulled out from the roof. With the two agents getting out of their van with guns and pointed at top of the roof, only for the assailant to disappear_

**US agent 1:** W…What?

**US agent 2:** Where did he go! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO!?

_Just then US agent 2's legs were cut off and stabbed through the chest with a katana, as he watched in shock as the assailant reveal to be Saru, who then cut of his arms and head_

**US agent 1:** WHAT THE FUCK!?

_Saru then picked up a gun from the deceased agent and shot US agent 1's hand before he get the chance to shoot. With the panicked agent on the run towards the alleyway, Saru then shot him in the leg, with the agent screams in pain as he fell on the ground. With the agent attempting to reach his radio in the alleyway, in an attempt to call for help, however Saru appeared and through it away as he still holds the Katana in his hand with the agent in panic_

**US agent 1:** H…He…Hey little fella…

**Saru:** …

**US agent 1:** …Y…You don't…want to…hurt me…do you?

**Saru:** …

**US agent 1:** I…I have a banana…would the nice monkey want a banana?

**Saru:** … A dumb animal? Really!?

**US agent 1:** …Y…You…can talk!?

**Saru:** …Send my regards to the big guy upstairs

**US agent 1:** No…Noo…NOOOO! (Slash)

_With one cut the agent is dead as Saru leaves the alleyway as the rain washes the blood off the katana_

* * *

_Nevada: Next morning_

_Somewhere in the Nevada desert, a luxurious house stands. With the outside appearing undamaged, inside the place is in disarray. The Living room is in a mess with battered furniture and damaged electronic devices, the open Kitchen covered in cream and alcohol, a hallway with scratches on it, and the Bathroom filled with toilet paper. But in one room, the master Bedroom shows two individuals; Peter and Ava are sleeping together in bed_

_Later, the large vehicle appeared, revealed to be the Marauder, approached the house with Saru driving_

_In the bedroom, both Peter and Ava are about to wake up with the two unknowingly kissed. The two open their eyes and witness in shock as their lips are touching each other_

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

**Peter:** …Eh?

**Ava:** … Ah!?

**Peter:** …AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Ava:** …AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_As Ava stood and Peter moved back, the sheets fell and the two realize something as they are both looking at each other in even more shock…They are both naked_

**Peter:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Ava:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_Ava took the sheets to cover herself, with Peter taking the pillows to cover himself, as they both fell on the floor in panic_

**Peter:** W…Wha…

**Ava:** …What the Hell!?

**Peter:** …Oh my god!

**Ava:** … WHAT THE HELL!?

**Peter:** OH MY GOD!?

**Ava:** …OH GOD NO!

**Peter:** …Oh god Ava! Are you?

**Ava:** DON'T LOOK AT ME!

**Peter:** Ava!?

**Ava:** Just…don't look at me

**Peter:** …Oh god! Did…Did we?

**Ava:** …

**Peter:** Oh…OH HELL NO!

**Ava:** …Oh…god…

_Meanwhile…the Marauder stopped inside the house, as Saru got out with some goods and entered the kitchen_

_Back in the Bedroom, as Peter in a state of panic and Ava started to cry, both try to stay strong as the two try to figure out the situation_

**Peter:** W…Where…are we!?

**Ava:** …What…happened!?

**Peter:** I…I don't remember, you?

**Ava:** …I don't remember either

**Peter:** …What…did we do!?

**Ava:** …And…whose house is this?

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

**Peter:** …Are…Are you...

**Ava:** I'm…I'm fine

**Peter:** …Oh Ava…I…I didn't mean to

**Ava:** You…you don't have to…say…anything…

**Peter:** …Ava

**Ava:** It…Its okay…I'm…fine…I just need…a moment…

**Peter:** …I…think I saw some clothes…maybe

**Ava:** …I'll…look away…

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

_As Peter pick up and wore underwear and a pair of sports pants, he found another pair of sport pants and a sleeveless top for Ava and handed them to her as she still covered herself with the sheets_

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

**Peter:** …Here…Some clothes for you to wear…

**Ava:** …Thanks…Pete…I…

_Just then Ava notice something on Peter's right arm._

**Ava:** …

**Peter:** …What…is it?

**Ava:** …What's...that on your arm?

**Peter:** …What?

_Peter looked at his right arm, noticing a red and black ink on his skin. As he touched it, he now realize what it is_

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …What

**Peter:** …AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_In the kitchen, Saru heard the scream and heads upstairs with a knife. In the Bedroom, Peter looked at a broken mirror in shock of what he now has_

**Peter:** OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

**Ava:** WHAT! WHAT IS IT!?

**Peter:** …This is a tattoo…

**Ava:** …What!?

**Peter:** THIS IS A TATTOO! THIS IS A REAL TATTOO! OH GOD NO!

**Ava:** Peter! Peter! Just Relax okay!

**Peter:** HOW CAN I RELAX!? MY AUNT MAY'S GONNA KILL ME IF SHE FOUND OUT I HAVE A TATTOO!

**Ava:** …Peter

**Peter:** …Oh God…DAMMIT! How much more screwed up can it get?

_Just then, Saru broke in with a knife in his hand_

**Saru:** WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

**Peter and Ava:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Saru:** …Oh…you guys are up. Sorry for scaring you, I thought you were in trouble or something

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

**Saru:** …Well you two get ready, I'm making breakfast downstairs

_Saru closed the door behind him, as Peter and Ava became surprise with what they saw_

**Ava:** …That…That was

**Peter:** A talking monkey…in a suit…with a knife…yeah I saw it.

_A minute later, Peter and Ava, now fully dressed, got out of the bedroom and saw the mess that has been done from the hallway to the living room._

**Ava:** …What the?

**Peter:** …Holy crap…

**Ava:** Did we...do this?

_They then saw Saru preparing breakfast._

**Saru:** Hey! You two! Brush your teeth?

**Peter:** …Uh

**Ava:** …We…don't have our toothbrush

**Saru:** Not a problem. Got some dental gum you can try

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

**Saru:** Come on. Your breakfast is gonna be ready. Oh and I clean your tiger emerald. Its shiny now

**Ava:** Oh…Thank You

_Peter and Ava reluctantly join Saru as he gave them the dental gum as Saru later give them both English-style breakfasts, while Saru eats cereal with fruit. As they eat, Saru realizes something different about them_

**Saru:** …You don't remember do you?

**Peter:** Uh…

**Ava:** …Uh…Well…

**Saru:** Its okay you two. You're not the first people I've encountered getting a hangovers

**Peter:** …And you are?

**Saru:** Call me Saru, but some refer to me as Hit-Monkey. And before you asy something, I already know your name

**Peter:** …Hit-Monkey?

**Saru:** Yeah. Because I'm a Hit-Man, who happens to be a monkey

**Ava:** …And you can talk…

**Saru: **That I can explain. I was formally an assassin-for-hire working for the CIA, that involves government sabotage and killing individuals that the United State government doesn't like and want them delt with. Later I realize that gig caused more lives and problems to be killed I just had to get out. Which led me to some science facility, and I ended up in an accident were…my mind switched with…well this

**Ava:** ...Woah...

**Saru:** I know

**Peter:** …What's it like? Being a monkey

**Saru:** Not so bad actually. It actually gave me a lot of advantages. Makes my hits easier

**Ava:** …Do you know what happened to us?

**Saru:** ...You two had all-night sex

**Peter and Ava:** What!?

**Saru:** Oh yeah…It was intense…had to leave the house…too much noise. Especially you girly…you were intense on him…very hard

**Peter:** …Seriously!?

**Ava:** …Oh god!

**Saru:** You know what's funny? I've met a lot of people that done a lot of stupid and mad things. But you two!? Holy shit you two are mental in the membrane. It's like you're possessed or something.

**Ava:** …Possessed?

**Peter:** What do you mean?

**Saru:** It happened three days ago

**Ava:** What!?

**Peter:** Th…Three days ago!?

**Saru:** Yep, today would make it the forth day. It was an odd moment, but the day I first met you two

* * *

_Saru's flashback_

_Saru faces a squad of agents who are seeking to kill him for the briefcase, but manage to kill all of them. But one survived and tries to kill him, until the Marauder appeared and killed him. Saru witnesses Peter and Ava back then, still in a trance state, but with eyes in bright red and their eye pupil's wide with their mouths drooling. With one agent barely alive, Ava got out and starts eating his hand and threw up on his face_

_Saru's flashback ends_

* * *

**Peter:** …I killed someone!?

**Ava:** …I was eating somebody alive!?

**Saru:** …By the way where is he?

**Peter:** Who? Who's he?

**Ava:** I was eating somebody alive!?

**Saru:** Some guy we picked up at Las Vegas

**Peter:** Vegas? Why?

**Saru:** We're in Nevada

**Peter: **...We're in Nevada!?

**Ava:** I was eating somebody alive!?

**Saru:** Yep, now where is he?

_Saru looked around the house to find the mysterious guest, until he found him in a freezer. Revealing to be Wade Wilson, Deadpool_

**Deadpool:** M…mommy? (slap) Ow

**Saru:** Get up! We're gonna have breakfast

_Wade got out of the freezer unmasked, almost appearing undead, shocking Peter and Ava as he wears their web-shooters and electric claw_

**Ava:** What…The!?

**Peter:** Holy…

**Deadpool:** Ah man! What a sick night that was!

**Peter:** Wait! Are those my web-shooters?

**Ava:** And my electric claw? You're wearing my electric Clasw!?

**Deadpool:** …Hey! It's you guys! Webbo and Crazy Cat girl! My two favorite newlyweds!

**Peter:** What!?

**Ava:** Newlyweds!?

**Deadpool:** What!? You mean you forgotten what happened two days ago?

**Peter:** … Two days ago?

**Ava:** …What do you mean two days ago!?

**Saru: **They don't remember Deadpool

**Deadpool: **Seriously!?

**Peter:** What does he mean by that? Saru! What did we do two days ago!?

**Saru:** …Well…I rather not say…

**Peter:** What!? But…

_Just then, Ava grabbed Saru by the neck in a fit of anger_

**Ava:** Listen to me you hairy little shit! I have just lost four days of my memory, still wondering what the hell has happened to me! I just put my entire future at risk! AND I JUST LOST MY VIRGINITY WITH MY FRIEND! …AND I ATE A PERSON! So either you tell me what happened…OR I'M GONNA STUFF YOU RIGHT THROUGH YOUR ASS, PUT YOU IN THE OVEN AND EAT YOU WITH YOUR SUIT AS A NAPKIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

**Peter: **…Woah…Ava

**Deadpool:** That sounded so wrong

**Ava:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Deadpool:** Okay…I'll stay quiet

**Saru:** …You really want to know now

**Ava:** YES!

**Saru:** …Look at your hands…both of you…and I'll show something

_Ava let go of Saru as she and Peter looked at their hands_

**Ava:** …What the?

**Peter:** …We're wearing ring? Why are we wearing rings?

_After looking through the mess in the living room, Saru brought a piece of paper and showed it to Peter and Ava. As the two read it, they looked at each other in shock by what they have read_

_A Marriage Certificate, with the name of Husband: Peter Parker, and Wife: Ava Ayala_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again.**

**Now in this story we have a guest appearance of General Su and Captain Fong, who both appeared in "Amazing Spider-Man issue 88 (1970)", and reformed villain and member of the People's Republic of China, Radioactive Man**

**Here we now have two characters who will join Peter and Ava in their journey. Saru is this version "Hit-Monkey", who has a very interesting role in all of this, which I have already planned out. And Deadpool is in this because I'm trying to add humour into the story, and I think he's fun**

**Also the story is not much, but in this Peter and Ava are now husband and wife, and Peter has a tattoo. If anybody read the current "Scarlet Spider" issue with Kaine Parker, it's that tattoo. And yes, Ava did ate someone, but she threw-up afterwards...on the guy's face**

**Please Review...**


	12. Chapter 12: Give a Shot or Gangnam Style

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**lunar silver: That you might see**

**Rubius: You have no idea what I have planned for that moment**

**ww2killer: Thanks man**

**Guest: That was partly the inspiration for this, and yeah I love the first Hangover movie**

**Concerned fan: Yes it is**

* * *

_In HYDRA's Florida's base_

_Viper entered the Command center, meeting with Mick Patel_

**Micky Patel:** Mistress Viper

**Viper: **Dr Patel

**Micky Patel:** You're looking very radiant as always

**Viper:** You flatter me…any news?

**Micky Patel: **The Cube is somewhere in Nevada, we're just pin-pointing were the Cube's radiation was. Once it's confirmed then I'm putting in a small team to retrieve it

**Viper:** Why a small team?

**Micky Patel: **I wanna know who we're dealing with first before I can come up with a counter-attack

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** Doctor, we've picked up the Cube's radiation. It's weak but we've got the co-ordinates

**Micky Patel:** Excellent…send the team now. And put in the order: Eliminate any and all eyewitnesses. I want this to be quick, clean, and under the radar. I don't want SHIELD taking a notice of it

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** Yes Doctor

**Micky Patel:** Also, add one of our agent, Bob, into this

**Viper:** What!? Why put Bob in this? He's pathetic

**Micky Patel:** That's exactly why I'm putting him in this. For him to return to us empty handed, he's gonna have to learn the hard way…that failure is unacceptable and we have no place for a weakling like him

**Viper:** Dr Patel?…I didn't know you could be this deviant

**Micky Patel:** I suspect something will go wrong. Good riddance to bad trash I say.

* * *

_Nevada: Two Hours later_

_In the Nevada House, Ava sat in the bedroom alone and feeling sad for the situation that she has gotten herself in, while Peter is in the Living Room talking to Saru and Deadpool as they explain what has happened to them both_

**Peter: **So you're telling me those two days ago, in our sort-of hangover trance state, we met you after we…killed some guys who were coming after you?

**Saru:** That's right

**Peter:** After that we went to Las Vegas, we met you after you killed an entire gang member of weapons smugglers

**Deadpool:** We got a lot of goodies from it and free prawn cocktails

**Peter:** Then we came across a very cheap looking church, which Ava and I got married into

**Saru:** It was a weird moment that I would rather forget, but that's correct

**Deadpool:** I was wearing some guy's suit. And I did a Gangnam Style at your wedding

**Peter:** Then the same guys Wade killed had friends of over a hundred that kidnapped us and took us to this house, but we killed them with something Ava and I got that did something to the sky

**Saru:** That's right

**Deadpool:** We watched the sky top of the van and had marshmallows, while you and your wife ripped each other's clothes and did it in the desert with coyotes watching you two

**Peter:** (facepalm)….Umm

**Saru:** Then we left you two alone to deal with the remaining gang members, just to make sure none are following. Which we later discovered Las Vegas got…screwed, including the church that you got married into

**Deadpool:** Which while we were gone you and your wife did it in the Living Room, the Kitchen, the desert again, the Outdoor Pool, the Kitchen again with the entire place covered in whipped crème and alcohol, the Living Room, the hallway floor, the Bathroom, the hallway again, and then the Bedroom were you spend an entire night doing it. You slept half a day with her on top of you

**Peter:** …How do you know about that?

**Deadpool:** There were hidden cameras in the ventilation shaft. Don't worry I didn't see all of it

_Peter was in shock as he took Deadpool's gun and pointed at his head in anger_

**Peter:** ….YOU WATCH ME AND AVA DID!? DID!?

**Deadpool:** Did the nasty in all your holes

**Peter:** SHUT UP YOU OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!

**Saru:** Go ahead, he'll recover later on

**Peter:** WHAT!?

**Saru:** Mr. Deadpool here has healing factor, so even if you shoot his head off he'll recover soon

**Deadpool:** ...I watched 30's Rock...It had Alec Baldwin in it

_Despite his anger, Peter restrains himself as he dropped the gun and sat down on the couch_

**Peter:** ...How? How could this have happened?

**Saru:** That I already have the answer to

_Saru then went to the Marauder and took out an empty bottle that Peter is familiar with_

**Peter:** Is…that

**Saru:** "The Devil's Seduction". Heh, I actually had some while I was still in my old body. Powerful stuff this is

**Peter:** …This? You mean this…

**Saru:** …Is the reason why it was banned in few countries

**Peter:** Oh man!?

**Deadpool: **Come on! It's not that bad! It could have been worse than Steven Hawking's wedding. And he did a rap video with a woman name Allison Kemp

**Peter:** …Is…there a way out of this? For me and Ava?

**Saru:** Not possible. The Church and the minister that you were in was gone, it can't be undone, unless you have a lawyer. Which I guess you don't

**Peter:** …Oh

**Deadpool:** What happened in Vegas gets fucked in Vegas

**Saru:** ...And even if you get this marriage reversed you just can't forget what you two did after that.

**Peter:** I know…That mean's she's my responsibility now isn't it?

**Saru:** That's right

**Deadpool:** Welcome to the world of marriage, were your life is completely over, just like when Hilary Clinton is revealed to be a lesbian behind Bill Clinton's back

**Peter:** …

**Saru:** …Wade…out

**Deadpool:** Oh come on. I thought it would be nice to be part of a conversation. It's like being part of a teen romance-comedy movie.

**Saru:** Wade!

**Deadpool:** Fine! I'll be outside with my Ryan Reynolds good looks and my smart-phone listening to some Gangnam Style

_As Deadpool went outside the house, listening to his smart-phone and dancing Gangnam Style, Saru discusses with Peter of his situation with Ava_

**Peter:** …I don't know what to do. I mean I like Ava, she's my best friend and I really do care about her alot. But this…would this complicate our relationship? Could I actually be hurting her? Could I actually making it hard for her?

**Saru:** Kid…Are you really that dull on over thinking this matter when clearly you have the answer in front of you that you didn't know was there

**Peter:** ...What do you mean?

**Saru:** …Tell me, do you really care about this girl enough that it would mean not hurt her?

**Peter:** I don't want to hurt Ava, nor do anything bad to her. I just…I couldn't stand the idea of doing her wrong. She just…she doesn't deserve it

**Saru:** You really do care about her do you

**Peter:** I do! I care about her alot! She's smart, dedicated and excel at what she does. She's always responsible of others, she always works hard and she does her best when it comes to helping others. And most of all…she's just awesome. And she deserves a far better guy that can truly take care of her rather than be with a guy like me

**Saru:** Oh? And why you say that?

**Peter:** Because you don't know her history…all the things she'd experience in her life, she's that willing to take it even if it hurts, and that's just how much of a strong person she is and that's how much respect I have of her. And not just strong, Ava's charming and sweet and caring, and out of it all…Ava's just the greatest and the most amazing girl I've ever met. She's the kind of girl you just want to be with, the one girl you are willing to risk your life for, but also she's also the kind of girl that wants to make you a better person and any guy would be lucky to have her!

**Saru:** Because you love her!?

**Peter:** Yes I…I…

**Saru:** …You heard that girly?

_Saru called out Ava from the hallway, hiding while hearing what Peter had said about her, causing her to blush with Peter shocked that she heard it_

**Ava:** …You…You…love me?

**Peter:** I…I…

**Saru:** Of course he loves you, why would he not say nice thing

**Peter:** You…you!?

**Saru:** Admit it! You had feelings for this girl since the day you met her but you're too much of a pussy to actually say it to her. And the fact that you told me all the things about her says something. The fact that subconsciously you want to be with her, and that the fact that she's agreed to this also says something about her

_Hearing what Saru said, Peter looked at Ava wondering if he's right_

**Peter:** …Ava? Is…he?

**Ava:** ….I've…grown to respect you. And in many ways…I'm starting to become quite close to you

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** You're selfless, you're caring, and you're honest. And as always…you've been the noblest person I've met. And I've grown to admire you more…and...I'm actually kind of surprised…that you...would be interested in someone like me

**Saru:** ...Why...would you say that?

**Ava:** I don't know…I just never thought…any guy would be interested in someone like me..

**Peter:** …I would…

**Ava:** …Really?

**Peter:** Yeah. I mean…you're amazing...awesome even

**Ava:** ...You're awesome too

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

**Saru:** Say it!

**Peter:** Huh!?

**Ava:** What!?

**Saru:** Come on! I'm holding a glass full of Scotch in my hand! You know what I wanted to hear! You two are literally together for the rest of your lives and if you don't you'll be pussies for the rest of your life and I'll stick a gun on your face because you didn't have the bollocks to say it! And don't say I like you! Say what I want to hear from you! Or else I'll bring Wade in to dance Gangnam Style on you!

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

**Peter:** …I…love…you…Ava

**Ava:** …I…love…you…Peter

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

**Peter:** …That…sounded weird

**Ava:** …Yeah…it is

**Saru: ...**Here…your wedding gift

_Saru hands both Peter and Ava each a briefcase_

**Peter:** What's with the case?

**Saru:** New costumes. Figured you need one since your old costumes got messed up. That one you're holding Webbo was in the truck, and for you girly a suit Wade got which I had it modified.

**Ava:** Really? Thanks I guess

**Saru:** No problem. Think of this as a wedding gift…Heh, looks like you two are gonna get use to it

**Peter:** …

**Ava:** …

* * *

_Nevada: __One hour away from the house_

_Small HYDRA air groups, of three assault chopper are nearing their destination; with one of the choppers has Bob in it_

**HYDRA air assault 1:** Air assault 1 approaching destination, on stand-by

**HYDRA air assault 2:** Air assault 2, on stand-by

**HYDRA air assault 3:** Air assault 3, on stand-by

**HYDRA air assault 1:** All air assault are accounted for and awaiting your orders

_HYDRA's Florida Base_

_Micky Patel in the command canter with Viper. As the two watch on screen_

**Micky Patel:** Good. I want you to scan the area first before you begin your assault. I want visual confirmation of who we're up against.

_Nevada_

**HYDRA air assault 1:** Understood, sir. Beginning operation

**Bob:** Um…should I do anything? I can operate the guns

**HYDRA air assault 3:** No you cannot operate the guns

**Bob:** But…

**HYDRA air assault 3:** Do not touch anything Bob!

**Bob:** …

**HYDRA air assault 2:** Remind me again why we're bringing him here?

**HYDRA air assault 1:** Doctor Patel's orders. Maybe he has a plan for him

**HYDRA air assault 2:** Heh, well if his plan was to ditched this guy in the desert, then I'm up for it

**HYDRA air assault 3:** I would shoot him in the face with the assault gun and see his head explode

**HYDRA air assault 2:** That would be awesome to see

**HYDRA air assault 1:** Same here

* * *

_Nevada House: Bedroom_

_Ava puts on her new White Tiger costume, still adjusting to the new design, while thinking of her new relationship with Peter. Just then, Peter got out in his new black-and-red costume_

**Peter:** …How do I look?

**Ava:** …Like a Super-Villain…Me…I got jagged black stripes with fur on my arms

**Peter:** Heh…I actually think it looks good on you. Including the mask, looks awesome

**Ava:** Really?

**Peter:** Yeah, I actually thing it makes you stand out more, and the green eyes matches your amulet

**Ava:** …Thanks…

**Peter: **…

**Ava:** …

**Peter:** This...is weird

**Ava:** Its too weird…I mean me! As Peter Parker's wife? As Spider-Man's Wife!?

**Peter:** Heh, me being White Tiger's Husband!? How the hell are we gonna break the news to my Aunt May and the guys!?

**Ava:** Oh god…I can just imagine what people are gonna say behind our backs

**Peter:** Same here…

**Ava:** …

**Peter: **…Ava…I…

**Ava:** …You loved me?

**Peter: **…Yeah…

**Ava:** …When?

**Peter: **…A couple of months ago

**Ava:** Months ago?

**Peter: **It didn't start out like that, it just happened. Then for a while it…developed on itself and…I started to think about you…alot

**Ava:** R…Really?

**Peter: **Yeah. Then from that point on I've grown to respect you…Then after we faced Kraven when you told me about your Dad…I've felt a connection there. Like I wasn't alone, and like I wasn't the only person that knows how I feel to loose someone. Like you're the only person I can talk to the most, like how you told me about you're Mom and what you've been through. My respect for you has reached the point were…I wanna stay by your side…Forever.

**Ava:** P…Peter…I…I never knew

**Peter: **You weren't supposed to know. You were never suppose to know

**Ava:** Why?

**Peter: **… Since the day I met you, throughout this experience, I've…started to become…fond of you. And the thought of me being with you…worries me because truth be told, I make mistakes and I'm worried that if I'm with you I would make a mistake that would humiliate you…or worse, hurt you. And I don't want that

**Ava:** Why would you think like that? Peter, you are the most caring and the most noblest person I've ever met, and a lot more smarter that the guys I've known, and I know you would never do anything to hurt me because I would understand what you are doing. You are an amazing person Peter, and there is no one more dedicated and caring than you. And because of it I will be there for you every step of the way, because that's the person I wanna be with

_Peter was surprised by what Ava said, as she realizes it and started to blush_

**Peter: **…Ava!? That's!?

**Ava:** A...A confession, yes I know. It's embarrassing for me to say that. But what surprised me more is that when I heard you say all those things about me…I felt…happy…that it came from you, because…I've also…started to become fond…of you. And…I really do want to be with you, but I don't know if I would ever be right for you because I too was also worried if you won't be interested in a girl like me

**Peter: **…Why would you think like that?

**Ava:** Because I'm not the kind of girl guys would be interested in! I'm not like any other girls at all! It's just...I've always isolated myself with the upbringing I had.

**Peter: **I knew that already

**Ava:** And that's it. It's because you are the first person I've ever told about. I am close to you, but I've never thought about me being close to you...like this...I just don't want to do anything to make you think that you're with the wrong girl

**Peter: **...I would never think like that Ava. And you would be the kind of girl I would be interested in

**Ava:** …Really?

**Peter: **…Yeah

**Ava:** …

**Peter: **…

_As Peter and Ava looked at each other, they both get close as they are holding hands_

**Peter: **…

**Ava:** …

**Peter: **…There is no way that this can be undone...And I don't know if I would ever make a good husband and I have so many reasons why this would never work

**Ava:** ...I...understand...that you don't think...this would be a good idea

**Peter:** ...But I'm willing to give it a shot and I will get better at it. Even if we tell Fury and he manages to undo this marriage…we won't forget what happened. But after this…after everything we've been through, I don't want it to end because I really do want to be with you, because you are the most incredible girl I've ever met and I will work hard to be the kind of guy you deserve and I will make you proud…because you deserve to be happy…I love you Ava Ayala…and I wanna make you happy

**Ava:** ...R...Really?

**Peter:** ...Yeah

**Ava:** …Peter Parker…I…I love you

_Peter and Ava get even closer as Ava placed her hands on his chest and moved up as she held his head, with Peter reaching Ava's waist as he wrapped his arms around her. As the two embraced, Peter and Ava started to kiss as they acknowledge each other as now a married couple_

**Peter: **…We are never gonna tell anybody about this are we?

**Ava:** That we've taken advice from a Scotch drinking hit-man talking monkey in a suit

**Peter:** That two teenagers had one wild night getting drunk that gone insane we ended up in Bed naked with wedding rings on

**Ava:** …Let's just wait until we are ready, then we'll break the news to everyone

**Peter: **…Or…we can just fake a marriage

**Ava:** What?

**Peter: **Think about it. We still got the marriage certificate with the date on when we got married. When we did came out that we're together, we get married on the same date with a fake minister. We set up a fake marriage, I get to be on a tuxedo, you get to be on a wedding dress, and we get free stuff

**Ava:** …You want us to fake a marriage? On the date we actually got married?

**Peter: **…Would you rather see our wedding photo being taken by Wade?

**Ava:** …We have a wedding photo?

**Peter: **It was horrible…You don't wanna see it…ever

**Ava:** …Fake Wedding it is

**Peter: **As you wish dear wife

**Ava:** Thank you dear husband

**Peter:** ...

**Ava:** …

**Peter:** …Heh…hehehe

**Ava:** …Heh…hehehehe

**Peter: **Hehehehe…Hahahahahaha!

**Ava:** Hehehe...Hahahahahahaha!

_Nevada House: Living Room_

_Peter and Ava entered the Living Room in their new Spider-Man and White Tiger costumes_

**Saru:** Hey! You guys look nice

**Spider-Man: **…Um…thanks

**White Tiger:** …Not the kind of design I was expecting, but it's actually not bad

**Deadpool:** Hey! Its Webbo and Crazy Cat Girl

**White Tiger:** It's White Tiger! You Dead-Ass! Why would you even call me that!?

**Deadpool:** Since a YouTube video showing you pummeling the Ringer entitled "Crazy Cat Girl Bitch-Scratching Ring-Man"

**White Tiger:** …What!?

**Deadpool:** Oh yeah. 2 million hits. Got popular in Germany. Made you a Cazy Girl icon for extreme feminists groups. Made a remix video

**White Tiger:** …Oh hell no!

**Spider-Man:** Heh…Saru

**Saru:** Yeah Kid?

**Spider-Man:** You mention us having something…we still got?

**Saru:** I'll show you

_Saru went in side the Marauder and brought out a large briefcase. As he opens it he revealed Spider-Man and White Tiger a glowing blue Cube, as he takes it out and gave it to Spider-Man_

**Spider-Man:** …A…Glowing…Cube?

**White Tiger:** …It's…beautiful

**Saru:** No idea what this is. It was in the truck when I first met you two, but that Cube packs one hell of a punch

**Deadpool:** I'm gonna kill everyone from Fox News with it. Bill O'Rielly first

**Spider-Man:** No. We're going back to New York and meet up with SHIELD. They'll know what to do with it

**Saru:** You really think SHIELD is gonna keep that thing secured?

**Spider-Man:** I don't even know how to get rid of it, but we'll figure it out on the way

**White Tiger:** …Guys…what is that?

_White Tiger points to an oncoming assault choppers heading their way. As Spider-Man put the Cube back in the briefcase, the four sees the assault chopper approaching them in front of the house_

**HYDRA air assault 1: **Air Assault 1, visual confirmation over

* * *

_HYDRA's Florida Base: Command Center_

**Micky Patel:** Copy that assault 1, patched on screen.

_Micky Patel and Viper watched on screen as they see the four they are up against_

**Micky Patel:** Is that?

**Viper:** Spider-Man!?

**Micky Patel:** In my Blood Spider costume!? And is that Crazy Cat Girl!?

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** Is…that a monkey?

**Viper:** Deadpool!?

**Miky Patel:** Mistress, you know him?

**Viper:** Only his reputation! Order the attack! The Cube must not end up in their hand!

**Micky Patel:** Air Assault team, you heard our Mistress. Execute! All of them! Leave none of them Alive!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jokes are hard to do here. FEAR THE WRATH OF DEADPOOL AND HIS GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Anyway, I wanted to point out the new costumes Peter and Ava are now wearing. Peter now wears the Blood Spider costume, which is the thumbnail for this fic. And Ava's one is the same White Tiger costume, but the eyes are green instead of yellow, with black fur on the arms like Black Cat, and black stripes a Lady Fantomex like patterns**

**Another thing I added is the exploration of the relationship between Peter and Ava, because since they are now stuck as a married couple with no way out of it, as they decided to try to move their relationship to the next level and give this marriage a shot, I'm trying to explore the relationship between the two and why they would make a good pair, and there is alot to explore in this that I haven't found out yet. I'll try and see what I'll get out of it. And Saru is going to make sure they stay together**

**Next chapter is the fight against HYDRA**

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13: Say Wassap or Die

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**lunar silver: Yes he's in the Blood Spider costume**

**The PhantomHokage: Thanks man**

**Or-lan-do626: hehehe**

* * *

_Nevada_

_As three assault choppers flying outside the house, the four try to figure out what to do next_

**Spider-Man:** This…is bad

**Saru:** This is very bad

**White Tiger:** What are we gonna do!?

**HYDRA air assault 1: **We got our orders. Lock and load

**HYDRA air assault 2: **Da Dada Daaaa! Dadada Dada Daaaa!

**HYDRA air assault 1: **…

**HYDRA air assault 3: **…What was that?

**HYDRA air assault 2: **…Gas-Powered Stick from one of the Bravest Warriors episode

**HYDRA air assault 3: …**That's with Catbug isn't it?

**HYDRA air assault 2: …**Yeah…

**HYDRA air assault 1: …**I'll approve

**HYDRA air assault 3: **I do too. I love that series

**Bob:** …Can I join in?

**HYDRA air assault 2: **NO YOU CANNOT!

**Spider-Man:** (spider-sense) Oh crap!

**White Tiger:** Spider-Sense!?

**Spider-Man:** Spider-Sense

**HYDRA air assault 2: **(Singing) Gas-Powered Stick! Never runs out of gas!

**Spider-Man:** Oh SHIT!

_Just then, three assault choppers open fire on the house. With Spider-Man and White Tiger jumping behind the kitchen counter as Spider-Man shielded White Tiger, Saru jumps onto the corner of the hallway and taking out his guns, while Deadpool crawls to the opposite corner towards the Marauder_

**Saru:** FUCK! EVERYBODY KEEP YOUR HEAD'S DOWN!

**White Tiger:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Spider-Man:** SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! FUCKING SHIT! SHIT!

**Deadpool:** AAAAAAAHHHHH! MY ASS! MY ASS! MY ASS IS SHOT! MY BEAUTIFUL ASS WAS SHOT! OH WAIT! NEVER MIND! MY ASS IS HEALING!

**Saru:** SHUT IT WADE!

**Spider-Man:** SERIOUSLY! I DO NOT WANNA HEAR THAT!

**White Tiger: **OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!

**Spider-Man:** HANG TIGHT TIGER! I GOT YOU!

* * *

_HYDRA's Florida Base: Command Center _

_Micky Patel and Viper watches on screen the house being fired upon by HYDRA air choppers_

**Micky Patel:** This won't take too long Mistress. They will be dealt with soon

**Viper:** Only if I see their dead body.

**Micky Patel:** Can't believe they would steal the Cube from us. Maybe SHIELD could be on to us?

**Viper:** I don't know. They would not have figured this out so quickly. They must be dealt with immediately

**Micky Patel:** Understood Mistress

* * *

_Nevada_

_While being shot at by assault choppers, the four are about to make their move_

**White Tiger:** OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE GONNA DO!?

**Spider-Man:** WE NEED A PLAN NOW! WE'RE GETTING SCREWED HERE!

**Saru:** I'M STILL THINKING!

**Deadpool:** GOT AN IDEA!

**Spider-Man:** WHAT!?

**Deadpool:** WAIT THERE!

**Saru:** WADE!?

**Deadpool:** TWO SECONDS!

**Spider-Man:** WADE! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?

**White Tiger:** WHERE THE HELL IS HE GOING!?

_As the shots are being fired everywhere, Deadpool crawls towards the Marauder and search some stuff he can use. Just then the assault choppers stop firing, as Spider-Man figure out a plan as he saw few fire extinguishers_

**HYDRA air assault 3:** Come on you little pussies…Come out and let me blow your heads off

**White Tiger:** Oh god! We need to get to the Marauder and out now!

**Saru:** Any ideas!? We need a diversion and those guys are itching to pull the trigger

**Spider-Man:** …I think I got one. It's stupid though!

**Saru:** Anything is better at this point!

**Spider-Man:** Well, I'm looking at a big fire-extinguisher and I think there is a gas leak that's gonna fill this room

**White Tiger:** Yeah, I smell it, so?

**Spider-Man:** Saru! How good is your aim?

**Saru:** Better than my high score in Modern Warfare on my PlayStation 3!

**Spider-Man:** Alright! When I throw the fire-extinguisher! I want you to run at shoot it as it reaches towards the chopper! It'll create a smoke-screen, enough time for you to get to the truck!

**Saru:** Alright, but what about you two!?

**Spider-Man:** We're gonna run towards the chopper!

**Saru:** Huh!?

**White Tiger:** What!?

**Spider-Man:** Don't worry! I can web their wind-shield and we can get passed them!

**Saru:** You can do that? Through the smoke!?

**Spider-Man:** All thanks to my new mask! It's got X-Ray visions! And my new Web-Shooters got magnetic webbing! It'll disrupt their radar! Get to the Marauder and get outside! We'll catch up!

**Saru:** …Alright!

**White Tiger:** …You sure about this?

**Spider-Man:** Honestly…no. Never got fired by an assault chopper before. But…there's a first for everything

**White Tiger:** …You're gonna get us killed

**Spider-Man:** No I won't. Because no matter what happens I'll protect you

**White Tiger:** …You…protect me...from a hurdle of bullets aiming at us?

**Spider-Man:** I'm the husband now. At this point this is pretty much my job and my responsibility to make sure you not get shot

**White Tiger:** …This is what our lives are gonna be like from now on is it?

**Spider-Man:** Yep. That's marriage for ya

**White Tiger:** Heh…Go for it

**Spider-Man:** …Saru! Ready!?

**Saru:** Ready!

**HYDRA air assault 2:** Come on seriously! What's taking them!?

**HYDRA air assault 3:** I know! Are they gonna come out!?

**Bob:** Um…shouldn't we just…surround the house and call them out?

**HYDRA air assault 1:** Be silent Bob! Men! Lock and load! If they don't surrender fill that room with some silver lead!

_As Saru prepares him Spider-Man web-pulls the fire-extinguisher and throws it towards the assault chopper as he switched to X-Ray vision_

**HYDRA air assault 2:** Huh!?

**HYDRA air assault 3:** What the!?

**Spider-Man:** SARU NOW!

_Saru comes out with his guns out as he shoots the fire-extinguisher, causing a smoke-screen, as he heads to the Marauder. Which was the moment Spider-Man and White Tiger ran towards the assault choppers, taking with them the briefcase containing the Cube, as the choppers themselves open Spider-Man webbed the center chopper's wind-screen. Both Spider-Man and White Tiger got out of the house before the assault chopper opened fire, setting the house to explode_

**HYDRA air assault 1: **What the!?

**HYDRA air assault 2: **Shit! There's web on my screen! I can't see!

**Spider-Man:** RUN!

_As Spider-Man and White Tiger run, the Marauder appeared as Saru saw the two being fired at by assault choppers._

**Saru:** Hang on you two

**HYDRA air assault 2:** You may have webbed my screen, but I can see you!

_Saru drove in with his guns, hoping to save the two, until a laser was shot at one of the assault choppers_

**Saru:** Huh!?

**White Tiger:** What the!?

**Spider-Man:** Holy!?

**HYDRA air assault 2:** WHAT THE FU! (Explode)

_On of the assault choppers exploded_

**HYDRA air assault 1:** What the!?

**HYDRA air assault 3:** HOLY SHIT HE'S DOWN!?

**Bob:** OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

**HYDRA air assault 3:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**HYDRA air assault 2:** This is Air Assault 1, Air Assault 2 is down! I repeat! Air Assault 2 is down

* * *

_HYDRA Florida Base_

_Micky and Viper were surprised as they watched on screen what has happened with on of their assault choppers being taken down like that_

**Micky Patel:** What the!?

**Viper:** Grrrr….

* * *

_Nevada_

**White Tiger:** What was that!?

**Spider-Man:** I don't know! But keep running before…!?

_The Marauder appeared, with Saru calling them in_

**Saru:** GET IN!

_Spider-Man and White Tiger got in the Marauder. As they drove off, the two remaining choppers follow them and engage. Spider-Man then looks around what's left and discover some grenades_

**White Tiger:** Wait! Where's Wade!?

**Saru:** No idea! He wasn't in the truck when I got in!

**White Tiger:** Did he run off!?

**Saru:** If he did then I'm gonna find them and kill the son of a bitch!

**Spider-Man: **Hey! I found some grenades we can use!

**Saru:** Except we are being fired at! What good will grenades do at this point!?

**Spider-Man:** Got an idea! Drive onto the desert! And turn around!?

**Saru:** What!?

**White Tiger:** Are you crazy!? You want us to go towards the people that are shooting at us!?

**Spider-Man:** No, turn around towards a rock. Use it as a ramp so I can get to one of the choppers and stick a grenade at them. Trust me on this

**Saru:** …Heh, you got guts Webbo! I like that!

_As Saru turns around, Spider-Man stood on to of the Marauder with a grenade on his hand, ready to make his move_

**HYDRA air assault 3:** They're turning around!?

**HYDRA air assault 1:** Doesn't matter! I got a lock on them!

_HYDRA air assault 1 has a lock on the Marauder_

**Spider-Man:** Keep it steady!

**White Tiger:** We're not gonna make it!

**Spider-Man:** Yes we will!

**Saru:** They're aiming at us!

**Spider-Man:** You can make it

**HYDRA air assault 1:** I got you now!

_HYDRA air assault 1 was about to pull the trigger, until…_

**Deadpool:** WASSSAAAAP!

**HYDRA air assault 1:** WHAT THE FUCK!?

_Deadpool appeared on Air Assault 1's chopper, as he picked up his new laser-cannon and kills HYDRA air assault 1 in his cockpit. Deadpool jumps off as the assault chopper crashes_

**HYDRA air assault 3:** HOLY SHIT!?

**Spider-Man:** What the!?

**White Tiger:** Is that!?

**Saru:** Wade!?

**Spider-Man:** Saru!

**Saru:** I see it!

_Saru then used the rock as a ramp as Spider-Man jumped while the Marauder is in mid-air, as he web-pulled himself to the remaining chopper and web the grenade to the chopper's tail. As Spider-Man held on to the chopper_

**HYDRA air assault 3:** OH FUCK NO!

**Bob:** OH GOD! OH GOD!

**Spider-Man:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_In the right moment, Spider-Man jumped as the chopper crashed and exploded. White Tiger got out of the Marauder and ran towards him_

**Spider-Man:** …Ah man, head-spinning

**White Tiger:** Spidey!

**Spider-Man:** T…Tiger!?

**White Tiger:** Spidey! Are you okay!?

**Spider-Man:** I…I am now

**White Tiger:** Heh, you stupid idiot

_White Tiger and Spider-Man embraced. As Saru got out of the Marauder and sees the surviving HYDRA pilot_

* * *

_HYDRA Florida Base_

_Micky Patel and Viper watched the screen gone blank. Realizing all three choppers are down_

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** …We've…We've lost all transmissions

**Viper:** ….Shit. I suspect this was going to happened

**Micky Patel: **Doesn't matter now. What matter's that we now know who we are up against. We'll get them soon and we will retrieve the Cube back

**Viper:** And when we do, I want their live bodies back here and I want to make them suffer, as I use the Cube and I will rip their flesh off painfully and slowly

**Micky Patel:** Send the word out. I want all available eyes and ears into finding them. The Cube must be retrieve at all costs

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** Yes sir

* * *

_Nevada_

_Saru pointed his guns at the surviving HYDRA pilot, who also pointed his gun at him. As Spider-Man and White Tiger prepare themselves_

**HYDRA air assault 3:** Heh, got yourself a monkey defending you two. Cute

**Spider-Man:** Yeah!? Well at least I know how not to be an asshole

**White Tiger:** Whoever you are! Surrender now! There is no hope for you against us!

**HYDRA air assault 3:** Oh really!? Like I'm gonna surrender to the Spider-Man, the Crazy Cat Girl, a gun-wielding monkey, and…wheres the forth guy?

_Just then, Deadpool appeared with two katana's in his hands_

**Deadpool:** WASSAAAP!

**HYDRA air assault 3:** WHAT THE!?

_Deadpool then proceeds by cutting HYDRA air assault 3's gun and cuts him rapidly into small pieces with half of his head flying off and his insides spilling on the ground with his blood covering the sand, shocking the three_

**Deadpool: **…Well that wasn't so bad

**Spider-Man:** …

**White Tiger:** …

**Saru:** …

**Deadpool:** Sorry about the delay, I just needed the right moment

**Spider-Man:** WHAT THE FUCK WADE!?

**White Tiger:** OH…MY GOD!?

**Saru:** WADE!

**Deadpool:** What!? I just save your asses!

**Saru:** Without knowing who we're up against!? You could have just cut off his arms so we can question him!

**Deadpool:** …Okay I may have not thought about it

**White Tiger:** Oh god I'm gonna be sick!

**Saru:** What are you wearing around your waist?

**Deadpool:** Its a Teleporter. Got it from the Marauder

**Spider-Man:** Oh man what the hell is going on!?

**Saru:** We've been targeted. Someone's after us. And judging by these choppers. They're pissed

**Spider-Man:** Did we diss anyone else that they've sent these guys to come after us?

**Saru:** Well my original thought would be the government, but they are tied up now, and these don't look like government own choppers

**White Tiger:** Then…Then who!? Who the hell is coming after us that we get shot like that!?

**Deadpool:** Hey! Who's that!?

**Spider-Man:** What?

**Deadpool: **The one crawling over there like a worm?

_The others see an unknown individual crawling away, as Deadpool teleports in front of him with his Katana_

**Bob:** …

**Deadpool:** Wassap!

**Bob:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

**White Tiger:** …That scream. YOU!?

**Bob:** AAAAAHHHHH! CRAZY CAT GIRL!

**White Tiger:** …Is anybody gonna get my identity right!?

**Bob:** OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A WIFE WHO IS A COMPLETE BITCH! KILL HER!

**Deadpool:** …

**White Tiger:** …Does anybody care what this guy says

**Saru:** …Not really

**Spider-Man:** Wait Tiger, you know this guy?

**White Tiger:** In New York over the Brooklyn Bridge. He jumped out of the back truck

**Spider-Man:** Wait that was him!?

**White Tiger:** And he screamed like a girl

**Deadpool:** Really!? Hey squeal for us!

**Bob:** AH!

_Saru taked his gun out and pointed at Bob_

**Saru:** Alright you!

**Bob:** AAAHHHH! TALKING MONKEY!

**Saru:** Shut Up! You're going to tell us who you are! Or I'll point my gun right at your balls and shoot it!

**Bob:** …I…I…

_Just then, a scared Bob wet his pants_

**Saru:** …

**Spider-Man:** …

**White Tiger:** …

**Deadpool:** …Aaaand he just wet his pants

**Saru:** I don't believe this

**Spider-Man:** Dude!? That is embarrassing! Even in you're age!

**Bob:** I…I haven't been to the bathroom alright! They was rushing me, I wasn't prepared for! (Bam!)

_White Tiger then punched Bob hard in the face, putting him unconscious_

**White Tiger:** Let's just put this loser in the truck and go! Before more showed up and we get shot at again

**Saru:** …I agree

**Spider-Man:** Me too

**Deadpool:** Wait!? Who's bringing him in!?

**Spider-Man:** ...You are

**Deadpool:** What!? I don't want my hand to smell like piss!

**Saru:** Then drag him with the leg! He won't feel it like this!

**Deadpool:** ...Alright! But if we stop somewhere, I want a Milky Way on the way

**Spider-Man:** …Alright

**Saru:** Fine

**White Tiger:** Whatever

_The four went back to the Marauder, with Deadpool dragging Bob on the leg_

**Deadpool:** Or a Cornetto

**Spider-Man:** ….Okay

**Deadpool:** Or a Dairy Milk

**Saru:** Alright

**Deadpool:** …Or a Jaffa Cake

**White Tiger:** WADE!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not my best here but it's close enough**

**I'm trying to do some action scenes in this but it's quite challenging if you're trying to put it on words. I know what it would look like but I can't get the words just right. I'll do better next time**

**Anyway, this is were HYDRA now knows of Spider-Man and White Tiger in possession of the Cosmic Cube and will attempt to get it back from them as the group tries to head back to New York**

**Also, I did a Bravest Warriors reference with that Gas-Powered Stick episode because I just love the series, especially with Catbug**

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14: A Road Trip back

_HYDRA Florida Base_

_Queen Hydra is seen in the cryo chamber, as she stands and places her hand besides a cryo-tube containing the body of her husband, Richard, codename Bravo. Viper enters the room and meet wit the Queen._

**Queen Hydra:** My dear Husband

**Viper:** My Queen

**Queen Hydra:** Viper. I'd prefer you not disturb me when I'm with my Husband

**Viper:** My apologies, but I have most important news. The Cosmic Cube has been found

**Queen Hydra:** What!? Where!?

**Viper:** Doctor Patel discovered it in Nevada. It is currently in possession of a group of individuals. And two of them are quite well known

**Queen Hydra:** The Avengers!?

**Viper:** No my Queen. Somebody else. Although we do suspect they are from SHIELD.

**Queen Hydra:** …Where is the Cube now?

**Viper:** The Cube's radiation is weak, but we're tracking it. It won't be long

**Queen Hydra:** …Continue the search. The Cube must not end up in SHIELD's hand

**Viper:** Yes my Queen

_As Viper leaves, Queen Hydra approaches the cryo-tube closer_

**Queen Hydra:** Soon my love, soon we will have our…revenge

* * *

_Somewhere in Utah_

_While driving, Bob wakes up as he finds himself tied-up_

**Bob:** …Um…uhhh…ah…wha…what…

**Saru:** …Hello

**Bob:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Spider-Man:** …Wow

**White Tiger:** I know, right?

**Deadpool:** He's awake? Good! That guy owes me some new gloves

**Saru:** Stop the truck Wade

_Deadpool stops the Marauder on the side of the road, as Saru takes out his gun_

**Bob:** Oh please don't hurt me! I'll be good! I swear! And I'm tied up!?

**Spider-Man:** We haven't forgotten what happened last time in New York. Seriously!? You left the back door open for your buddies to get beat!?

**Bob:** I just started this gig alright! I didn't know what to do!

_Suddenly Saru pointed his guns at Bob's parts_

**Bob:** OH GOD! NOT MY PENIS!

**Spider-Man: **Dude! I would rather not make this worse than it is already!

**Saru:** Alright Talk! Who are you?

**Bob:** My name is Bob Barrison! I'm from Brooklyn, Manhattan, I'm married!

**Saru:** We don't want your life story! Who do you work for!?

**Bob:** I…I work for an organization called HYDRA

**Saru:** Never heard of it

**Spider-Man:** Me neither

**White Tiger:** Wait HYDRA!? Did you just say HYDRA!?

**Deadpool:** What's a HYDRA!?

**Spider-Man:** Tiger, you know them?

**White Tiger:** Yeah I do! I read files about them!

**Saru:** What's HYDRA?

**White Tiger:** HYDRA is this terrorist organization that have operated since World War II. It was formally a Nazi Science and Occult division, and was run by a guy name Johann Schmidt, better known as the Red Skull

**Saru:** Really!?

**Spider-Man:** I've heard of him. He fought Captain America

**White Tiger:** Yeah. The Red Skull nearly wiped out all of the Allied forces and almost won the Nazi's the war if it wasn't for Captain America. He hasn't been seen since, but the organization that he formed is still operational

**Bob:** Up to this point

**Spider-Man:** Okay spill it Bob! Why's HYDRA targeting us?

**Bob:** Well…from what I've heard, you guys have taken something that belongs to them.

**Spider-Man:** Huh!?

**Saru:** What!? What did we take from you!?

**Bob:** Um…

**Saru:** I have an itchy finger that's ready to pull the trigger! SO SPILL IT!

**Bob:** …It's a Cube!

**Saru:** ….Huh!?

**Spider-Man:** A…Cube?

**Bob:** Yeah, a glowing Cube. It's shiney and displays a pretty blue color lights

_Just then, White Tiger took out the briefcase she's holding, as she opened it and reveal the Cube before closing it_

**White Tiger:** Is…this it?

**Bob:** Yeah! That's it!

**Saru:** So what's so special about it? Is it a weapon!?

**Bob:** Yes and no

**Saru:** What!?

**Bob:** …I can't say

**Spider-Man:** You can't say or you don't want to

**Bob:** If I tell you then they will kill me

**Deadpool: **Dude, you're in a truck with a talking monkey holding a gun, a dual-wielding katana loving gun-tooting Ryan Reynolds, a spider-guy who killed a guy, and Crazy Cat Girl who happens to be a cannibal because she just ate a guy alive

**Spider-Man:** …

**Saru:** …

**White Tiger:** ….Did…you just…FUCKING SAY I'M A CANNIBAL!?

**Deadpool:** I heard what you did! Seriously!? You ate a person!?

**White Tiger:** I WASN'T EVEN MY FUCKING SELF ON THE DAY IT HAPPENED AND I THREW UP MOST OF IT YOU SHIT-FAG!

**Deadpool:** Okay that's rude, and you threw up on the guy's face with some of that guy might still be inside you

**White Tiger:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Bob:** You! You ate someone!?

**White Tiger:** I'LL EAT YOU'RE FACE OFF IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!

**Spider-Man:** Tiger! Calm down okay

**White Tiger:** HOW CAN I BE FUCKING CALM ABOUT THIS YOU KILLER!

**Spider-Man:** …

**Saru:** …Girly!?

**Deadpool:** Cat Bitch?

**White Tiger:** SHUT UP…and I'm sorry…I'm very sorry

**Spider-Man:** That…actually hurt me…

**White Tiger:** I'm so sorry I said that to you Webs. I am so very sorry …I…I just can't…get over the fact that I ate someone, and…I am really sorry Webs, but…Oh god…I actually ate a person!

**Deadpool:** Seriously Bob, you're gonna be dead either way if you don't spill

**Bob:** …We simply called the Cosmic Cube. In World War II, the Nazi's found it in a religious site in Norway as they plan to use it to make weapons, but as Captain America and intervened the Cube was lost in sea. Until HYDRA fished it out.

**Saru:** So what's so special about this Cube?

**Bob:** From what I've heard, it has the power to do anything

**Saru:** Anything?

**Bob:** Anything

**Spider-Man:** …Anything?

**Bob:** Anything

**Deadpool:** …Anything?

**White Tiger:** How did you find us?

**Bob:** …HYDRA has a tracking system that enables us to find the Cube based on the cosmic radiation it emits. But two days ago, our tracking system got screwed up because the radiations went everywhere

**White Tiger:** Everywhere?

**Spider-Man:** You mean the state?

**Bob:** …The world

**Spider-Man:** Huh?

**Saru:** What do you mean?

**Bob:** …Two days ago, the cosmic radiation scale went straight up because the next thing you know it the entire sky went white

**Saru:** I remember that

**Deadpool:** I remember it too, I had marshmallows

**Spider-Man:** What…exactly happened on that day?

**Bob:** Well…half of the world got blown to shit….

**White Tiger:** Huh?

**Bob:** You see…when the sky turned white all around the world…there was an energy burst that changed the planets infrastructure and…wiped out almost half of the planet's population

**Spider-Man:** Wiped…out

**Saru:** Half of the planet?

**Bob:** Yeah. Hell, even the US is left with no government now except for a couple of organization.

**White Tiger:** What! Why!?

**Bob:** …They're all dead

_The four were shocked and surprised by what they've heard, but later Saru and Deadpool looked at Spider-Man and White Tiger_

**Deadpool:** …

**Saru:** …

**Spider-Man:** …What?

**White Tiger:** …Why are you two looking at us like that?

**Deadpool:** …I saw you two used the Cube that day

**Spider-Man and White Tiger:** WHAT!?

**Saru:** It's true, you two did used it that day

**Spider-Man:** ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

**Bob:** Wait!? That was you two!?

**White Tiger:** WE WIPED OUT HALF OF THE WORLD!?

**Deadpool:** You two did! And props for doing that!

**Spider-Man:** Holy…SHIT!? Fuck no!

**White Tiger:** Oh my god! Oh My God!

**Bob:** It's not so bad actually once you see the aftermath. Alot of people really hate the government and they were really glad they were dead, and the the new President is from a third party which is a good sign

**Spider-Man:** But still!?

**White Tiger:** We wiped out half the world!?

**Saru:** Listen to me you two!

**Spider-Man:** WE WIPED HALF THE WORLD!?

**White Tiger:** Oh fuck!? This makes it worse that eating a guy!

**Saru:** SHUT UP YOU TWO!

_Saru slaps both Spider-Man and White Tiger as he tries to calm them both_

**Spider-Man:** Ow…

**White Tiger: **That hurt! Why!?

**Saru:** Both of you listen to me! You are not directly responsible for what happened that day! We all do fuck up thing when we're high and we don't know why! Hell! One guy I know kidnapped a midget in Las Vegas because he thought he was a good luck charm! Turns out he was part of a gang of Disabled Mafia!

**Deadpool:** Hey I know that guy! He was in that movie with the dude in the British accent!

**Saru:** But thinking about it too much won't make you're situation better! Trust me on this, its better if you both let it go. What happened that day wasn't your fault, you are both not at fault here, let it go

**White Tiger:** …

**Spider-Man:** …Okay

**Saru:** Good

**Bob:** …Wait, you wiped out half of the world and you don't know?

**Deadpool:** They got a taste of "La Seducción del Diablo"

**Bob:** "The Devil's Seduction"!?

**Spider-Man:** You know of it!?

**Bob:** Everyone that owns the internet knows it. That thing is like drugs in a bottle of madness. One guy drank a small sip of it then he cut off his own ears, and another guy tried to rip out his own testicles with his bare hands.

**Deadpool:** Wait!? Seriously

**Bob:** He thought he could turn into a woman

**Saru:** …

**Deadpool:** …

**Spider-Man:** …That is fucked up

**White Tiger:** …We have to call the others in New York. See if they're okay

**Spider-Man:** Good idea. We'll get help. We should find a payphone and let them know were we are

**Bob:** I would be against that idea if I were you

**Saru:** And why is that?

**Bob:** Because HYDRA has hacked into the countries phone-line and added voice-recognition software. They'll find you guys now that they know who you are, and it's better if you guys go low-profile

**White Tiger:** And you're telling us this because?

**Bob: **…Let me come with you. PLEASE!

**White Tiger:** …Why?

**Bob:** I don't wanna be killed by HYDRA! They'll know I tell you guys shit! THEY'LL BONE ME BAD! PLEASE!

**Spider-Man:** …Are we seriously taking this guy!?

**Deadpool:** Why not!? He's pathetic

**Saru: **Besides, if we let him go then it's no doubt HYDRA will take him in for questioning. No Choice

**Bob:** …

**Spider-Man:** Fine

**White Tiger:** Alright

**Saru:** Good. We better get moving, it's getting dark. Deadpool

**Deadpool:** Yep

**Saru:** Head to Salt Lake City, we'll spend the night there and head out in the morning

**Deadpool:** Yes! Road Trip!

**Spider-Man: **Salt Lake City!?

**White Tiger:** You sure it'll be alright going to a populated area?

**Saru:** We'll drop you two off in a hotel and find a place to get this Marauder a paint-job after we get you two a disguise

**White Tiger: **Wait!? What!? The two of us!?

**Spider-Man:** In a hotel!? Together!?

**Saru:** Man up you two! Better if you stay in a place we'll know you'll be fine. We need to be undetected, and if what this guy says its true then you two should take the Cube. Just make sure it's sealed.

**Spider-Man:** …Uh…

**White Tiger**: …

**Bob:** Is…there something I should know?

**White Tiger:** No there isn't!

**Saru:** And as for you Bob! We'll let you tag along with us for now, but if you do anything stupid

**Bob: **I won't! I swear!

**Saru:** …Good. Deadpool, drive

**Deadpool: **Yes sir

_Deadpool start the Marauder as they drove off to Salt Lake City_

**White Tiger:** I hope we'll be safe until we get to New York

**Spider-Man:** I wouldn't worry too much. HYDRA's not after us now. Who else could be gunning for us?

* * *

_San Francisco:_

_Near the Port of San Francisco, a crime scene was taking place with scores of police officers investigating one Black Van and three dead agents. Just then a CIA van appeared as four agents coming out and approached the crime scene. One of them revealed to be Ayna Sareva_

**Ayna Sareva:** Who's the one in charge here?

**San Francisco Officer:** That'd be me. You are?

**Ayna Sareva: **Agent Ayna Sareva, UNION. These are my associates. Derek Khanata, and Noriko Nagayoshi from the CIA, and Samuel Ricardo from NSA. I believe you are in a crime scene were our three agents got killed last night.

_The San Francisco officer let the four UNION agents in the crime scene as they look around the van, then takes them to the alleyway were the last agent was killed, as the Officer revealed to them the agent in pieces_

**Derek Khanata:** What the?

**Samuel Ricardo: **Holy shit

**San Francisco Officer:** I know, right

**Ayna Sareva:** How did this happen?

**San Francisco Officer:** Well judging by the pieces, I suspect this agent of yours was cut down by a sharp object. Blade Weapons maybe

**Samuel Ricardo: **Blade weapons!? As in a sword!?

**San Francisco Officer:** I've seen a lot of Kung-Fu movies to know a cut like this. And whoever did it is seriously strong

**Ayna Sareva:** Hm…

**Derek Khanata:** Any idea who did it?

**San Francisco Officer:** No clue, but investigation did find a large black vehicle leaving the area. Last thing we know is that he's out of the city.

**Samuel Ricardo: **Did you identify the vehicle's license plate?

**San Francisco Officer:** Nope, because they're aren't any plates on it

**Derek Khanata:** No plates

**Ayna Sareva:** You have a photo of that vehicle?

**San Francisco Officer:** I do, you want a copy?

**Ayna Sareva:** Thank you

_Back in the Van, the four agents looked over all the information on their screens until Noriko found a match_

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** I got one

**Ayna Sareva:** What did you find?

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** Almost four days ago, a van matches the description and image was last scene in New York, after some large trucks causing property damage to some corporate buildings and breaking into a Federal Reserve Bank and made out with all of the gold there, and they were seen with them

**Derek Khanata:** Seriously!? How did they manage to get all them gold

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** They don't know, and that's what's surprising. Then two days later they were rumored to be in Iowa, were our other agents were killed and last seen in Nevada. After that they were never seen

**Samuel Ricardo: **Until now

**Ayna Sareva:** Any ideas who they are?

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** According to the New York files imagery it appears to be two individuals. One appears to be male; the other one appears to be female. And thanks to the city of Las Vegas, we got a match and we have a name, and this has actually surprised me more because I have no idea how'd they did it?

**Samuel Ricardo: **How come?

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** …They're teenagers

**Ayna Sareva:** Excuse me!?

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** The two that did the New York robbery are teenagers

**Derek Khanata:** You serious!?

**Samuel Ricardo: **You mean to tell me that two teenagers along with a group of people robbed the Federal Reserve Bank, one of the most secured and impenetrable banks in America, killed a score number of well-trained agents and now they've sold Government secrets, military designs and blueprints to the Chinese!?

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** I know! I couldn't believe it either

**Ayna Sareva:** Do you have the names?

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** The male is identified as Peter Benjamin Parker, a resident in Queens, New York. And the female is identified as Ava Ayala, also a resident in New York

_The other three agents looked at the image of Peter and Ava in surprise of the thought of two young teenagers would commit this act_

**Samuel Ricardo: **Son of a bitch

**Derek Khanata:** I…don't believe it! They're that young!?

**Ayna Sareva:** …Sent a message to the "Chicago Union", I want all agents to find those two kids alive and in cuffs

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is not my best, but it's close enough**

**As we get to this point, in some of the chapters I'll put up I'm gonna be adding some hints that will explain were the story is going, and bits which will serve as the ending. So if you can figure it out then keep it to yourself**

**Since I'm taking elements of the Ultimate Universe, I'm using the Ultimatum bit for it as here it's confirmed almost everyone in the world is dead. But in the aftermath a new US president is in power, and he's from a Third Party, which will be another element for the ending because other organizations and members of the Two-Parties won't approve. Here I've introduce an organization that's going to play an interesting role in the end, the UNION. After "White Judgement" other organizations and groups have formed this organization to serve as a continuation of America's old system as they feel that with a new president from a Third Party has taken power then that system will disappear in favor of a new one and they want to make sure it never happens**

**Anyway, here is the introduction to Queen Hydra's husband who will be a part of this and why they are after the Cube.**

**Another is Ayna Sareva, Derek Khanata, and Noriko Nagayoshi. If anyone have read "Amazing Fantasy volume 2: issue 07-12", they were SHIELD agents that monitored a character name Carmilla Black, the female superhero "Scorpion". In here they are members of UNION, with my OC character, Samuel Ricardo**

**Anyway, I'm gonna be adding some hints, some I might mislead you, and some I'm going to make up as I go along**

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15: The Reference of Things

_Utah, Salt Lake City_

_In a local store, Peter appeared in a hoodie with a brown leather jacket with blue jeans as he's in a clothes section for girls, much to his dismay as he uncomfortably picks up some clothes for Ava, and some items for her to use as disguises, while people are watching him as he picks up her bra size as Peter remembers seeing her that day naked, while a woman is looking at him weirdly_

_Meanwhile, outside the local store the rest of the four are still in the Marauder, with Wade and Ava unmasked, as they saw Peter returning to the Marauder._

**Wade Wilson:** …So? What's it like being the only sexual active dude seeing girl's bra

**Ava Ayala:** Wade!

**Peter Parker:** People are looking at me weird! I'm literally the only teenager in that place that picks clothes for girls!

**Ava Ayala:** Well your new costume does have "Light Emitting Plastic Layer"….Kind of made me wish my new costume has that

**Peter Parker:** Heh…yeah, now I don't have to change into costume

_Peter hands Ava the bag with Ava's new clothes as she looks at them containing a hoodie, T-shirt, jeans, sun-glasses, and hair band_

**Peter Parker:** Here's

**Ava Ayala:** Thanks Pete

**Saru:** What's with that look you picked by the way?

**Peter Parker:** Well you did say I have to lay low until we get to New York. So I thought about one video game and…this came up

**Wade Wilson:** If you would change to Dick Cheney then I would not hesitate to shoot you

**Peter Parker:** I wouldn't dare

**Bob:** …He's dead by the way

**Wade Wilson:** …Really?

**Bob:** …So…am I still gonna be tied up like this?

**Saru:** Sorry, but I'm not gonna take that chances just yet

**Ava Ayala:** You sure? I mean he hasn't struggled or anything

**Peter Parker:** For all we know, we could have him pick up the clothes instead.

**Wade Wilson:** I could have picked clothes for your girl

**Ava Ayala:** I do not want my clothes to be picked up by you Wade. Take no offence, but ever since I've met you I just got a weird feeling from you

**Wade Wilson:** What!? I'm harmless

**Saru:** Okay knock it off, we have to move now. We'll drop you two off in a hotel, and then we get the Marauder painted up

**Ava Ayala:** You sure? We don't mind if Peter and I come with you

**Saru:** It's nice of you, but this is a somewhat shady operation. Besides, this is an all-night thing so it's best if the two of you should rest for the night after what you've been through

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Saru:** …Wade lets go

**Wade Wilson:** On it monkey boss

**Bob:** …Can I go to the bathroom? Because I really need to

**Peter Parker: **…Should we?

**Saru:** …Uh…

* * *

_New York: Manhattan_

_Meanwhile, the rest of the superheroes community and the local population appeared helping with the reconstruction of New York. With the city almost finished, Nova, Iron-Fist and Power Man discuss the situation involving Peter and Ava_

**Iron Fist:**New York's seen the worst of its days, but its still standing proudly

**Power Man: **No kidding

**Nova:** Yeah whatever

**Power Man:** What

**Nova:** ...Nothing

**Iron Fist:** What is the matter Nova?

**Nova:** Fury still hasn't heard any words about Web and Tiger?

**Power Man:** Fury got his hands full now with what has happened, and not to mention a new President name John Howard taking office soon

**Iron Fist:** It's been four days since they've been gone dude. If anything's wrong I know they can handle it. They're very capable of handling anything

**Nova:** And why have we not heard from them!? It's like you said, four days since they've been missing. They could have been taken prisoners somewhere and something bad could have happened

**Power Man:** Well what are we suppose to do? Even if we did go out to find them, where do we start?

**Nova:** I DON'T KNOW! I don't know. I just don't like the idea that something bad has happened to them. I know SHIELD is trying their best, but…

**Iron Fist:** Dude, are you okay? Never seen you worried like that

**Power Man:** Yeah, what gives!? I know you are worried about them; we are all worried about this too, even MJ and Harry.

**Nova:** Then why do I feel useless when we just stand here and not go and find them!

**Iron Fist:** …We are all trying our best here, but we can't just leave the city now when it needs us the most.

**Power Man:** Look man, we'll just have to wait and hope that Fury has a lead of were we can find them, and if they call then we'll go to them. But right now we have to take care of this city until it gets back on its feet

**Iron Fist:** Those two are strong and I know they can take care of themselves

**Nova:** …

* * *

_Above New York: Tri-carrier_

_Inside the floating fortress known as the Tri-carrier, the rest of the Avengers plus Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Daisy Johnson tried to figure out the cause of the "White Judgment" event. With Bruce Banner_

**Bruce Banner:** …Well…according to whatever data that was scavenged from the wreckage of that HYDRA base, this does indeed indicate that what caused the "White Judgment" was infact due to the power of the Cube. As evident of the cosmic radiation it emits from

**Nick Fury:** Is there a way find the Cube with that amount data we've got from the wreckage?

**Bruce Banner:** I don't think so; this amount of data is too weak to find it. Whatever HYDRA's got, I need the rest of it

**Clint Barton:** Well what's so special about this Cube that got you worried?

**Nick Fury:** The Cosmic Cube, or as our Norse God of Thunder called it the Tesseract, it is perhaps one of the most powerful items the world and that if fell into the wrong hands could be devastating, as we've now see what it can do to the rest of the world. Both Steve and Thor are quite familiar with it

**Thor:** Ay, my father once used it in a battle while in a battle against the Frost Giants of Jotunheim for defense of the nine realms starting with Midgard, but against their leader, Laufey, he allied himself with The Serpent who spreads his influence throughout the Nine Realms. That forced my father to go to the Dwarvens of Svartalfheim. It is there that the Tesseract was made, but its material is unknown, including one from the Space of Midguard. Unknown to what kind of material the dwarfs possess, they still used it on its creation. While in the final battle against the Serpent, the nine realms was safe, but the Tesseract was lost in the process

**Nick Fury:** This led to it being found in Norway by Johann Schmidt during the Nazi's invasion

**Steve Rogers: **I remember that thing far too well. The Cube whipped out almost all of the Allied forces with weapons I've never seen before. That was until the fight between me and Red Skull that the Cube was lost at sea

**Maria Hill:** And since we now know that the Cube is still in their possession we have reasons to believe that HYDRA may have been responsible for causing the "White Judgment"

**Tony Stark:** …And you want us to get it back after the mess-up your SHIELD Maidens caused

**Daisy Johnson:** May I make a reply on that? Because we did our best to secure the Cube and we did in a professional manner. We just weren't expecting them to catch-up on us, especially with a Super-Human among their ranks. And if we could have taken the Cube that this whole mess would have been prevented

**Steve Rogers:** Well whatever it is, you didn't know they have their own Super-human member and you did do your best out there, so don't beat yourself too much.

**Daisy Johnson:** T…Thank you sir, but as I've requested before the Maiden's require upgrades and gears to combat the next time we face them

**Tony Stark:** I'll see if I have something that can be of beneficial for you…and your lady friends

**Daisy Johnson:** Thanks…I think

**Natasha Romanov:** But if HYDRA did do this, should we have notice them making a move right now?

**Nick Fury: **And that's what's puzzling. We want every available Intel we can get on HYDRA and the Cube, that's why I'm sharing this data with you in hoping you would find it

**Steve Rogers:** We'll get it done Fury

**Nick Fury:** I'm counting on it. Now will you please excuse me I have to go meet with the new president on mending relationship with all the people we've pissed off over the years

**Tony Stark:** Oh!? Which countries we've pissed up you're mending first?

**Nick Fury: **Iran. Now that the politicians in Washington who wanted to go to war against them are all dead, this would give space for President Howard to operate, especially with the new Iranian president taking office. Although UNION won't like seeing the US cooperating with them, this is still President Howard's decision and many former advisers rejoining the political structure into his new administration had convinced us that we should restore ties with them if we wish to maintain American influence in the region, and that means us dissing all their enemies in the process. Since our only ally in the region is Turkey, and the government there are not doing too good.

**Tony Stark:** Is the UNION still pressuring SHIELD to join their inner circle

**Nick Fury:** Heh, wouldn't dream of it, since most of the people there still hate my guts

**Steve Rogers:** …Nick

**Nick Fury:** Yeah Steve?

**Steve Rogers:** …You manage to found those two yet?

**Nick Fury:** …No…Honestly…I don't even know where to begin

**Steve Rogers:** …

* * *

_Manhattan: Beans_

_In a local coffee house, Mary Jane is with Mercedes 'Misty' Knight and Coleen Wing_

**Misty Knight: **So girlfriend, why so down?

**Mary Jane:** What?

**Coleen Wing:** You've been quiet lately. You still worried about Peter?

**Mary Jane: **…

**Misty Knight: **Look girl, I know it's not easy for you that your friend is not around now. Heck, I don't even know him but I can tell he's a nice guy

**Coleen Wing:** Look MJ, Peter will be safe and I'm sure the local law-enforcement will find him soon

**Mary Jane:** …Do you think there's something wrong with me and Peter

**Coleen Wing: **Huh?

**Misty Knight: **What!?

**Mary Jane:** I mean could there have been something wrong that Peter and I are not together?

**Misty Knight:** …Where the hell did that come out!?

**Mary Jane:** I don't know. It's something that Sam said to me that got me thinking

**Coleen Wing: **Sam? That guy who made a mash-potato sculpture of our principle?

**Misty Knight: **Girl, there is nothing wrong with you. You are a cute red-head with a feisty attitude and knows how to look out for herself, and if anything's wrong its Parker's fault for not falling for you

**Mary Jane:** …Then why's he with Ava?

**Misty Knight: **Ava? What about her?

**Mary Jane:** …Sam thinks there's something going on with those two, and frankly I've noticed it also

**Coleen Wing: **You think Peter and Ava are together?

**Mary Jane:** I don't know! Maybe

**Misty Knight: **I find that hard to believe that the science nerd like Peter gets a girl like Ava, who is so out of his league

**Mary Jane:** Then why do you think that out of all the people we've known, Peter just suddenly disappeared…with a girl like Ava Ayala…who he knows for a few months…instead of me, his childhood friend since kindergarten…for four days…together?

**Misty Knight: **…

**Coleen Wing: **…

**Mary Jane:** That's exactly what I mean! Why would Peter be interested in Ava and not me?

**Coleen Wing: **…Do you like him?

**Misty Knight: **…As in like him like him?

**Mary Jane:** I thought I did, heck we even tried to be a couple but we remain friends instead. But now this girl appeared into his life and I'm like I mean nothing to him other than just his plucky best friend. So maybe…yeah, I do still like him. I've known him the longest than her, but somehow in a short few months those two are like best friends since forever. It's like I'm being replaced by her. Peter used to tell me things and I often know what he meant, but now Ava's in his life it's like he can tell her stuff that he couldn't tell me. It's like I meant nothing to him, heck we haven't even spoken much than before…

**Misty Knight: **…MJ…

**Coleen Wing: **…Don't think like that MJ. I'm sure Peter still cares for you

**Mary Jane:** Then why do I feel like he's keeping me out? It's like he's a different person now, a Peter Parker I don't even know exist…What does Ava got that made Peter interested in her…and not me

_With Mary Jane feeling upset, both Coleen and Misty tried to comfort her_

**Misty Knight:** You really do like him

**Mary Jane:** I do, I just never realized it until now. Heck, I can't believe we didn't try to make it work

**Misty Knight:** We can be dumb in that age; we just have to learn from it think what to do next

**Mary Jane:** Yeah? Like what?

**Coleen Wing: **Like when he gets back you tell him how you feel about him

**Mary Jane:** What!?

**Misty Knight:** She's right. Tell that stupid-ass idiot that you like him or that Ayala girl will have him all to herself

**Mary Jane:** But, what if something did happened and I'm just in the way?

**Misty Knight:** Then you're just gonna have to risk it. I don't know much, but Peter really is a nice guy and I know he really does care about you

**Coleen Wing: **Besides, you're Mary Jane Watson; you're cute, smart and awesome. Why would he not want you?

**Misty Knight:** She's right girl. You got the whole package plus that cute face of yours. And when his ass is found you go straight to his face and say it, and you will not take no for an answer

**Coleen Wing:** Yeah! Confess and lip service that guy

**Mary Jane:** Heh…Thank you guys, I really needed that

**Misty Knight:** …Glad to hear it. And if you're feeling better how about we go to the mall and spoil ourselves before I say goodbye to my single days

**Mary Jane:** Heh, you really like him don't you

**Misty Knight:** Danny's a great guy, and he knows how to tread a woman right. Heck even Cage is getting interested in Coleen

**Coleen Wing: **I'm liking Luke, he's both awesome and good-looking; I might actually start dating him. Hey if MJ get Peter we should triple date

**Misty Knight:** Definitely

**Mary Jane:** Hehe…Seriously guys…Thanks

* * *

_OsCorp Headquarters_

_Coming into the building of OsCorp, Harry Osborn has recently assumes position as temporary CEO as he met with his new assistance Donald Menken and Debra Whitman_

**Donald Menken:** Mr Osborn

**Debra Whitman:** Mr Osborn

**Harry Osborn:** Donald, Debra, how are things with our products?

**Donald Menken:** OsCorp tech has now been integrated in parts of the city thanks to the new system we've got. The new e-tech we've installed will give the city renewable energy while provide us with a new power house for the corporation. Allowing us to provide energy for the whole city if we installed over

**Debra Whitman:** We would profit with the latest technologies that are in line for production, and this will allow us to surpass Stark Enterprise in this field in a long-term run. Even the new Mayor of New York is interested in investing and we have received numerous grants and contracts. This will make OsCorp a leading brand of the future of clean energy Mr Osborn.

**Harry Osborn:** Good. Proceed with everything we've got forward.

**Donald Menken:** Yes Mr Osborn

**Debra Whitman:** Understood Mr Osborn

**Harry Osborn:** And what of our partners in China? We got word with them?

**Donald Menken:** They are waiting via com-link

**Harry Osborn:** Good

_Harry went to his new office as he turned on the screen and met with the CEO Mr Han Xing of Taiji-Corp, as he's speaking to him from China_

**Harry Osborn:** Good to see you Mr Xing

**Han Xing (Speaker):** Mr Osborn, it is good to meet you young man

**Harry Osborn:** And to you Mr Xing. I've heard very good things from you, especially with how your company handles things in China in these difficult days

**Han Xing (Speaker):** It is necessary to help those in need Mr Osborn, and in turn we are rewarded with such generous wealth

**Harry Osborn:** I am happy to hear that Mr Xing and it is why I wanted to talk business about this venture

**Han Xing (Speaker):** I must admit Mr Osborn, I was actually quite surprise to hear that OsCorp wishes to work with us. And I apologize for saying this, but your father was something of a complicated figure which we don't understand, and somewhat very ruthless at best

**Harry Osborn:** I can understand that, but he's no longer here now and I'm running OsCorp Mr Xing. And I take it you looked over with the proposal I've provided to you

**Han Xing:** I did Mr Osborn, and this will require more time and cooperation, but I think this joint venture will benefit us both in the long-term plan. The "Osborn-Taiji Corporation" project

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the last chapter I did say I'll be adding some hints. Figure it out and the result will be in the ending**

**In this I added another function to Peter's new costume, which some would be familiar with. "Light Emitting Plastic Layer" which is a function from the Iron Spider suit which can create holographic imagery outfits and he won't have to change costume anymore. The outfit he wore was the "Alex Mercer" one from the first Prototype game **

**Also here, I decided to add Misty Knight and Coleen Wing as the love interest and girlfriends of Danny Rand and Luke Cage, because personally I actually like those two and I was pleased that the two women were in Fearless Defenders, which I've read since issue one. Coleen Wing and Danielle Moonstar I like more. And here we have the revelation that Mary Jane Watson still harbors feeling for Peter, which you have to ask what's going to happen once he found out**

**Another I added is Taiji-Corp, which some might know of it, if not then they appear in the 2012's Marvel Point One**

**Next Chapter is the Hotel one, were Peter and Ava will be spending the night. So you lot are gonna have to wait**

**Please Review **


	16. Chapter 16: My First Night in a Hotel

_Utah, Salt Lake City_

_While the Marauder is heading to the hotel, Peter and Ava, while still in their disguises, still questions why the other won't stay over also_

**Peter Parker:** I'm still wheeling it in as to why it has to be only the both staying while you guys do your thing?

**Ava Ayala:** Yeah, I mean it wouldn't hurt if we can just stay together in one place

**Wade Wilson:** Dudes, have you seen the movie "Dustin Checks In" and "Home Alone 2?" They won't let me keep my guns and won't allow a monkey sleeping in a room

**Saru: **He has a point, especially if we are trying to keep a low profile, and they might notify the authorities, which we know HYDRA will take notice now that they know who we are

**Bob:** I'm still tied up here

**Peter Parker:** But still…this is

**Ava Ayala:** It's weird, especially with two teenagers sleeping in the same…

**Peter Parker:** …It's too weird!

**Ava Ayala:** It's so weird!

**Saru:** Well you two are married, so get use to it

**Bob:** I must admit, I actually think it's quite nice that people your age would do something like this…although you would have to find a job, quite school, movie to a cheaper aparment, work two jobs, etc…overall not bad

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Wade Wilson: **…Hehehehe

_The Marauder arrived at the hotel as Peter and Ava got out with a bag as Saru and Wade drop them off in a hotel, with Saru giving them money_

**Saru:** Here's some money, get yourself the most expensive room for the night

**Peter Parker:** Uh…thanks

**Ava Ayala:** Yeah…thanks

**Saru:** Remember, use fake names only. We don't want to draw attention that what the disguises are for

**Wade Wilson:** See ya tomorrow, hope you make some fond memories in there…If you know what I mean (wink)

**Ava Ayala:** …Shut up Wade!

**Peter Parker:** Uh…Saru, may I ask you something?

**Saru:** What's that?

**Peter Parker: **…Why you doing this? I mean we've barely know each other and you're being this supportive to us being together. And you know we can take care of ourselves and yet you drop us here…why?

**Ava Ayala:** Yeah…why?

**Saru:** …I prefer you two stay married

**Peter Parker: **Huh?

**Ava Ayala: **What?

**Saru:** Look I'm serious. Over the years I've encounter alot of idiots that go through a phase in their lives and it always end in misery. But you two…you two are different because not just of the fact that you are together not by starting out of love but by the fact that the two of you started out as best friends, and I got a really good vibe from you, a vibe I would like to see continue. And if anybody knows something about a married life is that in every successful marriage started out by falling for your best friend. And you two maybe superheroes, but you need to have a life outside the costume or else it will consume you, and you two are young and you will have a lot of difficulties in the future that will be hard and because life is that much harder that it is precisely why the only people you two ever need is each other to make it through…And I don't like the idea of anything bad happening to you two, because believe it or not I care about you two to see you not get hurt

**Peter Parker: **…Wow…Saru…seriously…

**Ava Ayala: **Yeah…we…never knew you would

**Saru:** Besides, just because you two tied the knot doesn't mean your relationship has to completely change, just some few things that you are gonna have to get use to. Think this as an exercise of your first night as a married couple. You need it if you want to take on whatever the kind of enemy you face-off called life, so enjoy it while it lasts and try staying out of trouble

**Peter Parker:** Okay

**Saru:** Good…Wade

**Wade Wilson:** ENJOY YOUR NIGHT FUCKING IN THE PUSSIES BITCHES!

_The Marauder drove off; leaving the two in front of the hotel, as Peter and Ava looked at each other nervously, knowing they will be spending their first night together as a married couple_

**Bob:** …Uh…an empty bottle of Devil's Seduction is still here…shouldn't we throw it?

**Saru:** The boy said to keep it for now until he says so in the right moment

**Wade Wilson:** Have to admit, you're quite caring for those two. Never seen a gun-wielding hit-man monkey like you encouraging someone to stay together. What gives?

**Saru:** …Lets just say…those two reminded me of someone I actually once give a damn about

_Utah Hotel: Inside_

_While in their disguises, Peter and Ava enter the hotel and approach the reception while remembering Saru's advice_

**Hotel Receptionist:** Hello

**Peter Parker:** Hello

**Ava Ayala:** Hi. We are here to spend the night in one of you're rooms

**Hotel Receptionist:** …Just the two of you?

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah

**Hotel Receptionist:** You're both so young

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Hotel Receptionist: **And what kind of rooms you two are looking for?

**Peter Parker:** …Something 5 star, fancy double beds

**Ava Ayala:** Big space, good view

**Hotel Receptionist:** Alright, the only room we got of your taste is the Master Bedroom Suite

**Peter Parker:** Is it awesome?

**Hotel Receptionist:** It's very awesome

**Ava Ayala:** …We'll take it

**Hotel Receptionist:** And it's just the two of you?

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah

**Hotel Receptionist:** Great. And your names?

**Peter Parker:** …Richard Fitzpatrick

**Ava Ayala:** …Maria del Toro

_Moments later, the two are seen in an elevator_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …Maria del Toro?

**Ava Ayala:** Maria was my grandmother's name and del Toro, was my aunt's in-laws

**Peter Parker:** …You have an Aunt?

**Ava Ayala:** …Yeah, she and her husband got married here in the states and moved to Brazil. They opened a bakery store

**Peter Parker:** …Doing well?

**Ava Ayala:** …Very good, they're expecting a child soon

**Peter Parker:** Seriously!? Congratulations

**Ava Ayala:** Thanks...And Richard Fitzpatrick?

**Peter Parker:** …Either that or I would call myself Ben Reilly.

**Ava Ayala:** What made you choose that name?

**Peter Parker:** Richard was my Dad's first name and Fitzpatrick was my Mom's last name before she changed it to Parker after she married my Dad. I'm part British and Irish if you wanna know

**Ava Ayala:** …Really? That's cool

**Peter Parker:** Thanks

**Ava Ayala:** So…what were they like?

**Peter Parker:** …I was young so I didn't know much about them, but they were awesome. They were both scientists

**Ava Ayala:** Really?

**Peter Parker:** Yeah, and according to my Uncle Ben that's how my Mom and Dad met. My Mom was kind of the shy one out of the bunch, but my Dad was awesome. He was always the kind of guy that tries to make science cool and amazing, something that can burst your imagination into something spontaneous and spectacular. I've seen his work and it was awesome. And what I heard, my Dad tend to make science look romantic, which got my Mom interested in him

**Ava Ayala:** Heh, really!? Getting romanced in Science?

**Peter Parker:** Heh, make that a title in the next Romance novel

**Ava Ayala:** Hehe…Is that the reason why you wanted to be a scientist?

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah. Because if there's anything my Dad wanted to do as a scientist is that he wants to help people, make the world a better place, save lives and change the future for the better.

**Ava Ayala:** Your Dad sounds awesome. So what happened?

**Peter Parker:** …My Mom and Dad died in a plane crash

**Ava Ayala:** …I'm so sorry

**Peter Parker:** …Thanks…

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …I couldn't understand it, why my parents had to die…They were good people and they didn't deserve it, because all they wanted to do is to change the world for the better…I guess a part of me is saying that's what I wanted to do, continue what my Dad started. It's probably why I wanted to be a scientist; I want to make the kind of world my Dad would have wanted…

**Ava Ayala:** …That's…very noble of you…to do something in memory of your folks

**Peter Parker:** …Thanks Ava…. My Mom and Dad would have liked you..Hell, my Uncle Ben would have you too

**Ava Ayala:** …My Mom and Dad would have liked you too

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

_Just then, Peter and Ava got out of the elevator as they enter their Bedroom Suite, as they were surprised by how luxurious it is_

**Peter Parker:** …Wow…

**Ava Ayala:** I know…

_As they look around the room, a spacious room with an exquisite bathroom, a fluffy rug, a large TV, leather furniture, and a large double bed, which has got them both nervous as they will be sleeping in the same bed together_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …So…

**Ava Ayala:** …Yeah…

**Peter Parker:** …Should we?

**Ava Ayala:** …Probably…

**Peter Parker:** …So this is?

**Ava Ayala:** …Yes it is…

**Peter Parker:** …Saru's right though…

**Ava Ayala:** …Yes he is…

**Peter Parker:** …I mean this doesn't change anything right?

**Ava Ayala:** …Absolutely. It's…just some…but this doesn't change a thing

**Peter Parker:** …And we are just sleeping…in the same bed…with nothing happening

**Ava Ayala:** …Definitely…nothing's going too happened…

**Peter Parker:** …We're just spending one night…in a room

**Ava Ayala:** …Together…naked…

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …This is weird!

**Ava Ayala:** This is too weird!

**Peter Parker:** What the hell are we thinking!?

**Ava Ayala:** Who are we even kidding!? Are we actually doing this!?

**Peter Parker:** We can deal with super-villain no problem, but this!? Sleeping in the same room! With a girl!

**Ava Ayala:** You think it's weird for you!? I have to sleep in the same room! With a boy!

**Peter Parker:** I mean we're starting this! Us as a couple! But this…

**Ava Ayala:** This…is to fast for us

_Both quietly sat down on the bed as they spend their time thinking how this could have happened like this_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …I think this whole thing is my fault

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Ava Ayala:** I was the one that said we should try the Devil's Seduction. Why did I even bother opening my mouth?

**Peter Parker:** You think it's your fault? I was the one that brought it with us

**Ava Ayala:** But why did I want to!? Why did I even want to drink it!?

**Peter Parker:** ...You still thinking what Sam said?

**Ava Ayala:** What!?

**Peter Parker:** I think you just want to prove yourself that you are not what Sam said you are

**Ava Ayala:** That's not how I...but I...maybe...

**Peter Parker:** Yeah...

**Ava Ayala:** ...I convinced you, why did I convince you? Why did you even said yes to it?

**Peter Parker:** …Maybe because 1: Out of curiosity, and 2: you're my best friend who wouldn't mind taking a risk once in a while

**Ava Ayala:** …Heh, a best friend who has a crush on me for the past couple of months

**Peter Parker:** Because I find my best friend to bevery awesome

**Ava Ayala:** …Who I find my best friend to be very sweet

**Peter Parker:** Heh

**Ava Ayala:** Heh

**Peter Parker:** ...

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …I'm just trying to make this work

**Ava Ayala:** I know and it's really sweet of you that you're trying, but you don't have to rush this. Besides…I'm also trying to make this work too…It's just…I never had a boy that interested in me before, and I still can't believe it's you

**Peter Parker:** Heh, really? Well what you're expecting?

**Ava Ayala:** Honestly I wasn't expecting anything. But if I did then it would be something unforgettable. Rather than having a hangover and wake up in the bed with your best friend

**Peter Parker:** Like in one of your Romance novel

**Ava Ayala:** Heh, yeah. Like in one of my Romance novels…But to tell you the truth…I'm actually glad it's you

**Peter Parker:** …Really?

**Ava Ayala:** …Yeah

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

_As the two are looking at each other nervously, Peter and Ava started to hold hands. Later they called on room services while still in their disguises and they ordered dinner. Peter and Ava then started to talk about each other's history and families, and even joke a little. They then watched TV of a classic movie, The Count of Monte Cristo, as they get closer with Ava resting her head on Peter's shoulder and Peter resting his head on top of hers. Later, Ava was in the shower, while Peter looked over their stuff as he found their Marriage Certificate. Still can't believe that he and Ava are together, Peter thinks back during his time as Spider-Man, he still doubt if he would make it with Ava as a married couple, or as boyfriend and girlfriend. As he still looks at the certificate, he saw Ava coming out as he was taken by the look of her. It was that moment Peter stopped thinking and turned to one radio channel. As Ava finished drying her hair, Peter stood up and walk towards her as Ava turns around and sees Peter wrapping his arms around her waist_

**Ava Ayala:** P…Peter!?

**Peter Parker:** …Would you like a dance with me?

**Ava Ayala:** What?

**Peter Parker:** A dance…with me

**Ava Ayala:** But…Why!? I…I don't…know how to!? I…

**Peter Parker:** …I don't either…but I do it anyway

**Ava Ayala:** …But…

**Peter Parker:** Ava…for today…don't think…don't say…just do…with me…

**Ava Ayala:** …Okay

_As Peter get closer, Ava rested her hands on his shoulder as her arms placed on his chest as the two dances by the sound of the classical music in the room. Getting even more closer as they rest their heads on each other, the dance around with not a care in the world, until they tripped on the rug and fall onto the bed with Peter on top of her. As Peter and Ava tried to get up their lips are nearing each others, as the two notice it while they look at each other's eyes very deeply as their faces got closer…their lips touched for a moment. Backed off abit as their hearts beat rapidly, Peter and Ava looked deep into their eyes until they both wrapped their arms around each other tightly as they give each other a deep kiss, with their lips touching and their tongues entering each other's mouths, the lights were turned off as they continue their deep kiss and their tight embrace in bed all night long._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case you were wondering...no they are not having sex. It's way to early for them sober**

**Also, I was going to make this abit longer, but I ran out of ideas on how I would work that scene**

**Believe it or not Peter is infact part British and Irish. He's British descent from his father's side and is an Irish descent from his mother's side. His British ancestry was mention in one of the Exile issues, which I can't remember, but he appeared in that issue as part of the British Empire. His Irish side was partly because of his mother's last name, and part of it was from his Grandfather, Will Fitzpatrick**

**I'm also giving some love for the people of Salt Lake City, even though I'm never gonna set foot in the US, you lot are alright and I love the scenery there**

**"The Count of Monte Cristo", classic movie, appeared in V for Vendetta**

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17: Good Moments

**REVIEW RESPONSE: **

**Rubius: That's right**

**Emma Scott: Working on it**

**AmazingJappyWonder99: One day? Nice and thanks**

* * *

_Day 5:_

_Utah: Grimmes Garage, 6:27am_

_In a local garage. The Marauder had just been finished with its new paint job, in Cherry Red with White lining. With Bob and Deadpool sleeping, with Bob still tied up and Deadpool holding a pack of Jaffa Cake. Saru entered the garage with two bottles of beer as he meets with Old Man Grimmes, who had just finished the paint job_

**Saru:** Looks nice old man

**Old Man Grimmes:** Thanks. Got it from that "Pimp My Ride" TV show my grandson watches

_Saru hans Old Man Grimmes a beer as the two drink_

**Old Man Grimmes:** …Saru

**Saru:** Yeah

**Old Man Grimmes:** Remember the next time you come over to my house, always make a phone call. Because my family weren't comfortable with the idea of a man with guns on him while dragging a tied-up man with a talking monkey in a suit. Hell, my wife thinks you are the devil in disguise.

**Saru:** Apologies, but the circumstances that I have just gotten involved has made it difficult

**Old Man Grimmes:** Is that why you got that man tied up?

**Saru:** That, and something else has happened

**Old Man Grimmes:** Oh, and what's that?

**Saru:** It's best if you don't know Grimmes. The less you know about it the better you and your family does not get involved

**Old Man Grimmes:** Is that the reason why I see you restraining that fancy briefcase?

**Saru:** ….

**Old Man Grimmes:** Fare enough. So how long you think you will be staying?

**Saru:** Once I get some materials and things, and some breakfast, we'll be heading off soon. Just hope we can make it to New York soon

**Old Man Grimmes:** Heh, well you better be careful when you head to New York, because they've been a lot of bullshit going on there

**Saru:** …What do you mean?

**Old Man Grimmes:** Well…according to my source, someone stole a hefty load of money from this new Kingpin

**Saru: **Oh, and who is he?

**Old Man Grimmes:** Ricadonna and he's a she. And according to my source, she's got a real bad temper. Last time someone tried to rob her, hunted those downs and dealt with them very slow and very painful. Better hope the people you are traveling with didn't do anything

**Saru:** …I hope not…you got the info I need?

**Old Man Grimmes:** In the truck

**Saru:** …Thanks

* * *

_Utah Hotel: Bedroom Suite, 8:43 am_

_As the sun shines over Salt Lake City of Utah, Peter and Ava are seen sleeping in bed together as Ava woke up seeing herself being wrapped by Peter's arms. As she tries to get out of bed, Ava felt Peter's strength as his arms starts to grip her tightly as she felt his breath breathing down on her neck and his arms wrapped on her chest. Feeling tingled she starts to moan while moving until Peter wakes up_

**Peter Parker:** …Ava?

**Ava Ayala:** P…Peter!?

**Peter Parker:** …You okay?

**Ava Ayala:** I'm…I'm fine…You're squeezing me though

**Peter Parker:** Oh

_Peter let go of Ava_

**Peter Parker:** …Sorry

**Ava Ayala:** Its okay…Looks like I'm gonna have to get use to it

**Peter Parker:** Heh, yeah…

_As Ava was sitting up, Peter grabbed her hand as he's still laid on the bed as he looked at her, with Ava looking back_

**Ava Ayala:** …What is it?

**Peter Parker:** …You look amazing

**Ava Ayala:** …You look dashing…for an idiot

**Peter Parker:** Hehe…

**Ava Ayala:** Hehehe…

_Later, the two ordered breakfast as they eat while watching TV in bed. New York and parts of America restored, the Middle-East still in chaos, new US President Howard arrived in Tehran as the two countries restore ties, Protest across America as residents in local cities oppose existence of Union bases, European Union facing collapse, Africa trying to rebuild itself, Latin America at war with Drug Warlords, Russia offers to provide assistance, China unveils new military designs and weapons including its own Tri-carrier_

_Just as the two are almost finishing their breakfast, Peter breaks silence as he is puzzled by something_

**Peter Parker:** …I don't get it

**Ava Ayala:** …What?

**Peter Parker:** …Why would a drink made us do something like that?

**Ava Ayala:** …Didn't Saru say to not think about it?

**Peter Parker:** I know, but I get the feeling that something else is going on

**Ava Ayala:** What do you mean?

**Peter Parker:** …Besides the fact that we do love each other…and that we are still wearing our wedding rings…surprisingly

**Ava Ayala:** That I agree, it was a surprise for me too

**Peter Parker:** …But here's what I just don't get. I know how hangover's work and I've seen the movie "The Hangover"

**Ava Ayala:** What are you getting at?

**Peter Parker:** …Don't you think it's weird that we had the Cube and we have done something else with it, but instead we used it to blow up halve of the world? And we've done nothing with it. It's like there something else at play here using us

**Ava Ayala:** That…come to think of it…you…do have a point

_As Peter and Ava starts thinking about what happened while they were in trance state, they got a phone call as Peter picks up_

**Peter Parker:** …Hello?

**Hotel Receptionist:** Mr Fitzpatrick? This is Receptionist speaking; I have a person here saying he knows you? Said he'll be waiting in the hall with Saru

**Peter Parker:** …Thank you for the call and let him know we'll be down an hour later

_Peter hung up the phone_

**Peter Parker:** Saru's on the hall downstairs, we have to leave soon

**Ava Ayala:** …So…that's the end of our first night

**Peter Parker:** Looks like it…

**Ava Ayala:** …It wasn't so bad

**Peter Parker:** …Short though

**Ava Ayala:** …We'll…There's always summer break…we can try it longer them

**Peter Parker:** Oh? What you're thinking?

**Ava Ayala:** …Hmm...Someplace sunny…like Brazil

**Peter Parker:** Really?

**Ava Ayala:** I want you to meet my Aunt and her family, if you're interested?

**Peter Parker:** Definitely. Wanna meet my in-laws soon

**Ava Ayala:** …Why one hour? If we want we can leave half hour later

**Peter Parker:** …I have something else in mind for that half hour

**Ava Ayala:** What's that?

_Peter then moved on top of Ava as he moved his face closer_

**Ava Ayala:** P…Peter?

**Peter Parker:** Half an hour, make it count?

**Ava Ayala:** …When did you become like this?

**Peter Parker:** Like it?

**Ava Ayala:** …Love it

_Peter and Ava wrapped each other as they kiss passionately_

_Utah Hotel: Reception Hall, 1 hour later_

_Peter and Ava arrived downstairs at the reception hall as they see Bob with Saru on him as people starts taking pictures_

**Peter Parker and Ava Ayala:** Bob?

**Bob:** Hey…enjoyed the night

**Peter Parker:** …It was good

**Ava Ayala:** …Quite good

**Bob:** …We should leave now…Saru has a knife on the back of my neck and it's really sharp

_Bob saying it quietly and nervously with Saru winking at Peter and Ava_

_Utah Hotel: Outside_

_As they got outside, they were surprised as they saw the Marauder from once a black colored truck to a cherry red with white stripes_

**Ava Ayala:** Woah

**Peter Parker:** Nice

**Saru:** I know. Got the idea from "Pimp My Ride"

**Peter Parker:** Really? I used to watch that show

**Bob:** …Um…are you going to remove that knife?

**Saru:** Get in the truck

_Just then, Deadpool appeared on the rear window_

**Deadpool:** Hey guy!

**Peter Parker:** ...Hey Wade

**Deadpool:** You enjoyed the all-night fucking with your man!?

**Ava Ayala:** SHUT THE FUCK UP WADE!

_Ava said it loudly as people heard what they said, causing stares with Peter and Ava getting embarrassed_

**Saru:** …You enjoyed that didn't you?

**Deadpool:** Yes I did

_Peter and Ava get inside the Marauder, unknown to them a CCTV camera has spotted them_

* * *

_Chicago Union, Illinois, Chicago: 2 hour later_

_In the Command Center of the Chicago Union, one of UNION's few bases all across America as a portion of the city of Chicago being turned into a base made up of the US military, CIA, FBI, NSA, and all other existing US organization, the faces of Peter and Ava appeared on screen, with CIA Head Security, Martin Boone_.

**UNION Security Analyst:** Sir, computer picked up a match. Its them

**Martin Boone:** Where?

**UNION Security Analyst:** Last scene somewhere in Salt Lake City, Utah. 2 hours ago

_Just then, Ayna Sareva appeared as she saw the image of the two teens on screen_

**Ayna Sareva:** Where are they headed?

**UNION Security Analyst:** They were last seen leaving the city towards Wyoming, in what appears to be a red truck with white stripes, but were they are heading I don't know

**Ayna Sareva:** Hm…Is the drone still in the air?

**UNION Security Analyst:** Always have been

**Ayna Sareva:** Follow them. I wanna know were they are heading first before we make our move

**Martin Boone:** You heard her, follow that truck

**UNION Security Analyst:** Yes sir

* * *

_New York: Queens_

_On the way to the Parker House. Sam and Mary Jane were seen walking as they talk_

**Sam:** Peter's Aunt May called. She's going to be stuck for a while

**Mary Jane:** Really? I thought she was going to come home soon

**Sam:** She thought so too, but something happened and she's going to be stuck

**Mary Jane: **Is there anyway that she can come home?

**Sam: **Either she can try taking a boat, wait god knows how many hours in an airport for a plane, or get a ride and drive her way home

**Mary Jane: **Any option to get her home and not in a hospital bed

**Sam:** Aunt May's a tough woman, she can handle anything

**Mary Jane:** Heh, already know that. So where Luke and Danny?

**Sam:** They're on their double dates with Coleen and Misty

**Mary Jane:** Oh, and were would that leave us?

**Sam:** Single and alone in an empty house

**Mary Jane:** …If you want I can keep you company until they get back

**Sam:** You sure?

**Mary Jane:** Yeah. Besides, I got some new recipes I wanna try out and you're the kind of chef I want as an assistant

**Sam:** Well in that case I'm all yours

**Mary Jane:** Hehe, thanks

_As Sam and MJ talked, the weather was starting to rain as they both rushed to the Parker House_

_Parker House: Inside_

**Mary Jane:** Woah, didn't think it would rain

**Sam:** Yeah, me neither. You want a towel?

**Mary Jane:** Thanks

_Sam hands MJ a towel_

**Sam:** ….So, want something to eat?

**Mary Jane:** Well…

_In the kitchen, both Sam and MJ make omelets as they started to dance by the music, The Twist by Chubby Checker, and laughed abit while cooking. Later they were in the dining room eating their omelets as they talk more_

**Mary Jane:** So what was Ava like when you first met her?

**Sam:** The day I first met her, she was quiet, self-isolated, not much of a talker, sometimes has a superiority complex, has trust issues, doesn't like the idea of sharing a room with guys or a bathroom for that matter

**Mary Jane:** So she's that self-isolated?

**Sam:** Before yeah, but she started to open up abit later on and that that made her something of a self-proclaimed head of our inner circle.

**Mary Jane:** That's something you've gotten used to

**Sam:** In the beginning, not really, I was actually annoyed by her but I did admire her. So I tried to be a serious kind of guy in front of her. Trying to impress her

**Mary Jane:** Did it work?

**Sam:** Not really. She thinks I'm just showing off. Well thinking about it I sort off did. I was later on annoyed by her abit because I didn't think she would take me seriously, thinks that I need some advice from her. I sometimes felt she was trying to take charge of everything

**Mary Jane:** Well to her, you're like a brother and she's being like a parental figure. She's just doing what's best for you guys

**Sam: **I know. And it's stupid of me not realizing it. I'm just a little frustrated, because that's what I am to her, just a brother, and it's just that she never tries to take me seriously

_MJ places her hand on Sam's shoulder, with Sam looking back at MJ_

**Mary Jane:** …Ava really cares about you Sam. You just need to show you care about her too

**Sam:** …You always were good with words, Thanks MJ

**Mary Jane:** Don't worry about it

**Sam:** …So what was Peter like when you knew him?

**Mary Jane:** Well, I met him when he was in kindergarten and I was perhaps the only friend he's got since then

**Sam:** Really? Isn't there anybody else?

**Mary Jane:** Not really. Back then he was shy so he couldn't talk to much people, but after kindergarten we became close friends. And when we were 12 we tried to get serious

**Sam:** Seriously!?

**Mary Jane:** Yeah…It didn't go well. So we decided to remain friends after that

**Sam:** Well that was a mistake; he should have hooked up with you

**Mary Jane:** Really!?

**Sam:** Yeah. You're actually pretty awesome MJ

**Mary Jane:** Thanks Sam, that nice of you

**Sam:** Yeah well, that and you got sweet shots here

**Mary Jane:** My camera!? Give it back

**Sam:** Make me

**Mary Jane:** Oh I will

_Mary Jane starts tackling Sam as he was holding her camera as the two fell on the floor, but just at the precise moment something happened that surprised both of them. They both accidentally kissed_

**Sam:** …

**Mary Jane:** …

**Sam:** …I…

**Mary Jane:** …I…I

**Sam:** I…I'm sorry…I…just…

**Mary Jane:** …I have to go

**Sam:** MJ wait!

_Mary Jane to her camera and her jacket as she exited the house as she went back home through the rain. Leaving the two stunned by what just happened_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes it happened, Sam and Mary Jane kissed and that's going to play in their minds abit. Also in the kitchen scene, I've based it on that Sam Raimi's Spider-Man 3 movie, name that song "The Twist by Chubby Checker", because I thought I would do it as a homage to the Spider-Man trilogy**

**It's going to be a while, but soon there will be a confrontation with the people of UNION soon and later HYDRA will appear, but also a new challenger will soon enter the ring and face the gang**

**Also I'm not sure how I'll be doing in time but I'm gonna be delaying the update for this story because the Muslim holiday of Ramadan is gonna be approaching soon and I have to help my family and relatives on things, but I will try to update the story soon if I have any spare time so be patient.**

**Also thanks for the support and the reviews you lot have given me for this story and I might do more in the future if I got any ideas**

**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18: Let's do some Breakfast

**REVIEW RESPONSE: **

**devineggins4: I already got plans to introduce Wolverine, but that's going to take some time**

**lunar silver: Hehehe**

**TheOnyxDragon12: You will see a somewhat different reaction to how it will go. And Sam Jane or Sary Jane by the way**

**zengods: Already though of something how it will go**

* * *

_Day 7:_

_Iowa, near Des Moines, 7:13 am_

_The Marauder appeared in a local diner, with Peter and Ava sleeping together on the same seat with Ava sleeping on his chest and Peter wrapped his arms around her, with Bob also sleeping next to them, and Saru and Wade still awake on the front seat. Saru wearing sunglasses and Wade wearing a sheriff shirt as they woke everyone up._

**Wade Wilson:** Rise and shine bitches!

_Wade wakes Bob up by slapping him_

**Bob:** (slap) Oww…

**Wade Wilson: **Hey Bob…wake up.

**Bob: **What? That hurts

**Saru:** Peter…Ava…get up

**Peter Parker:** Umm…

**Ava Ayala: **Uh…few more minutes

**Wade Wilson:** What's a matter you two? Getting cranky all of a sudden

**Ava Ayala:** Well…it was you're fault that we had trouble sleeping

**Wade Wilson: **How can it be my fault?

**Peter Parker:** You were upping the volume on that radio as listening to Gangnam Style all night

**Ava Ayala:** And it's weird that you were singing in Korean! And when did you wear a sheriff's shirt?

**Peter Parker:** And when did Saru have a pair of sunglasses?

**Wade Wilson:** …Uh…

**Saru:** Not important

* * *

_Saru and Deadpool Flashback_

_As Deadpool is seen driving the Marauder, with Saru sitting next to him, and the rest are sleeping, a sheriff road his motorcycle to pull them over for speeding_

**Sheriff:** Alright you drunk fucks! Pullover this instant or I'll…

_The Sheriff was surprised by what he sees as Saru opened the window and took out his gun as he shoots him, with the Sheriff falling off the motorcycle as he lies dead, with the Marauder driving off_

**Deadpool:** …I want the sheriff shirt…and the hat…

**Saru:** …I take the sunglasses

_Saru and Deadpool Flashback End_

* * *

_Peter, Ava, Saru, Wade and Bob entered the diner as they have ordered breakfast and started eating, as people in the diner sees them and starts taking pictures, especially with Saru_

**Ava Ayala:** A lot of people are looking at us

**Peter Parker:** Well we are eating breakfast with a lousy HYDRA terrorist, a mercenary with two guns and two katanas, and a monkey in a suit

**Wade Wilson:** Well you are dining with someone famous and good-looking

**Ava Ayala:** A good-looking guy who also happens to look like a dead guy

**Wade Wilson:** Hey, I used to be a science experiment for a secret government project. Hell I even had some run-ins with Wolverine

**Peter Parker:** Wait, you know Wolverine?

**Wade Wilson: **You know old Wolvie?

**Peter Parker:** I once switched bodies with that guy!

**Ava Ayala:** Wait, you switched bodies with an X-Man?

**Peter Parker:** Yeah I did. It was weird

**Ava Ayala:** Not as weird as you having your body switched with the Hulk

**Wade Wilson: **Dude! You switched bodies with the Hulk!?

**Peter Parker:** Yep

**Wade Wilson:** What's it like!?

**Peter Parker:** …Very wierd

**Saru:** Alright let's just focus here. Once we've finished eating we can just leave immediately and we'll be arriving in New York the next day

**Wade Wilson:** Were I get to diss Wolverine

**Bob:** And I get SHIELD protection right?

**Ava Ayala:** We'll convince them to give you protection

**Peter Parker:** Yeah. You're actually alright for a HYDRA agent

**Bob: **T…Thanks, and honestly you two are alright yourselves

**Saru:** But after that we go our separate ways

**Peter Parker:** …Seriously?

**Saru:** Yeah

**Ava Ayala: **You don't wanna stay with us for a little while

**Saru:** I'm alright. Besides, it's for the best that I get out of your way

**Peter Parker:** But dude…we owe you

**Ava Ayala: **Yeah. I mean you've helped us a lot. Peter and I never would have made it if it wasn't for you

**Peter Parker:** And we wouldn't be together as a couple if it weren't for you. And really…you never ask for anything in return.

**Ava Ayala:** And for what you did for us, we really wanna return the favor

**Saru:** You're already are returning the favor. You two staying together is what makes this trip worth it

**Peter Parker:** Seriously, thanks man. And if by any chance that you're visiting New York again…give us a call

**Saru:** Can't promise you that

**Ava Ayala: **But try

**Saru:** …I'll see

**Wade Wilson:** What about me?

**Peter Parker:** As much as we don't like you, you're kind off alright

**Ava Ayala:** Even though I wanted to kill you, you're not half bad

**Wade Wilson: **Awe shucks. And if you two ever have kids…

**Ava Ayala:** If we did, we are not naming them after you

**Wade Wilson: **…Damn…

**Bob:** Heh, made me wish I had kids myself

**Peter Parker:** Come to think about it, we don't know much about you

**Ava Ayala:** Yeah, what's your story?

**Bob:** …Well, I was married at a young age. We were quite happily married despite some problems. Later she had a good job and then I had a good job, and we were doing really well. However, things turn south when the economy got bad. The company I worked for was on the verge of bankruptcy, I was paid with less salary and problemas with work, which means I was on the verge of loosing my job. But the worst of it all is that my wife travels a lot, and I didn't get to spend enough time with her

**Peter Parker:** Well that sucks

**Ava Ayala:** Yeah, it is.

**Bob:** Well you think that's bad? Well here's the part that ruined me. When we did have some time together, I asked her if we can just quit our jobs and move outside the city so we can spend some time together, start a small business and perhaps start a family.

**Ava Ayala:** That's a nice thought

**Bob:** Not according to my wife. She was so focused too much on her career that she didn't have time to think about us or our future. She keeps on saying its just meant to support us during trouble times and the fact that I got less salary, but I know it's something else of her, and as time goes by...we've started to become distant, so distant that she didn't even bother calling me, and I often got worried about her. The job got even worse as some of the staff got fired and we were short handed and I keep getting earlier deadlines with no brakes, and I was in alot of stress and I keep getting health problems, my debt got high and adding the bills made it worse, but what really hurt me the most is when I got sick and went home, and that when I saw my own wife…with another man

**Peter Parker:** What!?

**Ava Ayala:** You're on wife cheated on you!?

**Wade Wilson:** Oh dude!

**Bob:** Yeah

**Wade Wilson:** What...a pussy-ass bitch she is!

**Saru:** Now I'm starting to regret putting a knife on your neck

**Bob:** Thanks. Well I confronted her about this and we argued a lot, but what hurt me more from her...was the fact that she considered our marriage...a mistake

**Peter Parker:** What!?

**Ava Ayala:** She did not!

**Bob:** She did. She said it was a mistake that she married me, said it was a nightmare and that I was holding her back, and I was heartbroken by her comments that I cried, and it was at that moment were we stopped talking to each other because I now know I have lost complete trust in her. Even though she said it, my wife regretted saying those things and she even tried to apologize to me, but it was too late now because what she said to me was really hurtful and I can't even forgive her for what she did, and as a result I pack up my things and left what was supposed to be our home, and we've never spoken since then.

**Wade Wilson:** ...That is fucked

**Saru:** Bob, I speak on behalf that we all feel sorry for what has happened. I can only imagine what you have been through

**Ava Ayala:** Bob I'm so sorry

**Peter Parker:** Yeah Bob! I mean seriously, that must have really suck

**Bob:** That's not the only part that sucked. I got fired from my job, as my former boss left the country with a lot off money, I lost all of my saving, I couldn't even pay off my debt, and well…let's just say my life has not gotten any better. And as a result I fell into depression and almost committed suicide.

**Peter Parker:** Is that why you joined HYDRA?

**Bob:** I thought that organization was suppose to represent people like me, but they are just another bunch off mad people, and I couldn't even escape even if I wanted to. But most of all, I've never called to check up on my wife after "White Judgment". Come to think about it, I haven't even spoken to her in years. I just stopped caring, until I met you guys. Because out of all the things that's been happening to me I just wanna say…I love you guy and I'm glad that I get to know you all

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Saru:** …

**Wade Wilson: **…We love you too

**Bob:** Just promise me you two that you would not end up like me

**Peter Parker:** …Sure

**Ava Ayala:** ….Definately

_Saru then raised his glass, with the others following_

**Saru:** Well...to lighten up the mood, I just wanna say…it was really fun join you all in this road trip of ours. To us for a lucky future that we can prosper on

**Altogether:** Here here

* * *

_Des Moines, 8:49 am_

_As the five are ready to go to New York, Peter and Ava went to a local shop, while Saru, Wade, and Bob wait in the Marauder_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala: **…

**Peter Parker:** …So…this is it…

**Ava Ayala: **…Yeah…

**Peter Parker:** …By tomorrow, we'll be back in New York

**Ava Ayala: **…As a married couple

**Peter Parker:** …How are we even gonna tell the others about this? How am I gonna tell Aunt May about us? Especially since I have a tattoo? Still don't even know where I got it from

**Ava Ayala: **…We'll think of something…

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala: **…Peter…

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah?

**Ava Ayala: **…Am I making the right decision?

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Ava Ayala: **…Its just that after hearing Bob said about what happened to his wife; I'm just worried if I might mess up

**Peter Parker:** …You're still thinking about leaving the team?

**Ava Ayala: **I don't know now. If I do anything wrong…I just don't want you to hate me

**Peter Parker:** I won't hate you Ava. I know we're still adjusting, but I also know you won't do anything wrong. I supported your decision because you had a good reason for it, and I'm still holding on to it. And if anything…I just don't want to do anything that will hold you back

**Ava Ayala: **You are not holding me back Peter, you're just taking care of me. I'm just worried if things might go wrong

**Peter Parker:** Nothing will go wrong Ava…we're in this together, and for what it's worth, I'm gonna be with you the whole way…for better or for worse…I still wanna be with you and I wanna take care of you and I will support whatever decision you make

**Ava Ayala: **…Peter…

**Peter Parker:** …I love you Ava, and that's never gonna change

**Ava Ayala: **…Now I'm really glad it's you I'm with…

**Peter Parker:** Well I'm the kind of guy that supports…you know?

**Ava Ayala: **Yeah…and thank you…

**Peter Parker:** Don't worry about it…Besides, that's what a husband does right…

**Ava Ayala: **Yeah…An idiot one who always uses his charms on me...and it works...

**Peter Parker:** …Heh…

**Ava Ayala: **…Heh…

_Peter and Ava later hold hands and embrace. Later outside, the others saw Peter and Ava coming out with a bag of things_

**Bob:** I see them

**Wade Wilson:** Goodies

_Just then, a group of three black vans appeared with UNION agents coming out and pointing guns at them_

**Derek Khanata:** FREEZE!

**Ava Ayala:** Huh!?

**Peter Parker:** What the!?

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST!

**Samuel Ricardo:** ON YOUR KNEES NOW!

_The UNION agent began arresting them_

**Ava Ayala:** Hey! What the!? Oww

**Peter Parker:** Hey! Let her go!

**Derek Khanata:** Shut up you!

_As Peter and Ava are getting arrested, the three watched from the Marauder in surprised, especially with Saru as he seems to recognize them, including Ayna Sareva_

**Bob:** What's going on!?

**Wade Wilson:** The suits are a cuffing them

**Saru:** …Her

**Bob:** What!?

**Saru:** That woman! It's her

_Ayna Sareva who is coming out confronts Peter and Ava, who are now both cuffed_

**Peter Parker:** Hey what's the big deal here!?

**Ava Ayala:** Hey what did we do!?

**Samuel Ricardo: **Be quiet you!

**Ava Ayala:** Oww!

**Peter Parker:** Ava! If you hurt her again! I'm gonna…

**Ava Ayala:** Peter don't

**Peter Parker:** But!?

**Ava Ayala:** Don't worry! We'll think of something!

**Derek Khanata:** I wouldn't count on it

_Ayna Sareva, who is coming out confronts Peter and Ava, who are now both cuffed_

**Ayna Sareva:** Well well well, I have been waiting a long time to get you both

**Ava Ayala: **What!?

**Peter Parker:** Do we know you!?

**Ayna Sareva:** Well you did kill our fellow agents and made a chew toy out of them

**Peter Parker:** What!?

**Ava Ayala:** Oh god!

**Ayna Sareva:** Peter Parker, Ava Ayala, I'm placing you both under arrest under the authority of UNION. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law and will be labled as enemy of state. Take them back to Chicago Union

**Derek Khanata:** Yes ma'am

**Peter Parker:** Hey! Let go of us!

**Derek Khanata:** Shut up you!

_As the two are taken into the van as they are about to be driven off, Saru, Deadpool, and Bob try to come up with a plan to rescue them_

**Bob:** We need to do something

**Wade Wilson:** You're right we gotta do something. We gotta save them

**Saru:** No! If we get involved like this then it will make them guiltier

**Bob:** So what do we do?

_With Saru thinking, he saw the briefcase containing the Cube and thought of a plan_

**Saru:** Follow them Wade. I got an idea

**Wade Wilson:** On it

* * *

_Illinois, Chicago_

_Chicago Union base: 4 hours later_

_As the gang arrived in Chicago, Peter and Ava watched a group of protesters in front of the entrance of the "Chicago Union" base, condemning UNION and the existence of the base in their city, calling it an occupation of the city. With the gates open the van enters as the two witnesses a portion of Chicago turned into a military base containing tanks, jets, choppers, Aircraft Carrier and Mechs. Peter and Ava are imprisoned in a cell while they talk about what happened._

**Peter Parker:** …We must have killed some of their agents while we were in our trance state. Probably when we met Saru

**Ava Ayala:** It must be it. I think I must have ate one of their agents

**Peter Parker:** We need an idea on how to get out. We still got our costumes on

**Ava Ayala:** But our gears are still in the Marauder. Even if we did they will still hunt us down. Hell, they even know our name; they will come after our families if we do something. And we can't risk exposing our identities

**Peter Parker:** Damn. Hope the others can bail us out

_UNION Command Center_

_Ayna Sareva, Derek Khanata, Noriko Nagayoshi, and Samuel Ricardo arrived at the Command Center and met with CIA Head Security, Martin Boone, and CIA director Chandler John, along with US military general, Paul Henry, as they see Peter and Ava on screen._

**Chandler John: **…A bunch of kids…cause that much of a headache to us…to our national security

**Paul Henry:** And the Chinese now has all the blueprints of all the most advance technology we've been secretly stealing from SHIELD!

**Martin Boone:** Well sir, kids are that smart now then they were

**Paul Henry:** They're the same age as my grandkids. And I've never even spoken to my family since then

**Ayna Sareva:** But I still don't get it. How did they know about it and how did they steal it? Could they be working for someone?

**Noriko Nagayoshi:** That's what we're going to find out. Once we get the information we need, we'll get them talking

**Chandler John: **You better! I want these kids to now never to fuck with us!

_Outside UNION Headquarters, Chicago Union_

_Saru infiltrates the FBI Headquarters with a bag containing Peter and Ava's gears and Deadpool deals with the CCTV cameras and security as he brought Bob who carries the briefcase, as the three wear headsets while they proceed with their plans to break out Peter and Ava_

**Bob:** You're bringing in HYDRA!? Are you crazy!?

**Saru:** They have a scanner that finds the Cube right? Once Deadpool drops you off to the Marauder we use HYDRA as a distraction while Deadpool and I get them out, and you pick us up as we escape

**Bob:** But what if they bring in something that can become even more of a problem than last time! I don't think I can handle it!

**Deadpool:** Man up Pussy boy! Those are our bitch-slap pussy friends that need our help!

**Bob: **But!?

**Saru:** Bob! You told us you wanted kids right!? Well Peter and Ava have become good friends to us, and in some ways are like our kind of kids. You even liked Ava and wished your first child would be a girl like her. So ask yourself, if they were your kids, would you risk your own life to save them by using whatever advantages you got!? Whatever it takes!?

**Deadpool:** Your bitch-face whore of a wife fucked another mutha fucker because she thinks you suck! You want to chicken out now!? The one moment were you can tell that bitch to go suck it in the face!?

**Bob:** …I'll…be in position…

**Saru:** Good man. Deadpool, are you in position?

**Deadpool:** Ready as I'll ever be

**Saru:** Then its time. Bob, open the case

**Bob:** I'm opening the case.

_Bob opens the briefcase as the Cube glows brightly._

**Bob:** This plan is insane. This is fucking insane!

**Deadpool:** Oh cheer up. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

_HYDRA Florida base_

_In the command center, HYDRA staff discovers the location of the Cube as it suddenly appears on screen, with Viper on the room_

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** Mistress! The Cosmic Cube! It's been found!

**Viper:** Finally! Where is it!?

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** It's somewhere in…Illinois…Chicago

_Just then, Micky Patel appeared in a new HYDRA amour_

**Viper: **Dr Patel? That new look…very fitting

**Micky Patel:** You flatter me Mistress. So finally the Cube has been found. It is only a matter of time until it's revealed to us. Where in Chicago is the Cube?

**HYDRA Analyst commander:** Zooming in on screen. It appears to be that the Cube is in…Chicago Union!? That's one of UNION's Headquarters?

**Viper:** What? Why would it be in UNION's possession?

**Micky Patel:** UNION is trying to build power with their bases built in some parts of the US since the wake of what happened during "White Judgment" since their Virginia headquarters was destroyed. There were also rumors that they've been stealing SHIELD tech for the US military in cooperation with other US organization. They must have exposed the Cube without realizing it, believing they can use it

**Viper:** How typical of them

**Micky Patel: **Do not worry Mistress, I'll be sending a team to retrieve it, and for your permission I would like to make a request

**Viper:** What would an interesting man such as you would require permission from me?

**Micky Patel: **I request to include the Revengers in this

**Viper:** You want the Revengers involved?

**Micky Patel:** Indeed. And not just that, I will be joining in this operation also

**Viper:** Really? Why would you bring in this much fire power, and for you to be involve in this?

**Micky Patel:** I must oversee this operation first hand. Our Queen is growing restless and we have wasted more than enough time in finding the Cube. I will not allow SHIELD or those imbeciles to get its hand on it. We shall not fail our Queen, and I have grown far restless waiting. It is time that the world learns to fear HYDRA, by bringing down that fortress to the ground

**Viper:** …I see. You truly are that committed to HYDRA are you?

**Micky Patel:** Not just that, I am also more committed to you my Mistress. I desire to see your success in her eyes, as to mine

**Viper:** …Why Patel…I did not know you felt that way

**Micky Patel:** I desire to do my best for you my Mistress…In whatever way I can

**Viper:** …Very well Patel, the Revengers are yours to command

**Micky Patel:** Thank you my Mistress, and please I'm wearing the armor. Call me…Kraken

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has actually taken me only one day to complete**

**Here I decided to give Bob the spotlight and once again decided to get a little bit political as to why he joined HYDRA, which like most people involves fear of loosing your jobs, get slaved with a huge amount of debt while corporations and bankers get lots of bonuses, and the fact that his marriage got worse that he left. It's mainly about economics that would drive an ordinary citizens to do things in desperate situations that they normally won't do **

**Also here, I wanted to take the opportunity with the involvement of US bases being put in places that no one wants. There have been so many US bases that people want to see it gone from their country, because they see it as a form of occupation. Here I wanted to give the idea of what will it be like if a US or a foreign military base was place next to a city, and Chicago was the closest thing I got since it's almost near New York, and you get the idea that it does make it look like an occupation of a city and nobody wants them there. And the fact that so much US tax-payers money are spent on it to keep them rather then spend it on US education, the economy and jobs, which shows that politicians are more than willing to sacrifice the needs of the average people for the increase of military spending, and that's just a waste of money. Current US politicians are the main problem because most of them have a Cold War mindset as the war itself never ended and they would rather see it continue because they believe war can solve everything rather than diplomacy, and personally those lot should just go away and leave government because they are an embarrassment and they don't serve America well**

**Back to the plot, Peter and Ava are now arrested by UNION, with Saru, Deadpool and Bob trying to get them out**

**Another is Micky Patel, who will be this version's Kraken, who if anybody read the comics is HYDRA's top agent, and the debut of the Revengers in the next chapter**

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19: The UNION Breakout

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**TheOnyxDragon12: Good one**

**lunar silver: Good track**

* * *

_Somewhere in Illinois: Near Chicago_

_As the Narayan is on its way to Chicago, Mick Patel, now taking the identity of the Kraken orders his team, including the Revengers, to prepare for the attack on the Chicago Union._

**Kraken:** Activate your Dimension Gloves!

_All HYDRA agents activated their Dimension Gloves_

**Kraken:** Alright! Here's the plan! We split into two groups as we'll attack from the ground and the air. I will take a squadron and attack on the ground. Jaggedeye!

**Jaggedeye:** Yes Lord Kraken

**Kraken:** You are coming with us, take whatever you need and get ready. Wonder Man!

**Wonder Man:** Yes Lord Kraken

**Kraken:** You, Hive and Detroit Steel will attack in the air and I want all Arial and Naval crafts destroyed and I want as many UNION members down, Detroit Steel

**Detroit Steel:** Yes sir

**Kraken:** That's were you come in. I want you to use your Extremis to block and disable any word coming out of that base, make sure you destroy all satellite communication in the area; I do not want UNION calling any reinforcements, and reprogrammed whatever weapons they have in there and turn on them. Black Spectre!

**Black Spectre:** Yes Lord Kraken

**Kraken:** The final act is on you. After Detroit Steel cut of their communication, take the rest of our soldiers and break in to their headquarters and retrieve the Cube

**Black Spectre:** Understood

**Kraken:** And Hive!

**Hive: **Grrrr…

**Kraken:** Kill them all! Leave none of them alive!

**Hive:** Yyyyyeeesssss…

**Kraken:** My fellow brethrens! This is it! The moment we've been waiting for! Let us install fear among those retarded fucks! Let the Age of HYDRA begin! Hail HYDRA!

_As the Narayan went into stealth mode, large black colored trucks dive out from it as it heads towards Chicago, with the now invisible jet following_

* * *

_Chicago Union: Inside: Closet_

_Inside the closet, Saru emerged from a ventilation shaft, still carrying bags containing Peter and Ava's gear, and contacts Deadpool with his headset_

**Saru:** Deadpool, cameras been dealt with?

**Deadpool (Speaker):** Just a minute

_Chicago Union: Inside: Security Mainframe Room_

_Deadpool teleported into a security panel as he kills some guards and teleported their bodies outside into the sea. He then took out a smart-phone and uses an app to hack into the security camera system._

**Deadpool:** Got bless the perverted-ass Swedes and their crazy apps. Camera's on loop, you good to go

**Saru:** Good, clear the escape route and wait at point of objective. Once the two are on your way then get them out. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point

**Deadpool: **Why staying behind anyway? You know these people?

**Saru:** Let's just say…I have a history with these people. One that I intend to finish it

* * *

_Chicago Union: Command Center_

**UNION Security Analyst:** On screen now. Full name Peter Benjamin Parker and he is born in New York in the area of Queens. His mother and father are Richard and Mary Parker, they both got killed in a plane crash when he was 6 years old, and at that time he was with Aunt and Uncle, name as Ben and May Parker. At the age of 15, his Uncle Ben was killed by a burglar. He attends a public school, Midtown High School

**Ayna Sareva:** And the girl? What of her?

**UNION Security Analyst:** Ava Ayala, born in New York also, and is of Hispanic descent. Her Parents are named Hector and Soledad Ayala, her father was originally born in Puerto Rico before he moved to New York were he served as an NYPD officer, and his wife passed away a few years after the girl was born. It's also been reported her father was murdered on duty by some crazed man in a jungle uniform; she was 15 at that time of her death. She also attends at Midtown High School. I think its where she met that Parker kid

**Samuel Ricardo:** Any other family members?

**UNION Security Analyst:** Her Grandparents, Nestor and Maria Ayala, both passed away in Puerto Rico, and the only relative she has are her Aunt Awilda Ayala and her husband Antonio Del Toro. Both left the states a few years back and is now living in Brazil were they own a bakery shop

**Ayna Sareva:** She lives alone?

**UNION Security Analyst:** Looks like it, but she still keeps contact with her Aunt

**Derek Khanata:** I don't get it. Why not move in with her aunt?

**UNION Security Analyst:** That I'm also puzzled, but it appears these two have a file I couldn't open

**Noriko Nagayoshi: **Why not?

**UNION Security Analyst:** It appears to be locked

**Chandler John: **What!? How can it be locked!? It's just two stupid teenagers for Christ sake!? Noriko, help him get that file open!

**Noriko Nagayoshi: **I'm on it

**Martin Boone:** What's going on?

**Ayna Sareva:** I don't know, but I don't like it

* * *

_Chicago Union: Prison Section_

_Saru infiltrates the UNION's prison section and sees two prison guards. Saru manages to draw one prison guard away and strangles him to death and hides the body, and then proceeds in killing the final guard with his knife_

**Saru:** I'm in the prison section. Deadpool how is you're end?

**Deadpool (Speaker):** I'm almost done here. Found the kids?

**Saru:** I'm getting them out now

* * *

_Outside Chicago Union_

_As Bob waits in the custom Marauder, he witness the arrival of few large black colored trucks_

**Bob:** Guys! It's HYDRA! They're here

**Saru:** Good. Deadpool, better get ready for our escape

**Deadpool:** On it

_Saru then takes the dead prison guard's key card and found the cell holding Peter and Ava and opens the door_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Saru:** Hey you two

**Peter Parker:** Saru!?

**Ava Ayala: **What are you doing here!?

**Saru:** What do you think! I'm getting you out of here! Here! Your gears and masks!

_Saru throws them the bag containing their gears and masks_

**Peter Parker:** You came all the way to save us?

**Saru:** We all did. We can't just let you guys rot here

**Ava Ayala:** Saru…Thank you...But what about these guys? They know who we are and they will come after us

**Peter Parker:** Yeah she's right. Even if we escape they'll still come after us

**Saru:** Let me worry about that. You put on your costumes; I'll deal with it…permanently

* * *

_Outside Chicago Union_

_Bob sees HYDRA soldiers coming out and standing on top of the trucks as it continues driving towards the front entrance, surprising bystanders, but witness two individuals he'd never seen before, as they approach the front entrance of the base_

**Bob:** Uh…Guys. There's some new people here I've never seen, and they're coming fast on the front entrance

_Chicago Union: Prison Section_

**Saru:** What? What do you mean?

**Bob (Speaker):** Well one has armor and the other one has throwing weapons with a bow and arrows

**Spider-Man:** What's going on?

**Saru:** HYDRA's here

**White Tiger:** What!? They're here!?

**Saru:** Deadpool! You copy!?

**Deadpool (Speaker): **I heard

**Saru:** Get to the objective point and wait for Web and Tiger there! You two!

**Spider-Man:** Yeah

**Saru:** Extra headsets are in the bag and take this map also; it'll take you to the objective point. Deadpool will pick you up there. I'll find the server and make sure they don't track you or your family down

**White Tiger:** You sure? We can help you

**Saru:** Right now Deadpool needs your help. Go to him and get out!

**Spider-Man:** You really sure about this?

**Saru:** I'm Hit-Monkey. It's my job, I shoot things

* * *

_Chicago Union: Command Center_

**Union Security Analyst:** It's unlocked

**Noriko Nagayoshi: **Got it. It took some heavy decryption but it's open

**Chandler John: **Finally! Can't believe it took this long, and it's with these children

**Martin Boone:** Why would these two have secure file? And with this much security?

**Ayna Sareva:** That's what we're going to find out. Put it on screen

**UNION Security Analyst:** Understood

_As the file was open on screen, they were all shocked to find out they have SHIELD files_

**Ayna Sareva:** What!?

**Chandler John: **Are you fucking kidding me!?

**Martin Boone:** It can't be

**Paul Henry:** SHIELD!? Those kids are with SHIELD!?

**Derek Khanata:** I don't believe this

**Samuel Ricardo:** Me neither, since when does SHIELD recruit teenagers!?

**Noriko Nagayoshi: **They don't!

**Ayna Sareva:** What the hell's going on!? Why would they have a SHIELD file!?

**Derek Khanata:** Could SHIELD be on to us!?

**Paul Henry:** SON OF A BITCH! They must have figured it out!

**Union Security Analyst:** Uh, sir? We have a situation in the front entrance

**Martin Boone:** What is it!? Another protester!?

**Union Security Analyst:** Uh, five unknown vehicles are driving towards the entrance! And there are people standing on it

**Chandler John: **What!?

**Martin Boone:** Put it on screen

_On screen, the people on the room saw five trucks approaching fast_

**Ayna Sareva:** What the!?

* * *

_Outside Chicago Union_

_A group of soldiers appeared on the front entrance and prepared to take aim, with more soldiers behind the gate, as many bystanders run from the area as they see the Revenger on top of the van_

**Kraken:** Jaggedeye! Deal with the ones on the front post. I'll deal with the front

**Jaggedeye:** Understood

_Kraken activated his Dimension Glove and brought out a plasma cannon in plain air as he prepares to charge. Jaggedeye took out his bow and killed the soldiers on the front post. Wonder Man then appeared along with Detroit Steel and Hive, as he fired an energy blast on the front gate, killing all the soldiers and caused alot of damage as the gate itself is destroyed, leaving the soldiers behind the gate exposed for an attack_

**Kraken:** Got you retarded fucks!

_Kraken fired his fully charged Plasma cannon at them, killing all the soldiers, as HYDRA vehicles run pass them and begun the attack_

* * *

_Chicago Union: Inside_

_The explosion was heard as the soldiers inside felt the vibration_

**UNION Male Soldier 1:** What's going on!?

_Just then, a dead UNION soldier burst out from a door, with Deadpool holding Automatic Rifle's on both his hand_

**Deadpool:** ALL YOU BITCHES REMAIN SILENT! CAUSE I WANNA HEAR YOU FUCKERS FREEZE!

**UNION Male Soldier 2:** WHAT THE FUCK!?

_Deadpool opened fire at all the soldiers, with the soldiers firing back, but cannot bring him down as his healing factor kicks in_

**Deadpool:** BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

**UNION Male Soldier 1:** HOW THE FUCK IS THAT GUY STILL ALIVE!?

**Deadpool:** BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

**UNION Male Soldier 2:** FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT GUY!?

**Deadpool:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! ME SA DEADPOOL GIVES YOU BLOWJOB! MYE MYE! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_Chicago Union: Hallway_

_Spider-Man and White Tiger are seen running as they try to figure out were to go_

**Spider-Man:** HYDRA's attacking! We have to move fast!

**White Tiger: **I think we have to go this way

**Spider-Man:** (Spider-Sense) Trouble's coming! Get ready

**White Tiger:** On it!

_Just then dozens of UNION soldiers appeared, with Spider-Man webbing their guns, as the two attacks and beat them with their new gears. Using the hallway's environment, both Spider-Man and White Tiger used their fighting skills and their new gears to disable and defeat the UNION soldiers, with Spider-Man webbing and punching them and White Tiger taking their guns and beating them with it. But then another UNION Soldier appears and manages to shoot White Tiger, as she falls, with Spider-Man watched in shock_

**White Tiger:** AGH!

**Spider-Man:** TIGER!

_In a fit of rage, Spider-Man attacks the UNION soldier as he opened fire at him, and Spider-Man quickly avoided the hit as he scratched him on the neck. But suddenly he witnesses the UNION Soldier's neck started to bleed as it was being cut and was choaking with his own blood as he falls on the floor dead. Spider-Man looked at his hand and realizes that his new costume has talons and was shocked that he killed someone with his own hand, but later focused back on White Tiger to see if she was alright_

**Spider-Man:** Tiger? TIGER!

**White Tiger:** Ow…

**Spider-Man:** Tiger! You okay!?

**White Tiger:** Yeah…I'm fine. The bullet just scratched me

**Spider-Man:** Thank god. I…I thought…

**White Tiger:** I'm okay Spidey. I'm okay

_Spider-Man emotionally hugs White Tiger, as she hugged back. The two then got up and continue to the objective point, with Spider-Man still in shock that he had killed someone as he looked back on the dead soldier_

* * *

_Chicago Union Base_

_Wonder Man is then seen destroying military post and large numbers of Tanks, Navy ships and Aircraft carriers. Detroit Steel then destroyed a large number of satellites dishes and used his Extremis powers to hack into all transmission and blocked any signal, while hacked into all the available drones and unmanned Mechs and put them under is control, while activating the self-destruct system on all pilot control Mechs, killing the pilots in the process. Jaggedeye then proceed and killed all the soldiers in the post, leaving the base defenseless. And Hive is seen ripping out more tanks and jets on the air and ground, with every fire power unable to bring the grotesque beast down, as he took one UNION soldier that was shooting him and bites his head off and spits it out and throws the body into a jumbo jet of an Osprey as it crashes._

_Kraken, along with HYDRA soldiers, continued the assault, With Kraken checking in._

**Kraken:** All Revengers! Status update!

**Wonder Man:** All Military vehicles and vessels have been dealt with! Escape for them is now impossible!

**Detroit Steel:** All communications have been blocked, and all enemy drones and Mechs are in under my control!

**Jaggedeye:** All defense system and posts are dealt with! The base is now exposed!

**Hive:** Aaaalllllll dddeeeeaaaadddd! Hhhhhiiiivvvveeee kkkkiiiiillllll! Bbbbbbrrrrroooookkkkeeee pppplllllaaayyyy tttthhhiiinnngggsss!

**Kraken:** Good! Calling the Narayan! Do you copy!

**HYDRA Narayan pilot:** I copy Lord Kraken

**Kraken:** Bring in the rain!

_Kraken witness the arrival of the Narayan, as he saw Black Spectre, and a dozen more HYDRA soldiers, coming out as Black Spectre activated his Dimension Glove and took out a large sword and a large hand-held gatling gun and killed more soldiers with it_

**Black Spectre:** Black Spectre reporting in Lord Kraken!

**Kraken:** Good! This is it my fellow brethrens! This is the moment the world will fear us! The moment HYDRA reigns supreme! It is time for Chicago Union to fall to the ground and its bodies wasted! FIND THE CUBE! BURN IT DOWN! BURN IT ALL DOWN!

**All HYDRA members:** Yes Lord Kraken!

**Kraken:** REVENGERS! RAMPAGE!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Revengers Rampage! This has been a challenging one, since I got a mild headache **

**Here we now have the debut of the Revengers, with Micky Patel as Kraken now leading the team. And later will be the fight between the Marauder crew and the Revengers, which will be soon**

******One thing I've found out is that the actual series have actually made changes to Ava's family. Such as Hector, who in the comics was her brother, but in the series he's her father. Same thing with Nestor, who in the comics was her father, but in the series is her grandfather. They've literally made changes to her family origin, which I don't know why**

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20: Saru's Revenge

_UNION Command Center_

_The entire staff is in panic as the base is under attack by unknown forces. Unknown to them are HYDRA, believing they have the CUbe_

**UNION Security Analyst: **Chicago Union is under attack! All communications have been blocked! We can't call for help!

**Martin Boone:** DO SOMETHING! WE CANNOT ALLOW CHICAGO UNION TO FALL!

**UNION Security Analyst:** I'm trying! But we can't get through!

**Noriko Nagayoshi: **The signal is being blocked! We've been hacked

**Chandler John: **GOD DAMMIT! ALL OUR FORCES ARE BEING SHREADDED TO BITS!

**Paul Henry:** FUCK! THEY MUST BE HERE FOR THOSE KIDS!

**Samuel Ricardo:** Oh my god!?

**Derek Khanata:** Ayna!

**Ayna Sareva:** I know. We have to leave now before….

_Just then the door to the Command Center exploded from behind them, as Saru appeared and threw multiple large straps of grenades as it explodes, destroying the room and leaving nearly scores of people dead, with Noriko Nagayoshi badly injured and on the ground_

**Noriko Nagayoshi: **Is…that…a…Monkey?

_Saru took out his guns and killed Noriko_

**Derek Khanata:** NO!

**Ayna Sareva:** NORIKO!

**Paul Henry:** YOU FUCKING MONKEY!

**Samuel Ricardo: **YOU SON OF A!

_Saru ran towards Paul Henry as he took out his knife and stabs him in the neck with his feet before he can use his gun, as he then kills Samuel Ricardo and scores of other survivors in the room as he cut off Paul Henry's neck. He then witness Chandler John trying to escape with his bodyguards as Saru kills them both and shots both of Chandler's legs. Ayna, Derek, and Martin are left standing as they arm themselves and took cover, while Saru shoots both Chandler's hands before he can reach a gun_

**Chandler John:** AGH! AAAAAAHHHHHH! MY HAND! YOU SHOT MY HAND YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!

**Saru:** Well you shouldn't have reached that gun.

**Chandler John:** …You…You can talk?

**Saru: **Yes I can talk, so I would stay quiet if I was you

**Derek Khanata:** …That was a monkey…

**Ayna Sareva:** I know…

**Derek Khanata:** …And it can talk!?

**Martin Boone:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?

**Saru:** Well my friends call me Saru. That's Japanese for Monkey since I am in a body of a Japanese Snow Monkey. But I'm well known as Hit-Monkey

**Ayna Sareva:** …What do you want!? If you can put your guns downs perhaps we can talk about this!

**Saru:** Hah! I find that hard to believe that you people would settle this with words. And as for what I want…is payback

**Derek Khanata:** …Payback for what!? You a science experiment or something!?

**Saru: **No! All I want at this point…is payback. For all the lives you people ruined! For all the innocent humans you've killed! For all the dictators you backed! For the entire sovereign nation you try to bring down! AND FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THIS COUNTRY! TO THIS PEOPLE! TO OUR NAME! And in the end it's all about control, influence and a shit-load of profits!

**Martin Boone:** What do you mean!? We would never commit such a thing!

**Ayna Sareva:** Yeah…What are you talking about!?

**Saru:** Oh you know far too well what I'm talking about! Including you Ayna Sareva!

**Ayna Sareva:** …How'd you know my name!?

**Saru:** Oh I know a lot of things about you! Including the one in Azerbaijan were we prevented a weapons smuggling of Russian Arms into Afghanistan by Russian Mafias… including that one night in a hotel. That brings back memories, don't you agree? Ms Ayna Sareva…or should I call you by your nickname… Alight

**Ayna Sareva:** …James…James Bourne!?

**Derek Khanata:** What!?

**Chandler John:** James!?

**Saru:** Formally known by my code-name as Solo, because I like to do things solo

**Martin Boone:** That's…That's impossible! We killed you!?

**Saru:** No, you killed my body, but not my soul. My soul was already in this body at that time. You've just killed my body that carries the soul of a sweet innocent little monkey, and I felt bad for it that I got him killed…by you

**Ayna Sareva:** Why…Why James!? Why would you do this!?

**Saru:** Like I said, payback

**Martin Boone:** But why do this James!? We've treated you like you're part of the family! You were one of us! We helped you!

**Saru:** YOU USED ME! YOU USED US! You lied to us and you used us for all the bullshit you have committed in our name! You cooperated with corporate nut-jobs like Tri-Corp and Roxxon Industries to insure profits reign in while you get the best hardware! You betrayed everything this country ever stood for so that you would gain power and interfere to spread conflict in order to get the outcome you desire so you can place your own puppet regime without the people themselves deciding their own fate and claim the country's wealth for yourself! You've turned this proud nation into something it is not! An Imperialist state under military rule! You give the wealthy and the elites claiming all the riches that belongs to this nation while the poor and the defenseless gets nothing! And now you are taking advantage of this whole incident and plotting to do it again! With UNION as its starting point!

**Derek Khanata:** That is not true James!

**Ayna Sareva:** We would never commit such a thing! You know us James! We would never!

**Martin Boone:** Whatever you are thinking James! It's not true! We always put our nation first! We always treated our soldiers with respect! We would never interfere or create chaos to other countries! We would never do anything that will harm our national interest! We are always committed to saving every human life as possible! And what you are saying James is obscured! That is not our way! We don't spread dictatorship! We don't steal countries wealth for the interests of the corporation! We don't destroy lives! That is not who we are James! And you know it!

**Saru:** Well according to the facts on the ground Martin, I beg to differ! Don't you agree…Mr. John!?

**Chandler John:** W…What!?

**Saru:** Cooperating with Senator Underwood and a bunch of fragmented thugs of two former parties and other corrupt organization including the Zionists groups and the so-called inner-circle known as KRATOS to overthrow President John Howard. You and your elite friends were planning to restore the old system again, with Underwood as the new President of the United State while you become Secretary of State. UNION gets to become the main military might of the world, while you have SHIELD dismantled and obtain all of its technology including genetics of manufacturing super-humans. You increase the Military's power at the expense of the American people, and continue your dominance all around the world at the cost of human lives. Control of the worlds vast resources like the Middle-East or any country with Oil, and you control the world's economy and ensuring America's top position of power were you can dictate other world powers into submission. A dictatorship were one superpower becomes the one Earth government, and if those oppose America's rule then you send in an army of Super-humans to silence them permanently. Restarting the American Imperialist project. While you offer an Olive branch on top of the table, you brought out a gun underneath it. And those that knows what you people have done to this country, you hunt them down and you silence them, while paint your version of America as a Symbol of freedom, justice and democracy. Well you know what I think Mr. John!?

**Chandler John:** No…PLEASE! (Bang)

_Saru shoots and kills Chandler John_

**Saru:** You're full of shit, asshole!

**Derek Khanata:** You killed him!?

**Ayna Sareva: **OH GOD JAMES! Please don't do this!

**Martin Boone:** GOD DAMMIT JAMES! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

**Saru:** YOU USED US! I WAS A SOLDIER AND YOU USED US LIKE WE WERE NOTHING! I SWORE AN OATH TO DEFEND THIS COUNTRY AND EVERYTHING IT STOOD FOR! BUT YOU LIED TO US! YOU SENT US ALL TO OUR DEATHS! AND ALL FOR POWER! FOR INFLUENCE! FOR MONEY! WHEN WE COULD HAVE JUST TALK TO THEM INSTEAD OF THREATENING THEM! WE COULD HAVE JUST COOPERATED WITH THEM INSTEAD OF KILLING THEM! YOU MADE ME LOSE ALL MY FRIENDS! YOU MADE ME KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE! YOU MADE US LOOK LIKE WE'RE IDIOTS! WE WERE HUMILIATED AND TREATED LIKE MURDERERS! YOU MADE US GO TO A WAR YOU HELPED CREATE! WE'VE BECOME THE BAD GUYS FOR FUCK SAKE! THAT'S WHY I HAD TO DO IT!

**Martin Boone:** You we're going to put our National Security at risk

**Derek Khanata:** You have to understand! We were just doing our duty! It was a price to pay to protect this nation!

**Saru:** NO! YOU WERE PROTECTING THE SYSTEM! NOT THIS COUNTRY! YOU PEOPLE WERE GOING TO SEND THIS COUNTRY INTO ITS DOWNFALL AND YOU WON'T REALIZE WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE DONE OR HOW MANY LIVES YOU WILL CLAIM! YOU NEEDED TO BE STOP! AND I KNEW THERE IS NO WAY TO EXPOSE YOU PEOPLE! SO WHAT I DID THAT DAY I KNEW IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE THIS COUNTRY! AND THAT'S WHY I HAVE THOSE TWO KIDS TO THANK FOR!

**Ayna Sareva: **…What!?

**Derek Khanata:** What do you mean!?

**Martin Boone:** What the hell do you mean James!? What did those kids had to do!?

**Saru:** …I WAS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR "WHITE JUDGEMENT"!

**Martin Boone:** WHAT!?

**Derek Khanata:** EXCUSE ME!?

**Ayna Sareva: **…What did you do James!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?

**Saru:** When I first met those two kids, they were already so hanged over that they don't even know what the hell they were doing, and that's when I needed someone to help me get the job done! But along the way they got something I never expected, the most powerful weapon the world will never knew existed! And those kids have it! And when they were using it the first time to kill some thugs, I manage to make them use its power again, but to wipe out all the scum off the earth! And surprisingly, it was easy and I don't even know how I did it!

**Martin Boone:** …You did this!? You made those kids wipe out the world!? Killing those people!? All our Allies!?

**Saru:** If you are referring our allies as a bunch of greedy politicians, Zionist thugs, corrupt cowards and dictators, then yes. I did!

**Derek Khanata:** WHY! Why would you do this!? To them!?

**Saru:** Like you said Derek! It was a price to pay to protect this nation! And this nation will be rebuilt into something magnificent! And I have to make sure nothing interfere! Besides, they won't know! They'll just think it's their subconscious making them do this

**Ayna Sareva: **…And this weapon!? What happened to it!?

**Saru:** It's still with us, although those kids will likely hand it over to SHIELD!

**Derek Khanata:** SHIELD!? What does SHIELD have to gain from this!? And why are those two kids involved with them!?

**Saru:** Those two kids work for them!

**Ayna Sareva: **What!?

**Saru:** Part of SHIELD's Training programme to create the next generation of heroes! SHIELD gets the weapon, they remain on top, and with the knowledge that you people have been stealing from them they will expose it get to bring down UNION …bit by bit

**Martin Boone:** No…

**Ayna Sareva: **…You can't…JAMES YOU CAN'T!

**Saru:** Game…over…asshole

**Derek Khanata:** FOR YOU!

_Derek came out of cover as he fires on Saru, as he fires back and shot Derek on the side and his leg joint_

**Derek Khanata:** AGHH!

**Ayna Sareva: **DEREK!

**Martin Boone:** YOU HAIRY LITTLE FUCK!

_Both Ayna and Martin made their move as they fire upon Saru. But with his abilities as a monkey, Saru manage to avoid the bullets and shoots Martin_

**Ayna Sareva: **MARTIN NO!

_Ayna fires at Saru until her gun was out of bullets. Saru then shoots at Ayna, as she avoided the fire but her ammo cartridge was hit, and jumped on a barely alive Martin and shoots him in the head. Saru then proceed as he pointed his gun at Ayna_

**Ayna Sareva: **James please!

**Saru:** You're dead

**Derek Khanata:** You first!

_Saru heard Derek's voice and avoided fire, but was hit, as he turned his gun and killed Derek. Ayna tries to read her ammo cartridge, but Saru fired at it and shot her shoulder then her leg. Saru then approaches her to finish the job, with Ayna in tears_

**Ayna Sareva: **AAAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!

**Saru:** …It's over Ayna

**Ayna Sareva: **…James….please….don't…

**Saru:** …It's too late now

**Ayna Sareva: **Don't….I….can help…you

**Saru:** Heh, you!? Help me!? The last time I asked for your help you sold me out!

**Ayna Sareva: **I was…just doing…my job

**Saru:** No, you were afraid. Afraid of what will happen if we let the truth out. That everything that the government has been saying to us all was a lie! Afraid that the CIA will come after you if it gets out. They'll just say you risked National Security and put Americans at risk, and use it as an excuse to give us life imprisonment, or better yet the death penalty

**Ayna Sareva: **I…I…just…never

**Saru:** Never what!? Never thought it would get out of control!? LOOK AT WERE WE ARE STANDING! YOU PEOPLE BUILT A MILITARY BASE INSIDE THE CITY ON AMERICAN SOIL! YOU CAN JUST IMAGINE BEFORE ALL OF THIS SHIT WE BUILT GOD KNOWS HOW MANY US BASES ON OTHER COUNTRIES RIGHT NEXT DOOR! RIGHT NEAR THEIR HOMES!

**Ayna Sareva: **We were just securing America's interest! WE WERE DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR OUR NATION!

_Saru point's his gun at her_

**Saru:** You couldn't even accept the simple fact that the more people we've bullshit the more enemies we've created in the process! And in that point we've put more lives at risk! YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT SOMEONE ELSE WOULD FIGHT BACK!? That's the problem with you people! Always trying to simplify every single event without thinking straight if there's going to be a blowback! And you wonder why the world thinks all Americans are stupid! Solving every issue with a barrel of a gun! Using people like us to do your dirty work! And you can buy this government with just a bag full of cash!

**Ayna Sareva: **James! I'm sorry! We…we just couldn't stand it! We've been embarrassed! We've made so many mistakes! We had to cover all of it up! We can't be seen as a weak nation or we'll be nothing! We can't allow the world to hate us more! America can't afford to be humiliated again!

**Saru:** No! The system can't afford to be humiliated again, and because of that we already look weak in th eeyes of every nation! Every corrupt official and politicians that has ruined our lives, they will always get away with whatever crime they've commited! Because once the word gets out the Government will be held accountable for it's crime, so that no more blood will be spilled or no more lives will ever be destroyed for every mistake they've made. This country would be saved and power will returned back to the people, but people like you are holding it back! Holding this country back to what it should have been, you've destroyed everything this country was ever build for! And you let that ego of yours to get the best of you! Believing you people are some messiah that can dictate the lives of th epeople who ever asked for it! You just won't listen! Always in denial! And just never give a damn about anyone else but yourselves

**Ayna Sareva: **James…please…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I betrayed you...but please...stop...please...

**Saru:** …You are far too late to say that...You've lied to us, you lied to me, you've lied to everyone that has ever believed in you...and I'm done with it…I'm done….I'm done with this…I'm done with you...with this...With all of this…Always in denial as you people strongly believe you are moving this country forward, but really you are holding it back

**Ayna Sareva: **James!?

**Saru:** So many mistakes you've allowed to happen in your watch, and you just sit back and let it happened!

**Ayna Sareva: **James please!

**Saru:** Well no more! I can't let you get out of here alive after so much blood was spilled in your hands...in mine! I can't let you leave this place. But most importantly, I won't let you come after those two kids. They are good kids, and you will not destroy their lives as you have destroyed many! I'm sorry

**Ayna Sareva: **James no!

**Saru:** ...Goodbye Ayna. You will always be…the one woman I've fallen for

**Ayna Sareva: **JAMES NO! (Bang)

_Saru shoots and killed Ayna. As he took out a multi-tool from his pocket and removed the bullet in him. Saru then went to the computer mainframe as he finds all the information he was searching for involving UNION and took out and connect his Memory stick transferred all the files into it. He then searches for files of Peter Parker and Ava Ayala in UNION's system, as Saru erased the data from the UNION files, he then activated the base's self-destruct system and took one last look at Ayna before leaving the room_

**Saru:** I'm sorry Ayna…but you had to be stopped...You people must be stopped…or else the world would suffer more for our mistakes…I'm sorry...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Da daa daaaa!**

**Yes, Saru is partly responsible for making Peter and Ava use the Cube and causing "White Judgement", and his identity is also revealed to be James Bourne, who if anybody read the comics was the mercenary name Solo. First appeared in Web of Spider-Man issue 19 (1986), James teamed up with Spider-Man to take down the Sinister Six. I used him as a former CIA agent who grew a conscious as he believed that the US government and the organization has gone too far and leading America into a Totalitarianism state.**

**James was planning to expose everything to the public, along with high-level corruption involving corporate-sponsored lobbying groups with ties to other US politicians, until the organization found out and took measures to bring James down which ultimately lead him to be betrayed by Ayna, who was James's love interest and partner, as he ended up in a lab during a middle of an experiment as his mind was switched with a monkey, and you know the rest of the story.**

**I'm something of an Anti-War activist, and I'm pointing out the problem is that if you involve money into politics then the whole system of governance would be crippled and corrupt, especially if it involves oil and natural resources in foreign countries, and there have been many US politicians from both parties that have ties to corporate and sometimes foreign terrorism, and the sad part is that they won't care how many US soldiers or civilians get killed, because as long as they get the result their lives won't matter. I was partly inspired by actual soldiers from the Occupy Movement, and among them is Scott Olson and a couple of others including Bradley Manning and Edward Snowden because they are people that wants to stop a system that would destroy what the US constitution would stand for, but what happens if a US soldier somehow rebelled against the government that it would mean overthrowing them. It's something that you would get as a conspiracy**

**Another is that I am also an Anti-Imperialist activist and that the idea that the US has the right to do what it pleases around the world is something that would be against International Law and would depict the US as an irresponsible and selfish super-power that bares no sense of morality. Foreign policies has been something the US government are seriously terrible at, and it often creates more enemies for the US to fight against and the politicians still don't understand anything, which is why they are literally that stupid, but it's a sad reality which no one is going to do anything about it**

**I never really have any attempt or plans to use James Bourne in this story because I was just making up the story as I go along, and as I was writing this he just came up by accident and I added him in. I'm literally making the story up as I go, and for the reason's of Saru's action will be explained in the ending**

**Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21: Marauder Crew vs Revengers

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**TheOnyxDragon12: Good thing you brought up Russia because 2 years ago they said the United State would collapse in exactly the same way the Soviet Union did, unless the Government actually changes its policy, which we know they won't do**

* * *

_Chicago Union: Hallway_

_With the base is still under attack by HYDRA and the Revengers, Spider-Man and White Tiger are fighting a scores of more UNION Soldiers, with Spider-Man getting use to the talons from his hands and feet and White Tiger enjoying her new Electric Claws with steel knuckles, as the two reached the objective point_

**White Tiger:** You're getting really good at those

**Spider-Man:** Same to you. You're enjoying those are you?

**White Tiger:** You get to scratch and punch your enemies

**Spider-Man:** Well, were in the objective point. Where's Deadpool?

_Just then, the sealing near them collapsed as Deadpool landed on a dead UNION soldier holding two advanced Assault rifles_

**Deadpool:** (sniff) Ah, I love the smell of dead pussy boys that pissed their pants in the morning. It smells like…victory

**Spider-Man:** …Deadpool!?

**Deadpool:** GUYS! YOU TWO ARE NOT FUCKED!

_Deadpool hugs both Spider-Man and White Tiger_

**White Tiger:** Okay

**Spider-Man:** We miss you too

_Suddenly, one of the UNION soldier Spider-Man and White Tiger fought got up_

**UNION Soldier:** FREEZE YOU SON OF A (BANG) AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

_Deadpool suddenly shoots the UNION Soldier on the crotch as he fells to the ground in pain_

**UNION Soldier:** FUCK! MY PENIS! YOU SHOT OFF MY FUCKING PENIS!

**White Tiger:** Oh my god!?

**Spider-Man:** Dude!? You shot off his Penis!?

**Deadpool:** (Hollywood accent) In a world were dip-shits looses their penis! Unable to make babies and do shit. Starring Ryan Reynolds, Scarlett Johansson, and Cobie Smulders, in "The Man who Miss a Dick"

**UNION Soldier: **AH FUCK YOU!

**Deadpool:** Well we have to leave right now, so lets go!

**UNION Soldier: **HEY! COME BACK HERE!

_Deadpool, Spider-Man, and White Tiger left, leaving the UNION Soldier_

**Spider-Man:** Where's Bob?

**Deadpool:** In the Marauder we're getting out of here now

_Just then, Saru contacted Deadpool through his headset_

**Saru (Speaker):** Deadpool! You there!?

**White Tiger: **Saru?

**Deadpool:** I'm here monkey boss and the two kids are here also

**Saru (Speaker):** Good.

**Spider-Man:** Saru! You okay!?

**Saru (Speaker):** Injured, but I'm fine. I've wiped the files of from the UNION database and other organization. You two won't have to worry about them coming after you or your family

**White Tiger:** Oh thank god

**Spider-Man:** Saru, thank you

**Saru (Speaker):** Don't thank me yet. Change of plan, this place is about to blow

**White Tiger:** Excuse me!?

**Saru (Speaker):** A self-destruct system was activated. You have to get outside now! I'm gonna call Bob to pick us up!

**Spider-Man:** What the hell going on here

**Saru (Speaker):** HYDRA's here, and according to Bob they brought friends

**White Tiger:** What!? HYDRA's here!?

**Saru (Speaker):** No time to explain! We leave now!

* * *

_Chicago Union: Outside_

_As the three got outside Spider-Man and White Tiger were shock to see a score of dead bodies of UNION Soldiers on the ground_

**White Tiger:** …Oh…My…God…

**Spider-Man:** …There…Dead…There…all… (Spider-sense) LOOK OUT!

_Spider-Man and White Tiger took cover and Deadpool teleported away, as they got up and witness HYDRA's new Super-human team, The Revengers_

**Spider-Man:** Huh!?

**White Tiger:** What…The!?

**Deadpool:** Daayumm

**Kraken:** YOU THREE!? SO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET BACK THE CUBE!? WELL I WILL PISS OVER YOUR COLD DEAD CORPSES BEFORE I CAN LET YOU LEAVE WITH IT!

**Deadpool:** …WELL YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!

**Kraken:** REVENGERS! TAKE THEM!

_The Revengers attack the three, with Deadpool using his teleporter and use whatever available weapons left to destroy and damage the Extremis controlled drone and Mechs, and killed all of the HYDRA soldiers with Spider-Man webbing them and White Tiger disabling them. Deadpool then faced off against Detroit Steel and Wonder Man._

**Deadpool:** Well that was fun

**Wonder Man:** Not for long

_Wonder Man grabbed Deadpool and threw him on the ground. Deadpool then stood up with his broken bones showing as his healing factor kicks in as he takes out his katanas_

**Deadpool:** Owww… Seriously, oww…

**Detroit Steel:** You think that hurts much, well there's more to come

**Deadpool:** Hey! You're that dude Iron Man pissed off

**Detroit Steel:** Shut up! Time to blow your brains out

**Wonder-Man:** And see you smush until you are worm food

**Deadpool:** Yeah!? Then bring in the boss battle bitches!

_White Tiger faced off against Black Spectre and Jaggedeye, as she avoided their attacks which nearly hit her_

**Spider-Man:** TIGER!

**White Tiger:** YEAH!?

**Spider-Man:** CATCH!

_Spider-Man web-pull a Union Shield and threw it to White Tiger, as she catches it and blocked an attack from Jaggedeye and survived a hit from Black Spectre_

**White Tiger:** Oww…

**Jaggedeye:** Good block Cat girl!

**Black Spectre: **But next time you won't be so lucky

**White Tiger: **So what are you guys!?

**Black Spectre:** We are your death! And I will be the one that skins you!

**Jaggedeye:** So why don't you be a good little cat whore and die like one!

**White Tiger: **…Did you just call me a whore!?

**Jaggedeye:** Yes I did! Got a problem with that!? Whore!

_White Tiger sheath her claws_

**White Tiger: **I WILL SKIN YOUR FACE AND USE YOUR SKULL AS A STRACHING POST! WHILE I SHOVE THAT BOW OF YOURS RIGHT UP YOUR ASS AND TAKE YOUR ARROWS AND PIERCE YOUR EYEBALLS WITH IT!

**Black Spectre:** You got the feline mad!

**Jaggedeye:** Just the way I like it!

_Spider-Man then faces off against Kraken and Hive. Despite his Spider-Sense and his new Talons, he finds them challenging to beat as he couldn't penetrate Hive's thick skin and Kraken's armor_

**Spider-Man:** Woah!

**Hive:** Kkkkkkiiiiilllllllll Sssssppppppiiiiidddddeeeeerrrr! Ccccccrrrruuuusssshhhh bbbbooonnneeeesss!

**Kraken:** You dare! You dare use that costume against me!? I made that thing you piece of shit! And you dare use it on me!?

**Spider-Man:** You made this!? You were making your own killer Spider-Man!?

**Kraken:** How did you acquire it!? How the fuck did you acquire the Blood Spider!?

**Spider-Man:** Is that what it's called!? Well suck it! Because there is only one Spider-Ma! (Spider-Sense) Whoa!

_Spider-Man avoided Hive's punch as it was strong enough to make a crater_

**Hive:** Yyyyyoooouuu ttttaaaallllkkkk tttttoooo mmmmuuuuccchhh! Mmmmuuuusssstttt sssshhhhuuuuttt yyyooouuu uuuppp!

* * *

_Chicago Union: Inside_

**Saru:** Bob! Can you hear me!?

_Chicago Union Base: Outside_

**Bob:** I'm here! And a lot of people are screaming!

**Saru (Speaker):** Good! Now listen!

_Chicago Union: Inside_

**Saru:** I want you to bring in the Marauder now to pick us up!

**Bob (Speaker): **What!?

**Saru:** The plan's been changed! A self-destruct system has been activated, Bob! If we don't get out of here then we'll be dead! We need you Bob! Please!

**Bob (Speaker): **…I'm starting the engine! Seeing you soon!

_Bob start's the engine of the Marauder and heads inside the Chicago Union. Saru then approached a window and saw the fight outside, with Spider-Man, White Tiger, and Deadpool in a disadvantage._

* * *

_The battle still going on and despite his teleporter, Deadpool was caught by Wonder Man in mid-air as his arms was ripped off, with Detroit Steel sheathing his blade and cut him through the waist _

**Deadpool:** AAAAAHHHHH!

**Spider-Man:** NOO!

**White Tiger:** DEADPOOL! NOO! (Bash) AH!

_While holding her shield Black Spectre kicked White Tiger as Jaggedeye shot one of his arrows through her left leg, damaging it as her leg started to bleed in pain_

**White Tiger:** OOWWW!

**Spider-Man:** TIGER! (grab) HUH!?

**Hive:** Ggggooottt yyyooouuu!

_Distracted, Hive grabbed Spider-Man and kept bashing him and threw him through a truck_

**White Tiger:** SPIDEY!

**Black Spectre:** Got you!

_As White Tiger lifted her shield, Black Spectre furiously cut it in two as he kicked her across the field, with White Tiger in great pain_

**White Tiger:** Agh…("pant")…Ah…

**Deadpool:** Shit! I'm armless and legless! Can't do anything!

**Detroit Steel:** Get Ready! Because it's time to blast you into pieces! You ugly shit!

**Deadpool:** Oh shit!

_With no arms to activate his teleporter and no legs to move, Deadpool witness Detroit Steel charging his plasma cannon. Meanwhile, Spider-Man tries to get up as he witness Deadpool and White Tiger in trouble._

**Spider-Man:** …("pant")…Tiger…("pant")…Wade…("pant")…Got to ("pant")…get up…

**Hive:** Hehehehehehe…Iiiii…kkkiiiilllllll…hhhhiiiimmmmm?

**Kraken: **No! I'll do it! That little shit is getting on my nerves!

**Jaggedeye:** But what about the Cube?

**Kraken:** Take the Cat girl with us! We'll kill the rest!

**Spider-Man:** …No…Tiger!

**Deadpool:** Girly! Get up!

**White Tiger:** Ahhhh! ("pant") Owww!

**Black Spectre:** You're coming with us feline!

_Black Spectre grabbed White Tiger on the head, while she's still in pain and crying as he dragged her_

**White Tiger:** AHHHHH! NOOO!

**Spider-Man:** TIGER NO! LET HER GO! (BLAST) AGH!

**White Tiger:** SPIDEY!

_Just then, Kraken activated his blaster and prepares to shot, as Spider-Man struggled as he almost recovered_

**Spider-Man:** …Got to…get up!

**White Tiger:** Sp…Spidey!

**Deadpool:** WEBS!

**Kraken:** See you in the afterlife Spider-Man!

_As Kraken was about to finish Spider-Man, the ground was starting to shake, as they all felt the vibration_

**Deadpool:** Oh shit

**Jaggedeye:** Hey! You feel that!?

**Black Spectre:** Yeah. I felt it

**Spider-Man:** …What!?

**Hive:** Wwwwhhhhyyy gggrrrooouunnddd ssshhhaaakkiinnnggg?

**Kraken:** What the? What's going on!?

_Suddenly an explosion happened in one of the buildings as Saru came out with rocket launcher in both his hands and feet, as he carries a pack of EMP Granades_

**Saru:** HEADS UP!

**Kraken:** WHAT THE FUCK!?

**Jaggedeye:** IS THAT A MONKEY!?

_Saru rapidly fires four of the rocket launchers at once on the Revengers, as one of the rockets fired at Wonder Man's face, destroying Detroit Steel's Plasma cannon and damaged the armor, sent Black Spectre and Jaggedeye flying from an explosion while White Tiger barely escaped the blast, and hit Hive hard and injured with Kraken manage to escape. However, Kraken fired his blaster and manages to hit one of the rockets, with the aftershock causing Saru to loose control and fell on the ground and leaving him injured._

**Saru:** …Oww…that…hurts…my sides

**Deadpool:** Monkey boss!

**White Tiger:** …Saru…

**Spider-Man:** SARU!

**Kraken:** Grrr…Can somebody please…KILL THAT GOD-FORSAKEN MONKEY!

**Spider-Man:** No…NOOOO!

_Saru was about to be killed by Jaggedeye as Spider-Man lift his arms and he suddenly discovers another feature from his costume, Spider-Man can shoot energy beams from his wrists as he destroys Jaggedeye's bow_

**Jaggedeye:** MY BOW!

**Kraken: **HIVE!

**Hive:** KKKIIILLLLLL SSSPPPIIIDDDEEERRR!

_Just then, Hive rushed towards Spider-Man hard as he smashed the ground as dust appeared and causing a smoke screen. As it clears Spider-Man suddenly disappears._

**Kraken:** What!?

**Hive:** Bbbuuggg gggooonnneee! Wwwhhheeerrree iiisss? (Slash) AAAAAAHHHHH!

**Kraken: **WHAT THE!? (Slash) MY BLASTER!(Bash) OOOFFF!

_Hive's face got slashed and Kraken's blaster was destroyed as he was kicked in mid-air, as Spider-Man reappears in thin air as he discovers another function of his new costume, invisibility._

**Spider-Man:** Enough…I HAD ENOUGH!

_Deeply angry that his friends were injured, Spider-Man brutally attacks the rest of the Revengers in rage. Jaggedeye took out his knife and prepares to throw it, but then Spider-Man quickly shoots the knife from his wrist as he punches him in the face hard. Then Wonder Man attacks in hopes to grab him, until Spider-Man webbed his face as he took the grenades from Saru and web-pulled himself on Wonder Man and used an incinerator grenade and placed it in his mouth, causing Wonder Man's mouth and throat to burn and causing him to choke._

**Detroit Steel:** YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BUG!

_Spider-Man then attacks a badly damaged Detroit Steel as he misses his shots, allowing Spider-Man to activate and web a dozens of EMP grenades on the armor and on the pilot, causing an EMP blast that disabled both the armor and the pilot._

**Black Specre:** YOU ARE DEAD INSECT!

**Spider-Man:** YOU FIRST!

_Black Spectre then attacks Spider-Man with his sword, but Spider-Man saw a large metal beam as he avoided Black Spectre's attack and grabbed it as Spider-Man hit his sword out of his hands and hit him back. As Black Spectre stood up from his attack, Spider-Man threw the large metal beam at him, which Black Spectre grabbed it with his hands, but suddenly Spider-Man kicked one end of the beam hard that caused it to slip from his hand and causing the other end of the beam to hit Black Spectre's face really hard as blood came out from his face._

**Saru:** Woah…

**White Tiger: **Spidey…

**Deadpool:** THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! I'm still armless though!

**Saru:** …Hang on…

**Hive:** DDDIIIEEE!

_Hive then started to attack which Spider-Man avoided as he turned invisible._

**Hive:** WWWHHHEEERRREEE AAARRREEE YYYOOOUUU!

_Using his talon, while remain undetected, Spider-Man attacked Hive's joints and brutally slashes him. As he reappears again, Spider-Man then picks up the large metal beam he used and brutally bashes Hive's head hard with it until he fell. As he dropped the metal beam, his spider-sense was tingling as Kraken attacks, as his suit unleashed a sonic pulse. Spider-Man then turns invisible and tries a sneak attack, but Kraken then shoots lighting bolts out of his hands and hits Spider-Man, causing him agony pain. With White Tiger watching in horror as she tries to get up and help him_

**Spider-Man:** AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!

**White Tiger:** NOOO! SPIDEY!

**Kraken:** DO YOU REALLY THINK I WASN'T PREPARED FOR THAT!? I MADE THAT COSTUME! I KNOW ITS FUNCTIONS! AND I KNOW HOW TO COUNTER IT!

**Spider-Man:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**White Tiger:** NOOO! SPIDEY!

**Kraken:** THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU PIECE OF SHIT OF AN ARACNID! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING WITH HYDRA!

_Just then the ground starting to vibrate more as it gets stronger, causing Kraken to stop as Spider-Man fell to the ground, while Saru grabs Deadpool's arms and waist, as Deadpool's healing factor reattaches itself_

**Kraken:** Huh!? What's going on!?

**Spider-Man:** …Oww…

**Saru:** Oh shit!

**Deadpool:** This is bad right?

_Suddenly the Marauder appeared with Bob driving onto Kraken_

**Bob:** NANNY MIDGETS USA!?

**Kraken:** WHAT THE!?

_Bob drove it towards Kraken and rammed him as he screams while Bob threw Kraken towards the window_

**Bob:** HOLY SHIT! I can't believe did that!

**Saru:** GET SPIDER-MAN IN THE TRUCK! WE'RE LEAVING! DEADPOOL!

**Deadpool:** On it!

_Bob got out and carries the unconscious Spider-Man back in the Marauder, with Deadpool carrying the injured White Tiger, as Deadpool pulled the arrow out of her leg_

**White Tiger: **OOOOOOOWWWWWWW! YOU ASSHOLE!

**Deadpool:** Sorry! But it had to be done!

**Saru:** Just sit tight! We're getting out!

_As Saru took the wheel and drove off, the ground starting to vibrate and the cracks starting to appear. The Marauder escape as Chicago Union exploded as they avoided the debris falling from the sky._

**Saru:** WOAH!

**Bob:** HOLY SHIT!

**White Tiger:** OW! KEEP IT STEADY! MY LEG STILL HURTS! AND I'M STARTING TO LOOSE BLOOD HERE!

**Spider-Man:** Agh…where…

**White Tiger:** Hang in there Peter! We're out okay…and I'm starting to get dizzy

**Spider-Man:** Ava…you're alright…

**Deadpool:** TURN LEFT! TURN RIGHT! GO FASTER! RUN OVER THAT HOOKER!

**Bob:** THAT'S AN OLD LADY!

**Saru:** WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! I'M DRIVING HERE!

_Just when Saru turned back for a second, debris landed on their way, creating a ramp, sending the Marauder into mid-air as they headed and crashed into an adult kink store as they saw the owner on front of them, a Gay Midget about to eat a Jaffa Caker._

**Gay Midget:** …WHAT THE PUSSY FUCK!? (SPLAT)

_Large purple dildo crashed on Gay Midget_

**Bob:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**Deadpool:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GAY MIDGET GOT CRUSHED BY A LARGE PURPLE DILDO WITH A MCVITIES JAFFA CAKE!

**Spider-Man:** What!?

**Deadpool:** NOTHING! JUST SOME MIDGET CRUSHED BY A LARGE PURPLE DILDO!

_Then later saw on the driver side, Howard the Duck_

**Howard the Duck: **I'm warning you see! I know Quack-Fu! (BANG)

**Saru:** …

_Saru just killed Howard the Duck with his gun_

**Deadpool: **FUCK! THE DUCK!

**Spider-Man:** What?

**White Tiger:** What was that!?

**Saru:** It's nothing…

**Bob:** But!?

**Saru:** I SAID IT'S NOTHING!

_Saru reversed the Marauder out of the adult kink store and drove out of Chicago_

* * *

_1 hour later: After Chicago Union's destruction_

_The Narayan_

_As the Aircraft return to base, Micky Patel along with the rest of the Revengers survived the explosion as he contacted Viper on screen_

**Micky Patel:** Mistress

**Viper (Speaker):** Dr Patel! What news we have?

**Micky Patel: **Chicago Union has fallen, but we've lost the Cube in the process

**Viper (Speaker):** What!? How could you have loose the Cube!?

**Micky Patel:** They are quite resilient and determined, and I think I have witness one of our own joining in their aid, Bob

**Viper (Speaker):** That pathetic agent lives!? And he's aiding them!?

**Micky Patel:** Yes, but that is not the problem, because today out of all of them one have become a far bigger threat to us then ever before, Spider-Man

**Viper (Speaker):** Excuse me!?

**Micky Patel:** You should have seen him, the brutality, the ferocity, all that power. The Spider-Man almost defeated the Revengers single handedly. I've collected data from all the heroes I've encountered, but this Spider-Man never shown an aggressive side before. We've underestimated them, Mistress

**Viper (On Screen):** How…how could this have happened!?

**Micky Patel:** I do not know, but it is a guarantee that they will bring the Cube back to SHIELD. It is only a matter of time

**Viper (On Screen):** …What options do we have?

**Micky Patel:** We may need to speak to the Queen about this. But if the situation becomes dire then we may have no other choice. Once we are healed and fully upgraded, we may have to attack SHIELD directly

**Viper (On Screen):** A direct attack against SHIELD? Will it really come to that?

**Micky Patel:** We must speak to the Queen about this, but the situation has now become more complicated then before, and it will get even more complicated if we do not act now. But most of all…he needs to die…the Spider-Man must die!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my third attempt to do action scenes, but I'm not sure if I got it right. I also wanted to add more humor for Deadpool to say out**

**Also with Howard the Duck, I just don't like him. He's literally a character who should be in Disney, and I don't even know why he's there in the first place**

**Hope you like it because I did my best with the action scene, which more will appear in the future**

**Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22: Aftermath and Result

_Day 8:_

_New York: Same Time_

_1 hour: After Chicago Union's destruction_

**J. J. Jameson**: Good afternoon fellow New Yorkers, as we are repeating our breaking news. Since the creation of the controversial organization known as UNION it has since then taken some portion of local cities in an attempt to create its own base on populated areas. While they insisted its existence is to protect American lives, many including the local population called it occupation and a continued policy of Imperialism, with some saying it will bring trouble in their lives. Well they were right as one of its base, dubbed the "Chicago Union", was attacked and ultimately destroyed as a result. With all personnel in the base revealed to be dead and the city's infrastructure around it damaged with casualties expected to rise in thousands or more, with some fatalities to be expected. In wake of this tragic incident, protesters have risen up to over thousands or more have all demanded the removal of the bases out of their city, with some lobbying groups and politicians in Washington insist on keeping those bases operational and insisted that UNION exist only for their safety. In the Meantime, President John Howard has still not commented on today's incident, but the spokesperson will address the situation in an hour later notice. Stay tuned for more update on our breaking news including the recent occupation of the new islands in the Pacific Ocean 3 days ago by a population of Mutants, now declaring it a Mutant nation dubbed simply as "Utopia". More stories and that after the break.

* * *

_SHIELD's Tri-Carrier_

_Nick Fury and Maria Hill, The Avenger, The SHIELD Maiden, and the three young heroes arrived in the bridge in wake of the "Chicago Union" attack as they investigate the whole incident. SHIELD have obtained images of the incident and revealed it to the group what has happened_

**Maria Hill:** This image was taken via satellite, and it revealed that this was in-fact an attack by HYDRA, as the image revealed the soldiers themselves

**Steve Rogers:** I don't believe this

**Daisy Johnson:** All those deaths…all of them!?

**Iron Fist:** This…this…

**Thor:** This is a most horrendous site to bare witness

**Sam Wilson:** You can say that. Just can't believe it

**Hulk:** Me neither. Didn't think they would actually do something like this

**Natasha Romanov: **And we are not there to assist!?

**Maria Hill:** We already have sent some of our forces to help

**Nova:** How the hell did this happen!?

**Clint Barton:** And you're saying they were no survivors!?

**Nick Fury:** Non what so ever, and not just HYDRA soldiers, Ms. Johnson's mention of Super-humans are confirmed. Six in total

**Monica Chang: **Six? They got Six?

**Daisy Johnson:** How!? We've encountered only one!

**Nick Fury:** Apparently they've expanded their membership

**Maria Hill:** Here's the image of them

_Maria Hill revealed the rest of the team of HYDRA's own team of super-humans_

**Power Man: **Whoa, look at that

**Jessica Drew:** That guy! That's him!

**Tony Stark:** Simon!? Simon William!?

**Daisy Johnson:** You know him?

**Tony Stark:** I bought his company! But only to help him, I was even gonna work for the guy. But he thought differently

**Clint Barton:** And one of your other guys, Detroit Steel!?

**Natasha Romanov: **Black Spectre!? I thought he died!

**Hulk:** Is that…They got their own Hulk!?

**Clint Barton:** They even got their own Hawkeye?

**Steve Rogers:** Who's the one in the center?

**Nick Fury:** We don't know, but we're thinking he could be the team leader

**Power Man: **I don't get it. Why would HYDRA attack the base in the first place?

**Maria Hill:** We are thinking of possible explanation as to why they would commit such atrocity, but knowing HYDRA's motives one explanation we find it possible is that the UNION may have obtain the Cosmic Cube

**Bobbie Morse: **Wait!? UNION has the Cube!?

**Maria Hill:** That could be a possible explanation why HYDRA would resort to something like this, especially with the data we've got and it did read some anomaly there

**Natasha Romanov: **Why would they have the Cube and not contact us about it!?

**Steve Rogers:** Because by having an item that powerful in their possession would guarantee UNION's dominance in the world and could dictate US domestic and foreign policy if they want

**Maria Hill:** That is what we're thinking also

**Daisy Johnson:** So they've must have used tampered with it thinking that they can control it

**Thor:** How foolish of these mortal. To think they can control an item that powerful

**Steve Rogers:** Agreed. It was a huge mistake for them to try and use it

**Hulk: **That must have been the reason why they attack. The Cube's radiation must have led HYDRA to them

**Sam Wilson:** And they've paid the price with their lives

**Clint Barton:** Then it looks like a good thing SHIELD didn't join them. Who knows what could have happened if we did

**Power Man:** Excuse me? I get that this is some Avengers thing, but why call us?

**Iron Fist:** I don't see what we would be doing here

**Nova:** Yeah Fury. We're technically not Avengers, so why bring us in?

**Nick Fury:** …They've been found. Spider-Man and White Tiger have been found

**Power Man:** Seriously!?

**Iron Fist:** They're okay!?

**Nova:** What happened!? Where are they!?

_Maria Hill then revealed a blurry image of Spider-Man and White Tiger in their new costumes with Deadpool fighting the Revengers in Chicago Union_

**Steve Rogers:** What the!?

**Nova:** Spidey!? Tiger!?

**Clint Barton:** Is that…the kid!?

**Power Man:** There okay!

**Iron Fist:** What are they wearing?

**Daisy Johnson:** Those are the kids that were missing?

**Tony Stark:** Wait! They were there during the Chicago Union attack!?

**Nick Fury:** Not just that, they've been fighting these six individuals themselves

**Thor:** These two young ones battle these powerful villains despite the danger pose on their lives!? Now that has earned Thor's respect even more!

**Hulk:** I know, that's actually pretty bold of them. I knew the kid had it in him

**Nova:** What happened to them! Are they okay!?

**Maria Hill:** We don't know. We couldn't get a clear picture, but the fact that they are seen means they're okay

**Sam Wilson:** But what are they even doing there? And who's with them?

**Maria Hill:** We don't know. And as for the individual that's with them, well Director Fury knows

**Nick Fury:** His name is Wade Wilson, also going by his alias known as Deadpool. He also use to work for me

**Steve Rogers: **And who's he?

**Nick Fury:** A mercenary. One of the most deadliest killers the world has ever encountered. I've had my run-ins with this guy and he's very difficult to work with, but he gets the job done

**Sam Wilson:** Anything else you wanna add to that?

**Nick Fury:** He's unkillable

**Tony Stark:** Excuse me?

**Hulk:** This guy's unkillable?

**Nick Fury:** This guy cannot die, because like Wolverine he has a healing factor that can make him near immortal. And until you find a volcano to throw him in, Deadpool can survive any near-death moment he's in. Hell, he even earned the title the "Suicide King" because he can go into situation that would be described as suicidal. But besides that, this guys a natural born killer, ever enemies he fought he leaves behind a trail of bodies lying around. And for his reasons for him to be with Spider-Man and White Tiger, that I don't know

**Nova:** Well what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue them!

**Power Man:** Yeah man! We gotta go save them!

**Nick Fury:** That is not possible

**Nova:** Excuse me!?

**Iron Fist:** Why not!? They're our team-mates!

**Power Man:** Yeah man! What gives!?

**Maria Hill: **I understand that you want to save your friends, but after the blast their location just disappeared. We don't even know where they are?

**Nova:** But we know they're okay, and if they are in trouble then that's more then enough reasons to go and save them before HYDRA gets to them!

**Daisy Johnson:** Look you guys I understand how you feel about wanting to save your friends, but even if you did go and find them were would you start.

**Nova:** We can find clues! Use those CCTV cameras

**Maria Hill:** They're all destroyed. It would be impossible to locate them. The best thing we can do right now is track down HYDRA and wait. Possibility is that they will show up also

**Power Man:** You think Spidey and Tiger could have been imprisoned by HYDRA

**Nick Fury:** Maybe…could be a possibility

**Nova:** They've been gone for 7 days and you've never thought about that possibility!?

**Maria Hill:** We've just got the information, there's no need for you to raise your voice

**Nova:** But they could be in trouble! We have to save them!

**Steve Rogers: **And we will save them, but arguing about it won't get us anywhere

**Nova:** But!?

**Power Man:** Cap's right man

**Iron Fist: **Yeah. And besides, they're both capable of handling themselves. They can take it

**Nova:** …They should have called us

**Daisy Johnson: **They're probably keeping a low profile to avoid detection until they return. It would prevent HYDRA from finding them

**Nova: **But still! They could have…

_Nova left the room annoyed, with Power Man and Iron Fist following_

**Hulk:** The kid has it rough

**Clint Barton:** I don't blame him. I would have been annoyed to for not saving them

**Tony Stark:** So what's our next move?

**Nick Fury:** We go on high alert and we wait until HYDRA makes their next moves. And if Spider-Man and White Tiger do infact have the Cube, then the only option for them is coming back to New York. But just in-case we'll increase surveillance and detection as well as put additional SHEILD agents on standby. We'll wait for them and we'll be ready

**Steve Rogers: **I hope so…for their sakes

* * *

_Portage, Illinois_

_In a small convenient store at the middle of dawn, Bob is buying supplies while Saru is on the street and stealing an envelope and stamp from a local post office, as he put the Memory stick in before writing an address and had it posted_

_Back in the Marauder, Ava is arguing with Deadpool_

**Wade Wilson:** I said I was sorry, but it had to be done

**Ava Ayala:** YOU FED ME A PIECE OF YOUR SKIN!

**Peter Parker:** Seriously Wade! What the hell were you thinking!?

**Wade Wilson:** Her leg is healed isn't it?

**Ava Ayala:** YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT KIND OF A SICK DEGENERATE FREAK THAT FEED PEOPLE THEIR OWN HUMAN SKIN! I'VE ALREADY EATEN A GUY AND I THREW UP ONCE AND YOU FED ME YOUR OWN SKIN!?

**Wade Wilson:** With my Healing factor

**Ava Ayala:** I swear if I ever eat another human meat again I'm turning into a vegetarian

**Peter Parker:** Wade! We could have just taken her to a doctor!

**Wade Wilson:** Which they would have rip you guys off

**Peter Parker:** Which we still got a lot of money!

**Wade Wilson:** Which they will charge you guys extra! Seriously have you not seen that Michael Moore documentary called Sicko? Lot of doctors charging people off based on their body parts! Believe me; I don't like to see Ava turn into a cannibal also…

**Ava Ayala:** Oh god!

**Wade Wilson:** But that was the only option to heal our favorite Cat girl

**Peter Parker:** But still Wade! That's just sick!

**Wade Wilson:** Man up pussies. Had to be done

_Just then, Bob arrived back with supplies_

**Bob:** Hey guy

**Ava Ayala:** Bob! You got it?

**Bob:** A bar of chocolate for you and your husband

**Peter Parker:** Thanks man

**Ava Ayala:** Thanks Bob, I needed one

**Wade Wilson: **Beer for me?

**Bob:** Here you go

**Wade Wilson: **You're the best Bob

_Saru then returns_

**Saru:** Hey there

**Bob: **Saru, I got you a fruit salad

**Saru:** Thank you Bob

_As the five are eating their snack, they talk about what happened_

**Peter Parker:** We almost got our butt kicked

**Ava Ayala:** I know. Never seen guys like those before

**Wade Wilson: **Good thing my teleporter didn't get damaged. I love this gadget

**Peter Parker:** But seriously! Bob…who are they?

_The four looked at Bob with answers of who the individuals they've fought are_

**Bob: **They are called The Revengers

**Ava Ayala:** Revengers?

**Peter Parker: **As in…

**Bob: **The anti-Avengers. Ever since HYDRA's been fighting the Avengers they've been looking at other options to combat them besides advance technologies, they wanted their own team of Super–soldiers at their command. The team's creation was under the direction of HYDRA Head Scientist Micky Patel. This man created the Revengers, heck he even created that costume you're wearing

**Peter Parker:** The Blood Spider!?

**Bob:** You know what it is!?

**Peter Parker:** The guy you rammed said he made it

**Bob:** Wait that was him!? Oh crap, they are seriously going to kill me now!

**Saru:** Focus Bob!

**Bob: **Right! Sorry! The thing is though; they weren't supposed to be ready. It's too early for HYDRA to bring them in

**Ava Ayala:** …Well it's a good thing we're alive right now

**Saru:** Agreed. And you Peter! That was an impressive display you put up

**Peter Parker:** What!?

**Wade Wilson:** Yeah! That was awesome the way you took them on. You almost beaten them Webs! Even though you almost died, you still kick ass

**Bob:** I have to admit, that was impressive. Awesome even

**Saru:** I never thought you had it in you, but the fact that you took on all six of them and beaten five of the most strongest we've seen coming. Despite you're near downfall, you're strong kid, real strong.

**Wade Wilson:** And you kicked a metal bar and just shove it right to that big guy's face

**Peter Parker:** …Thanks…I guess…

**Ava Ayala:** …You almost died…

**Peter Parker:** …What?

**Ava Ayala:** …You…almost died…

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

_Ava got out of the Marauder with an upset look on her face and took a walk, with Peter following_

**Peter Parker:** Ava wait!

**Ava Ayala:** You almost died Peter!

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** I was hurt, I was injured, but what made it worse than that is the thought of me watching you die in front of me!

**Peter Parker:** …I didn't mean to get you worried…I'm sorry…

**Ava Ayala:** …I know…It's just I…seeing you…I…

_Ava started to shed tears, with Peter saw and moves closer to hug her as Ava hugged back_

**Peter Parker:** … I was trying to save all of us…to save you…

**Ava Ayala:** …It's just…when I thought…you…were about to to die…I've remembered seeing my Dad…and how he died…lying on the ground…and I…I couldn't…

**Peter Parker:** …I'm here now Ava…I'm okay…

**Ava Ayala:** …Is this how it's gonna be between us? Always worrying…afraid of what will happen…afraid if your loved ones die or not…

**Peter Parker:** …It won't come to that

**Ava Ayala:** …But it will…and I just can't stand thinking about it…

**Peter Parker:** …Ava, it won't…

**Ava Ayala:** ….But

**Peter Parker:** …Ava…We never chose to have this life, it chose us…and for a reason. The decisions we make will not always be good, and we will make mistakes on the way…and I've made plenty. But if there's one mistake I won't regret…is this

**Ava Ayala:** …Peter…

_Peter then wiped away the tears from Ava's eye as they looked at each other_

**Peter Parker:** I love you Ava, and I will always be there to protect you no matter what. Yes this is what are lives are gonna be like, and yeah…there will be trouble along the way…but what makes it worth it is being with you. And nothing is going to change that

**Ava Ayala:** …Just promise me one thing…

**Peter Parker:** …What…

**Ava Ayala:** …live…no matter what…promise me that you'll live…for me

**Peter Parker:** …I promise…

**Ava Ayala:** …You better you idiot…

**Peter Parker:** …Heh…

**Ava Ayala:** …and thank you…

_Peter and Ava then kissed as they held each other tightly, but just then a car appeared, with two people seeing and recognizing them_

**Jackie:** What the!?

**Don:** Holy shit it them!

_Jackie then picks up his phone and called his boss, Celia Ricadonna_

* * *

_Somewhere in Florida_

_In an abandoned warehouse crime-boss Celia Ricadonna and her men tied up three villains, Humbug, Freezer Burn, and 8-Ball. As they tortured them, Ricadonna took out her sword and killed Humbug_

**Humbug:** WAIT PLEASE! (Slash)

**8-Ball:** OH FUCK!

**Freezer Burn:** GOD FUCK NO!

**Celia Ricadonna:** Oh look, Humbug lost's his head

**8-Ball:** OH GOD PLEASE MISS RICADONNA! We've…we've never meant to…

**Celia Ricadonna:** Never meant to steal a priceless artifact that belongs to me, then sold it without my knowledge, then spend the money and just appear in Miami with a different name were you can retire in? That artifact was vintage and an antique, and it was my favorite

**8-Ball:** We…we can get it back!

**Freezer Burn:** Yeah! We can definitely get it back for you!

**Celia Ricadonna:** Oh I got it back already; I just want to remind those that whoever steals something that belongs to me

**8-Ball:** No…NO WAIT! (Slash)

**Freezer Burn:** AAAHHHH! OH GOD!

**Celia Ricadonna:** …And you end up dead. Now you

**Freezer Burn:** Oh god! Please…no…no…

**Celia Ricadonna:** Time to put you back in the freezer dead you fat worthless piece of sh (ring) …Just one moment

_Ricadonna then picks up and answer her phone_

**Celia Ricadonna:** What is it!

**Jackie (On Phone):** Boss! It's me!

**Celia Ricadonna:** Jackie! I take it the deal gone smoothly?

**Jackie (On Phone): **Perfectly, but that's not it…I found them boss! Those two kids you're looking for!

**Celia Ricadonna:** …Are they still there?

**Jackie (On Phone):** They're about to leave boss

**Celia Ricadonna:** …Follow them…I want to know where they are heading

**Jackie (On Phone):** Yes boss

_Ricadonna hang up the phone and orders her men_

**Celia Ricadonna:** Ricky

**Ricky:** Yes boss!

**Celia Ricadonna:** Call Danny. Tell him to get the plane ready

**Ricky:** Understood boss

**Celia Ricadonna:** Pack up men, we're leaving

**Freezer Burn:** You…you're letting me go

**Celia Ricadonna:** What!? Oh I'm sorry. Razorfist!

_Just then, Razorfist appeared behind Freezer Burn_

**Razorfist:** Yes boss

**Celia Ricadonna:** Be a gentleman and kill that fat bastard for me

**Razorfist:** Hehe, yes boss

**Freezer Burn:** NO PLEASE NO! (Stab) AGH!

**Razorfist:** Hehehe. I am going to make your death painfully and slowly

**Freezer Burn:** Ah…Arg…Ar…

**Ricky:** The car is running and the plane is on standby

**Celia Ricadonna:** Good. I want those kids brought to me…so I will gut those spoiled brats into small fucking pieces

* * *

_HYDRA Florida Base_

_In the command bridge, a large number of HYDRA soldiers are preparing to head off. Queen Hydra appeared with Viper and Kraken._

**Kraken:** You suggest that we attack SHIELD directly my Queen?

**Queen Hydra:** Your Revengers have proven to be most effective against UNION on their base in Chicago, but I would rather see them face the Avengers while HYDRA dealt with SHIELD

**Viper:** But my Queen! Won't that endanger your safety?

**Queen Hydra:** Maybe, but I would rather do things myself rather than isolate myself here. Besides, we have wasted enough time searching for the Cube, except we now know where they are heading. But I am surprised that our own team of super-powered soldiers was almost bested by one of them, namely the arachnid

**Kraken:** I nearly had him my Queen. My Revengers even beaten them, but I have underestimated the Spider. I've studied him and I can tell by looking that he is nothing more than an imbecile

**Queen Hydra:** That is your first mistake Doctor. Never underestimate your opponent, for they will have a few tricks up their sleves

**Kraken:** Yes my Queen

**Queen Hydra:** And the traitor you saw, he's with them

**Kraken:** He rammed me when I nearly killed the Spider. It's no dubt that its that pathetic soldier, Bob

**Viper: **I'm actually quite surprised that he had it in him, but that must not go unpunished

**Queen Hydra:** Well if you saw him again, then terminate him

**Kraken:** With pleasure my Queen

**Queen Hydra:** The status of the Revengers?

**Kraken:** Almost in full recovery, they will be ready soon

**Queen Hydra:** And the new recruit?

**Kraken:** …"Revenger S7: Ragnarok"…is about to be complete and ready to serve

**Queen Hydra:** Excellent. Arm our forces…we are going to attack SHIELD's fortress

**Viper:** Yes my Queen

**Kraken:** Understood my Queen

**Queen Hydra:** Also…bring my husband from the cryo-tube facility

**Viper:** Mistress?

**Queen Hydra:** I cannot wait any longer. My husband must return to me, and with it…the "Age of HYDRA" will begin

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A new challenger has entered the ring. Ragnarok, who if anybody knows from the comics is a clone of Thor who first appeared in the "Civil War" storyline, but in this version he's part Asgardian and part Cyborg**

**Another who is also confronting Peter and Ava is someone they've pissed real bad. Celia Ricadonna, who appeared in the 2006 mini-series, "Daughters of the Dragon", which stars Misty Knight and Coleen Wing. I would recommend this series**

**Here we are now seeing the aftermath and HYDRA plans to attack SHIELD soon, which we will see the Avengers facing off against the Revengers. Also we are now seeing a further development of Peter and Ava's relationship, which we will be seeing the result at the ending **

**Please Review**


	23. Chapter 23: Enter Ricadonna

_Day 9:_

_Cleveland, Ohio_

_In front of a local Burger Town restaurant at a nearly empty area, the gang ate lunch in the Marauder, with Peter and Ava still in their costume as they are eating their burger with the gang_

**Deadpool: **I've just realize something…our first and last names have the same initials

**Peter Parker:** …What?

**Deadpool: **Don't you find it a little bit odd that both our first and last names have the same initials? Me Wade Wilson, you Peter Parker, girly Ava Ayala, and this guy Bob Barrison…how'd we get our names to have the same initials?

**Bob:** I've…just realized it now, we do have the same initials

**Ava Ayala:** You've actually made me realize that also

**Peter Parker:** Yeah, I'm now realizing it too

**Saru:** I notice that to. So what's your point?

**Deadpool:** Nothing, I just felt like making a conversation…I also felt like I've been here before

**Bob:** Where? Cleveland?

**Deadpool: **Yeah, although I can remember when

**Peter Parker:** What you do here?

**Deadpool:** I was in a fair and I played some games, including laser tag

**Peter Parker:** That's nice

**Deadpool: **Then there was a Vampire Cow that sucked the blood of his owner. Then I saw Frank Castle kill a bunch of people, he's called the Punisher by the way. And Doctor Strange did his laundry here. And I was in a pie eating contest, and I ate a lot of pie.

**Peter Parker:** …I have absolutely no idea how to respond to that

**Ava Ayala:** Did you just say a Vampire Cow!?

**Deadpool:** Yep

**Saru:** An actual Cow…that is also a Vampire!?

**Bob:** Wait!? How the hell can a Cow become a Vampire!?

**Deadpool: **No idea, but it was wearing a cape and shooting milk of death from it's udder

**Saru:** ...Okay seriously, is god literally taking the piss out of us!? And I'm a hit-man in a monkey's body, so how much ridiculous can this get!?

**Peter Parker:** …We hang out with an Asguardian-like Frog Thor

**Ava Ayala:** And a Teleporting Royal Dog

**Deadpool: **Oh yeah, I even met a space Raccoon with big-ass guns. We had a huge laugh before we tried to blow each other up to shitville. He had a British accent

**Peter Parker:** I met him also., he was a mentor to one of my team-mates

**Deadpool: **Seriously!?

**Saru:** …We are living in a shit-ass weird world

**Bob:** You really thing we'll make it back to New York this time?

**Saru:** As long as there no interruption, we'll be fine…I'm getting out for some stretch

**Ava Ayala:** And after what happened in Chicago Union

**Peter Parker:** Make sure you don't get spotted

**Saru:** Heh, I won't

_After finishing his snacks, Saru got out, but far away from were the gang are, a van watches them with the people working for Ricadonna carrying guns, with one of her men, Jackie on the phone_

**Jackie:** Yes Ms Ricadonna, they are still in the truck…understood, we'll get it done

**Don:** So what those kids do that pissed the boss like that?

**Jackie: **I have no idea, but looks like we'll find out one we get them to the boss

_Ricadonna's men exited the van, with Jackie carrying a canister containing sleeping gas, as they head towards the Marauder_

**Peter Parker:** (Spider-Sense) What the!?

**Bob:** What is it?

**Ava Ayala:** Peter, what is it?

**Peter Parker:** My spider-sense just went off

**Ava Ayala:** What!?

_Jackie then threw one sleeping gas canister in an open window_

**Bob:** Huh!?

**Peter Parker:** What…the…heee...

**Ava Ayala:** Ahhh…

**Deadpool:** Ah son of a b…biii...

_Deadpool, Bob, Peter and Ava are put to sleep by the gas_

**Jackie: **Get in there and get the two kids in the van. Take the other two also

_Ricadonna's men went in and took the four into the van. As they head off, as Saru witness what happened quietly jumps aboard the van without being notice_

* * *

_2 Hours later: Inside a plane on air_

_As the four woke up with their hands tied up, with Peter first, they saw themselves inside a plane_

**Peter Parker:** Ah…ah man…wha…what the…

**Ava Ayala:** …Where…are we?

**Deadpool:** Hey! Where's my Cheeseburger!?

**Bob:** …Are we…are we in a plane?

**Peter Parker:** Looks like it

**Ava Ayala:** Peter, can you break us out?

**Peter Parker:** I'm trying to, but it's going to take a while

_Just then, Jackie and a couple of men appeared and surrounding the four_

**Ava Ayala:** What is this? Who are you people!?

**Ricky:** That you will have to ask our Boss

**Jackie:** Boss! They're awake!

**Peter Parker:** Who are you!

**Jackie:** Someone that has spent over a week finding the spoil teens that made my boss very unhappy

_As Jackie moves away from the door, Celia Ricadonna appeared in her main attire and her mask and sword, with Ava noticing her holding her new belt with her Jade Tiger amulet_

**Deadpool: **Daayumm

**Bob: **I know

**Peter Parker:** Woah

**Ava Ayala:** Hey!

**Peter Parker:** Sorry

**Ava Ayala:** And is that…my tiger amulet?

**Celia Ricadonna:** It is and I always like good jewelry. Besides, you young lady are wearing one of my products

**Ava Ayala: **Huh?

**Celia Ricadonna:** That white outfit with Tiger stripes, it was suppose to be sold to a dominatrix club

**Ava Ayala: **What!?

**Celia Ricadonna:** Except you customize it, nice

**Ava Ayala:** This costume belongs to a dominatrix!?

**Deadpool:** Really? I actually that to her as a wedding present

**Ava Ayala:** Wade! Where'd you get this!?

**Deadpool:** That's not important

**Celia Ricadonna:** He stole it from one of the warehouses in Nevada

**Ava Ayala:** What!?

**Deadpool:** It looked good on you!

**Celia Ricadonna:** Alright, both of you shut up for minute and let me speak for a moment

_Ricadonna place Ava's belt on the table behind her_

**Celia Ricadonna:** My name is Celia Ricadonna, and I am what you would call a crime-boss of my own personal empire and someone who does not like to be messed around with

**Deadpool:** Well I wouldn't mind a little fun while I'm at it

_Ricadonna then took out a knife and threw it at Deadpool's seat, near his crotch_

**Deadpool:** WOAH!

**Bob:** Oh shit!

**Ava Ayala:** Oh my god!

**Peter Parker:** Wade! That was a close one!

**Celia Ricadonna:** I'll deal with you later, but you two!

**Peter Parker:** Huh?

**Ava Ayala:** You…you mean us?

_Ricadonna took out her gun and pointed at Peter and Ava_

**Celia Ricadonna:** …Where is it?

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Ava Ayala:** What do you mean?

**Celia Ricadonna:** DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!

**Peter Parker:** We don't even know what you're talking about?

**Celia Ricadonna:** Oh really!? 8 Days ago! My men and I have committed multiple tasks with what can be described as the biggest robbery in New York no one has ever attempted before! An entire city completely robbed of it's wealth! That includes money from big corporations, vaults from wealthy fat cats, and the New York Federal Reserve! The plan was fool-proof! UNTIL YOU TWO TWO STOLE IT IN YOUR RIDICULOUS COSTUMES!

**Peter Parker:** …We stole…from you? 8 days ago? In our costumes?

**Ava Ayala:** Listen, I know you find it hard to believe, but we can't remember anything that happened back in New York

**Peter Parker:** She's right! We had something, we got hangover, and we can't remember anything that happened that day

**Celia Ricadonna:** Oh bullshit! I find it hard to believe that two stupid-ass drunk teenagers would not remember stealing a total amount of $50 trillion that day!

_After hearing that amount of figure, the four were just shocked, including Peter and Ava who could not believe they'd manage to steal that much amount of money from her_

**Bob: **…What!?

**Deadpool: **Seriously!?

**Don:** Holy fucking hill-midgets

**Peter Parker:** …I'm sorry…We…we stole!?

**Ava Ayala: **50…trillion…dollars!?

**Deadpool:** Dudes! You're loaded!?

**Celia Ricadonna:** Now I'm going to ask you again…where is it!?

**Peter Parker:** …Uhh…

**Ava Ayala: **…Uhh…

_Just then Saru appeared from the cargo as he tries to find Peter, Ava, Bob, and Deadpool. While on the way, Saru found weapon shipment full of advance weapons, but one weapon caught his interest. The two handguns with modern updated and powerful clips and handling, the Shepard_

**Saru:** Big…Ass…Fucking…Gun…

_Saru picks up the guns and ammos and heads off to find them, as he sneaks into the vent_

_Meanwhile, Ricadonna starting to get frustrated as she shoots her gun at Peter and Ava as she shoots between them_

**Peter Parker:** Woah!

**Ava Ayala: **Oh my god!

**Celia Ricadonna:** Again…WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY!

**Peter Parker:** We don't know! We don't know where we put it!

**Ava Ayala: **We're telling the truth! We just…we…we…

**Celia Ricadonna:** …Did you…loose it?

**Peter Parker:** ...Uhh...

**Ava Ayala:** …Well…

**Celia Ricadonna:** …YOU LOST 50 TRILLION DOLLARS!?

**Peter Parker:** We…just…don't know

**Celia Ricadonna:** …HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING BRATS LOOSE 50 TRILLION DOLLARS!?

**Peter Parker:** Look! She and and I were in a hangover! It was one sip but it still happened!

**Celia Ricadonna:** …You two were in a hangover!?

**Ava Ayala:** It was pretty much my fault! I was the one that convinced him that he and I just have one sip, and then…it just happened

**Peter Parker:** Even if you interrogate us all night! We won't tell you because we won't even remember how or were we put it!

**Celia Ricadonna:** …Well then. Looks like we'll just have to think of a different approach…Ricky

**Ricky:** Yeah boss

**Celia Ricadonna:** Bring in the Neutron Inhibiter

_With the four still puzzled, two of Ricadonna's men brought in the Neutron Inhibiter_

**Peter Parker:** What…is that?

**Celia Ricadonna:** This young imbecile is called the Neutron Inhibiter

**Ava Ayala:** Never heard of it

**Celia Ricadonna:** Nobody does. It was developed by the Science and Research Development team associated with the United State Military, and what it does is an interrogation device that allows the user to enter a person's mind to read them to find certain parts of information they were looking for

**Bob: **Really!?

**Peter Parker:** Read…people's mind!?

**Deadpool:** Nifty

**Ava Ayala: **That's…impossible. It can read people's minds!? Shouldn't there be a side-effect?

**Celia Ricadonna:** There is, and its precisely why this device never went the go-ahead for development, complete brain damage.

**Peter Parker:** What!?

**Celia Ricadonna:** When the user completes the mind-reading process on the person, the person themselves gets effected by the Neutron Inhibiter's side-effect. Parts of the brain gets damaged starting with memory loss, the body get's shut down and the end result…dead

**Ava Ayala: **Are you kidding me!?

**Bob:** Wait!? You can't

**Deadpool:** Hey leave our peps!

**Peter Parker:** I am telling you!? We don't know!

**Celia Ricadonna:** I notice, but what happens if your subconscious does? Let's find out. Should I start with you little boy? Or you…little girly

**Ava Ayala: **What!?

**Bob:** No wait!

**Deadpool:** Not cool!

_Ricadonna takes the Neutron Inhibiter and prepares to place it on Ava, with Peter starting to get mad_

**Peter Parker:** DON'T YOU DARE!

**Ava Ayala: **Peter!?

**Celia Ricadonna:** Oh. Well you look at that, the boy has a temper

**Peter Parker:** If you touch her! If you do anything to her! I swear it!

**Celia Ricadonna:** Swear what!? That you'll kill me!?

**Peter Parker:** …

**Celia Ricadonna:** I'd like to see you try! Saving the pretty little whore here

**Ava Ayala: **…What did you call me?

_As Ricadonna is going to place the Inhibiter on Ava, Peter started to get mad and prepares to break free and attack, until Saru appeared from the vent and attack with his new guns and destroys the Inhibiter_

**Celia Ricadonna:** WHAT THE!?

**Peter Parker:** SARU!

**Saru:** Everybody get down!

_Ricadonna's men then took out their guns and open fire at Saru, but Saru fired back and killing and injuring some of her men and loosen the grib on the four, with Deadpool taking their guns and using them. Ricadonna then took out her sword, Peter breaks free and tackled Ricadonna to the table while throwing Ava her belt._

**Peter Parker:** I'm gonna take you down Ricadonna!

**Celia Ricadonna:** Wanna bet!?

Ricadonna surprised Peter as she overpowered him, despite Peter's spider-strength as she was on top of him with her sword near his throat

**Peter Parker:** What the!? How!?

**Celia Ricadonna:** You're strong kid! I'll give you that! But I got myself a boost from a couple of AIM scientist who knows how to make what a girl need! AND ENOUGH FOR ME TWO CUT OF YOUR FUCKING HEAD YOU SON OF A BI (SMASH) OWW!

_With her Wite Tiger powers, Ava smashed Ricadonna with a chair and pulled her hair and grabbed her arm as she made Ricadonna drop her sword_

**Ava Ayala:** THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A WHORE BITCH!

_In a fit of anger, Ava injured Ricadonna's leg and smashed her face hard on the plane window, causing her mask to fell off as she kicked her vagina and punches her face rapidly as Ava picked up another chair and smashed Ricadonna's head with it, causing her head to bleed and leaving her unconscious_

**Peter Parker:** …Woah…Ava…wow…

**Ava Ayala:** …The bitch had it coming…

**Deadpool:** No shit! The White-Bitch with big tits got knocked tha fugg out

**Saru:** Alright. We need to find parachutes and we have to get out of here. Ava! Think you can manage!?

_Ava took out her White Tiger mask and wears it_

**White Tiger:** I had training and the best gear this bitch here can offer, I can manage

**Saru:** Peter! Still got your costume on?

_Peter's clothes then transformed into his Blood-Spider costume_

**Spider-Man:** My web-shooter are fully loaded and my talons are waiting to scratch someone

**Saru:** Deadpool! Your teleporter still works?

_Deadpool tested his teleporter as he notices one of Ricadonna's men getting up behind Saru. With Deadpool teleporting behind and killing the man_

**Deadpool:** A okay as always, and I got my swords back

**Saru:** Good

_Just then, one of Ricadonna's men came out from the cockpit with his gun. In a state of panic, Bob picked up an assault rifle and open fire at the man without thinking, killing both him and the pilot_

**Deadpool:** …Oh shit

**Spider-Man:** Is that!?

**White Tiger:** The Pilot!?

**Bob:** OH MY GOD!?

**Saru:** WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!

_With the Pilot dead, the plane started to swerve around; the five left the room to find the parachutes. As they left, Ricadonna's hand starting to move as she tries to get up_

**Celia Ricadonna:** …Kill…them…kill…that…BITCH!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is, and yes Pete and Ava stole $50 Trillion dollars from Celia Ricadonna, and they don't even remember where they put it. Where is it, you'll find out soon**

**I also took elements from the "Marvel Super Heroes - What The!?" series, which was on YouTube. Namely the episode were Doctor Strange got Bruce Banner and Frank Castle to go to Cleveland to get his cape washed**

**Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24: Flying Bullets on a Plane

_Ricadonna's Plane_

_While still in the plane as it continues to swerve, the gang tried to get out of here as they are approach by more of Ricadonna's men. The gang fighting their way through, with Saru and Deadpool shooting guns blazings as Deadpool took one as a human shield, Spider-Man scratching and webbing, and White Tiger brutally punching and kicking, while Bob pick up a gun and tries to shoot._

_As the gang made it to the hangar, they witness more men still armed and firing as they took cover_

**Bob:** HOLY CRAP!

**Deadpool:** That…is a shit load of bullets flying here!

**White Tiger:** We need a plan and fast!

_While thinking of a plan, Spider-Man saw a small gas tank and saw a large number of vehicles including a private jet, cars, vans and a tank at the end of the cargo and thought of one plan_

**Spider-Man:** I got an idea!

**Saru:** Really kid!?

**Spider-Man:** Yeah! Notice that tank in front of the cargo exit!?

**Saru:** Yeah I see it! Why!?

**Spider-Man:** We're gonna escape with it!

**Saru:** …Huh!?

**Bob:** Excuse me?

**White Tiger:** We're gonna escape in the tank!? Are you crazy!?

**Deadpool:** I wouldn't mind it! Always wanted to drive a tank!

**Spider-Man:** Listen! There's a small gas tank! When I threw the gas tank over Saru shoot's it! That is our moment to strink! I take the top and web them from above. Deadpool, you use your teleporter to give me cover! White Tiger and Saru, you two split up on both sides and use the crates and whatever is there as cover and as weapons! And Bob, take what you need and find some explosives! We're getting out of the tank and we're gonna blow this plane in the sky! While in the sky I can put web-parachutes on it!

**White Tiger:** You are actually serious!?

**Saru:** You've…done something like this before!?

**Spider-Man:** No! But there's a first time for everything!

**Saru:** …Let's do this!

**White Tiger:** …Okay!

**Deadpool: **LET'S BLOW THIS MUTHA FUCKING SNAKE ON THE MUTHA FUCKING PLANE!

_Spider-Man then web-pull the gas canisters and threw it on the air, with Saru shooting it as it explodes and causing damage to the cargo. With the moment to strike, Spider-Man jumped on the ceiling and webbed the men from above, Deadpool using his teleporter and attacked the men on the railing, and Saru and White Tiger attacking from both sides, while Bob found some explosives_

* * *

_Meanwile at the cockpit, Ricadonna's henchmen arrived as they saw her getting up_

**Henchmen 1:** B…Boss!

**Henchmen 2: **Are you okay boss

**Celia Ricadonna:** Do…I…LOOK OKAY!? WE'RE THE HELL ARE THEY!?

**Henchmen 3:** They're in the cargo boss! They got nowhere to escape!

_Ricadonna put her mask on and picked up her sword_

**Celia Ricadonna:** Get in there and keep the plane steady!

**Henchmen 1:** I'm on it boss!

**Celia Ricadonna:** Jackie! Ricky!

**Jackie:** Injured, but I'm fine

**Ricky: **I'm up too boss

**Don:** Was…was that a monkey!?

**Celia Ricadonna:** Call on the rest of the men to get armed! We are going after them!

* * *

_As the gang made it to the end of the cargo, Spider-Man tries to open the cargo door while the others enter the tank_

**White Tiger:** Does anybody know how to drive a tank!?

**Saru:** Deadpool! You take the wheel! I'll give you pointers!

**Deadpool:** SWEET!

**Bob: **You know how to work a tank!?

**Saru:** …I…had some experience

**Spider-Man:** The door is opening!

_The cargo door, with the tank now running, until Ricadonna appeared with a rocket launcher_

**Spider-Man:** Holy son of a-

**Celia Ricadonna:** YOU AND YOUR SLUT-FACE WHORE ARE DEAD BUG!

**Spider-Man:** Get out! GUYS GET OUT!

** Deadpool:** HERE WE GO!

_Deadpool reverse the tank as they got out from the cargo and Spider-Man was about to jump aboard, until Ricadonna fired her rocket launcher and causing Spider-Man harm as he fell into the sky. Ricadonna then ordered her men to go after them as she leaves the plane in her jet_

**Celia Ricadonna:** Jackie…you and your men take a parachute and grab yourselves a rocket launcher. Blow them out of the sky!

**Jackie:** Understood Boss

**Celia Ricadonna:** Ricky! You and your men are with me! We're leaving in the jet!

**Ricky:** Got it Boss

_While falling in the sky, Spider-Man opened his eyes as he__ saw the tank falling in the sky, and tries to reach it as he saw White Tiger came out from inside the tank and saw him_

**White Tiger:** SPIDEY!

**Spider-Man:** TIGER! I'M COMING!

_Spider-Man tries to reach the tank, but then he is attacked by one of Ricadonna's men who grabbed him_

**Spider-Man:** WHAT THE!?

**Falling Henchmen:** YOU'RE DEAD KID!

**Spider-Man:** GET BENT!

_As Spider-Man fought the henchmen Saru came out as he shoots the henchmen dead_

**Saru:** YOU ALRIGHT KID!?

**Spider-Man:** SERIOUSLY!? I DO NOT WANT A DEAD GUY THAT CLOSE TO ME!

**White Tiger:** GUYS! INCOMING!

_Just then more of Ricadonna's henchmen appeared with not only assault rifles but rocket launcher as the begin to fire at the tank_

**Spider-Man:** Oh crap

**White Tiger: **Oh no

**Saru:** KID! DO SOMETHING!

_While in mid-air, Spider-Man web-shoots the henchmen in order to prevent them from firing at the tank. However, more henchmen are coming as Spider-Man could not protect the tank himself. Realizing this, Saru goes in and help Spider-Man_

**Saru:** DEADPOOL! LOAD THE CANNON!

**Deadpool:** ON IT! Time to shoot some pussies in the balls!

_With Deadpool on the cannons and Saru on the assault weapon, they both assist Spider-Man as they keep shooting on the oncoming henchmen_

**Deadpool:** YEAH! RIGHT ON THE BALLS!

**Saru:** FOCUS! WE CAN'T LET ANY OF THEM SHOOT DOWN THIS TANK!

**White Tiger:** YOU TWO ARE CRAZY! YOU KNOW THAT!

**Saru:** MORE ARE COMING!

_More henchmen kept on coming as Spider-Man, Saru, and Deadpool continue to protect the tank, until one of the henchmen fired his rocket launcher and damaged the cannon_

**Bob:** WE ARE SO SCREWED!

**Deadpool:** GOT AN IDEA! BOB!

**Bob:** Yeah!?

**Deadpool:** GIVE ME AN EXPLOSIVE!

**White Tiger:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING WADE!?

**Deadpool:** YOU'LL SEE!

_Deadpool activated an explosive as he let it float in the air towards the oncoming henchmen_

**White Tiger:** Huh!?

**Saru:** What the!?

**Spider-Man:** Oh hell no!

_The explosive reached the rest of the henchmen as it exploded, killing them all but almost hit Spider-Man_

**Spider-Man:** OH SHIT!

**White Tiger:** Oh my god!

**Saru:** Holy…

**Deadpool:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT YOU GOT PUSSIES-ASS BITCHES! WHAT YOU GOT! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Spider-Man:** GOD DAMMIT WADE! JUST WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!

**Saru:** KID!

**Spider-Man:** I'M COMING!

_Spider-Man the head directly towards the tank, as he web-pulled himself and created the largest web-pharachute on the tank, slowing the fall in the process. Spider-Man and White Tiger hugged_

**Spider-Man:** …That…actually worked…

**White Tiger:** Spidey! You're okay!

**Saru:** Parker! You did good!

**Spider-Man:** Thanks

**White Tiger:** Seriously! I didn't think you would make it!

**Spider-Man:** Me neither!

**Deadpool:** Nice job Spidey! And good idea on bringing in the explosives also!

**Spider-Man:** I was actually planning to have the tank destroyed after we get back to the Marauder, but that works also

**Saru:** Doesn't matter! All I can say is that it was a good plan you thought of kid and…what the fuck!?

**Spider-Man:** What?

**White Tiger:** What is it?

**Saru: **…Don't freak out…but…I think…

**Deadpool:** Hey guy! Is that plane heading straight for us!?

**Spider-Man and White Tiger:** WHAT!?

**Saru:** Yes it is!

* * *

_In the plane_

**Henchmen 1:** Ram you! I'm gonna ram you!

_Ricadonna prepares to leave in her jet with Ricky and his men, including Don. As Ricadonna leaves behind Jackie to ensure the merchandising in the plane is safe_

**Celia Ricadonna:** Ensure the plane is stable and head back to base! I do not want any of these merchandises destroyed, especially the Neutron Bomb! I got a buyer in Saudi Arabia wanting to spend his money on it!

**Jackie:** Understood Boss

_Ricadonna and her men left in the jet as it flew out of the plane_

* * *

_On the tank_

_The gang tried to think of a plan before the plane rams them_

**White Tiger:** We need a plan and we need one fast! Any ideas Pete!?

**Spider-Man:** Wha!?

**Saru:** Kid!?

**Spider-Man:** …I got one, but its stupid and I don't even know it can work!

**White Tiger:** We can take anything! What is it!?

**Spider-Man:** I web-pull myself onto the plane! Take out the pilot and try and steer the plane away and I get out of the back!

**Saru:** How would that help us!?

**Spider-Man:** …Cut the web-parachute to avoid collision

**Saru:** What!?

**White Tiger:** Are you crazy!? What kind of an insane lunatic that can actually-

**Deadpool:** Heads up!

_Deadpool took out his katana and cut the web-parachute, causing the tank to fall, as he grabbed Spider-Man and released a parachute he picked up_

**Deadpool:** SEE YOU SOON!

**Spider-Man:** AVA!

**Saru:** AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Bob:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**White Tiger:** ASSHOLE!

**Spider-Man:** WADE! WHAT THE HELL!?

**Deadpool:** HANG ON TIGHT SWEETY!

**Spider-Man:** HOLY SHIT!

_Spider-Man and Deadpool are on collision with the plane_

**Henchmen 1:** Ram you! I'M GONNA RAM YOU UGLY BASTARDS!

**Spider-Man:** OH GOD WADE!

**Deadpool:** 50 POINTS BICHES!

**Henchmen 1:** GAS-POWERED STICK!

**Spider-Man:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Deadpool:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Henchmen 1:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_Just then, Henchmen 2 entered the cockpit_

**Henchmen 2:** HEY! THE BOSS SAYS TO KEEP THE PLANE STABLE!

**Henchmen 1:** WHAT!?

_Deadpool then open fire at the windshield as they both enter the plane again, killing Henchmen 1 and 2. On the through, Spider-Man web-pull themselves to avoid any obstacles while Deadpool open fired at the rest of the henchmen until they reached the cargo and setting up some chargers as they escape and seeing the plane on fire as the engine explode_

**Deadpool:** THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!

**Spider-Man:** OH MY GOD!

**Deadpool:** I KNOW RIGHT!

**Spider-Man:** YOU ARE INSANE!

_With the plane taken care off, Spider-Man and Deadpool try to reach the tank_

**Bob:** OH GOD! OH GOD!

**Saru: **I THINK I CAN SEE THEM! COMING BACK

**White Tiger:** I'M GONNA KILL WADE FOR THIS!

_As both Spider-Man and Deadpool near the tank, they were both suddenly attacked by one of Ricadonna's men, Jackie, who tackled them_

**White Tiger:** …ARE YOU KIDDING ME

**Bob:** OH SHIT!

**Saru: **GET IN THE TANK! I GOT AN IDEA!

**Jackie: **THAT WAS MY BOSS'S PLANE YOU FUCKED UP! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!

_Jackie then fights Spider-Man and Deadpool, as he took out two SMG's and shoots at them. As Deadpool fires back and Spider-Man firing web-bullets while avoiding fire, the three notice the ground getting closer as Jackie released his parachute, but Deadpool fired at it and causing Jackie to fall fast._

**Deadpool:** SHIT! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?

**Spider-Man:** YOU'LL SURVIVE THE FALL! YOU GOT HEALING FACTOR!

**Deadpool:** I DON'T WANT TO GO SPLAT LIKE A PANCAKE!

**Spider-Man:** ALRIGHT FINE! GET CLOSER!

_As Spider-Man and Deadpool held tight, Spider-Man fired his web-shooters at the ground, turning his web-net into a web-airbag as they both landed on it with minor injuries. Jackie then crashed into a barn-house full of grain_

**Spider-Man:** Owww…

**Deadpool:** That…hurt…bad…

**Spider-Man:** …Wade…

**Deadpool:** …Yeah…

**Spider-Man:** …If you ever do that again!

_Just then, the barn-house door was blasted open as Jackie got out covered in blood and grain_

**Deadpool:** HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE LORD OF THE FUCKING GRAIN AND HIS PRECIOUS STICK!

**Jackie:** I am going to kill you both YOU SON OF A! (SPLAT)

_Spider-Man and Deadpool watched in shock as Jackie was crushed to death by the tank, with White Tiger, Saru and Bob getting out_

**White Tiger:** …Were…were…

**Saru: **I thought…that would work…

**Bob:** We're alive…OH GOD WE'RE ALIVE!

**White Tiger:** PETER!

**Spider-Man:** AVA! YOU'RE OKAY!

_Spider-Man and White Tiger ran towards each other as they pull their mask up and passionately kissed intensely_

**White Tiger:** Peter

**Spider-Man:** Ava! I'm glad you're okay!

**White Tiger:** I'm glad you're okay too

**Deadpool:** Hey! Don't I get a hug?

_White Tiger then angrily confront Deadpool as she kicked him in the croatch and punched him in the face hard_

**Deadpool:** Ow…

**White Tiger:** IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! THEN I WILL CUT YOU INTO PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE DOGS AND YOU'LL COME OUT AS DOG POO!

**Deadpool:** Sorry…and that just sounds disgusting

**White Tiger:** SHUT UP!

**Spider-Man:** Where are we?

**Saru: **I think we're somewhere in West Virginia. It'll be a long drive back to the Marauder

**Spider-Man:** Good thing we have the tank to get us there

**Saru: **Heh, yeah you're right

**Bob:** …Wondering where that plane's gonna land

**Saru: **I wouldn't worry about that

**Bob:** You sure?

**Saru: **Yeah. It'll probably crashed in the middle of nowhere right about now

* * *

_Somewhere in Virginia_

_A UNION Fundraiser event was taking place in a luxury building, with Anti-UNION protesters outside and far away from the building. Inside are military personals and organizations from CIA, NSA, FBI, to other lobbying groups and corporate and military sponsors. Among the guest is Senator Underwood, as he took to the stage_

**Underwood:** Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please take my time to express my gratitude that you would show support for this great organization we've build for one day it will represent this great nation we stand today. You have all come here because of one goal, to stop President Howard from leading this country to the wrong path and to ensure America's supremacy across the region and the world. Already he has shown great weakness and disgrace by announcing that he will restore ties and allowing America to ally itself with its enemies like Iran, and kneel to countries like the Russians and the Chinese, America's geo-political foes. But what made it worse is that he announced that he would cut America's military budget and shut down over half of our bases across the world, as he claimed that there is no longer any threats and that he would relocated some of those bases here as he's saying it would build and strengthen America's security. Well I say his foolishness has make America look weak in front of our enemies and allies alike, he will put our national security at risk, he will weaken America's influence across the world, and will show the world that America can just sit back and do nothing. Howard is not fit to run this country, and if there's anyone that dares to say I'm wrong then you would either saying it now or end my life!

_The badly damaged plane just suddenly appeared from the sky and crashed into the building, killing everyone in the UNION fundraiser as the bomb inside it was set off_

* * *

_3 hours later:_

_Cleveland, Ohio_

_The gang returns to Cleveland and set the explosives on the tanks as they took one last look of it before it explodes, as the gang left in the Marauder_

**Deadpool:** I'm missing it already

**Saru:** You wish

**Deadpool:** It's a tank, we could have just driven back in it

**Saru:** And risk getting notice?

**Spider-Man:** It was sorta cool

**Saru:** ...

**Spider-Man:** It's a tank

**White Tiger:** ...It kinda is awesome

* * *

_Above New York State_

_In the Jet, an angry Ricadonna drinks a glass of whisky, as her face was covered in band-aid_

**Ricky:** A vehicle will be waiting for us at New York State Airport Boss

**Celia Ricadonna:** Good

**Ricky:** Also, we've just received word that the plane carrying the merchandise crashed somewhere in Virginia

**Celia Ricadonna:** …All...of it!?

**Ricky:** Yes Boss

**Celia Ricadonna:** …No survivors

**Ricky:** …No word from Jackie. Meaning those people…might have

**Celia Ricadonna:** …

_Hearing this news, Ricadonna started to get angrier as she threw away the glass and drinks the large bottle of whisky, until Don speaks out_

**Don:** Uh, Boss. Don't you think…we've gone abit far? I mean what if they don't really remember were they lost the money. We can steal more money from places like Vegas…can't we just, you know, let them go?

**Celia Ricadonna:** …

_Surprised by his response, Ricky and many of the henchmen moved away from him as a mad Ricadonna picked up her gun and shoots Don on the head as it explodes. Leaving the rest shocked by Ricadonna's action_

**Celia Ricadonna:** …Anyone want to respond to that!?

**Ricky:** …

**Celia Ricadonna: **Good! BECAUSE NO ONE EVER FUCKING DARES TO STEAL FROM ME! EVEN IF IT'S A MERE $100 BILL! I WILL HUNT ANYONE THAT DARES TO TAKE ANYTHING FROM ME! NO ONE FUCKS RICADONNA! NO ONE! RICKY!

**Ricky:** Y…Yes Boss…

**Celia Ricadonna:** …Call in "The Hire".

**Ricky:** Yes Boss

* * *

_Somewhere in New York, a phone rang as one of the Hires answered it, Purple Man_

**Purple Man:** Hello?

**Celia Ricadonna (On Phone):** Purple Man, good. The Hire's services are required

**Purple Man:** Ms Ricadonna. What can I do for my favorite customer?

**Celia Ricadonna (On Phone):** I have a group of individuals that need killing, and among them are two teenagers that have been very naughty and have proven to be quite a headache

**Purple Man:** Teenagers? That's something I don't often hear that kind of targets Ms Ricadonna

**Celia Ricadonna (On Phone):** Well these teenagers have proven to be an even bigger eyesore for me. Killed these two and there will be a large bonus for you and your men

**Purple Man:** Consider it done. And always a pleasure to work with you

_Purple Man hang up the phone and besides him is his assistant, Headhunter, and the rest of The Hires reveal themselves to be Razorfist, Scourge, Bullseye, Ghost, Death Stalker, Tattoo, Shocker, Avalanche and Stilt-Man_

**Purple Man:** Hires! We got ourselves an added bonus for this job. Another job for the "Villains for Hire"

* * *

_Above New York_

_SHIELD Tri-Carrier_

_In one of the SHIELD labs, the SHIELD Maidens put on their new gears made by SHIELD and armor been made by Tony Stark. Daisy Johnson wears a blue armor with gold plating. Jessica Drew wears a sleak black-and red costume. Monica Chang wearing silver plating armor with black finishing. Carol Danvers wearing a red-and –black armor with bright yellow energy flowing through. And Bobbie Morse wearing a blue-and white armor with two tonfas_

**Daisy Johnson:** …I look rediculous

**Tony Stark:** Come on. Its looks good on you

**Daisy Johnson:** I look like a Super-hero!

**Jessica Drew:** You made us all look like superheroes!

**Tony Stark:** Come on admitted you guys liked it

**Carol Danvers:** Why would we ever dared to even think of liking it, although mine does not look too bad

**Bobbie Morse: **I like it. I think it look awesome

**Monica Chang:** Are you serious?

**Bobbie Morse: **What!? I actually think they look pretty cool

**Jessica Drew:** Really!? Are you really that serious!?

**Daisy Johnson:** …So these new gloves. They function much stronger then my old ones?

**Maria Hill:** Increased Sonic Blast that depending on the user can make the blast even more powerful

**Tony Stark:** It can even make a strong vibration that it can create earthquakes

**Daisy Johnson:** And is that the reason why I've been given the name Quake? And this costume? Seriously!?

**Jessica Drew:** Well it's less ridiculous than ours, but my code name!?

**Tony Stark:** What?

**Jessica Drew:** Spider-Woman!?

**Tony Stark:** I actually prefer that name rather than your previous code name. Redback? You really wanna call yourself that?

**Jessica Drew:** What's wrong with that!?

**Monica Chang:** Never mind her code-name, but Lady Techno!? Mine's Lady Techno!?

**Carol Danvers:** I don't mind the name Ms. Marvel actually

**Maria Hill:** …How did they get that anyway?

**Tony Stark:** Well for starters Ms Drew, your costume is based on one of our super-villains. I've mearly redesigned it to allow you to stick on walls using a special grib and suction system and a new glider system. I also added an advance taser system with stun blasters, which will knock an enemey cold, and your visor now has multi-vision with infa-red, x-ray, heat-sensors, etc.

**Jessica Drew:** …They'll think I'm related to Spider-Man

**Tony Stark:** Well get use to it. As for Ms Chang, you're already a tech expert and your new costume can interface with all sorts of technology you can hack on. Ms Danvers, you demanded something Kree-based since your encounter with Captain Marvel, so this suit contains the best tech only a super-villain would ask for, plus it's powered by a Kree stone

**Carol Danvers:** Thank you Mr. Stark, I would gladly used this to do proud on a fellow soldier

**Daisy Johnson: **You're just saying that because deep down you have the hots for that blue-skinned alien guy

**Carol Danvers:** Well you do have to admit, Mar-Vell is good-looking

**Tony Stark:** And Ms. Morse, your is and advance exo-skeleton that can boost your performance on par with Captain America, along with your tonfas that can also turn into a combat staff, hence per your request and the color

**Monica Chang:** Wait, what?

**Tony Stark:** She requested some of the tech she wanted, including the color sceme since she made a code-name for herself

**Daisy Johnson: **You made your own code-name?

**Bobbie Morse:** Yeah. Mockingbird

**Jessica Drew:** …Are you kidding me?

**Bobbie Morse:** Nope

**Monica Chang:** You like this don't you

**Bobbie Morse:** Yep

**Tony Stark:** Honestly. You girls should really think about this gig?

**Maria Hill:** They're SHIELD agents Stark!

**Daisy Johnson: **Tempted, but why should we join your so-called inner circle of costume vigilanties?

_Just then, an invisible HYDRA jet appeared undetected, with the Revengers on board._

**HYDRA Pilot:** Stealth field in full power. Their tracking system can't detect us

**Kraken: **Excellent job

**Viper:** Good

**Queen Hydra:** Prepare the operation, it's time to begin. Hail HYDRA

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 150 Reviews in total, was not expecting that**

**Here the plane scene was partly inspired from the "Saint's Row the Third" game because I like that scene**

**Also we have the introduction of the "Villains for Hire", but here I introduced my version of it for this story**

**And lastly the SHIELD Maidens got new gears which they will use in action along with the Avengers against the Revengers, which is in the next chapter **

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25: Avengers vs Revengers

_Above New York_

_Near SHIELD Tri-Carrier_

_The invisible HYDRA jet nears the SHIELD Tri-Carrier as they prepare to make their move_

**HYDRA Pilot:** Everything is a go Lord Kraken

**Kraken:** Good. Jaggedeye!

**Jaggedeye:** Yes Lord Kraken

**Kraken:** You studied all of the Tri-Carrier's openings?

**Jaggedeye:** Every vent to target in

**Kraken:** Good, bring out your bow, we're gonna send in the drone

_Jaggedeye took out his bow as Kraken handed him a special arrow. As he aims, Jaggedeye fired the special arrow into a vent as it opens and releases minature kraken-bots, as it scans the entire facility along with whom else is on board_

**Kraken:** Getting a visual of the entire ares. The facilities been marked and the Kraken bots are in positions. I'm sending coordinates to all HYDRA forces and informed them to get ready, we are about to go in

**HYDRA Pilot:** At once lord Kraken

_Behind the invisible Jet is the newly upgraded Narayan, with Queen Hydra and Viper aboard_

**HYDRA Narayan Pilot:** We've just received word from Lord Kraken, they are in position and are awaiting response

**Viper:** Send the word to Kraken, we are in position. My Queen?

**Queen Hydra:** Do it

**Kraken:** Among the shanty mountains we strike. Arise

_With response from the Narayan, Kraken commanded his kraken-bots and shut down the security and power terminal_

* * *

_Tri-Carrier: Bridge_

_The Tri-Carrier's alarm was set as power was shut down_

**Nick Fury:** WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?

* * *

_Tri-Carrier: Debriefing Room_

_The Avengers are seen in the room. With Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Thor, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov, Hulk_

**Steve Rogers:** What the!?

**Thor: **What is the meaning of this!?

* * *

_Tri-Carrier: Armory Reserch Facility_

**Tony Stark:** What the heck!?

**Maria Hill:** Why is the power down!

* * *

_Tri-Carrier: Bridge_

**Nick Fury:** GIVE ME A STATUS UPDATE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

**SHEILD Personnel ** Emergency power is up and we're still in the air, but everything else is shut down! No response!

**Nick Fury:** WHAT ABOUT OUR DEFENSES!?

**SHEILD Personnel **Offline sir!

**Nick Fury:** SHIT! PUT ALL AGENTS ON HIGH ALERT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!

* * *

_Tri-Carrier: Central Computer System and Security Hub_

_As the power went off, HYDRA forces appeared in a teleportation rift as they begun killing all the SHIELD agents and staff they see_

**HYDRA Squad 1 Leader:** This is HYDRA Squad 1 reporting, we're in and proceeding to assault

**Kraken (Com-link):** Excellent. Proceed as plan, wipe all SHIELD agents on sight!

**HYDRA Squad 1 Leader:** Yes Lord Kraken

* * *

_Tri-Carrier: Armory Reserch Facility_

**Maria Hill:** Maidens get ready! We got a situation on board!

**Iron Man:** No kidding. Ready to play hero girls!

**Daisy Johnson (Quake):** We're doing our jobs aren't we!?

**Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman):** Can't believe I'm gonna do it in this!

**Monica Chang (Lady Techno):** Suit's system functional and online

**Bobbie Morse (Mocking Bird):** Its hero time!

**Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel): **Gonna take a while to get used to this

_Suddenly a group of HYDRA soldiers appear and attack them. As Iron Man, Maria Hill and the SHIELD Maidens fought back, but HYDRA forces fought back with advance_

**Maria Hill:** HYDRA!? How did they manage to infiltrate our system!?

**Iron Man:** No idea, but we have to get out of here!

* * *

_Tri-Carrier: Bridge_

_The rest of the Avangers are in the Bridge_

**Captain America:** What's going on Fury!?

**Nick Fury:** It's HYDRA! They're on board!

**Hawkeye:** What!? How did no one saw that coming!? Didn't you had state of the art security that can deal with situations like this!?

**Nick Fury:** They're all offline birdbrain! They'll do us no good! We're taking arms in-case they get here!

_Just then, more HYDRA forces appeared on the Bridge_

**Hawkeye:** Oh crap!

**Captain America:** EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!

_HYDRA forces opened fire at all the SHIELD agents they see as they try to take cover, with Captain America protecting Nick Fury using his shield with Hawkeye and Black Widow taking cover, with some of them shooting at Hulk_

**Black Widow: **BRUCE!

**Hulk:** I'M FINE! BUT THERE NOT!

_Hulk attacked the HYDRA forces easily while protecting Black Widow as she and Hawkeye joins in as they defeated the squad of HYDRA forces_

**Hawkeye:** Well that was fun

**Hulk:** Heh! Puny HYDRA!

**Black Widow: **Stay focus here!

**Nick Fury:** ALL AGENTS GET OUT OF HERE!

**Captain America:** AVENGERS! DEFEND THE BRIDGE!

_Fury and the Avengers fought back, as Thor took down a large number of them, with Hawkeye and Black Widow on the side and Captain America, Hulk and Fury fought through, while Falcon evaded fire and talked down a bunch of HYDRA forces_

* * *

_Tri-Carrier: Hangar_

_Iron Man, Maria Hill and the SHIELD Maidens fought more HYDRA forces on the way. With Iron Man and Maria Hill shooting and blasting on their way, the SHIELD Maidens tested their new armor and their new gears and powers_

**Mockingbird:** I love this!

**Lady Techno:** You wish!

**Quake:** Stay in formation! Spider-Woman!

**Spider-Woman:** I'd prefer you call me Redback!

**Ms. Marvel:** I cannot believe I'm actually doing this! This is awesome!

**Mockingbird:** I know right!

**Iron Man:** The game's not over yet ladies!

**Maria Hill:** We have to get outside! Now

* * *

_Tri-Carrier: Outside_

_With Fury and the Avenger's outside and fighting the HYDRA agent's on board, they witness the Narayan nearing the Tri-Carrier as Iron Man, Maria Hill and the SHILED Maidens appeared. Suddenly Kraken, along with Queen Hydra and Viper appeared from a Teleportation Rift and confronted the group_

**Queen Hydra:** Hello there

**Quake:** It's her

**Iron Man:** Well who's the pretty lady?

**Black Widow:** Viper!

**Viper:** Hello Natasha

**Captain America:** Fury, is that?

**Nick Fury:** Yeah, it is

**Queen Hydra:** Well well well, it's been a while hasn't it Fury

**Nick Fury:** Grace. You got a lot guts for attacking my ship head on!

**Viper:** How dare you!

**Kraken: **You will address her as the Queen!

**Queen Hydra:** It is alright you two. I wouldn't mind being referred to that name for a while

**Captain America: **Why are you here Grace!?

**Queen Hydra:** Well I got bored, and I needed something that can entertain me while I wait for the arrival of the Cube

**Nick Fury:** What!?

**Queen Hydra:** You really think I didn't know about your two proteges! The ones that fought against us in Chicago Union! The fact that they have the Cube in their possession, and have spent a great deal trying to bring it back here…to you Fury

**Nick Fury:** Oh no

**Captain America: **They…have the Cube!?

**Quake:** And they're bringing it here!?

**Queen Hydra:** Not just that, I also brought someone else with us. Someone you once worked with Fury, until you put him down

_Queen Hydra took out her holo-pad and revealed to Fury and the rest a cryo-tube, with Bravo inside. A person Fury knows too well as he appeared shocked_

**Nick Fury:** No…it can't be

**Queen Hydra:** It is. And once the Cube is in our possession then we will begin. The "Age of HYDRA" will be upon us. That is before we take this ship!

**Nick Fury:** Ain't gonna happen Grace!

**Maria Hill:** This is a property of SHIELD, and we are placing you under arrest

**Queen Hydra:** I beg to differ

_As the Narayan got closer, a Teleportaion Rift appeared behind Queen Hydra, Viper, and Kraken. The Revengers appeared, as the team are surprised with their members with Queen Hydra taking out her sword_

**Queen Hydra:** SHIELD has the Avengers, we have the Revengers

**Falcon:** Revengers!?

**Hulk:** Who's the ugly bug there!?

**Hive:** Grrrr

**Thor:** Is that…me!?

**Ragnarok:** Tis a good day for thee to fall!

**Kraken: **Time for all of you bite the dust goodbye

**Captain America:** I wouldn't count on it buster! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

**Kraken:** REVENGERS RAMPAGE!

_The Avengers and the SHIELD Maiden fought the Revengers in a full-on brawl_

_Hulk versus Hive:_

_Hulk tackled Hive and attempt to deliver a punch but Hive went flying in the air, causing Hulk to jump in the air and grab him_

**Hulk:** TIME TO SMASH THAT BUG UGLY HEAD OF YOUR'S!

**Hive:** IIIII CCCCRRRUUSSSHHH GGRRREEENNN MMMOONNKKEEEYYY!

_Iron Man and Lady Techno versus Detroit Steel:_

_Detroit Steel opened fire as Iron Man blocked it and Lady Techno evading while trying to scan his armor_

**Iron Man:** You were an asshole the day I met you Doug, but you siding with HYDRA!? Never expecting that from you!

**Detroit Steel:** The only thing you will be expecting is ME BLASTING YOU BOTH INTO PIECES!

**Lady Techno:** Not gonna happened!

**Detroit Steel:** WE'LL SEE!

_Falcon and Mockingbird versus Black Spectre:_

_Black Spectre used his Dimension Glove and brought out his sword and gun. As he attacked Falcon with his sword and fired his gun at Mockingbird, as she turned her tonfas into a staff, and blocked most of the bullets_

**Falcon:** Carson stop!

**Black Spectre:** WHY SHOULD I YOU WORTHLESS DOG!

**Falcon:** Morse! Watch out!

**Mockingbird:** Man! This guy's tough!

**Falcon:** Why Carson!? You we're a soldier! You were one of us! One of the boys! Why do this!?

**Black Spectre:** THE WORLD HAS BEEN BURNED AND OUR SO-CALLED LEADERS ARE ALL DEAD. THIS IS GOD'S RETRIBUTION TO PUNISH THOSE CORRUPT FILTH OF DOG FOR COMMITTING SO MUCH SIN IN OUR NAME! AND THIS IS THE OPPORTUNITY WE NEED TO RESTORE AMERICA, AND HYDRA WILL MAKE SURE OF IT! NEVER AGAIN WILL WE COMMIT ANOTHER TRAGEDY! NEVER AGAIN WILL WE SACRIFICE MORE OF OUR SOLDIERS AND HUMAN LIVES FOR THEIR PROFIT! NEVER AGAIN WILL MY HONOR BE STAINED!

**Falcon:** It was a mistake Carson! We made a mistake and we are trying to make up for it!

**Black Spectre:** A MISTAKE WHICH NO ONE EVER PAID FOR! EVEN IF THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET BETTER, THERE WILL ALWAYS BE ANOTHER CORRUPT LEADER TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS COUNTRY! THAT MUST NEVER HAPPEN! NOT AGAIN WILL ANY AMERICAN LIVES BE WASTED! NEVER AGAIN!

**Falcon:** Carson!

**Black Spectre:** YOU WILL NOT CONVINCE ME ANYMORE LIES WILSON! NOT THIS TIME!

_Thor and Ms. Marvel versus Ragnarok and Wonder Man:_

_Thor battled Ragnarok with their powers evenly matched, and Ms. Marvel fighting Wonder Man_

**Thor:** What are you!?

**Ragnarok:** I am your destruction and your end!

**Ms. Marvel: **I still haven't forgotten what happened last time, but I won't make the same mistake again!

**Wonder Man:** Heh, you may have improved, but that doesn't mean you are unstoppable!

_Hawkeye and Spider-Woman versus Jaggedeye:_

_Hawkeye and Jaggedeye fought each other with their archery skills, with Jaggedeye firing his arrow at Spider-Woman as she moved on for the hit until Hawkeye fired his arrow and saved her_

**Spider-Woman:** Thanks for the save Clint

**Hawkeye:** No worries Spider-Woman

**Spider-Woman:** Call me Redback alright!

**Jaggedeye:** So woman! You related to that Spider-Kid!?

**Spider-Woman:** I'm not related to-

**Jaggedeye:** Because seeing you makes me think about him and how much I wanna stick this arrow right through his skull!

_Black Widow versus Viper:_

_Fighting on par with their skills, Black Widow used what ever tactics she has while Viper uses her assassin skills on her, as they both appeared to counter them_

**Viper:** You should never have betrayed us Widow! Perhaps there would have been a place for you in our new world!

**Black Widow:** I made my choice when I left HYDRA! And I will not allow oppression spread throughout the world! By HYDRA! By you!

**Viper:** Then you are a bigger fool since the day you left!

_Captain America and Quake versus Kraken:_

_Captain America and Quake tried to surround Kraken, as he fought him and evaded her attacks_

**Captain America:** Quake! Focus on his side!

**Quake:** I'm on it!

**Kraken: **You! I remember you! The girly back at the facility!

**Quake:** You!?

**Kraken:** Now I'm seriously going to enjoy harming that body of yous with your own tech!

**Captain America:** You're gonna have to get through me!

**Kraken:** Even better!

_Nick Fury and Maria Hill versus Queen Hydra:_

_Fury and Hill opened fire and Queen Hydra, but skillfully deflected the bullets as she moved on to attack_

**Maria Hill:** You're good!

**Queen Hydra:** I'm more than good. I'm the Queen, and I'm better

_Queen Hydra slashed Maria Hill with her sword_

**Maria Hill:** (Slash) ARG!

**Nick Fury:** HILL NO!

_Queen Hydra was about to move in for the kill, until Fury evaded the attack and took Hill's gun. With two guns at each of his hand, Fury attacked Queen Hydra as he opened fire, but she deflected and moves in for the strike as Fury blocked her attack_

**Queen Hydra:** Well fought Fury. Thought you've rusted abit

**Nick Fury:** Not by a long-shot. I still got some tricks up my sleeves.

**Queen Hydra:** So do I!

_Just then, Hive manage to break free from his grip as he took Hulk up in the air_

**Hulk:** WHAT THE!?

**Hive:** Nnnniiiggghhhttt nnniiiggghhhtt!

_As they went up in the air with the oxygen thinning, Hulk passes out due to the air pressure as Hive drops him onto the Tri-Carrier. As Hulk tries to get up, Jaggedeye fired one of his arrows at Hulk, releasing a sleeping gas and putting Hulk to sleep_

**Thor:** Hulk! (Grab) Aaaahhh!

**Hive:** Cccrrruussshhh!

**Ms. Marvel:** Thor! (Grab) What the!?

**Wonder Man:** Got you. Ragnarok!

**Ms. Marvel:** What!?

_As Hive attack Thor, Wonder Man restrains Ms. Marvel as Ragnarok unleashes his lighting attack and hit her, causing her a considerable amount of pain as Wonder Man avoided fire. Her armor damaged and the stone powering it destroyed as she fell towards the ground_

**Maria Hill:** NO!

**Lady Techno:** CAROL! (BLAST) ACK!

**Detroit Steel:** Got you!

**Iron Man:** CHANG! (BASH) OOF!

_Wonder Man appeared and took down Iron Man_

**Wonder Man:** Heh that felt really good

**Detroit Steel:** No kidding. That should have been me blasting Stark

_Black Spectre then head to the offensive as he damaged Falcon's wings and fired his gun at him, leaving him injured_

**Falcon:** AAAHHHH!

**Mockingbird: **FALCON NO!

**Black Spectre:** He's done!

**Mockingbird:** Carson! You bastard!

_In anger, Mockingbird tried to take down Black Spectre even with the new armor's power, but her attacks were countered as she failed to land a hit_

**Mockingbird:** How!? My suits power should have beaten you!

**Black Spectre:** I got myself an upgrade too, with more than enough power to take you down!

_Suddenly, Black Spectre cut Mockingbird's staff in two, but Mockingbird managed to turn it back as tonfas and threw away his sword_

**Mockingbird:** Got you!

**Black Spectre:** Not quite!

**Mockingbird:** What!?

_Black Spectre used his Dimension Glove and brought out a mace as he knocked off Mockingbird's weapon and left her __vulnerable_

**Mockingbird:** No!

**Black Spectre:** You're done bitch!

_ Black Spectre brutally bashed her as Mockingbird fell on the ground unconscious_

**Spider-Woman:** BOBBIE!

**Hawkeye: **NO!

**Jaggedeye:** Got you

_While distracted, Jaggedeye's arrow's hit Hawkeye's bow_

**Hawkeye: **Ah crap!

**Jaggedeye:** Bullseye Hawk!

**Spider-Woman:** Not yet!

_As he rushed and hit him, Spider-Woman used her suit's taser on Jaggedeye, but then he used Hawkeye as a shield and got her tasered him instead_

**Hawkeye:** AAAHHH!

**Spider-Woman:** BARTON!

**Jaggedeye:** Spectre!

**Black Spectre:** Right here!

**Spider-Woman:** Huh!?

_Suddenly, Black Spectre was behind her as he bashed Spider-Woman hard with his mace and Jaggedeye kicked her to the ground_

**Thor:** NO! YOU DARE HARM MY COMRADES!

**Hive:** CCCRRUUSSHH YYOOUU!

**Thor:** NO! YOU WON'T!

_Thor broke free from Hive's grip and beat him down as he tries to call back his hammer, Mjolnir, until Ragnarok stopped him and pinned him to the ground_

**Thor:** YOU!

**Ragnarok:** THOU SHALL FALL!

**Hive:** Hehehehehe

**Wonder Man:** Game over Blondie!

_ Ragnarok, Wonder Man, and Hive beaten Thor down altogether_

**Captain America:** THOR NO!

**Quake:** Hang on! I got him!

**Kraken:** Think again!

_Quake fired a sonic blast at Kraken, but suddenly activated a reflector shield and blasted Quake's attack back at her_

**Quake:** AAAAHHHH!

**Captain America:** QUAKE!

**Kraken: **Hah! Is that it!? Cause I'm not impressed!

**Captain America:** NO MORE!

_Captain America and Kraken fight with whatever skills they've got as they restrained each other and try to bring either of them down_

**Captain America:** IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?

**Kraken:** NOT QUITE!

_Suddenly a kraken-bot appeared on Captain America as it electrocuted him, giving Kraken the opportunity and beaten him down, with Black Widow watching_

**Captain America: **(Electrocuted) AAAAAHHHH!

**Black Widow: **STEVE!

**Viper:** You are not going anywhere!

**Black Widow:** Says you!

_Black Widow beaten back Viper as she moved to attack Kraken, until he activated his electro gauntlet and electrocuted Black Widow_

**Captain America: **Agh!

**Black Widow: **No!

**Kraken:** Nice try

**Viper:** But it appears you're out of options

_In their weakened state, both Captain America and Black Widow watched helpless as Kraken and Viper beaten them both down_

**Maria Hill:** That…can't be!?

**Nick Fury:** There's no way!?

_Destroy his last gun; Queen Hydra has gained the upper hand and beaten down Fury, with Maria Hill watching in shock_

**Maria Hill:** Hang on Director! I! (Pierce) AGH!

**Jaggedeye:** I wouldn't do anything if I were you

_Jaggedeye shot one of his arrows at Hill's hand and pointed at her head, as Queen Hydra, Viper and Kraken approached Fury, as he appears to be surrounded_

**Queen Hydra:** How did it feel Fury! To see your champions fall!

**Nick Fury:** How? How did?

**Kraken:** How did we manage to beat the Avengers that easily!? Well you have your proteges to thank for that!

**Nick Fury:** What!?

**Kraken:** Ever since that fight in Chicago Union against the arachnid and the feline I had to further studie my opponents and upgrade my Revengers's gears, just incase the worst were to happened, but most importantly the Revengers have to learn teamwork and combinations of their skills and powers

**Viper:** Which you can see the result for yourself

**Queen Hydra:** But I must admit you did train those children well. Shame we'll have to kill them if we want the Cube back

**Nick Fury:** You…You will not harm them Grace! Or get your hands on the Cube!

**Queen Hydra:** Well shame, because once we have it the Age of HYDRA will commence, and my husband will be awaken

**Nick Fury:** You wake Bravo up…if you wake Richard up…then you will put this entire reality at risk!

**Queen Hydra:** I'm rebuilding this reality so that the world will be free of violence, and HYDRA will reign supreme as the world's ruler

**Nick Fury:** His powers…it's unmeasurable! It can't be controlled…he can't-

**Queen Hydra:** It's over Fury! You've lost! Kraken!

**Kraken:** Yes my Queen

**Queen Hydra:** Kill him

**Kraken:** Heh, with pleasure!

**Nick Fury: **I don't think so

_With more HYDRA forces starting to board, Kraken was about to kill him until Fury activated his smoke bomb. Leaving Kraken off-guard as Fury ran_

**Nick Fury:** Don't think you can take me down like this!

**Viper:** No!

**Kraken:** He's getting away! We must go after him!

_ Realising the Tri-Carrier has been overrunned by HYDRA forces as they opened fire at him, Fury took out a device from his pocket and jumped from the Tri-Carrier as he falls from the sky_

**Kraken:** Dammit!

**Queen Hydra:** It doesn't matter now; he has no one else to turn to! Send the message to all HYDRA forces and imprisoned the Avengers and whatever SHIELD agents still alive imprisoned, SHIELD's flying fortress is ours.

**Kraken:** Understood my Queen

**Queen Hydra:** Viper! You and Kraken will be in charge in this operation

**Viper:** Thank you my Queen

**Queen Hydra: **We have achieved a great victory here and the Age of HYDRA will soon be upon us! Hail HYDRA!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Action scenes are really challenging to do and I don't think I got it right here**

**Anyway here is the first fight scene of the Avengers with the SHIELD Maidens fighting against the Revengers, which due to the experience of what happened in "Chicago Union" have up their game, resulting in the Revengers winning **

**Also here the reason why HYDRA needs the Cosmic Cube for as they are attempting to revive Richard, who goes by his codename, Bravo. Maily because he possesses powers that would alter realities. If anyone who don't know Bravo he first appeared in "Captain America vol 6 issue 1" and is the husband of Queen Hydra**

**What would Bravo do once he wakes up, you'll find out later on**

**Please Review**


	26. Chapter 26: The History of Bravo

_Queens: Near Parker House_

_On their way back to the Parker House, Power Man, Iron-Fist, and Nova talk about what happened_

**Power Man:** …You wanna talk about it?

**Nova:** What?

**Power Man: **I said you wanna talk about it?

**Nova:** Talk about what?

**Iron Fist: **Why you've been acting weird lately

**Power Man:** Like when we were out with the girls, both you and MJ suddenly gone weird with each other

**Iron Fist:** And today, you suddenly went off your game. What happened?

**Nova:** …I don't wanna talk about it

**Power Man:** Look. I get you're still down about not helping Peter and Ava, but those HYDRA folk could be looking for them

**Iron Fist:** Besides, we know that they are both okay and we'll be waiting once they come back

**Nova: **Yeah…I know

**Power Man:** But seriously, what is it with you and MJ?

**Nova:** …It's nothing

**Iron Fist:** You sure?

**Nova:** I said it's nothing!

_As the three arrived backat the Parker House, Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist encountered an injured Fury in the Living Room, as he pointed a gun at them_

**Nova:** Woah!

**Nick Fury:** …Hey

**Power Man:** Director Fury?

**Nick Fury:** Sorry to drop in, but we got a situation and I need your help

* * *

_SHIELD Tri-Carrier: Prison cell_

_As HYDRA Soldiers occupy the Tri-Carrier, the SHIELD agents, along with the Avengers and SHIELD Maidens are locked up in a Holding Cell, with some unconscious_

**Sam Wilson:** Can't believe they got us beat

**Tony Stark:** No kidding. They were good

**Daisy Johnson:** They were ready for us, especially what happened in Chicago Union

**Monica Chang:** Nevermind that, I'm more worried about Carol

**Natasha Romanov:** She is still alive, that is a good sign, but she does need medical attention

**Bruce Banner:** I could use a breather too, considering I'm restrained and have a collar on my neck that's stopping me from turning

**Clint Barton:** Well I'm wondering since they beat the crap out of us, why didn't they finish us off then?

**Maria Hill:** Maybe they are planning to do something to us, and personally I don't want to stay her and find out. We need to figure out how to get out of here and stop her

**Steve Roger:** …She mentions a husband, and this "Age of HYDRA"

**Tony Stark:** I notice that also. What does she mean by that Hill? And why does her husband have to do with it?

**Maria Hill:** …His name is Richard. He goes by the Codename: Bravo.

**Tony Stark:** So what's so special about him?

**Maria Hill:** During the Vietnam War, he was once a SHIELD agent

**Clint Barton:** What!?

**Sam Wilson:** A SHIELD Agent!?

**Maria Hill:** Back before SHIELD became what it is now it was once part of the US Military as an Espionage, Warfare and Counter Division. During the Vietnam war, Richard was recruited for the Super-Soldier program

**Steve Rogers:** The Super-Soldier program!?

**Maria Hill:** Correct. Since America's victory in World War II and you Captain being the main reason why we've won, adding to the fact that they they think you're dead. Back then the US military wanted to recreate the fomula to mass-produce and create more super-soldiers incase they have the need to launch future wars. Richard was among the candidates that was selected for this process. Except there was a problem, the formula can't be recreated

**Bruce Banner:** What?

**Maria Hill:** The creator of the formula, Professor Abraham Erskine had notes on how to recreated the serum, except a protion of it was destroyed, as you Captain may have remembered it

**Steve Rogers:** Yeah. Yeah I remember it, on the day Erskine was shot. The facility I was in was attacked by a HYDRA agent

**Maria Hill:** Luckily his notes were intact; except that there was a problem along the way…it didn't work. No matter how many times they try to recreate or how many human test subject they can injected with it just didn't work. Later we found out why, a portion of the formula was missing. We think Professor Erskine left the note unfinished on purpose while he still has the complete knowledge of the formula in his mind

**Steve Roger:** Heh, good of you Erskine

**Maria Hill:** But that didn't stop the military from having their own super-soldier. They were desperate for one and so they then try to substitute it with an alternative, by getting Nazi scientists to create it. Despite not being the same the formula was made and they got a super-soldier in their ranks, except their was a side-effect and it showed during the Vietnam War

**Sam Wilson:** What happened?

**Maria Hill:** …During the Vietnam War, Richard, now as Codename: Bravo was deployed in the battlefield and they fought in almost every mission and won, and the US was on their way to winning the war, except the super-soldiers seru inside Richard has caused him to become mentally unstable and made them dangerous. He witness horrific events that would forever stay in his minds, and to make it worse he witness American soldier's commiting atrocities in a local village, which to Richard, he see it as un-American. In his unstable minds Richard killed those soldiers as he helped the villagers recover, and it was at that point where he started to question what the war is about. When the military caught wind of it they were going to arrest them, but Richard responded attacked and killed his fellow soldiers. In the aftermatch Richard just disappeared and we lost the war in the process.

**Steve Rogers:** And he's never been heard from?

**Daisy Johnson:** But why didn't anybody look for him?

**Maria Hill:** Richard covered his tracks well

**Tony Stark:** That's an interesting story. It actually reminded me of the military trying to get my armor

**Clint Barton:** Is that also how SHIELD became what it is?

**Maria Hill:** After World War 2 SHIELD expanded much further into that under the direction of the 33nd President, Harry S. Truman and the next president after that, unil during the Vietnam War that SHIELD separated itself from the US Military and became a fully fledged organization. And it was under the Direction of the formerly Colonel and late and perhaps the best agent and Director SHIELD has to offer, Jack Fury

**Steve Rogers:** Jack Fury? As in?

**Maria Hill:** As in Nick Fury's father. He assumed the position as Director of SHIELD and made it into an organization that would protect the free world from possible threats, which has annoyed most officials from the Military to the folks back in Washington.

**Clint Barton:** Because he has the bigger guns then they do?

**Maria Hill:** Because he wanted SHIELD as an organization that builds and provides security. Before he became director, SHIELD assisted military officials in their operations and most of them have made the US less like a defender of freedom and democracy and more of a controller and oppressor

**Daisy Johnson:** Such as?

**Maria Hill: **Iran was one example of SHIELD's previous involvements with the US military, which is the reason why we now chose to restore ties with them. During the Eisenhower administration in 1953, SHIELD assisted the CIA and MI5 in overthrowing Iran's democratically elected leader Mohammad Mosaddegh and in place we put the Shah in power in exchange for the country's resources, mainly oil and natural gas

**Sam Wilson:** Wait!? I thought we were about backing democracy!?

**Maria Hill:** If you've studied any history on how we did in the world then you'll find out it's not completely true. Back then, lobbying groups have found their way into US government and shaping our policies, and most of them have connections to well known corporations. Despite Mosaddegh's policies that would have resulted in the country heading towards democracy, it was his decision to nationalize the oil sector that angered all British Oil firms for their loss and got us involved in the process. It was under the Eisenhower administration that it destroyed any chance for democracy in the Middle-East, and it claimed a lot of lives in the process

**Steve Rogers:** And they did all of this just for oil?

**Bobbie Morse:** Well that's typical of them

**Maria Hill:** If Jack Fury was born at that time then he would analyze situations rather than just fully attack without the consequences it would bring, and he would have advise them not to go through with.

**Tony Stark:** Well, we know how that resulted in

**Maria Hill:** Most US Military tend to want to attack rather than think about the blowback it would bring. While Jack Fury still answers to the President, he wanted SHIELD to play a more responsive and engaging role, and that means not answering to the will of the US Military. Which is the reason why UNION exist. They wanted to replace SHIELD so that the Military can take every resources and technology we have, and they would have an attack dog on the world to control

**Tony Stark:** You mean control the world by force!?

**Maria Hill:** That's right

**Bruce Banner:** Wait!? Does that mean my blood and study of Gamma radiation!?

**Maria Hill:** Every genetics and blood to create more Hulks, every super-soldiers to mass-produce, and every Iron Man armor they can manufacture

**Tony Stark:** Wait!? My armour!?

**Maria Hill:** Which the blue-prints will be sold to a weapons company to mass-produce an army of Iron Men

**Monica Chang:** Are you kidding me!?

**Natasha Romanov:** Is that why President Howard is facing tough opposition from Washington?

**Maria Hill:** Before an unexpected plane crashes into a building hosting a UNION Fundraiser, and killing everyone associated and members of the organization, then yes.

**Clint Barton:** …I don't know wether to be glad or freaked out about it

**Jessica Drew:** Same here

**Maria Hill:** President Howard was planning to shut down and relocate all US bases and relocate them in the country to improve security and try to better relations with the international community, especially the ones we've antagonized over the years. The UNION wants to handle the matter by military force to ensure their rule. A militarization of America's domestic and foreign policy. That would mean overthrowing more government that refused to be dictated by the United State, including privatizing it's industry and its economics and banking sector, which includes the surrender of the countries resources. This would ultimately collapse any independent and sovereign nation left standing, which would mean more deaths to come by our hand. UNION will have full rule over every country in the world under military rule, and if the people from both in and out of the US opposes the system they will create then they get silenced…permanently

**Bruce Banner:** That's…that's insane

**Steve Rogers:** It's more than that; it's a dictatorship. And in America's name!?

**Daisy Johnson:** And you know about this!? What are they planning?

**Maria Hill:** We've seen how radical they've become before "White Judgement", but for them to actually do this without approval and were formed by organizations and corporations. We've been suspicious and monitor their activities, but what we've discovered from a recent Intel is that they are planning a coup against President Howard led by Mark Underwood

**Tony Stark:** A coup...against President Howard?

**Maria Hill:** Yes and this kind of fact would be used in HYDRA's advantage. Not just the coup, but because of "White Judgement" they will have religious advantages aswell. This would give HYDRA the political, religious and domestic tools needed for the people to join their cause and what we fear next would be the beginning of a full scale Civil War on a larger scale. A war were more blood will be spilled, and that is where they would use it as their trump card for the people's alliance

**Steve Rogers:** So was that HYDRA's plan!? Get the American people to launch a full-scale civil war against the United State!?

**Maria Hill:** Not just the United State, everywhere. A world war on a global scale that could leave every country powerless, and HYDRA would be there and they will place their own members on each state and they will spread their ideology on the masses. The world will be under HYDRA's rule and no one will dare oppose them

**Natasha Romanov:** That's…impossible

**Steve Rogers:** It can't be. But the incident in Virginia!? That would have ruined their plan right?

**Maria Hill:** A minor set-back. There are others that can take Underwood's place. Former CIA and military members, Neo-Cons, Pro-Zionists, Xenophobes, Corporate members with ties to the previous Government, anyone with a Cold-War mind set and allegiances to them. Anyone they can use will be placed in power for the full control of the state itself

**Daisy Johnson:** But I don't get it. The Queen's husband, what does he have to do with it?

**Maria Hill:** …They needed someone who can maintain order, someone to be feared, and someone that can maintain HYDRA's rule. Richard is that someone and it is precisely why he's in a state of sleep. He can bend reality

**Tony Stark:** Excuse me?

**Natasha Romanov:** He can bend reality? How?

**Maria Hill:** It happened in Turkey. In 1998, a SHIELD operation was conducted involving a small team and led by Nick Fury to bring down a group of insurgents, and I was among them when we started. They were plotting to overthow the Turkish government and they've found their base, but what he discovered was a secret HYDRA facility and Bravo was among them, now an old man but amazingly active

**Steve Rogers:** What was Richard doing there with HYDRA?

**Maria Hill: **That was the odd part, and it's one I still don't get. I saw the same Cube-powered weapons from World War II were still in their possession, including one that was not on the old Nazi files. HYDRA was secretly testing a new item made out of energy from the Cosmic Cube. We called it the Cosmic Ring because it was in the form of a ring, but like the Cube it grants the user power if wielded properly, and Richard used it on himself

**Sam Wilson:** What did he do?

**Maria Hill:** He de-aged himself, and what he did next was something I never expected. He used the ring's power and bend reality by will, it made him a god-like being that he even created his own army. He even created Queen Hydra.

**Daisy Johnson: **What!?

**Tony Stark:** Richard created her!?

**Clint Barton:** That…literally gave the expression, create your own woman

**Bobbie Morse:** That is creepy of him

**Maria Hill:** We saw what he can do with that ring and we know we had to act. We intervened and fought a large number of HYDRA forces, but Richard was something else. We were never trained to face someone like that, but that didn't stop us nor did it stop Fury. He manages to take on Richard and destroy the ring, but that released a burst of energy. I couldn't see what happened, but that left Richard comatise…and Fury's eye. We managed to escape after the facility collapsed

**Daisy Johnson:** …You think there's a possibility that they would use the Cube to bring him back?

**Maria Hill:** Possibly. And if he does come back, then we will be dealing with a situation involving a mad super-soldier with reality-bending powers

**Tony Stark:** Then how do we deal with this?

**Steve Rogers:** We don't

**Maria Hill:** What?

**Steve Rogers:** What ever Fury has in plan, and then I'm sure he would think of one. All we have to do now…is wait, and pray that a miracle will happened

**Maria Hill:** …I hope you're right

* * *

_Parker House_

_In the Parker House, Fury explains the situation to Sam, Luke and Danny. And reveal to them of HYDRA's takeover of the Tri-Carrier_

**Sam:** No way!?

**Danny:** The Avengers were defeated and HYDRA took over the Tri-Carrier!?

**Luke: **And now Peter and Ava are coming back to New York…with the Cube!?

**Nick Fury:** That's right. And when they arrive, then they'll be a trap waiting for them

**Sam:** That can't happen! We gotta do something!

**Luke:** Like how!? They've beaten the Avengers, so what chance do we have against them?

**Danny: **You have a plan of attack Director?

**Nick Fury:** Luckily I do. Remember Destructor?Well he stole techs belonging to super-villains we've locked up, and most of them have proven themselves to be very effective, and I've got them located in a pacific are which only I would know. We go in there and we suit up

**Sam:** Suit up? As in dress up like supervillains?

**Nick Fury:** Kid, Spidey and Tiger are gonna walk into a trap, and once HYDRA gets the Cube then it's a guarantee they'll kill them off. And after seeing what the Revengers can do, we're gonna have to fight fire with fire

**Luke:** …So where is it Fury?

**Nick Fury:** I'll take you there

* * *

_New York: Somewhere in Brooklyn_

_In an unknown location, Fury took Sam, Luke and Danny into a secret SHIELD facility, revealing crates and equipment of all the villains SHIELD captured_

**Nova:** Woah!

**Iron Fist:** That…is…

**Power Man:** A room full of nice stuff

**Nick Fury:** Get shopping, we got a job to do

_As the three scavange the facility to pick up their new gears, Fury opened a cargo and activated a robot to assist them, Dragon Man, with the pick up their new gears, Fury opened a cargo and activated a robot to assist them, Dragon Man, with the pick up their new gears, Fury opened a cargo and activated a robot to assist them, Dragon Man, with the three surprised by this new addition to the team_

**Nova:** Is that?

**Power Man:** Dragon Man?

**Dragon Man:** …

**Nick Fury: **Yep. I got him reprogrammed for a special occasion

**Nova:** Like what? Our drill sergent?

**Nick Fury:** …Yeah…

**Nova:** …Seriously?

**Nick Fury:** Anyway, picked something you liked?

**Power Man:** I'm using the Destructor suit

**Iron Fist:** Really? The one that almost beat you?

**Power Man:** I seriously do not like that guy but against HYDRA and the Revengers, and not to mention saving Peter and Ava, I'll use whatever gear I need

**Nick Fury:** Good man, you?

**Iron Fist:** The Constrictor suit I will use

**Nick Fury:** And you?

**Nova:** I have cosmic powers that can punch so hard it can sent the Juggernaught into space, so no I'm good

**Nick Fury:** Very well

**Power Man:** What about you Director?

**Nick Fury:** Well with the three of you, plus Dragon Man, and as for me…I got my eye on some big guns

_Fury activated one of the cargo, which revealed an extremely large and heavy but powerfully armed Iron Man-like suit, the Iron Monger_

**Nova:** Holy!?

**Power Man:** Is…is that!?

**Iron Fist:** The Iron Monger!?

**Nick Fury:** And I'm piloting it. Get ready, because it's time we do this thing…"Howling Commando" style

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: When I did this chapter I was trying to figure out what to write until the story just evolved out of my mind and I thought of adding some history in it**

**The 1953 coup in Iran was such that came out of my mind and I decided to use it as part of SHIELD's history. How the coup happened was partly the fault of the British under Winston Churchill and the oil company that started the mess in the first place. The AIOC (Anglo-Iranian Oil Company), which we now know it today as BP (British Petroleum). Yes, the same oil giant that was also responsible for the 2010's Mexico gulf oil spill, and the guy who was responsible for it got away with loads of money. It started under the Roosevelt administration, but he never went through with it until the Eisenhower administration took office. The coup destroyed whatever chance the Middle-East had for an actual democracy and gave rise to Dictators in the region such as Saudi Arabia and Qatar and more after that. And all of this started because the US government at that time had to listen to the British and its now stuck with that history. No war for Oil  
**

**Back to the plot, here we have the origins of Bravo, which I based it on Nuke from the "Ultimate Comics: Captain America" series. I also thought of the idea of the gang wearing costumes and armor belonging to villains and I wanna try it, especially Fury in the Iron Monger suit (based on the Iron Man movie). Dragon Man is also included**

**More stories I need to rewrite, but I am halfway there to the ending**

**Please Review**


	27. Chapter 27: Romance on a Motel

**REVIEW'S RESPONSE:**

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter, and yeah I got into politica info since the Iraq War happened. And from their I started to get involved on what's going on with the world, which the internet has done that, and what I realize how racist the US politicians can be towards Muslims. I'm a Muslim and I do what other Muslims do, but I also listen to music such as Guns & Roses and Avicii and watch movies and anime. Hell I even watch the "Daily Show with Jon Stewart" because he's awesome, but politicians have a habit of stereotyping people with different race and religion, and networks like Fox News and others are so Islamophobic that they don't even know a thing about it. The problem is in today's US politics is that they want America to have an enemy it can fight to justify a war because its makes politicians look important and be seen as the good guys when infact they are bigger retards because they have absolutely no knowledge of the Muslim World nor do they even know a thing ow the world works. I don't trust Politicians because they have a habit of stereotyping people and they often try to simplify their answers without thinking about the logic of things, and I want to do something to break the stereotype and just show everybody that we are just ordinary people that like to have a laugh and have a drink. I think that's the reason why I like Spider-Man so much because he doesn't discriminate because he's the everyday man and would help people regardless of race and religion, which is why he's a popular character to have around so much and I enjoy seeing him around and kids all around should enjoy and know what the character means to everyone. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the story**

**Say no to racism. Fight with words, not war. Don't trust politicians, they all suck**

* * *

_Somewhere in Pennsylvania_

_In a local motel the gang decided to stay for the night, with Wade, Bob and Saru resting in one room, while Peter and Ava are in another. Saru and Wade watch TV as Bob sleeps, while Peter and Ava are not seen in their room as they are sitting on top of the Motel roof. As the two laid back closer to each other, with Ava resting on top of Peter as he wrapped his arms around her. Peter and Ava talked as they both looked at the stars in the sky_

**Peter Parker:** …Look at that…

**Ava Ayala:** It's beautiful…

**Peter Parker:** Yeah...it is…

**Ava Ayala: **Kinda makes me wanna make a wish…

**Peter Parker:** I don't need one…

**Ava Ayala:** Why is that?

**Peter Parker:** Because mine already came true

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …I love you…my favorite handsome idiot boy

**Peter Parker:** …I love you too…my favorite beautiful smart girl

_Ava turns to face Peter as they both kiss with laughter afterwards_

**Ava Ayala:** …Hehehe…

**Peter Parker:** …Heh…

**Ava Ayala:** …I still can't believe this is actually happening

**Peter Parker:** Me neither

**Ava Ayala:** I mean us. More than a week ago we're just minding our own business, heck I was even planning on going to Brazil to meet my sister and her husband there

**Peter Parker:** Really? Well I wouldn't mind seeing them

**Ava Ayala:** Well you should…since you are now part of my family and I'm your…

**Peter Parker:** Wife…

**Ava Ayala:** ...Heh, my god I don't believe this

**Peter Parker:** I know. I'm still not even sure if I'm ever going to get used to it. I mean you…my wife…

**Ava Ayala:** And you…my husband

**Peter Parker:** I mean really…how did this happened?

**Ava Ayala:** How did it happened?

**Peter Parker:** I'm still trying to figure out how I got this tattoo

**Ava Ayala:** I think you should keep it. It's actually starting to grow on me

**Peter Parker:** Really?

**Ava Ayala:** Really

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …You can still visit your sister…after we go back to New York

**Ava Ayala:** …Maybe…

**Peter Parker:** And maybe…I can come with you

**Ava Ayala:** What? Are you sure? I mean people are going to get suspicious if they find out about us

**Peter Parker:** I'll figure something out, but I would really like to meet them…since in marriage terms…that would make her…my sister too

**Ava Ayala:** …I'd like that…and I get to meet the rest of your family?

**Peter Parker:** If you can handle my Aunt May, then I'll think you'll handle her side of the family.

**Ava Ayala:** Heh, can't wait

**Peter Parker:** I mean it Ava. The Reilly family are a tough bunch to beat

**Ava Ayala:** Well I'm a tough girl to beat, so if they think they can me then bring it

**Peter Parker: **I knew I've fallen for the right girl

**Ava Ayala:** And you better Pete

**Peter Parker: **...

**Ava Ayala:** …We've been through alot

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah…we did

**Ava Ayala:** …I mean…most people would rather go to the mall

**Peter Parker:** Or see a movie

**Ava Ayala:** And maybe have a nice quiet dinner…and perhaps some dancing

**Peter Parker:** But instead, we fight super-villain and now recently a terrorist organization with their own Anti-Avengers

**Ava Ayala:** Not to mention some insane crime boss gunning for us

**Peter Parker:** Which she claims we stole $50 Trillion

**Ava Ayala:** That is still unbelievable

**Peter Parker:** I know. I mean how did we even manage to steal that amount?

**Ava Ayala:** I don't even wanna know

**Peter Parker:** And now here we are. Lying on a motel roof, looking at the stars, and holding you in my arms

**Ava Ayala:** This I like

**Peter Parker:** ...

**Ava Ayala:** ...What is it?

**Peter Parker:** ...You look even more beautiful when the moon shines on you

_Ava blushed after hearing Peter saying that_

**Ava Ayala:** ...You...really are a charmer

**Peter Parker:** I mean it. The more I look at you the more I wanna hold you tight and never let you go as I smell the fragrance from your hair and touch your skin

**Ava Ayala:** And I wanna lay on your chest and just rest with you until time ends as I hear nothing but your heartbeat and the warmth of your breath

**Peter Parker:** ...Is this like a page from one of your Romance novels?

**Ava Ayala:** Heh. Even better, with you being surprisingly the more romantic type

**Peter Parker:** Well I am full of surprises

**Ava Ayala:** And surprise me you did. I did not think you had it in you to be so charming, and that that adds one on the list for more of the reasons why I'm in love with you

**Peter Parker:** Same here. Never thought that you even be more amazing then before, and it makes me wish that I would fall in love with you over and over again. That's how awesome you are

**Ava Ayala:** Heh...

**Peter Parker:** Heh...

**Ava Ayala:** ...

**Peter Parker:** ...

**Ava Ayala:** …We almost died…

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah…we almost did…

**Ava Ayala:** …I almost died…

**Peter Parker:** You're alive Ava. You're still here…and nothing's gonna change that

**Ava Ayala:** I know Peter, and that kind of what…got me thinking...about us

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …Ava?

**Ava Ayala:** …I think…should we…you know?

**Peter Parker:** …What?

**Ava Ayala:** …I mean that…maybe…we should…

**Peter Parker:** …We should do what?

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** Ava...What is it?

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …What you want us to do?

**Ava Ayala:** …Do you still remember Nevada…the day we woke up there?

**Peter Parker:** Yeah, I remem…oh…OH!

_Peter was surprised by this as they both sat up talking about it with Ava suggesting they both have sex tonight_

**Peter Parker:** Are…are you serious!?

**Ava Ayala:** ...I don't know…maybe

**Peter Parker:** Maybe?

**Ava Ayala:** I don't know…I just...I never expected that I would actually be thinking about it

**Peter Parker:** I didn't expect you would ever be thinking about it either…why?

**Ava Ayala:** …Because I'm in love with you

**Peter Parker:** And I love you too, but like this?

**Ava Ayala:** I know, it's stupid of me to actually think about it…but after everything that's happening to us…I just felt that this could be the last time we ever get to be together

**Peter Parker:** It won't happened, I promised you that

**Ava Ayala:** I know…I just…I don't want it to end like this…I…I want to go all the way with you…I wanna feel it again Peter…I wanna feel you never letting me go. I actually wanted this feeling again. I want this feeling again with you so that you would know how you mean so much to me, and I wanted it with you holding me with your arms...I want to stop thinking and keep on kissing you so deep and let nothing stop us

**Peter Parker:** …Ava…

**Ava Ayala:** …When I was thinking about that day, I felt something when I closed my eyes and not think about anything…I remember the tightness from your arms as you embrace me…I remember feeling the warmth of our bodies as it touches…I remember feeling the warmth of your breath running on my neck as the air runs cold…I remember feeling your heartbeat close to mine as I hear nothing but silence…I remember feeling the heat from our skin as our bodies started to sweat…I remember the touch and smell of your hair and the feeling and taste of your lips…And the more I think about it the more it feels like we're...connected

**Peter Parker:** ...Like something pulling us together...

**Ava Ayala:** …Never letting go...Never stopping...Never ending...

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …Are you sure about this?

**Ava Ayala:** …I don't know yet...And I'm afraid I might do something wrong because I'd never had an experience like that before. Especially with someone who is so important to me that I don't want to let go

_Peter sees sadness on Ava's face as she fears of what might happened to them as she does not want this relationship to end_

**Peter Parker:** …Ava...

**Ava Ayala:** …I'm afraid Peter, and I never had that feeling before and I just don't want to ruin it. I don't want this to end...but I'm not sure how I would do this

**Peter Parker:** …Then there's no need to it now if you're not ready. I'll wait

**Ava Ayala:** What?

**Peter Parker:** I don't want to rush you…If you are not ready for it, then I'm not gonna force you, nor should you force yourself. And to be honest with you…I'm not even sure if I'm ready either. I just…don't want to do anything disrespectful

**Ava Ayala:** …Peter

**Peter Parker:** …You are an amazing girl Ava, and I would never ever think of anything bad of you. I wanna be there for you, I wanna take care of you, and I wanna spend everyday with you. That's how much you mean to me, and that's how much respect I have for you

_Ava started to smile as Peter's words comforts her_

**Ava Ayala:** …You've always show that respect you have of me

**Peter Parker:** Well I'd rather not do anything that will force us to do something we'll regret later

**Ava Ayala:** You're taking this relationship seriously aren't you?

**Peter Parker: **I do…because I don't want this to end either…I don't want us to end

**Ava Ayala:** …I don't want it to end too. I just…I just don't want anything bad to happened

**Peter Parker:** Ava…

**Ava Ayala:** …Since the day I met you Peter, I just saw you as another guy who just like to hit thing. But you've matured so much since our time together, and I just could not believe that you were the same guy I met back then

**Peter Parker:** Well the experience has been rewarding, and I am so grateful that I get to be with this amazing girl that I will always fall in love with

**Ava Ayala:** Oh Peter

**Peter Parker:** …You're like the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't even know how. But I don't care, because after meeting you it doesn't really matter to me how, because I'm wrapping my arms around with this most beautiful and awesome girl who I cannot believe that someone like me gets to be with for the rest of his life. And I wish this is a dream because I would never ever wake up from it

**Ava Ayala:** …Heh...Hehehe

**Peter Parker:** Heh, what's so funny?

**Ava Ayala:** …That…was perhaps...the most embarrassing…but that's also the most charming and the most sweetest thing I've ever heard from you

**Peter Parker:** Well I meant every word of it, and I will take it back

**Ava Ayala:** …Thank you Peter Parker. Thank you for coming into my life

**Peter Parker:** Thank you for being in my life Ava Ayala. Thank you for being with me

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Peter Parker:** …

_Feeling their hearts warmed up even more, Ava and Peter smiled as they both passionately kissed as the moon shines on them brightly_

**Ava Ayala:** …That's still mandatory right?

**Peter Parker:** Definitely

**Ava Ayala:** Good…so why not come inside

**Peter Parker:** Why?

**Ava Ayala:** …You'll see

**Peter Parker:** …Okay

_After their talk, they both went back inside their room as Ava was about to turn on the light, but Peter grabbed her hand as he prefers the lights off as hey both face each other. Peter then pushed Ava gently on the bed with her arms resting upwards as he crawled on top of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and Ava holding his head as she moved to wrap her arms around Peter's neck. They begun to kiss passionately all night as their tongues enter each others mouth and held each other tightly with nothing interrupting them_

_Bob, Wade, Saru's Room_

_Wade and Saru heard noise coming from Peter and Ava's room while watching TV _

**Wade Wilson:** ...Web and Stripe are having sex

**Saru:** I still haven't forgiven you after what happened from plummeting from the sky in a tank

**Wade Wilson:** …

**Saru:** …But yeah, they are

**Wade Wilson:** Sweet

**Saru:** …What are we watching anyway?

**Wade Wilson:** Satanic puppy eating some guys inside and coming out of some dude's mouth

**Saru:** …That's sick

**Wade Wilson:** Yeah, but the puppy is cute though

**Saru:** …It kinda is cute

**Wade Wilson:** Hehehe

* * *

_Day 10: _

_Between Harrisburg and Allentown_

_As the gang drive to New York, they talk about their time together throughout this trip, while Bob looked around the Marauder and found something_

**Bob:** Oh my god!

**Peter Parker:** What is it Bob!?

**Saru:** What's the matter!?

**Ava Ayala:** Is the Cube alright!?

**Bob:** The Cube is fine, but this!? You guys have a Dimension Glove!?

**Peter Parker:** A What?

**Bob:** A Dimension Glove! The Revengers have one!

**Peter Parker:** Wait! That was in the truck?

**Bob:** Yeah. And it looks like it still works.

**Ava Ayala:** What does it do?

**Bob:** Oh this thing is awesome. You activate this and it creates a pocket dimension were you can store stuff you wanna take with you. Never will you carry any heavy bags or carry heavy stuff ever again. I got one, and I did my groceries with it

**Peter Parker:** Seriously?

**Bob:** Yeah.

**Ava Ayala:** You took technology from HYDRA and used it without them noticing it?

**Bob:** …I wanted to do my shopping…and this thing is awesome. I can even store my money and never use a bank again

**Saru:** That…actually interests me having one of those

**Wade Wilson:** Dude, I so want one!

**Bob: **Well…this is already in the truck. So it's fair to say it belongs to you two

**Peter Parker:** Really?

**Bob:** Think of it as a wedding present. And I know you can think of many uses for it

**Peter Parker:** Thanks Bob

**Ava Ayala:** Yeah, thank you. And thank you Saru. You've been amazing to us

**Peter Parker:** Yeah. Seriously we don't know how to thank you.

**Saru:** You don't need to thank me

**Ava Ayala:** But we do. You would take a moment of your own time to help us out, help someone you don't even know

**Peter Parker:** And the fact that you helped us out in Chicago Union and even risking your own life in the process. You helped us out when Ricadonna captured us

**Ava Ayala:** And you've been incredibly supportive of us, and even helped us stay together. You're like…part of our family now. You're our hero.

_Hearing those words, Saru can't help but smile abit_

**Saru:** …Thanks…And if I was still in my human body, I would have considered you two like the kids I wished for

**Peter Parker:** Heh, thanks. And if Ava and I ever have kids, then we wouldn't mind making you an uncle

**Saru:** …Really?

**Peter Parker:** Really

**Wade Wilson:** Hahahaha! A monkey for an Uncle! Classic

**Peter Parker:** And you Wade. As much as Ava and I hate your guts, you're pretty cool

**Ava Ayala:** No matter how much I wanted to use your head as a scratching post, you did save us and we do owe you

**Wade Wilson:** …Does that mean I'm like a hero too

**Peter Parker: **…Yeah

**Ava Ayala:** …Sure

**Wade Wilson:** I'm a freaking superhero! And if I'm part of your family, does that mean?

**Peter Parker:** We are not making you our godfather, or babysit if we have kids, or named after you

**Wade Wilson:** …Can I be called Uncle Wade?

**Peter Parker:** …Alright

**Ava Ayala:** Seriously!?

**Peter Parker:** As much I can think of dozens of reason not to, he has pretty much earned it. And he did save us

**Wade Wilson:** Yay! I'm part of a family! We should get ice-creme

**Ava Ayala:** …I still haven't forgiven you for what happened with me plummeting from the sky in a Tank

**Wade Wilson:** Fair enough

**Peter Parker:** …I love you guys

**Wade Wilson:** I love you too

**Bob:** Same here

**Saru: **…I love you also

* * *

_Outside Allentown, Pennsylvania_

_New York_

**Peter Parker:** Make a stop at the field

**Saru:** Why?

**Ava Ayala:** What is it Peter?

**Peter Parker:** Bob, is the empty bottle of Devil's Seduction still on the back?

**Bob:** Yeah, why?

**Peter Parker:** …Before we go to New York, there is one thing Ava and I need to do first

**Ava Ayala:** What's that?

_In a field_

_Somewhere in a field, the large bottle of The Devil's Seduction fell on the ground, as Peter Ava, and Wade appeared, with Spider-Man holding a baseball bat. As the three surround the bottle, Ava start stomping it with Wade stomping also. Peter then got the others to back off as he took the baseball bat and start smashing the bottle hard as it broke into pieces, then later handed the bat to Ava as she also smashed the bottle hard with it with the bottle in more pieces, and finally Ava handed the bat to Wade who start smashing it but threw the bat away as he bend his knees on the ground as he starts punching the bottle hard into pieces. Peter and Ava intervened and pulled him up. With the bottle into pieces the three walked away, but then Wade went back as he continues stomping it some more as Peter and Ava restrained him until he calms down. Peter, Ava and Wade went back to the Marauder as they drove off the field_

**Peter Parker:** Wade

**Wade Wilson:** Yeah?

**Peter Parker:** Where did you find that baseball bat?

**Wade Wilson:** …Found it in the field.

**Peter Parker:** Really?

**Ava Ayala:** You sure nobody lost it?

**Wade Wilson:** …Pretty sure

**Peter Parker:** …Okay

_Just then a fat kid appeared as he saw the Marauder driven off_

**Fat kid: **HEY YOU JERK! THAT MY BASEBALL BAT YOU BASTARDS STOLE! HEY GIVE IT BACK! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Motel Romance, Satanic Puppy, and a homage to the printer scene from the 1999 movie, "Office Space"**

**Here I'm being a little romantic on the two with their relationship further progressing and developed as they go, but no sex involved**

**Also the Printer scene from "Office Space". I have to put that in there, because that was like the best scene of the entire movie. Listen to "Geto Boys - Die Motherfucker" when you read that last bit**

**Satanic Puppy I find sick, funny, and cute**

**Next chapter will be the gang returning to New York, which HYDRA will be waiting for them**

**Please Review**


	28. Chapter 28: Villains for Hire Greetings

_New Jersey: Jersey City_

_Since they have been gone for the past 10 days, the Marauder crew had finally made it back to New York, with Peter and Ava looking through the window and once again seeing the city they've left as they drive through New Jersey_

**Peter Parker:** We're back

**Ava Ayala:** Oh my goodness we're back

**Peter Parker:** Oh New York my fair maiden how I missed you

**Wade Wilson:** You called the city a maiden?

**Ava Ayala:** New York is a maiden that is never satisfied until she gets the last dance, as she lit up in a glorious beauty just to be loved and admired by all

**Wade Wilson:** Who came up with that line?

**Peter Parker:** I did, and it's a good one

**Ava Ayala:** It is a good one

**Wade Wilson:** That's very sissy of you

**Ava Ayala:** Shut up Wade

**Saru:** Well whatever. All I want is some calming music, a comfy bed, and the most expensive scotch to drink

**Peter Parker:** Same here, I'm starving. I could use some good old New York food

**Ava Ayala:** Yeah I'm hungry too

**Bob:** Well if you want there's a restaurant we can stop-by

**Saru:** Wade?

**Wade Wilson:** Lead the way

_The team made a stop at Jersey City as they went inside a local restaurant to order some food. As they eat they then talked about what happens as their journey is about to end_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Ava Ayala:** …

**Saru:** …

**Deadpool:** …

**Bob:** …

**Peter Parker:** …So…

**Ava Ayala:** …This…is it then…

**Saru:** ...Yep...

**Wade Wilson:** …The end of our road trip…

**Saru:** …The end of our journey…

**Bob:** ...Can't believe this is it…

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah

******Ava Ayala: **And to think once started out as the most messed up thing we've ever done suddenly becomes the thing that's the most memorable experience we ever had

**Peter Parker:** Yeah you're right. And In a strange way…I'm actually gonna miss it

**Ava Ayala: **I can't believe I'm saying this but yeah I'll miss it too…

**Saru:** Well good things must end sometimes

**Peter Parker:** …But you guys can come visit us sometimes…

**Saru:** …We could…but we can't…because circumstances

**Peter Parker:** You don't have to explain. It's probably some edgy code thing you're saying right

**Ava Ayala:** Mercenaries and hitmen tend to have that

**Saru:** …Yeah…

**Wade Wilson:** …I can come and visit you guys…

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Ava Ayala: **Seriously?

**Deadpool:** Yeah! We should like hang out. Beat bad guys, talk about our day, go to a park, eat junk food, laugh at the nobodies at those stupid reality TV shows. We should so do family stuff

**Peter Parker:** ...

**Ava Ayala: **...

_Peter and Ava moved close as they whisper to each other about their suppose involvement with Wade in their lives_

**Ava Ayala:** …He's gonna be in our lives forever isn't he?

**Peter Parker:** Yep. Just humor him and perhaps he won't do something that will involve him killing us with his katanas

**Wade Wilson:** You two saying something about me?

**Ava Ayala:** Um

**Peter Parker:** You ever had Middle-Eastern food?

**Wade Wilson:** You mean like Shawarma? Because I've been interested in it but I never had one, but I like my meat big

**Peter Parker:** Well it's quite good. You should try one

**Saru:** Well whatever, because from here on out they'll be no trouble what so ever

**Bob:** He's right. Now that we're back here they'll be no trouble and we can enjoy a nice quiet ride

_As they finish eating, the crew went outside the restaurant and into the Marauder, but then a CCTV camera spotted them on the street_

* * *

_SHIELD (occupied) Tri-Carrier_

_In the now HYDRA controlled Tri-Carrier; HYDRA forces now discovered the location of the five in Jersey City, as Kraken and Viper entered the bridge_

**HYDRA Commander:** Mistress Viper, Lord Kraken, we've found them. They're in Jersey City

**Kraken:** As expected

**Viper:** Prepare to send a squad of HYDRA forces, have the Revengers prepared also. It's time to bring them in

* * *

_Villains for Hire HQ/ Ricadonna's Estate_

_Somewhere in New York on a rainy day stands a tall Skyscraper with a luxurious estate on top of it. Owned by Celia Ricadonna, as the Head of "Villains for Hire" is using it as a temporary HQ._ _At the same time, a bird spots the five as it flew back to New York and into the "Villains for Hire" member, Tattoo, as he sit's on the Balcony with the bird merging into him._

**Tattoo:** Control, I've found them. They're in Jersey City

**Celia Ricadonna: **Jersey? And that happens to be a nice place; it will be a shame if we make a mess there.

**Purple Man:** Indeed. You got the location Headhunter?

**Headhunter:** I got it. They're in a local restaurant and it appears they are having lunch

**Purple Man:** Heh, the last meal they'll have before they die

**Celia Ricadonna:** It matters not; I want them both brought back here alive. Cut of their arms and legs if you have two

**Bullseye:** I don't get it. Sorry for saying this, but really? These are just kids, how much pain in the ass can two teenagers get?

_Celia then looks at Bullseye with an annoyed look_

**Celia Ricadonna:** ...You really want to know why Bullseye?

**Bullseye:** Um, well come on. They're just a bunch of dumb kids, what else can they do?

**Celia Ricadonna:** …These dumb kids...destroyed my very…very…expensive A900 plane. And with it, my entire merchandice that would have earned me $900 billion annually, plus stealing $50 trillion from me. And one of them is a teenage whore WHO HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A CHAIR AND SCARED MY FACE THROUGH A PLANE WINDOW! AND IF YOU EVER TELL ME WHY AGAIN THEN I WILL GUT YOU WITH YOUR OWN SAI AND CUT OFF YOU'RE YOUR OWN LEGS AND CHOKE YOU WITH IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!

**Bullseye:** …Yes ma'am...Won't say it again

**Celia Ricadonna:** Good, now sharpen you're blades and prepare to stick it through their skulls. I want to make a merchandise of their bones and feed their skins to the sharks!

**Bullseye:** …I love you...

**Headhunter:** Shut it Lester

**Celia Ricadonna:** Killgrave. Time to make a move

**Purple Man:** Yes Ms Ricadonna. Headhunter, is everything online?

**Headhunter:** Just say the word and we are a go

**Purple Man: **Hello Villain. Are you for Hire?

* * *

_Downtown New York_

_Purple Man has sent the word as he contacted the rest of the Villains by com-link_

**Shocker:** This is Shocker. Hired as I'll ever be!

**Avalanche: **Avalanche on the job

**Scourge: **Scourge reporting in

**Razorfist:** Razorfist, ready to cut

**Death Stalker:** This is Death Stalker, I'm ready

**Ghost:** Ghost here. Ready to spook some teens

**Stilt-Man:** Stilt-Man hired and on the job

* * *

_Villains for Hire HQ/ Ricadonna's Estate_

**Purple Man:** Good. They're in Jersey City, and if you can't bring them in alive then take one of their friends here. We'll use them as hostage

**Celia Ricadonna:** Bring them here? Why?

**Purple Man: **You wanted to kill them right. We take one of them hostage, they come here, they tell us were the money is, and we kill them on the spot. Two birds with one stone

**Celia Ricadonna:** …Nice…very nice…

**Purple Man: **Thank You

**Celia Ricadonna:** And that is why I hired you. See to it done Killgrave, and there maybe a bonus for you

**Purple Man: **Yes ma'am

* * *

_Jersey City: Route to Holland Tunnel_

_The Marauder is seen driving on the road heading toward Holland Tunnel_

**Wade Wilson:** …We should take pictures before we say goodbye

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Ava Ayala:** That…is actually a good idea

**Peter Parker:** Seriously?

**Ava Ayala:** Why not? Honestly…this entire trip has been one mad moment after another, but we made it out…and it would be nice to remember this as just us…a bunch of dumb idiots in a trip that went completely insane

**Saru:** I don't mind that

**Bob:** Me too

**Peter Parker:** Fine. I have a camera back at the house

**Saru:** …Alright…

**Bob:** By the way, I left the Dimension Glove inside this box. Just to protect it from getting damaged. The charger is inside so you can use it multiples of time

**Peter Parker:** Thanks Bob. That thing could really be useful

**Ava Ayala:** Yeah thanks Bob. It's really sweet of you

**Bob:** Thank you, and really it's been a real pleasure meeting you guys

**Wade Wilson:** But seriously bro, your wife ditched you!? She must totally be a bigger bitch for dumping ya

**Peter Parker:** Yeah, seriously

**Saru:** Don't let your wife's stupidity get to you Bob. You'll find someone else that'll like you for just you

**Bob:** …Thank…I love you guys…really

**Peter Parker:** Thanks Bob

**Ava Ayala:** We love you too

**Wade Wilson:** …Gaaaaay…

**Saru:** Shut up Wade. Don't ruined the moment

**Wade Wilson:** Heh

_As the five are driving near the Holland Tunnel, Peter's spider-sense suddenly started ringing_

**Peter Parker:** (_spider-sense_) Oh no

**Ava Ayala:** What is it Peter?

**Peter Parker:** My spider-sense started ringing

**Ava Ayala:** What!?

**Bob:** For real!?

**Peter Parker:** That's right

**Saru:** Oh please don't tell me

**Peter Parker:** Yep, we got trouble!

**Ava Ayala:** Oh god, are you kidding me!? We just got back!

**Peter Parker:** This is New York, people's always out to get us!

**Wade Wilson:** Not to worry! Uncle Deadpool is ready for anything!

_Suddenly, a sonic blast hit a car on front of the Marauder as it exploded. As Saru swerved away from the explosion as more cars get hit, revealing the sonic-blast came from Shocker_

**Shocker: **Avalanche! You ready!?

**Avalanche:** Hell yeah! Time to bring in the fall!

_Avalanche uses his powers and destroyed the road as part's of it collapsed, as Saru has trouble avoiding the collapsed road with exploding cars and a destroyed tool booth_

**Ava Ayala:** OH MY GOD!

**Peter Parker:** SARU LOOK OUT!

**Saru:** I'M TRYING!

**Wade Wilson:** DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM!?

**Bob:** SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

**Peter Parker:** WE HAVE TO GET INTO THE TUNNELS FAST!

**Saru:** I'M ALREADY ON IT!

_As they manage to avoid the destruction, the five made it into the tunnels_

**Saru:** We made it!

**Peter Parker:** Oh my god!

**Ava Ayala:** Oh god!

**Bob:** What the hell was that!?

**Peter Parker: **I don't know! Somebody we pissed off!?

**Ava Ayala:** Who else did we have in trouble with!?

**Peter Parker:** Looks like we'll be finding out soon. Saru! How far till we get out of the exit?

**Saru:** If we go on this with skillful driving, we'll be out of here soon

**Peter Parker:** Let's hope so

**Wade Wilson:** Don't count on your hopes just yet

**Peter Parker:** Why?

**Wade Wilson:** Because they're right behind us

_Just then a group of SUV's suddenly appear, with Shocker, Avalanche, Stilt-Man and Scourge on board. As Shocker and Scourge got out and they prepare to open fire_

**Scourge:** Our employer wants either two of the kids alive or we take one hostage!

**Shocker:** That involves blasting them right into the air!?

**Scourge:** Just don't explode that truck! Damage it!

_Both Scourge and Shocker opened fire as they target cars and trucks around them as they try to make the truck go off balance, with Saru doing his best to avoid the explosion_

**Saru:** I could use some help here!

**Peter Parker:** You keep driving! Deadpool and I can handle it!

**Wade Wilson:** We are?

_Peter Parker activated his suit's function, dressing in his Blood-Spider costume, with Wade and Ava putting on his mask_

**Spider-Man:** Yeah Wade because believe it or not, and I can't believe I'm saying this, we're a team now and we're not just protecting our friends, we're protecting our family! And anybody messes with this family must be stopped

**Deadpool:** …You think of me as your family!?

**Spider-Man:** …My god…yes…yes I do. Because honestly? I think you're awesome and you would make one hell of an uncle for our kids! So you're up for it?

**Deadpool:** …

**Spider-Man:** …Uncle...Wade...

_Putting a smile on his face and feeling happy, Deadpool picks up his gun and loaded it _

**Deadpool:** …LET'S BLOW SOME MUTHA FUCKING PUSSIES INTO MUTHA FUCKING PIECES BITCHES!

**White Tiger:** … If anything happens, you will make this up for me

**Spider-Man:** I know

**Deadpool:** UNCLE DEADPOOL WILL BLOW THESE FUCKER'S HEADS OFF!

_With the back door open, both Spider-Man and Deadpool fired at the oncoming SUV's, as the oncoming vehicles try to evade the fire_

**Spider-Man:** DAMN THESE GUYS ARE PERSISTENCE!

**Deadpool:** PEW! PEW! PEW! BURN YA BALLS!

**Shocker: **THEY'RE FIRING BACK AT US!?

**Scourge:** JUST STAY FOCUSED!

_Both sides continue to fire at each other, with bullets and webs in all places, with Avalanche getting annoyed and did something about it_

**Avalanche:** I'M GETTING ANNOYED BY THIS! I'M BRINGING THESE FUCKERS DOWN!

**Stilt-Man:** WHAT!?

**Shocker: **IS HE!?

**Scourge:** PETRAKIS NO!

_Avalanche then used his powers to try and bury the Marauder without thinking the tunnel will collapse, as cracks appear and water started to pour inside the tunnel_

**Saru:** WHAT THE FUCK!?

**Spider-Man:** HOLY!?

**White Tiger:** ARE THEY TRYING TO DROWN US!?

**Shocker: **AVALANCHE!? WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?

**Stilt-Man:** PETRAKIS! SERIOUSLY ARE YOU TRYING TO DROWN US!?

**Avalanche:** Sorry about that!

**Scourge: **PETRAKIS! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO US OR THEY GET AWAY THEN I WILL PUT A BULLET ON YOUR HEAD! OR WOULD YOU RATHER FACE RICADONNA YOURSELF!?

**Avalanche:** *Gulp* Oops

_Just then, as the five are nearly out of his tunnels, parts of the road went up and created a ramp_

**White Tiger:** Saru!?

**Saru:** Oh hell no!

**Spider-Man:** What is…oh

**Deadpool:** What!?

_The Marauder drove up on a ramp-made road, causing the vehicle to fly out of the tunnel and crashed on the road, with Spider-Man, Deadpool and Bob falling off_

**White Tiger:** …Ow…Saru are you okay?

**Saru:** …Ah...I've been through worse

**Spider-Man:** …Ow…that hurt

**Bob:** …I think I broke something. Aw crap my leg is sprained

**Deadpool:** …I got nothing

_As they try to get up, the five are then confronted by the Villains for Hire members, with White Tiger and Saru getting out of the Marauder_

**Spider-Man:** Who…are you?

**Scourge:** You don't need to know who we are, but Ricadonna just sends her reguards

**Spider-Man:** What!?

**White Tiger:** That bitch sent them!?

**Deadpool: **You mean that hot lady!?

**Scourge:** Get them!

_Scourge, Shocker, Stilt-Man and Avalanche fought Spider-Man, Deadpool, White Tiger and Saru. With Saru fighting Scourge, Spider-Man fighting Shocker, White Tiger fighting Avalanche, and Deadpool fighting Stilt-Man_

**Scourge:** A monkey!? I've seen better!

**Saru:** Well this monkey is rabit and ready to end you!

**Shocker:** I'm gonna squash you bug!

**Spider-Man:** Yeah! Well I like to see you try!

**Avalanche:** Here kitty kitty! Papa's gonna mess you up real good!

**White Tiger:** Eww. That sounded so wrong coming from you!

**Stilt-Man:** Come here so I can crush your skull!

**Deadpool:** No can do, besides the fact that you got long enough legs to peep in a girl's window! That's inappropriate!

**Stilt-Man:** Shut up!

_As he attacks him, Deadpool took out his bombs and sticks them on Stilt-Man's legs as it explodes and causing him to fall_

**Stilt-Man:** WHAT THE FUCK!?

**Deadpool:** TIMBER!

**Stilt-Man: **FUCK YOU!

_Stilt-Man crashed and fell on his face, but then the police sirens were heard far from where they are_

**Scourge:** Fuck! Cops are heading this way! We need to retreat!

**Shocker:** What!? But what about the kids!?

**Scourge:** We'll take one hostage! Take him!

**Bob:** Huh!?

_Avalanche used his powers and created a massive crater as Scourge trows a smoke grenade, causing a smokescreen as the gang could not see, and took Bob as they enter their SUV and drove off_

**Bob: **GUYS!

**Spider-Man:** BOB!

**White Tiger:** BOB NO!

**Saru: **Spidey wait!

**Spider-Man:** But we need to save him!

**Saru:** And we will, but we need to get out of here before the cops show up!

**White Tiger:** But what do we do then!? We know that Ricadonna woman was responsible, but we don't even know were they've taken him!

**Deadpool:** Uh guys! I got the mule!

**Stilt-Man:** Fuck you!

_As they saw Deadpool carrying Stilt-Man, Spider-Man lift the truck back up as they leaf the area, taking Stilt-Man with them_

**Stilt-Man:** Heh, you really think I'm gonna talk? You're wasting your breath!

**Deadpool:** Wrong answer pussy Mule

_Deadpool then took out his katana and held it on Stilt-Man's neck and brought out his gun and pointed at his crotch_

**Deadpool:** Made your mind up yet?

**Stilt-Man:** OH CRAP! NOT MY PENIS!

**Spider-Man:** Okay! Spill it daddy long-legs!

**White Tiger:** Were are they taking our friend!?

**Saru:** You better answer! Or we will allow our friend to cut into pieces and sent you to a butcher shop!

**White Tiger:** Or make sure you leave this place with no children to make while people laugh at you and make you their bitch!

**Stilt-Man:** Oh shit

**Saru:** Nice one girly

**White Tiger:** Thank you

**Spider-Man: **So daddy long-legs! What's it gonna be?

**Stilt-Man:** …

* * *

_Villains for Hire HQ/ Ricadonna's Estate_

_In Ricadonna's Estate, an injured Bob is being dragged into a room, as he's being tied to a chair_

**Bob:** Ow! My leg!

**Shocker:** I would stay silent if I were you!

**Bob:** But seriously! My leg!

**Headhunter:** Oh shut up you!

_Ricadonna, Purple Man, and Headhunter appeared in front of Bob, with the rest of the Villains for Hire as they confront him_

**Purple Man:** Hello there

**Bob:** Oh god

**Celia Ricadonna: **Hello again

**Bob:** You! W…What do you want!?

**Celia Ricadonna:** What is rightfully mine! I know they will come and rescue you, and when they do, we'll be waiting…to see…them…die

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **After how many day's it's been, the gang are back in New York but are confronted by Ricadonna's Villain's for Hire**

**This is a challenge as I was trying to do a car chase scene in this, which I need some work on**

**Next chapter, The Marauder Crew vs Villain's for Hire**

**Please Review**


End file.
